She is My Wife
by 805 rae hee
Summary: Hah.. aku harus menikah dengan namja dingin ini? - - padahalkan aku suka dengan temannya. - -a Tapi, melihat sisi kondisi ibunya yang seperti itu, aku jadi tidak berani menolaknya. - - Si Spatula dapur itu sangat senang sekali kalau tahu aku akan menikah dengan namja lain selain Siwon Oppa. ToT Kyaaa... padahalkan aku sukanya sama Siwon Oppa. T T KyuMin/GS/SJ, EXO, SM artist/Drama
1. Chapter 1

**She is My Wife**

**.**

**.**

**Super Junior Ffn..**

**Warning!**

**GS, full typo, OOC, ajaib, dan sebagainya.**

**Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa.**

**Fic ini punya saya.**

**Silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa review, READERS ^o^**

…

"Ahh.. aku benci sekali dengan mereka! Bisa-bisanya mereka menjualku pada anak teman bisnisnya. Huhu.. menyedihkan. ToT"

"Kau ini kenapa? Mana mungkin kau dijual, Sungmin."

"Ryeowook~ Lihat.. Lihat ini! ini apa namanya kalau bukan namanya penjualan anak diusia dini!"

"Ingatlah.. umurmu juga sudah semakin tua dan kau juga belum punya pacar. Anggap saja ini adalah durian runtuh. Kau lihat saja dulu laki-laki itu, kalau tampan kenapa tidak diteruskan saja?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Siwon Oppa?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Bukannya dia sudah punya pacar yaa?"

"Ahh.. Lupakan. Kau semakin membosankan, Kim Ryeowook."

"-_- Kalau sudah seperti ini, pasti aku yang kena batunya."

"Huh.. aku benci!"

'Dugh..

'Syuuuunnnggg…

'Bugh..

"Akh!"

"Upps!"

Aku benar-benar sial hari ini. -_- Aku yang merasa kesal dengan sikap kedua orang tuaku melampiaskannya dengan menendang kaleng minuman yang sudah habis ku minum dan kemudian tidak sengaja mengenai kepala seseorang.

"Oi! Siapa yang nendang kaleng ini?"

"Uhh.. Ryeowook. Matilah aku. ToT"

"-_-^ kau juga sih. Tuh.. sana, orangnya marah."

"Tidak berani. Kau saja, kau kan namja, kau kan temanku yang paling baik, kau kan.."

"Ahh.. berisik!"

"Ryeowook! Tolong aku~ ToT/"

"Jadi kau pelakunya? ^-_-^"

Habislah riwayatmu, Lee Sungmin. Ryeowook ToT kau tega sekali padaku. Akan ku hajar kau nanti. Dasar teman tidak berguna ! #$

"Ah.. maaf. Aku tidak sengaja."

"Maaf? Kau baru saja mengatakan 'maaf'?"

"I-iya.."

"Kau tahu siapa aku?"

Aku menggeleng dengan lemah, karna aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa namja dengan wajah yang menyeramkan yang sedang berdiri didepanku.

'Krak..

Namja itu meremas kaleng minuman yang ku tendang dan tidak sengaja mengenai kepalanya hingga tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Cari tahu siapa aku. Kau akan mati setelah ini. Yeoja bodoh!"

Dia meninggalkanku setelah melemparkan kaleng itu kesembarang arah dan hampir saja mengenai sepatuku. Huhu.. Ryeowook~~ dimana kau? Sahabatmu ini hampir saja mati berdiri dan kau malah menghilang. Dasar tidak setia kawan.

Aku melangkah dengan kaki bergetar menuju kelas 1-3 dimana kelasku berada. Aku melihat Ryeowook yang sedang membaca bukunya dengan tenang. Anak itu! Akan ku tendang kau!

"Kim Ryeowook! Kau ini tega sekali padaku! Akan kuhajar kau!"

"Ehh… tunggu dulu. Tunggu penjelasanku, Sungmin."

"Apa? Kau ini memang tidak setia kawan. Enyah kau dari hidupku!"

"-_- Sungmin berhenti. Kau tidak malu yang lainnya melihat kelakuanmu yang brutal itu?"

"Oh? Hehe Maaf semuanya. Silahkan lanjut saja apa yang kalian inginkan. ^o^"

Aku menarik nafas lelah lalu duduk disamping laki-laki tidak tahu diri ini. Dia hanya melongo seolah tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Apa maksudmu meninggalkan aku begitu saja? Untung aku tidak dipukul namja itu."

"Dia tidak akan memukul wanita. Percayalah~"

"Kau tahu darimana? Wajahnya itu menyeramkan tahu. -.,-"

"Kau ini! Kau tahu tidak siapa namja yang tadi?"

"Tidak tahu. Memangnya dia siapa?"

"Dia adalah ketua kedisiplinan yang baru. Menurut kabar, dia itu orangnya sangat dingin dan juga pintar. Banyak anak yeoja yang patah hati karna berani menyukainya. Untungnya aku namja, jadi aku tidak perlu takut akan hal yang terakhir."

"Apa itu benar Ryeowook? Saat pengenalan sekolah kemarin, aku tidak melihat dia ada di aula sekolah."

"Terang saja begitu. Cho Kyuhyun itu bukan namja yang suka tampil dimuka umum seperti Siwon, Si ketua osis itu. Kyuhyun jauh lebih menyendiri dan tertutup. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang dekat dengannya."

"Kenapa dia seperti itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu alasannya kenapa."

Perkataan Ryeowook barusan membuatku berpikir lebih jauh mengenai status Si kepala kedisiplinan itu. Pandangan mataku beralih pada jendela kelas yang berada persis disampingku, aku melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan santai memasuki gedung sekolah.

Kyuhyun berjalan sambil mengetuk-ngetukan gulungan kertas ditangannya. Sepertinya arah jalannya masuk kedalam gedung dimana kelasku berada.

"Selamat siang semuanya.."

"_Huwaa.. Cho Kyuhyun.."_

"_Huwa.. tampannya.."_

"_Kakak.. aku cinta kau.."_

"_Huhuhuhu…"_

Suara kelas menjadi gaduh saat namja cungkring itu -_-v menyapa penghuni kelasku yang sudah seperti pendemo sambil meneriaki namanya. Aku dan Ryeowook hanya bisa diam ditempat dan memerhatikan teman-teman kami yang begitu memalukan.

"Bisa tenang sebentar?"

'Kriikk.. krikk..

Keadaan kelas pun menjadi sunyi. -_-

"Hari ini, kalian semua bisa pulang kerumah lebih awal karna para guru dan kepala sekolah sedang mengadakan rapat organisasi bersama OSIS. Atas perhatiannya, terimakasih."

Namja itupun segera menghilang sebelum teman-temanku mengerubunginya bagai gula yang dipenuhi semut. -_-^

"Kau lihat itu? Dia popular. Tapi, kau tidak tahu."

"Huh.. itukan bukan salahku. Lagi pula tidak ada pentingnya."

"Yaya.. untung saja si Cho Kyuhyun itu tidak melihat keberadaanmu disini. Kalau dia tahu.. habislah kau."

'Gluk..

Kalimat terakhir Ryeowook membuatku benar-benar merasa takut. Ku akui, wajah Kyuhyun itu memang tampan, tapi menyeramkan! Ahh..

Aku berjalan keluar kelas beriringan dengan Ryeowook yang sedang bersiul sembarangan.

"Sungmin! Besok adalah hari ibu, kau akan memberikan apa pada Eomma-mu?"

"Tidak mau memberikan apapun! Eomma kan jahat padaku. -_T"

"-_- Kau ini kalau ngomong hati-hati, dong. Kalau Eomma-mu sampai tahu, kau tidak akan diberi uang jajan lagi."

"ToT Biarkan saja. Aku benar-benar tidak mau dijodohkan, Kim Ryeowook!"

"Lantas? Kau mau aku yang menjadi calon suamimu kelak?"

"O.O Ya, tidak seperti itu juga. Tinggi kita kan hanya berbeda lima senti kau lebih tinggi. Aku kan ingin memperbaiki keturunanku."

"Sialan -_-^ Menghina lupa pada tempatnya. Lalu kau mau namja yang seperti apa?"

"Kau bilang Siwon, akan ku hajar kau!"

"Huh.. tipe ku itu memang Siwon, tidak ada lagi."

"Lalu? Dia akan berteriak 'Lee Sungmin! Maukah kau menjadi istriku kelak?' Hah.. mimpi. -_-"

Lama kelamaan, Ryeowook seperti sedang mengejekku. ToT Dia temanku apa bukan sih?!

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana? Aku mau pergi membeli makanan kecil."

"Ya. Sudah. Kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu saja."

Aku dan Ryeowook berjalan beriringan ke sebuah mini market didepan gang rumah kami. Sampai disana, Ryeowook membeli banyak sekali camilan dan minuman kemudian membayarnya dikasir lalu memberi beberapa snack dan minuman untukku.

Kami pun kembali berjalan menuju perumahan dimana rumah kami berada. Ryeowook mengantarkanku sampai didepan rumah lalu ia berbelok kearah kanan untuk menuju rumahnya sendiri.

Kim Ryeowook adalah namja yang mandiri, semua yang ada dihidupnya ia lakukan sendiri. Itu semua dikarenakan orang tuanya yang berada diluar negeri untuk bekerja. Nasibku sama dengan Ryeowook, namun aku mempunyai kakak laki-laki, sedangkan Ryeowook adalah anak tunggal.

"Oppa, tidak kuliah?"

"Sungmin.. tidak. Hari ini, aku libur. Kau sendiri, kenapa sudah pulang?"

"Katanya para guru ada rapat organisasi, makanya kami semua disuruh pulang lebih awal."

Oppa menganggukan kepalanya lalu kembali menonton gossip kesukaannya. -_-

"Hey, kau ingat ini malam apa?"

"Malam minggu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tahu itu apa artinya?"

"Apa? Jangan membuatku bingung, Oppa."

"Itu artinya, kau akan bertemu dengan calon suami mu nanti."

"Hah? Yang benar? Oppa! Oppa.. bohongkan?"

"Yak! Berhenti mengguncang-guncang bahuku. o Sakit tahu."

"Oh.. maaf. Oppa.. bagaimana ini? Kenapa tidak Oppa saja yang menikah dengan anak teman Appa? Oppa kan lebih tua, Oppa lebih pantas untuk segera menikah."

"Kau ingin membuat aku mati gila karna sesuatu yang mustahil?! Anak teman Appa kan namja, masa iya aku menikah dengannya. Jangan gila. U.U"

"Oppa! Aku tidak mau menikah. Aku kan tidak suka dengan namja itu. Aku menyukai namja lain."

"Kim Ryeowook, maksudmu?"

"-_T Tentu saja bukan. Itu.. ketua osisku, yang Noona-nya teman Oppa."

"Siwon, maksudmu?"

"Iya.."

"Jangan.."

"Jangan kenapa? Aku dengan dia cocok kan?"

"Apanya? -_- Jangan sembarangan. Kau dengan dia benar-benar tidak cocok."

"Apa? Apanya yang tidak cocok?"

"Semuanya. Ahh.. sudah sana ganti pakaianmu. Aku mau menonton gossip tahu. Dasar penganggu. o"

"Huh.. dasar laki-laki penggosip."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Aku segera berlari menuju kamarku sebelum Oppa memukulku dengan remote tv seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. -_- Sampai saat ini, aku benar-benar khawatir dengan siapa aku menikah nanti. Bagaimana kalau orangnya itu lebih pendek dariku? Aku kan ingin memperbaiki keturunan.

Karna aku merasa pusing sekali, aku pun tertidur tanpa melepas sepatu dan seragam sekolahku. Saat aku baru saja terbangun karna getaran handphone, hari sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Malam pun datang tanpa aku sadari.

Aku melihat ada lima panggilan tidak terjawab dari Ryeowook, kemudian namja ajaib itu mengirimkan sebuah pesan untukku.

'_Kemana saja kau? Jangan bilang kau sedang terkesima dengan calon suamimu lalu melupakanku begitu_ _saja. kau benar-benar jahat, Lee Sungmin. Akan ku hajar kau besok.'_

Aku tersenyum saat membaca pesan dari Ryeowook. Lucu. Namja itu sudah mempunyai kekasih, tapi kelakuannya seperti ini padaku. Ku akui, Ryeowook adalah namja tampan yang berutung memiliki kekasih yang cantik seperti Yesung.

Mereka adalah pasangan yang paling aneh yang pernah aku temui didunia ini. Kepolosan atau bahkan kebodohan Kim Yesung selalu saja tampak manis didepan Kim Ryeowook yang memang cinta mati pada yeoja keturunan Jepang itu.

"Ku kira kau mati. Kenapa tidak keluar dari kamar?"

"Oppa, sedang apa kemari?"

"Kau dicari Eomma dan Appa."

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan siapapun! Tidak.. tidak.. tidak mau!"

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku seperti orang gila. Masa bodoh, aku tidak perduli lagi. Aku hanya ingin hidup bebas tanpa ada yang menghalangiku apalagi namja itu berstatus sebagai suami-ku. Aku tidak mau. Tidak akan mau untuk saat ini.

"Mengerikan. -_- Cepat mandi dan bersiap, kalau tidak kau akan kena omel."

"Biarkan saja. Aku tidak mau. ToT"

"Jangan konyol! Ayo cepat~"

Oppa mendorongku masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Aku pun terpaksa melakukan semuanya malam ini. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku bisa bebas. Kim Ryeowook.. aku tidak mau berpisah dengan teman seperjuanganku itu. TTT_TTT

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, aku pun keluar kamar menggunakan mini dress berwarna merah maroon yang sengaja dibelikan Eomma untuk acara seperti ini. Oppa, Eomma, dan Appa memamandangiku seolah aku ini adalah sebuah tontonan yang tidak boleh terlewatkan.

"Ada apa? Ayo cepat. Aku mengantuk."

"Huh.. sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan calon suamimu yaa.."

"OPPA!"

"Hahaha.."

"Waahh.. kau cantik sekali, sayang."

"EOMMA!"

"Hahaha.."

Oppa terus saja mengoceh sambil memakan kripik jagung kesukaannya dan membiarkan Appa yang menyetir mobil menuju salah satu tempat yang tidak ku ketahui itu berada dimana.

Mobil kami pun berhenti disebuah hotel yang cukup megah. Appa berjalan didepan, disusul dengan Eomma, sementara aku dan Oppa hanya mengekor dibelakang. Kakiku gemeteran dan kedua tanganku mulai terasa dingin. Wajahku pasti pucat sekali.

"Hey, jangan tegang sekali."

"Oppa! Lihat saja kau. Saat kau yang seperti ini, aku akan menertawakanmu keras-keras."

"Terserah padamu~ yang terpenting adalah saat ini aku yang tertawa. Hahaha ^o^"

Mulut Oppa yang besar ini ingin sekali ku sumpal dengan sepatu yang kupakai. Hidup selama limabelas tahun dengannya membuatku hampir gila. Lee DongHae! Habislah kau!

Aku berjalan susah payah untuk bisa masuk kedalam gedung super besar ini. Retina mataku bisa menangkap dengan jelas ratusan orang yang berjalan kesana kemari sebagai tamu undangan. Appa dan Eomma terus saja tersenyum lalu mendekati seorang namja paruh baya berkacamata.

Namja paruh baya itu juga tersenyum sambil menyambut genggaman tangan Appa sambil berpelukan sekilas. Kulihat, istri-nya juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Eomma-ku.

"Hey, kenapa diam saja?"

"Oppa.. aku benar-benar takut."

"Aku dengar anak itu tampan, tinggi, putih, dan pintar walau kerjaannya hanya main game."

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan calon suami-mu. Yang mana yaa orangnya? Aku penasaran sekali."

Oppa terus saja meliuk-liukan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari namja yang akan menjadi calon suamiku kelak. Aku ingin sekali terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Tapi tidak bisa. ToT Ini kenyataan. U_U"

"Ini anakmu yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu, Lee?"

"Haha.. Iya, begitulah. Cantik bukan?Dan yang ini, Lee Donghae."

"Huwaa.. Kalau ini namanya bukan cantik lagi, tapi sangat-sangat cantikk.. o Lee Donghae juga sangat tampan."

"Gomawo, Ahjusshi."

Oppa membungkuk hormat sambil tersenyum lima jari. -_- Ini adalah kebiasaan ajaib Oppa kalau ada seseorang yang memujinya. -_-

"Gomawo, Ahjusshi."

Aku terpaksa mengikuti gaya ajaib Oppa sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Huhu.. Jangan panggil aku 'Ahjusshi' dong~ panggil saja 'Appa', karna sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi Appa-mu juga kan? ^o^"

"Ah? I-iya. Appa."

"Nah.. begitukan lebih baik."

"Sungmin.. kau sudah tahu yang mana anak-ku?"

Bagaimana ini?! Aku belum siap!

"Ah.. belum, Eomma."

"Huh.. Manis sekali. Itu.. Nak! Kemarilah~!"

Dengan suara yang kencang, calon ibu mertuaku memanggil anak-nya. Namja yang akan menjadi calon suamiku itu, kini sedang bercanda dengan teman-temannya sambil meminum wine di salah satu meja yang tersedia digedung super besar ini.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar."

Namja itu berjalan cat walk seperti model jaman sekarang kearah kami. Walaupun gaya jalannya sangat aneh, tapi kesan pertamaku adalah..

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Sungmin.. Kau kenal anak-ku, Kyuhyun?"

"Yeobo~ Kau ini bagaimana, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun itu kan satu sekolah. Jadi tidak heran kalau mereka saling mengenal."

"Oh.. Iya juga yaa.."

"Nah.. Lee, Ini anak putra tunggalku. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun."

Saat Kyuhyun mendekat kearah kami, aku segera bersembunyi dibalik punggung Oppa walaupun itu tidak ada gunanya. -_-

"Wuoohh.. Tampan sekali anakmu, Cho. Kau beli cetakan dimana?"

"Enak saja. Kau tidak lihat aku? Aku kan tampan, jadi tidak aneh bukan kalau anak-ku ini juga tampan sepertiku."

"Hoho.. Iya juga sih. Lalu, anakmu yang pertama, ada dimana?"

"Dia sedang melanjutkan kuliahnya di Amerika, ikut dengan nenek-nya disana."

"Oh, begitu."

Untungnya Kyuhyun hanya menundukan kepalanya sambil menatapi sepatu hitam mengkilap yang dipakainya. Aku sendiri belum berani keluar dari persembunyianku. Oppa menatapku dengan tampang anehnya.

"Kau sedang apa? Itu suamimu~"

Suara Oppa yang lumayan keras itu membuat Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya dan tanpa disengaja pandangan mata kami bertemu satu sama lain. Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua matanya sambil menunjuk kearahku.

"Kau? Kau yang tadi pagi menendang kaleng dan mengenai kepalaku kan?"

Semua orang terdiam, terkecuali para undangan yang masih sibuk mengobrol dan memakan makanan yang ada. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk takut.

Kyuhyun pun menyudahi acara menunjuk-nunjuknya, kemudian ia mendesah kecewa.

"Kyuhyun, dia Lee Sungmin. Sungmin adalah orang yang akan menjadi istrimu kelak."

"O.O Mwo?!"

Aku dan Kyuhyun saling berteriak tidak percaya. Kali ini, aku benar-benar Shock! Aku tidak mungkin akan menikah dengan namja seperti dia. Melihat wajahnya saja, aku takut TvT Apalagi kalau dia bisa sampai jadi suamiku kelak. T^T

Aku ingin mati saja T^T

"Kenapa? Apa ada masalah?"

"Ah.. Tidak-tidak. Aku hanya terkejut saja, Eomma."

Wajah terkejut Kyuhyun berubah menjadi wajah pasrah. Sebenarnya namja ini kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak menolak perjodohan ini? Membuatku pusing saja. -_-^

"Emm.. aku dan Lee Sungmin, bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Ah.. tentu saja!"

Keempat orang tua itu berteriak dengan semangat, sedangkan Oppa, namja itu sudah berbaur dengan temannya yang sengaja dia undang. Oppa~ kau jahat!

Kyuhyun mempersilahkan aku untuk jalan duluan didepannya. Aku benar-benar merasa canggung sekarang. Aku dan Kyuhyun berjalan beriringan kesisi outdoor gedung yang super mewah itu ditemani semilir angin yang sanggup meliuk-liukan rambut Kyuhyun yang tertata rapi dan modis itu.

Sampai saat ini, ia hanya diam sambil terus berjalan tanpa arah yang pasti. -_- Sebenarnya kedua kakiku ini sudah merasa sangat pegal sekali karna memakai higheels. -_-.

"Ada apa Kyuhyun-shi membawa saya kemari?"

"Kau ini bicara apa barusan? -_-^"

"Me-memangnya ada yang aneh ya?"

"Kau bicara formal?"

"Ah.. tidak juga. Anda kan lebih tua satu tahun dari saya."

"Kau bahkan lebih tua satu bulan dariku."

"Hah? o.O?"

"Sudah jangan dibahas lagi. Kau duduk saja disitu, aku akan mengambil minuman. Jangan kabur."

"Kabur? -_-a"

"Aku tinggal dulu."

Ternyata aku dan Kyuhyun seumuran. Lalu kenapa dia bisa kelas 2 SMA sekarang? Ahh.. molla.

Aku memutuskan untuk menelepon Ryeowook. Teman yang tidak setia itu, tidak datang hari ini. Akan ku pukul dia nanti. ^-_-^

"Kau dimana? Kenapa tidak kemari?"

"_Tidak bisa, Sungmin."_

"Kenapa? Kau pengkhianat. TvT"

"_Bukan. Nenek sedang sakit sekarang."_

"Nenek? Sejak kapan nenek mu berada di Seoul?"

"_Bukan nenek-ku, tapi nenek tetangga. Sakit pinggangnya kambuh. Sudah dulu yaa.. aku harus_ _membawanya kerumah sakit!"_

Klik..

Kim Ryeowook ToT

Kau.. benar-benar mengharukan.

"Ini minumnya."

"Ini Wine?"

"Hmm.. kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa minum."

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti aku mabuk. -_-"

"Hanya karna satu gelas? Sulit dipercaya. -_-.a"

"Kau terbiasa minum minuman yang seperti itu? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak lahir. Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi."

Aku kembali terdiam sambil menikmati hembusan angin malam yang menerpa wajahku yang terasa memanas. Sepertinya berada dekat dengan Kyuhyun, membuat tubuhku terasa tidak normal. Kenapa yaa? -_-a

"Ehem.. sebenarnya ada apa kau membawaku kesini?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Didalam udaranya sangat panas."

"Bukannya sudah ada pendingin udara yaa? Kalau begini terus, aku bisa masuk angin. U.u"

"Ini.. dipakai."

Tiba-tiba saja, Kyuhyun melepas jas yang dipakainya lalu memberikannya padaku. Aku menyambutnya dengan tangan kaku. Sekarang, Kyuhyun hanya memakai kemeja putihnya saja. Laki-laki ini tampak mengesankan. Huhuhu..

"Benar tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Memangnya kau berharap aku akan mengatakan apa padamu?"

"Tidak ada sih. Mungkin kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Tentang.."

"Pernikahan maksudmu?"

"Ya. Jujur aku masih belum siap dengan semua keputusan mereka. Aku dan kau kan masih sangat muda untuk melakukan hal yang cukup dewasa itu."

"Jadi menurutmu kita harus bagaimana? Jujur saja, aku tidak bisa mundur. Kita berdua harus tetap menikah."

"Hah? Aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Tidak."

"Kau pasti punya alasankan? O.O"

"Ya, begitulah~"

"Lalu apa alasanmu?"

"Malam itu untuk pertama kalinya, aku marah pada kedua orang tua-ku. Aku sadar, selama ini mereka hanya mengikuti apa yang aku mau tanpa rasa perduli dengan aku menikah denganmu akan membuat mereka merasa bahagia. Mereka.. mereka adalah alasan utamaku mau melakukan hal seperti ini."

Aku tidak sanggup untuk berkata-kata lagi. Kyuhyun membuatku terharu. ToT berangsur, rasa takutku padanya, menghilang begitu saja saat tatapan kedua matanya melembut.

Kyuhyun membelai bibir gelas yang dipegangnya lalu dengan cepat mengesap minumannya kemudian meminumnya habis. Bibirnya tampak sedikit bergetar, namun Kyuhyun tidak menangis. Aku tahu, Kyuhyun mungkin sekarang dalam masa penyesalan.

Setelah meminum minumannya, Kyuhyun tertawa menakutkan dan hal itu sanggup membuatku ingin menangis meminta tolong. ToT/

"Kau mau berjanji sesuatu denganku?"

"Apa itu?"

"Kau harus selalu tampak bahagia saat bersamaku walaupun kau tidak merasa bahagia sedikit pun."

"Ya? Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal seperti itu?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu apa alasanku seperti itu."

….

Pagi ini, kubuka dengan menguap lebar tanpa menutup mulutku. Huaaahh… aku lelah sekali. Hampir semalaman aku tidak tidur karna ucapan Kyuhyun semalam. Semalaman penuh, pikiranku hanya terpusat oleh kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Kepalaku pusing sekali dan aku tidak mau merusak hariku dengan berpikir tentang perkataan Kyuhyun lagi. Cukup.. cukup tadi malam aku tersiksa dengan perkataannya yang selalu menghantui pikiranku.

_Ryeowook masage~_

Malas sekali aku melihat namanya tertera dilayar handphoneku. Cukup tadi malam saja aku berbincang dengannya. Walaupun niat laki-laki itu baik, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menerima perilakunya yang seperti itu.

"_Sungmin.. hari ini kita harus makan bersama untuk merayakan hari jadimu itu. Kita bertemu dikedai_ _Haneul seperti biasa, aku akan mengajak Yesung Noona. Jangan terlambat!"_

Mentang-mentang sekarang adalah hari libur, si Spatula dapur itu dengan seenaknya mengajakku jalan. Tidak bisa! Aku kan wanita super sibuk. -_-

"_Baiklah.."_

Akhirnya aku menyanggupi permintaannya. Aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan dihari libur seperti ini. Jadi lebih baik menghabiskan waktu dengan sepasang kekasih konyol itu.

Moment yang paling berharga dan yang paling aku suka saat bertemu dengan mereka adalah sikap garing Ryeowook saat merayu Yesung Eonnie. o

Huh.. menggelikan. _

Aku segera mengambil handuk untuk memulai mandi pagi, setelah itu aku akan segera menemui Ryeowook dan Yesung Eonnie dikedai langganan kami. Haha.. Hari ini harus menjadi hari yang paling menyenangkan!

Selesai mandi, aku sedikit agak berdandan untuk merapikan rambut panjangku lalu mengikatnya serapi yang aku bisa. Setelah itu, aku mengambil handphone dan memasukkannya kedalam tas kecil yang akan menemaniku selama satu harian ini.

"DongHae Oppa.. aku pergi dulu. ^o^/"

"Kau mau kemana sepagi ini?"

"Aku ada acara makan-makan bersama Ryeowook dan Yesung Eonnie."

"Kau mau menganggu orang yang sedang kencan?"

"Tidak. Mereka adalah temanku. Mereka juga yang mengajakku."

"Kau tidak malu apa? -_-^"

"Kenapa harus malu?"

"Kau ini! Kau kan akan bertunangan dengan Kyuhyun seminggu lagi, ada baiknya kau membawa dia sambil memperkenalkannya dengan teman-temanmu itu!"

"Hah? Nanti sajalah. Aku ingin bersenang-senang sekarang."

"Dasar!"

Dengan kakiku yang mungil, -_- aku berlari menuju pagar rumah. Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk pergi dengan taksi saja. Limabelas menit kemudian, aku sudah sampai didepan kedai saat itu juga aku melihat mobil Ryeowook sudah terparkir rapi disana.

Aku segera masuk kedalam kedai sambil mencari-cari keberadaan Ryeowook dan Yesung Eonnie. Namun..

"Kyu, bukankah itu calon istrimu? Sedang apa dia kemari?"

Aku yang menyadari akan hal itu dapat melihat dengan jelas walaupun hanya sekilas punggung Kyuhyun yang bergerak memutar untuk dapat memastikan keberadaanku. Dengan cepat, aku memalingkan wajahku lalu duduk didepan sepasang kekasih yang sedang asik suap-suapan. -_-

"Kenapa lama sekali? Kami hampir lumutan menunggumu."

"Kim Ryeowook. -_- Selalu saja berlebihan."

"Haha.. Sungmin sudah datang rupanya. Kau mau pesan apa?"

Yesung Eonnie menyodorkan salad buahnya padaku. Aku langsung menyuap satu buah anggur tanpa menggigitnya terlebih dahulu sehingga mulutku jadi terasa penuh sekali.

"Oo.. Eonnie, bwagei buana kalau kitwa peurgi duari sineu suaja?"

"Heh? Bicara apa? Telan dulu makanannya. Dasar jorok. =_=^"

'Gluk..

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi saja dari sini? Kita ketaman saja."

"Memangnya ada apa, Sungmin?"

"Ah.. tidak apa, Eonnie. Perasaanku hanya sedang tidak enak saja."

"Ada apa sih?"

Ryeowook memutar-mutar tubuhnya sambil memerhatikan para pengunjung kedai. Dari kejauhan, aku dapat melihat jelas Kyuhyun yang sedang memerhatikan kami. Aku langsung membuang muka, tidak mau melihatnya. Ryeowook yang menyadari akan hal tersebut langsung terkekeh.

"Haha.. jadi kau ingin pergi dari sini karna ada, Kyuhyun?"

"Mana?"

Yesung Eonnie ikutan mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Oh.. Itu dia! Kyu. ^o^/"

"Eonnie, jangan!"

"Hah?Memangnya kenapa?"

Dasar pabbo! Upps. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kenapa juga Kim Ryeowook bisa berhubungan dengan yeoja seperti Yesung Eonnie yang kelasnya tetanggaan dengan Kyuhyun. Aku bisa gila kalau sampai Kyuhyun menghampiri meja kami.

"Itu.. kemarin, Sungmin kesal dengan kedua orang tua-nya karna dijodohkan dengan namja yang tidak dia kenal. Akhirnya, Sungmin menendang kaleng minuman yang habis diminumnya dan kaleng itu mendarat tepat diatas kepala Cho Kyuhyun. Haha.. saat itu Kyuhyun sangat marah sekali."

"Huh! Tutup mulutmu, Kim Ryeowook. Awas kau!"

"Hahaha.."

Ryeowook terus saja tertawa senang sedangkan Yesung Eonnie hanya berguman sambil memandang Kyuhyun yang belum lepas memandangi kami dengan wajah datar bersama dengan teman-temannya.

"Jadi begitu?"

"Tapi, Sungmin.."

"Huh.. kau membuatku terkejut, Eon."

"Hehe.. begini, Kyuhyun itu tidak pernah memukul anak perempuan walaupun dia sangat jago berkelahi."

"Berkelahi?"

Aku dan Ryeowook sama-sama terkejut. Kenapa sebelumnya, Yesung Eonnie tidak mengatakannya? -_T

"Iya. Kyuhyun itu dijuluki 'Super Boy Kick'. Huwa.. tendangannya itu sangat tinggi sekali dan menyakitkan. Waktu itu, ada salah satu senior kelas tiga yang mengajaknya bertarung kemudian Kyuhyun melihat ada tiga kaleng minuman yang tergeletak didepannya. Kalian tahu apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Meminum.. minuman yang ada didepannya itu?"

'Dugh..

"Ahh.. Sungmin! Sakit tahu. ."

"Makanya kalau bicara dipikir dulu!"

"Lanjut, Noona~"

"Kyuhyun menendang ketiga keleng itu dan kaleng-kaleng itu membentur tepat didepan dada Si ketiga senior itu. Kemudian, Kyuhyun segera beranjak pergi. Setelah kejadian itu, Kyuhyun mendapat banyak fans disekolah karna ada anak perempuan yang tidak sengaja merekam kejadian spektakuler itu. Kyuhyun memang luar biasa~~"

Aku menggeleng tidak karuan. Ternyata, Kyuhyun preman juga. -_- Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan status Kyuhyun yang sekarang, Ketua Kedisiplinan.

"Eonnie.. bukankah, Kyuhyun itu ketua kedisiplinan lalu kenapa hanya Siwon yang aktif dalam organisasi itu?"

"Kyuhyun itu tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan jabatannya yang sekarang. Padahal, saat itu Kyuhyun tidak mencalonkan diri untuk menjadi ketua kedisiplinan, itu semua karna Si tiga senior yang ingin memukul Kyuhyun waktu itu yang mempromosikan dan mengancam anak sekolah untuk memilih Kyuhyun sebagai ketua dan Siwon sebagai wakilnya. Karna katanya, mereka pantas mendapatkan jabatan penting itu."

Tarik nafas… buang.. tarik nafas.. buang perlahan…

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mencerna semuanya. Kyuhyun tampak seperti anak laki-laki yang dilindungi dan berpengaruh besar terhadap pradaban sekolah. Aku baru tahu, kalau kehidupan Kyuhyun seperti itu.

"Aku dengar, Kyuhyun seumuran dengan ku dan Sungmin?"

"Ya. Kyuhyun itu namja yang pintar, dia mengambil program studi dua tahun saat SMP dan saat kelas satu SMA kemarin, dia berhasil mendapatkan mendali emas karna memenangkan olimpiade matematika seKorea Selatan. Menakjubkan bukan?"

'Glukk.. glukk..glukk..

"Ya, Sungmin! Kenapa kau menghabiskan minumanku? Itukan Soju!"

"Huh.. kepalaku pusing sekali. Hikk.."

Ternyata aku mabuk. Kim Ryeowook, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal kalau minumanmu itu adalah soju dengan porsi sedang dan penuh dengan es batu yang menggiurkan. -_-

Aku pun mabuk ditempat. Aku tidak ingat apa-apalagi. Aku tidak tahu aku berada dimana ini. Ini sepertinya bukan rumah Ryeowook ataupun Yesung Eonnie. Ini seperti.. kamar namja. Namja? Namja.. aku ada dimana?

Aku segera duduk diatas tempat tidur super besar ini sambil memegangi kepalaku yang rasanya sakit sekali. Aku mual. Ingin muntah. ToT Tapi, Ini adalah selimut bola mahal. Aku tidak boleh mengotorinya atau aku akan dibunuh oleh seseorang yang memiliki kamar ini.

"Huh.. ini dimana?"

Aku seperti orang linglung. Pandangan mataku semakin jelas sekarang, namun tidak ada seorang pun disini. Aku melihat jam dinding yang menempel didinding kamar bercat biru cerah ini.

Ternyata hari sudah sangat sore sekali dan matahari akan segera terbenam. Huhu.. aku ada dimana ini. TTT_TTT

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Seorang namja masuk kedalam kamar super besar ini, lama kelamaan aku melihat wajah datar Kyuhyun dengan rambutnya yang setengah basah. Dia mengusap-usap rambutnya dengan sehelai handuk yang ada ditangannya sambil berjalan mendekat kearahku.

"Kyuhyun? Kau Kyuhyun kan?"

"Sudah tahu tidak bisa minum alcohol, kenapa malah minum soju? Payah. -_-^"

"Kau Kyuhyun kan?"

"Iya, aku Kyuhyun. Kau masih mabuk?"

"Tidak. Kepalaku sakit sekali. ."

"Ini. Minum ini dan jangan mabuk lagi!"

Kyuhyun menyerahkan sebotol air mineral untuk menetralkan tenggorokanku yang rasanya kering sekali. Kemudian, namja itu duduk disampingku lalu menaruh kembali botol minuman yang tadi dia berikan padaku keatas meja belajarnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Lebih baik. Aku kenapa bisa ada disini?"

"Kau mabuk kemudian tertidur dimeja. Aku terpaksa menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka. Aku kira mereka temanmu juga kan? Apalagi Yesung Noona juga sudah mengenalku."

"Ah? Ya, tidak apa. Kemudian?"

"Aku membawamu kesini karna aku tidak tahu dimana rumahmu. Aku juga lupa menanyakannya pada mereka dan Aku sudah menghubungi keluargamu."

"Huh.. benarkah. Aku pasti merepotkanmu."

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja, kau berat sekali. Lenganku sampai sakit karna menggendongmu dari parkiran kemari."

"Huhu.. maaf. Maafkan aku yaa. Aku mau pulang dulu. Dah~"

"Ternyata kau masih mabuk. -_-"

"Tidak kok. Aku mau pulang ya."

Aku berjalan sempoyongan kearah pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Aku merasa aneh sekali berada disatu ruangan seperti ini dengannya. Kali ini tidak hanya wajahku yang terasa panas, melainkan seluruh tubuhku yang terasa panas.

"Awas!"

'Brugh..

"Awww.."

Karna aku berpikiran yang macam-macam, kepalaku hampir saja membentur dinding sebab mataku yang tidak melihatnya dengan jelas. Segelas soju mampu membuat ku seperti ini. -_- Benar-benar memalukan. T-T

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menarik tanganku, tapi kakinya yang panjang itu malah tersangkut dikaki tempat tidur. Akhirnya kami terjatuh dilantai dengan Kyuhyun yang berada dibawahku. Dadaku sakit sekali karna bertabrakan langsung dengan dadanya yang rata itu.

"Enghh.."

Aku baru sadar setelah Kyuhyun mendesah dibawahku sambil memeluk pinggangku dengan erat.

"Huwaa.. maaf. Maaf.. aku tidak sengaja."

Aku berteriak histeris. Kyuhyun pun dengan cepat membantuku untuk berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa?"

"Ya. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi, kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

"Eng? Tadi aku tidak melihat kalau ada dinding didepan, makanya aku hampir menabraknya. Untung saja ada kau, kalau tidak.. kepalaku pasti bisa biru."

"Haha.. ya sudahlah. Kau mau makan? Kau belum makan sesuatu sejak tadi pagi kan?"

"Hehehe.. tidak perlu. Aku langsung pulang saja."

"Tidak apa. Nanti aku antar kau pulang."

"Hmm.. ya, terserahmu saja."

Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari kamarnya menuju dapur untuk mengambil makanan. Aku sebenarnya sudah tidak bernafsu lagi setelah kejadian tadi. Wajah Kyuhyun begitu dekat dengan wajahku. Aku jadi bingung kenapa wajahnya itu berubah menjadi tampan saat keadaan kami sedekat itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun datang dengan senampan makanan dan segelas susu coklat dan air mineral. Kyuhyun duduk didepanku sambil memegang sepiring makanan yang tampaknya enak sekali.

"Mau aku suapin?"

"Hah? tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri, kok."

"Ah.. kalau begitu aku keluar dulu."

Saat Kyuhyun kembali keluar dari kamarnya, aku segera memakan makananku dengan cepat agar aku bisa pulang kerumah lebih awal. Lama berada didalam kamar ini, bisa saja aku melakukan sebuah kekonyolan lagi dan hal itu akan berujung dengan Kyuhyun yang merintih kesakitan karna ulahku.

Setelah selesai makan, aku merasa keadaanku lebih membaik dari yang sebelumnya. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak akan pernah menyentuh minuman beralcohol lagi atau aku akan berakhir memalukan seperti ini.

Untungnya ada Ryeowook, Yesung Eonnie, dan Kyuhyun yang menolongku. Kalau tidak ada mereka, aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana dengan nasibku.

"Sudah selesai rupanya. Kau mau mandi?"

"Tapi.. aku tidak bawa pakaian."

"Aku ada baju milik Ahra Noona. Sebentar, aku ambilkan."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambilkanku pakaian milik Noona-nya yang berada di Amerika itu. Kyuhyun datang dengan tangan yang penuh dengan berbagai pakaian wanita. Sampai mini dress pun ia bawa.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka yang mana. Jadi aku bawakan saja secara acak."

"Haha.. kau ini lucu sekali. Aku pakai ini saja."

Aku memilih memakai celana olahraga dengan t-shirt berlapis jaket berwarna pink yang sangat cantik sekali. Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya saat melihat aku memilih pakaian itu untuk aku pakai setelah mandi.

"Ada apa?"

"Ternyata itu seleramu ya?"

"Aku tidak mungkin memakai mini dress kan dengan suhu dingin seperti ini."

"Ya.. aku kira, kau akan berpenampilan sexy. Hahaha.."

"Kau ini bicara apa? -_-"

"Ah? Ya sudah, aku tunggu diluar saja."

"Yaa.."

Aku pun segera menuju kamar mandi yang berada dikamar yang lumayan luas ini. Kyuhyun berada sendirian didalam kamar seluas ini, apa tidak menakutkan. Kamarku memang cukup luas, tapi tidak seluas kamar Kyuhyun yang hanya dipenuhi dua lemari berukuran sedang, lemari sepatu, tempat tidur, meja belajar, dan tv plasma dengan sejibun kaset game yang disusunnya rapi.

Kamar ini menakjubkan. Kyuhyun pintar sekali meletakan barang-barangnya. Setelah beberapa saat memerhatikan seluruh sudut yang ada dikamar ini, aku pun beranjak untuk segera mandi. Kyuhyun pasti sedang menungguku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku pun keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan gamenya lewat tv plasma yang berada disudut kamarnya.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Iya, kau sedang apa?"

"Hanya main game."

'Klik..

Kyuhyun mematikan tv dan menyusun kembali kaset-kaset gamenya.

"Kenapa dimatikan?"

"Biasanya, kalau aku sedang main game akan ada banyak orang yang marah padaku karna ku acuhkan. Kau juga pasti akan marah padaku."

"Haha.. tidak juga."

Kyuhyun menghampiriku lalu duduk disebelahku dengan tenang. Kami berdua sedang duduk diatas ranjang tidurnya yang empuk itu tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Kyuhyun~ Eomma pulang. ^o^/"

"Eomma?"

"Kyu.. eng.. Sungmin? Kau ada disini sayang? Waahh.. kebetulan sekali. Menginap saja yaaa~"

Eomma Kyuhyun dengan anarkisnya memelukku erat. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa risih melainkan rasa hangat khas pelukan sayang dari seorang ibu. Kulihat, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan ibu-nya.

"Eomma, hentikan~ Dia bisa kehabisan nafas."

"Ups. Maaf Sungmin. Eomma senang sekali melihat kau berada disini. Ini bagaikan mimpi. o"

"Eomma~ jangan berlebihan dan jangan salah paham dulu."

"Kau ini bicara apa sih, Kyu?"

"Begini.. Tadi dia sedang jalan dengan temannya lalu pingsan, temannya itu meneleponku lalu aku membawanya kemari, dia juga baru saja sadar dan langsung mandi. Eomma sebaiknya kekamar saja. Aku akan mengantarkannya pulang."

"Oh begitu. Pulang? Kalau nanti saja bagaimana?"

"Tidak bisa. Dia ada ujian besok. Ya.. sudah. Kami pergi dulu. Dah~"

"Aku pergi dulu, Eomma."

"Uhh.. manisnya. Baiklah. Datanglah kemari lagi yaa~~"

"Ah? Pasti, Eomma."

Kyuhyun dengan segera menarik tanganku untuk keluar dari rumahnya lalu mendudukanku dikursi depan mobilnya kemudian ia mulai menyetir untuk menjauhi rumahnya.

Nafas Kyuhyun terdengar memburu, namun namja itu kini tengah fokus mengendalikan mobilnya dengan baik.

"Hah.. hampir saja."

"Eng? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Itu. Kalau kau berada dekat dengan Eomma, kau bisa saja pingsan lagi."

"Oh.. tidak apa kok. Pelukan Eomma-mu hangat. Aku merasa nyaman."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pelukanku tadi?"

"Ah?"

"Emm.. lupakan."

Apa maksudnya dia menanyakan hal yang ingin sekali kulupakan itu?

Kyuhyun terlihat gugup sekilas, lalu sikapnya pun kembali seperti biasa.

"Rumahmu dimana?"

"Kawasan Samsung-dong."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sekilas, lalu memutar stir mobilnya menuju arah dimana rumahku berada. Kyuhyun tampak tenang dibalik kemudinya, padahal usianya masih sangat muda sekali untuk membawa mobil. Aku saja belum berani untuk membawa mobil kemana-mana. -_-

"Sudah sampai."

Aku melihat bangunan rumahku berada tepat didepan mataku. Kemudian, aku pun turun dari mobilnya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Jangan lupa salamku untuk Eomma dan Appa mu. Aku masuk kedalam dulu,ne."

"Ya. Akan aku sampaikan."

"Ah.. iya. Kau mau masuk dulu?"

"Tidak usah. Aku langsung pulang saja."

"Ah.. baiklah. Sampai nanti."

"Ya."

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun pun menghilang dengan kecepatan mobil yang sedang. Saat aku berbalik arah menuju rumah, Donghae Oppa sudah berdiri sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding teras rumah.

"Kau dengan siapa? Kenapa malam sekali?"

"Baru juga jam Sembilan."

"Bagaimana kalau Eomma dan Appa tahu?"

"Pasti mereka akan senang."

"Senang?"

"Ya, aku pergi dengan Kyuhyun."

"Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun, calon suamimu? Bagaimana bisa? Tadinya kau bilang akan pergi dengan Ryeowook."

"Ceritanya panjang sekali. Aku mau tidur dulu ya."

Dengan cepat aku menutup pintu kamarku. Samar-samar, aku mendengar suara Donghae Oppa yang sedang mengomel.

"Baiklah~ kita main rahasia-rahasiaan."

Tbc or dalete..

Kalau Tbc, saya akan lanjut. Kalau sebaliknya, ya gitulah~

Oke. Silahkan Review~

Deep Kiss for Readerdeul, See you.

805 Rae Hee..


	2. Chapter 2

**She is My Wife**

**.**

**.**

**Super Junior Ffn..**

**Warning!**

**GS, full typo, OOC, ajaib, dan sebagainya.**

**Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa.**

**Fic ini punya saya.**

**Silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa review, READERS ^o^**

…

Hari ini, langit Seoul tampak cerah sekali. Aku sedang berdiri di halte bus sambil menunggu kedatangan Ryeowook yang sepertinya pagi ini sedang kesiangan. Tak lama kemudian, aku melihat sosoknya yang sedang berlari menuju tempat dimana aku berdiri sambil memasang dasinya.

"Huh.. huh.. Sudah lama ya?"

"Tidak juga. Kau kesiangan?"

"Hehe.. semalam aku sedang melewatkan malam bahagiaku bersama Yesung Noona. Makanya aku bisa bangun kesiangan."

"Kau tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh kan?"

"Hanya sedikit. Keke~ Lihat! Busnya sudah datang."

Ryeowook dengan cepat menarik tanganku untuk masuk kedalam bus. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kami pun duduk dibangku yang bersebelahan. Setelah duduk dibus, Ryeowook langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan kemudian tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Ah? Tidak apa. ^^"

"Pasti kau sudah berbuat yang tidak-tidak kan dengan Yesung Eonnie?"

Aku mulai menuduhnya lagi, namun dia hanya tersenyum sebagai tanggapannya.

"Jadi aku benar?"

"Kelak.. aku juga akan menikah dengannya. Aku cinta sekali dengannya~ Ah.. dia selalu membuatku melayang. *^_^*"

"Mulai lagi.. garing tahu. -_-"

"Kau irikan padaku. n_n"

"Iri denganmu? -_-a"

"Kau juga sudah punya Kyuhyun. Semalam, kalian melakukan apa berdua?"

"Tidak ada. Sudahlah.. aku tidak mau bahas lagi."

"Yayaya.."

Ryeowook menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri seperti bocah lima tahun. Dia kekanakan sekali. -_-

Sepuluh menit kemudian, kami pun sampai didepan gerbang sekolah. Saat baru ingin memasuki gerbang sekolah, Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya termasuk Siwon sedang berdiri diambang pintu gerbang sambil mengecek perlengkapan siswa yang akan masuk kedalam sekolah.

Tugas ini sebenarnya adalah tugas rutin para anggota kedisiplinan setiap paginya, namun baru kali ini aku melihat Kyuhyun ikut turun tangan akan tugas pokoknya itu.

"Huh.. ada Siwon Oppa.*v*"

"Jangan genit. Itu, ada suamimu disitu. +_+ "

Ryeowook menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan gayanya yang mencolok sehingga Kyuhyun bisa tahu kalau kami sedang membicarakannya. Uhh.. Ryeowook, ingin sekali rasanya aku mencakar-cakar wajahmu itu dari kemarin. ^-_-^

"Kemana nametag mu?"

"Oh.. ketinggalan. Maafkan saya."

"Push up, lima puluh kali dan tolong berikan ini pada guru Pembina."

Kejam sekali. U_U Tak ku sangka, Kyuhyun berbuat sekejam itu hanya karna anak laki-laki itu meninggalkan nametag-nya. Ya, memang kesalahan anak itu juga sih. Kyuhyun kan hanya sedang menjalankan kewajibannya.

Entah mengapa, seperti ada dua sisi didalam tubuhku. Yang satu mencela Kyuhyun dan yang satu lagi membela namja itu. Aku bingung dan pusing sekali.

Karna merasa belum ada hubungan formal antara aku dan Kyuhyun, akupun berbaris dibarisan siswa yang akan diperiksa kelengkapannya oleh Siwon Oppa. Kyuhyun hanya memandangku datar lalu kembali menghakimi anak laki-laki lainnya dengan ganas. -_-

"Heh.. kenapa baris disini? Suamimu tatapannya aneh sekali. -_-a"

"Tidak apa. Dia belum sah menjadi suamiku kok."

"Ya, sudahlah. Dasar genit! –o—"

"Biariinn.."

Akhirnya, aku bisa melihat senyum Siwon Oppa yang benar-benar bersinar seperti matahari yang menyinari Seoul pagi ini. Rasanya sejuk sekali, teduh.. tatapan matanya itu seperti sedang memayungiku dari teriknya sinar matahari. Huh.. senangnya.

"Berhenti tersenyum, Pabbo. Kita sudah didepan kelas nih.."

"Oh.. hehe.. aku keasikan sekali. Tadi, dia tersenyum kan. Uhh.. manisnya."

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, kau membuatku takut tahu. -_-"

"Ya! Dasar keterlaluan!"

Semuanya pun berakhir dengan aku yang memukuli Ryeowook dengan benda apapun yang berada didekatku. Namja itupun mulai merintih kesakitan.

"Ohh.. Sungmin~ ampun! Aduhh.. sakit. ToT"

"Ya! Aku sudah sangat lama ingin sekali melakukan hal ini padamu. Huhu.. rasakan. ^n_n^"

Aku terus saja memukulinya dengan buku pelajaranku. Ryeowook kembali meringis saat aku menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Rambut anak ini juga sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Huhu.. ampun! Aku tidak akan mengulanginnya lagi. Aku janji.. Aku janji.."

Aku pun melepaskan seluruh penyiksaanku terhadapannya, Ryeowook menghela nafas lega sambil merapikan kekacauan pada dirinya termasuk baju seragamnya yang keluar dari celananya.

"Huh.. untungnya kau perempuan, kalau tidak.."

"Apa?"

"Ah? Tidak."

Ternyata seluruh anak kelas menatap kearah kami dengan takjub sambil membuka mulut mereka selebar mungkin kemudian menggelengkan kepala agar segera sadar.

"Huh.. Sungmin hebat sekali."

Puji seorang temanku yang lainnya, Jonghyun.

"Terimakasih. Kau mau coba? -_-^"

Ryeowook membalas perkataan Jonghyun dingin. Jonghyun pun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali membaca bukunya dengan takut-takut. Aku dan Ryeowook memang terkesan sangat dekat sekali, maka dari itu aku tidak segan menghajarnya walaupun Donghae Oppa sering marah padaku. Sementara Yesung Eonnie, selalu saja tertawa melihat Ryeowook yang tengah kusiksa. U.u

Aku tidak sengaja memandang kearah pintu kelas yang terbuka cukup lebar dan saat itu juga pandangan mataku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, lalu namja itu kembali berjalan bersama dengan pengikutnya yang setia. Aku juga melihat Siwon Oppa yang hanya mengendikan bahunya tanpa menatap kearah yang jelas.

"Itu, Kyuhyun kan?"

Aku tidak sadar bertanya dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Iya. Kyuhyun Sunbae melihat semua aksimu, Min," tegur Yuri sambil tersenyum.

Aku terperangah. Kini dia sudah tahu bahwa aku tidak selugu yang dia kira. Tapi, tidak apalah. Toh, tidak ada hubungannya juga dengannya. -_-o)(o-_-

Kami pun kembali kesuasana tenang saat seorang guru datang untuk mengajari kami bagaimana reaksi kimia bisa terjadi. Yeah.. mungkin hal itu yang akan dibahasnya.

Dua jam dipusingkan oleh Kimia, akhirnya aku dan Ryeowook bisa bersantai diluar kelas sambil menghirup udara segar.

"Dimana Yesung Eonnie?"

"Itu dia~"

"Eonnie!"

"Hai~ kalian sedang apa? Ryeowook bajumu?"

"Iya. Ini ulah Sungmin. -_-"

"Haha.. kalian ini masih saja seperti anak kecil. ^o^ Kalian kan sudah SMA."

"Eonnie~ tapi, Ryeowook duluan yang mencari gara-gara."

Aku memeluk posesif Yesung Eonnie didepan Ryeowook yang tampak kesal sekali. Haha.. rasakan.

"Aku? Ah.. kau selalu saja bermanja-manja dengan pacar orang. Sana pergi. -_-^"

Ryeowook kelihatan murka sekali, aku pun melarikan diri untuk bermain bersama dengan yang lain. Aku masuk kedalam kelas lalu mengajak Yuri dan Yoona untuk mengobrol ringan.

"Hai.. sedang apa?"

"Kau pasti habis diusir Ryeowook karna dia sedang pacaran dengan Yesung Eonnie kan?"

"Huh.. jangan dibahas. Ryeowook itu memang seperti itu. Setelah pulangan ini, aku akan mematahkan semua koleksi spatulanya."

"Huhu.. kau kejam sekali, Min."

Yoona dan Yuri saling terkikik geli setelah mendengar ocehanku yang sebenarnya tidak ada manfaatnya itu. Duo gadis cantik itu kembali membaca tabloid yang memang sengaja mereka beli sebelum masuk sekolah.

"Sungmin.. ada mini dress berwarna pink lho~ cantik sekali."

"Huwaa.. cantiknya. Tapi, aku sudah ada lima yang seperti itu, Yoona."

"Ah.. benar juga."

"Sungmin! Ini jaket yang hanya ada lima di Seoul, lihat cantik sekali. Pinknya sangat lembut. Huwaa.. manis sekali."

Jaket itu bukannya sama dengan jaket yang aku pakai semalam, punyanya Noona Kyuhyun? Noona-nya itu punya jaket semahal itu? huwaa.. hebat!

"Dulu jaket mahal ini pernah diluncurkan sebanyak tiga buah saja, namun berkat banyaknya konsumen yang merasa kecewa, akhirnya jaket keren ini diluncurkan lagi untuk kedua kalinya dalam jumlah sebanyak lima. Tapi, ada perbedaannya. Kalau yang luncuran pertama itu dengan bulu halus berwarna pink shock dihoddienya sedangkan yang sekarang berwarna hitam."

"Yuri~ kau tahu itu?"

"Yah.. saat itu aku melihat seorang Eonnie yang masuk kesekolah ini saat aku mendaftar menjadi siswa. Dia cantik sekali dengan rambut panjangnya yang diikat. Eonnie itu kelihatan modis sekali saat mengenakan jaket keren ini. Huwaa.. kabarnya dia adalah kakak kandung Cho Kyuhyun Sunbae."

"Adiknya Siwon Oppa juga punya. Berarti yang satu lagi siapa yaa?"

Yoona menambahkan komentarnya dengan wajah senang kemudian berpikir keras agar ia tahu siapa yeoja beruntung yang memiliki jaket modis ini.

"Sepertinya aku pernah lihat anak perempuan disini yang memakainya.."

"Ah.. Heechul Eonnie!"

"Ah.. Si sangar!"

Yuri dengan frontal mengucapkan ejekannya pada Heechul Eonnie, Sunbae kami yang paling kejam. Sebenarnya dia tidak kejam saat kita baik-baik saja, tapi yaa itu.. agak gimana gitu. Sombong iya, pemarah sedikit, yaa.. gitu deh. Ngeselin pokoknya.

Tanpa disadari, aku mulai mengoceh tidak jelas dalam batin. Huhu.. mulai gila. -_-+ Maaf, Heechul Eonnie, maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud m-_-m

Setelah itu, kami pun kembali ketempat duduk kami masing-masing saat guru jam pelajaran selanjutnya memasuki kelas. Ryeowook duduk dengan tenang disampingku yang hanya sedang memandangi lapangan bola yang berada dekat dengan kelasku.

Kelasku berada dilantai dua dan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas, kelasnya Siwon Oppa termasuk Kyuhyun yang sedang berolah raga. Saat ini, mereka sedang bermain bola dan Kyuhyun menjadi penjaga gawang. Wajahnya tampak semangat sekali sambil meneriaki semua temannya untuk berpencar dan menyerang tim lawan.

Aku memerhatikan mereka dengan serius hingga aku lupa dengan pelajaran sejarah yang selalu saja sukses membuatku mengantuk. Pandanganku juga tidak hanya memandangi Siwon Oppa yang sedang lari sana lari sini. Aku juga bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menahan bola agar tidak masuk kedalam gawangnya dengan gaya yang menakjubkan.

'Dugh..

"Huwwaaaa…"

Aku berteriak histeris saat tendangan bola Kyuhyun mengenai kepala salah satu tim lawannya. Anak laki-laki itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Kyuhyun menghampirinya lalu…

"Sungmin! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Eng? Seonsaengnim. Ah.. i-itu.."

"Kau tidak memerhatikan apa yang sedang aku jelaskan yaa?"

"Ah.. itu."

"Pergi keluar dan beri hormat pada bendera hingga pelajaranku berakhir."

Sial! -_-^ Padahal jam pelajaran Si botak mengerikan ini masih ada 45 menit lagi, itu artinya aku akan bergaya konyol selama 45 menit. Aku pun segera keluar bersamaan dengan Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba saja meminta ijin ke toilet.

"Huhh.. kau ini kenapa malah mencari gara-gara dengannya. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan tadi?"

"Aku sedang melihat kelas Siwon Oppa yang sedang bermain bola dilapangan."

"Apa karna Siwon menendang bola dan masuk ke gawang makanya kau berteriak sekeras itu?"

"Bukan. Kyuhyun tidak sengaja menendang bolanya dan mengenai kepala tim lawannya hingga jatuh terduduk."

"Kyuhyun.. jadi karna itu?"

"Ya. Agak mengerikan sih."

"Huhu.. cepat sana beri hormat pada bendera. Aku mau ke toilet dulu."

"Ryeowook!"

Laki-laki tidak setia kawan itu langsung berlari menuju toilet dan mengabaikan teriakanku. Aku pun berjalan dengan lemas menuju tiang bendera dan berdiri saja tanpa melakukan apapun. Saat bel tanda pergantian pelajaran, aku pun langsung memberi hormat pada bendera agar Si botak itu tidak marah-marah lagi.

"Kau.."

Kyuhyun berdiri dibelakangku sambil memeluk bola yang tadi dimainkannya. Poni dan wajahnya masih basah karna keringat. Aku memandangnya dengan mulut menganga lebar lalu entah segaja atau tidak.. Kyuhyun melap wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya. Uhh.. sexy man!

Tanpa sadar aku menurunkan tanganku yang semula memberi hormat pada bendera.

"Kau kenapa?"

"A-aku dihukum."

"Oh."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menendang bolanya kearah Siwon Oppa yang langsung menangkapnya dan membawanya pergi menuju kelas mereka.

"Lee Sungmin! Uh.. bukannya memberi hormat pada bendera, kau malahan asik pacaran dengan Kyuhyun? Kau ini!"

"Saya tidak melakukan apa-apa dengannya. Maaf Pak, saya pergi dulu."

"Isshh, Sungmin! Cepat kelilingi lapangan sebanyak 5 kali! Ayo, cepat!"

"Kyuhyun! Tunggu."

"Ada apa Pak?"

"Ini. Tolong hitung larinya Sungmin. Setelah itu lepaskan dia."

"Baik, pak."

Kyuhyun berlari kearahku lalu mulai menyuruhku untuk menjalankan hukuman yang melelahkan itu.

"Kyu.. tidak usahlah~ toh, bapak-nya juga tidak melihat."

"Tapi ini perintah. Lakukan saja."

Dengan terpaksa aku mengelilingi lapangan sampai tertatih-tatih, kemudian Ryeowook bersama Yuri dan Yoona memberiku semangat sambil berjoget gila. -_-a

"Ayo Sungmin! Sungmin pasti bisa. Ayo Sungmin! Kau pasti bisa. Yyyyeeee…"

Lihat bertapa anehnya mereka, tapi tidak apalah. Dengan begini, aku tahu bahwa mereka tulus mau berteman denganku. Kyuhyun yang mendengar ocehan ketiganya hanya sanggup memengangi keningnya yang berkedut.

"Uhh.. Hosh.. hosh.."

"Ayo lanjut~ baru juga tiga putaran. ^o^!"

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang tertawa nista. -_-

"Huhuhu.. tidak kuat."

"Aku tidak mau kena hukuman karna kau tidak menyelesaikan hukumanmu. -_-^"

Kyuhyun bersunggut datar sembari mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang tergores luka yang cukup panjang dan banyak.

"Itu, kenapa?"

"Eung? Tadi tergores tanah. Ya sudah, aku mau ganti baju dulu. Jangan lupa dilanjutkan larinya."

Aku tidak mendengar perkataannya lagi saat melihat Kyuhyun yang melenggang pergi sambil memegangi tangannya. Sepertinya sakit, mengingat banyaknya goresan ditangan kirinya itu. Perlahan, Kyuhyun menghilang dibalik tembok dan tanpa sadar aku terus saja memerhatikannya.

"Oi! Sedang apa?"

"Wook, tangannya Kyuhyun tergores."

"Lalu?"

"Ya, itu sakit ya?"

"Kau tidak lihat tubuhku masih mulus? Aku mana tahu kalau itu sakit atau tidak. -_-!"

"-_- Tidak berguna."

Aku melangkah kesal meninggalkan Ryeowook menuju kantin. Dahagaku sudah sampai ke tenggorokan. Lari mengitari lapangan bola ini membuatku ingin pingsan, untungnya anemiaku tidak kambuh. -_-

Sebuah kaleng coke berhasil menarik perhatianku saat diperjalanan menuju rumah. Kesal akan tindakan Kyuhyun saat aku dihukum oleh Si kepala botak dilapangan sekolah tadi membuatku ingin menendang kaleng coke ini sejauh-jauhnya sebagai pelampiasan, namun akhirnya urung kulakukan karna mengingat kaleng coke yang dulu pernah aku tendang dan mengenai kepala Kyuhyun yang langsung marah padaku. -_-a

Bagaimana kalau sampai aku melakukannya lagi dan ternyata orang itu lebih galak dari Kyuhyun? Uhh.. mengerikan. Cukup Kyuhyun yang menyeramkan dengan kilatan matanya yang tajam seolah seperti pisau yang siap menancap dijantung seseorang yang menganggunya. -_-v

Huh..

Pulangan hari ini terasa berat sekali karna aku harus berjalan kaki tanpa ada Ryeowook yang menemani. Sekarang, namja itu sedang asik kencan dengan Yesung Eonnie. Teringat akan perkataan Donghae Oppa, aku jadi tidak tega merusuh saat mereka sedang kencan disiang bolong begini. -_-a

"Sungmin-ah~"

"Jae Oppa!"

"Hai~ lama tidak jumpa. Mau kemana?"

"Pulang kerumah."

"Mau temani aku makan siang?"

"Oppa~ Inikan sudah lewat jam makan siang 2 jam. Oppa, telat makan?"

"Ya. Pekerjaan dikantor membuatku gila. Padahal aku baru masuk satu minggu. ^-^"

Namja berkulit putih mulus ini tersenyum sambil menyibakan anak poni yang menutupi keningnya.

"Kau mau kan?"

"Tentu!"

"Ayo naik!"

"Berangkaaaattt…"

Kami bersorak riang sembari meninggalkan halte bus dengan mengendarai sebuah motor matic. Brand motor ini cukup terkenal di Thailand, rasanya senang sekali bisa mencicipi naik motor keren ini di Seoul bersama Jaejoong Oppa. ^^

Jaejoong Oppa adalah sepupuku yang sudah berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai arsitektur bangunan megah yang ada di Seoul seperti apa yang dicita-citakannya dulu.

"Kau mau makan dimana?"

"Eung.. dimana saja. Terserah Oppa."

"Kalau begitu dikedai Han saja, bagaimana?"

"Ah! Ide bagus!"

Motor yang kami naiki ini pun segera melunjur kejalanan yang akan membawa kami sampai disebuah kedai cantik dipinggir kota.

Wangi makanan mulai tercium, wanginya sedap sekali. ^o^ Jaejoong Oppa segera menyeret tanganku masuk kedalam kedai dan memesan beberapa jenis makanan. Saat makanan datang, Oppa tampak sibuk dengan semangkuk sup odeng panas.

Asap supnya masih mengepul, memberikan wewangian yang menggugah selera. Wajah Jaejoong Oppa berbinar saat ingin segera mengecap rasa dari makanan tradisional khas Korea itu.

"Oi! Bagaiman kabar Donghae?"

"Dia baik."

"Dia masih kuliah yaa?"

"Ya begitulah. Tapi, gaya Oppa masih saja sama seperti sebelumnya, masih pecicilan.-_-^"

"Hahaha.. Donghae itukan namja yang periang. Terkadang aku iri dengan senyumannya. Dia juga sering mengelabuiku dulu dengan senyum riangnya itu."

"Yahh.. Oppa memang over smile. Aku hampir gila saat dia marah sambil tertawa.-_- Sebenarnya dia sakit atau tidak yaa?"

"Hahaha.. kau ini, bisa saja~"

Dua jam kami menghabiskan makanan sambil tertawa bersama, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Jaejoong Oppa mengantarkanku sampai kedepan rumah.

"Oppa, mau masuk?"

"Tidak perlu. Mobil Donghae juga tidak ada."

"Eung.. sepertinya Donghae Oppa sedang ada jam kuliah."

"Kalau begitu aku pamit. Salam untuk semuanya."

"Ne~ Hati-hati. ^o^/"

"Ok. Boss! ^_^b"

Baru akan masuk kedalam rumah, seseorang dari belakangku lari dengan terburu-buru sambil memanggil namaku. Aku hapal suara ini diluar kepala. Ini suara, Kim Ryeowook.

"Huhuhu.. kau tadi sama siapa?"

"Itu, Jae Oppa."

"Eung.. Jae Hyung? Lama sekali tidak melihatnya. Bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Baik."

Ryeowook ikut denganku masuk kedalam rumah. Sudah biasa Ryeowook berlalu lalang dirumahku, sehingga Eomma tampak biasa saja saat melihat kehadiran Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook~ apa ada resep masakan baru?"

"Ada, Ahjumma. Kali ini masakan Italia. Mau mencoba?"

"Ah.. pasta ya? Ahjumma tidak terlalu suka dengan pasta selain ramyun."

"Oh, nanti akan aku carikan lagi."

"Ne. Gomawo Wookie-ah~"

"Ne..ne.. ne.. Ahjumma. ^o^"

Aku memandang kesal pada wajah berseri Ryeowook yang sudah hampir menyamai spatula. -_- Kenapa juga dia tidak mengambil sekolah kejuruan boga? Kalau saja iya.. aku tidak akan mau berteman dengannya. -_- Yang ada nanti aku menjadi kelinci percobaannya untuk menyantap makanannya. m-_-m

"Kau kenapa ikut kemari sih?"

"Huh.. aku sedang bosan berada dirumah sendirian."

"Kenapa juga kau pulang cepat?"

"Yesung Noona harus berkerja part time di café orang tuanya."

"Oh."

Saat melihat tempat tidur, aku langsung berhambur menindihnya. Ryeowook pun juga ikut melakukan hal yang sama. Hari ini kami tidur bersama hingga malam datang dan Donghae Oppa membangunkan kami.

"Oi! Aduh.. pulas sekali sih. Cepat bangun! Sudah malam tahu~"

Donghae Oppa menghentak-hentakan kakinya diatas tempat tidurku sehingga membuat aku dan Ryeowook terpaksa bangun karna kepala kami pusing setelah terguncang-guncang hebat akibat ulah Donghae Oppa yang membangunkan kami dengan cara yang kekanakan. -_-a

"Ennngg.. Hyung~"

"Wook! Liur mu. -_-a"

"Ups.. maaf. Hehe. ^_^a"

"Huh, ada apa Oppa? Aku masih mengantuk nih~"

"Kenapa kalian tidur bersama? Bagaimana kalau pacar kalian tahu?"

"Tidak akan marah~"

Aku dan Ryeowook menjawab bersamaan dengan mata yang sayu. Oppa mendudukan kami dengan paksa.

"Wook, Min.. mandi sana. Makan malam sudah siap."

"Baiklah~"

Ryeowook langsung menuju kamar Oppa untuk mandi dan meminjam pakaiannya sedangkan aku mandi dikamarku sendiri. Setelah selesai, kami pun pergi bersama menuju ruang makan.

"Kemana Eomma dan Appa?"

"Bibi Heenim sedang sakit, makanya mereka pergi menjenguk sejak tadi sore."

"Oh.. Bibi Heenim sakit apa memangnya?"

"Suaranya mungkin. -_- Mengingat bibi yang satu itu sukanya berteriak pada anaknya. Apa Minho dan Sulli tidak tuli yaa?"

"Hahaha.. Minho sering sekali mengusap telinganya sambil berjalan menuju sekolah. Kalau Sulli, dia lebih sering terlihat memegangi bokongnya. Malang sekali.. hahaha."

"Bibi Heenim memang sedikit agak keterlaluan kalau dia sedang naik darah. Haha~"

Kami bertiga pun mulai makan malam sambil membicarakan nasib Minho dan Sulli, Si kembar yang memiliki Ibu yang super cerewet. Ngomong-ngomong, Minho kan anak buahnya Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba saja, aku teringat dengan namja mengesalkan itu. -_-

….

"Ish.. aku tidak mau. Kau saja Won Hyung yang mengurusi mereka. Aku mau ke kelas saja."

Kyuhyun beranjak dari gerbang sekolah menuju kelasnya dengan tampang kesal. Dia yang sedari tadi ditarik oleh para Hyung-nya untuk memeriksa perlengkapan siswa malah sibuk mengomel dan pergi begitu saja.

Kyuhyun sempat menatapku yang berdiri kaku bersama Ryeowook. Dia berhenti sejenak lalu memerhatikan ku dari atas hingga kebawah.

"Panjangkan sedikit rokmu."

Suara dinginnya menghalau pendengaranku. Ryeowook juga ikut membatu. Kyuhyun kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya kebelakanga walaupun Siwon meneriaki namanya.

"Apa katanya? Panjangkan? Bukankah rokmu hanya dua cm dari lutut?"

"Sudahlah Wook. Dia bebas mengatakan apapun."

Ryeowook hanya berdehemria lalu kembali berjalan menuju kelas. Saat itu, indera pendengaranku mendengar suara Siwon Oppa yang cukup keras.

"Ahh.. Kyuhyun itu kenapa sih? Kalian ada menganggu mood anak itu?"

"Tidak, dia bahkan baru menginjakan kakinya disini."

Jung Ilwoo, komplotan Kyuhyun segera melanjutkan tugas Kyuhyun untuk mengecek kelengkapan para siswa.

"Iya, juga sih. Setiap hari begini, membuang waktu."

Aku tidak sengaja mendengar gumaman Siwon Oppa yang langsung menarik Ilwoo Oppa, dan Minho menjauhi pintu gerbang.

"Kali ini kita sudahi saja. Sepertinya ini bukan ide yang bagus."

"Aku setuju!"

Wajah Minho berseri sambil menganggukan kepalanya bahagia. Aku jadi kasihan melihat wajah Minho yang seperti budak yang baru terlepas dari ikatan pekerjaan yang melelahkan. T_Tv

"Hyung.. aku kan sudah bilang dari awal. Ini tidak berguna. Lihat saja Kyuhyun, dia saja sampai meninggalkan tugasnya karna merasa ini memang tidak ada gunanya."

"Huhu,yeah~ that's right. Kita tidak terlalu terlambat."

Ilwoo Oppa tersenyum senang, kelewat bahagia malah. Sebenarnya siapa sih yang membuat perjanjian seperti ini? Mengurusi ratusan murid setiap harinya, siapa juga yang akan tahan.. terlalu sulit.

….

Ryeowook menggoyang-goyangkan bokongnya dengan gelisah sambil terus mencibir kearah guru yang sedang menjelaskan berbagai rumus ajaib Fisika. Ryeowook sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan rasa sembelit yang ada diperutnya. Seakan-akan ingin meledak sekarang juga, keringat dingin mulai mengucur membasahi wajah dan seragamnya.

"Sial! Sakit.. Kapan sih guru sok cantik ini keluar? Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ingin meledak rasanya. ToT"

"Hmmpphh.. Hmmpphhh…"

Aku terpaksa menahan tawa geli saat mendengar ocehan frustasi yang keluar dari mulut Ryeowook yang masih saja sibuk berkomat kamit.

"Sialan! Sakiitt…"

Ryeowook mencengkram lengan bajuku hingga terlihat sangat kusut. Kedua mataku membulat sempurna.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?"

"Aduhh.. perutku sakit. ToT"

"Wook, ijin saja ketoilet."

"Kau mau beritaku menyebar mati disini karna hantaman spidol dari guru bringas ini? Tidak Min.. -_-^"

"Arwahmu akan merasa lebih malu saat tahu kau mati karna menahan buang air. -_- Gila kau~"

"Min.. Uhh… ahh.."

"Ibu Guru~"

"Sungmin!" Jerit Ryeowook tidak terima.

Guru itu mendekatiku sambil membawa penggaris dan buku yang dipakainya untuk menerangkan materi Fisika. Dia tersenyum sekilas lalu kembali memasang wajah geram saat melihat wajah Ryeowook yang mengeram takut. Sebenarnya Ryeowook tidak takut, tapi perutnya terasa sangat sakit sekali sehingga dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain meringis.

"Ada apa, hmm?"

"Kim Ryeowook.."

"Ada apa denganmu, Ryeowook?"

"Sa-saya ingin ijin ke-ketoilet, bu."

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Cepat sana.."

"Huh.."

Ryeowook menghela nafas lega, padahal sebelumnya raut wajah itu seakan meringis saat menatap wajah guru yang sangat garang seakan ingin memakan Ryeowook bulat-bulat.

"Untuk kali ini.. terimakasih."

'Zeeppp…

Ryeowook menghilang dari pandanganku, secepat kilat pemuda itu berlari kearah toilet yang berada dilantai dasar gedung sekolah kami.

Huhu.. dari atas sini, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajah panik Ryeowook yang berlari sambil memegangi perutnya melewati koridor kelas.

"Hari ini, saya rasa cukup dan minggu depan akan ada kuis untuk mengasah kemampuan kalian."

"Ah~"

Aku ikut mendesah kecewa saat mendengar akan diadakannya kuis untuk mengasah kemampuan kami. Mengerti saja tidak, apa yang mau diasah? Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Fisika. Rasanya otakku sudah buntu sekali untuk mengingat ratusan rumusnya yang membosankan. T_T

Ohh.. Tuhan, maafkan aku karna membenci Fisika. ToT

Lima belas menit kemudian, Ryeowook kembali dari toilet dengan wajah yang setengah basah karna air. Ryeowook pasti sengaja mencuci wajahnya yang tadi dipenuhi keringat. Ryeowook segera berjalan dan duduk disampingku.

"Kemana perginya Si beringas itu?"

"Ke ruang guru mungkin. Kita akan ada kuis minggu depan. Bersiap dapat nol besar!"

"Ahh.. aku sudah bosan mengumpulkan kertas bertuliskan nol besar dimana-mana. -_-^ Dasar guru payah~ Seharusnya dia prihatin, kenapa muridnya sampai ada yang mendapat nilai memalukan begitu. Bukannya malah tertawa nista. -_-T"

Aku hanya dapat tersenyum tipis mendengar omelan Ryeowook yang ada benarnya juga. Terkadang tidak hanya murid yang salah, tapi cara mengajar guru itu juga harus dapat mempermudah murid untuk menangkap semua yang ia jelaskan. Setidaknya 30% dari apa yang dia ajarkan.

"Ayo pulang.. hari ini temani aku minum yaa.."

"Minum? O.O"

"Ah.. latte bodoh. Bukan minum yang itu."

"Kau yang bodoh!"

"Huhuhu.. sudahlah."

Kami pun berjalan beriringan menyusuri koridor kelas dan pada saat langkah kami terhenti dipintu gerbang, aku melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang mendorong lengan anak perempuan yang mencoba menutupi jalannya untuk pulang.

Kyuhyun sedang berdiri diparkiran sepeda dengan wajah kusut. Beberapa kali namja itu menahan amarahnya dan menggosok-gosokan tengkuknya dengan kasar. Tatapan matanya berubah tajam.

"Mau lihat?"

"Ah.."

Aku dan Ryeowook berjalan mendekat dan tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun, kami berdua mengintipnya dibalik pohon mahoni besar yang melindungi ratusan sepeda agar tidak terkena paparan sinar matahari langsung.

"Aku bilang minggir.."

"Tidak! Kau harus mendengar perkataanku dulu, Kyu."

Yeoja itu memelas manja sambil memegangi lengan Kyuhyun.

"Ishh.."

Kyuhyun meringis saat yeoja itu tidak sengaja menambah goresan dilengannya yang sudah terluka dengan kukunya yang panjang.

"Menyingkir atau kau ku pukul?"

Kyuhyun menatap yeoja itu geram, seakan-akan putih matanya sudah tidak tampak lagi. Kyuhyun mengeram sambil mencengkram stir sepedanya dengan kuat.

"Kyu.. kumohon. Untuk kali ini saja.."

"Ah, jangan sentuh aku. Sialan!"

Kyuhyun memang tidak memukul yeoja ini, tapi yeoja ini pasti merasakan nyeri didadanya akibat perkataan dingin Kyuhyun. -_T

"Baiklah.. tapi, dengarkan aku."

"Kau punya waktu lima detik.."

"Kyu~"

"Empat detik.."

"Ah, baik. Kyu, aku.. aku menyukaimu. Kau mau kan jadi pacarku? Aku tahu ini memalukan. Tapi, aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Maka dari itu, terimalah aku, Kyu. Aku akan melakukan apa pun yang kau mau. Aku janji. APAPUN.."

Yeoja itu menekan dengan jelas kata terakhirnya. Wajah Kyuhyun tidak terlihat terkejut, hanya ada raut datar dan tampak bersenandung bosan disana. Kemudian, Kyuhyun menyerigai.

"Kalau begitu.. pergi dariku sekarang. Pergi yang jauh dan jangan tampakan wajahmu didapanku."

Kyuhyun menarik paksa sepedanya lalu segera menaikinya. Yeoja itu kembali menahan seragam bagian belakang Kyuhyun sambil merintih dan menangis.

"Aku tahu.. aku tahu kau menginginkan itu. Tapi, tolong beri aku kesempatan. Aku akan mati tanpamu."

Kyuhyun turun dari sepedanya. Aku kira, dia luluh juga dengan ucapan gadis itu. Namun tidak disangka, Kyuhyun malah meludah kesembarang arah.

"Cih.. lupakan aku. Aku sudah punya istri."

"Tidak mungkin, Kyu."

"Kenapa? Kau pikir tidak ada gadis lain yang menyukaiku selain kau? Cih.."

"Kyu.. aku tidak akan menyerah."

"Kalau kau menyentuhku sekali saja, jarimu akan patah satu persatu. Minggir!"

Kali ini, Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi meninggalkan gadis malang itu. Gadis itu menangis sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya dengan raut wajah kesal sekaligus pasrah. Sepertinya ancaman Kyuhyun barusan adalah sebuah ancaman yang akan terjadi apabila ia tetap berisi keras merayu namja dingin itu.

"Sial! Tidak mungkin, aku bisa mendapatkannya kalau sudah seperti ini."

"Ahh… anak itu. Kenapa sulit sekali mendapatkan hatinya? Siapa yaa? Siapa yeoja yang berhasil meluluhkan hati bekunya itu? Bahkan dinginnya es dikutub tidak sedingin hati dan wajahnya. Ahh.. Eomma~! Aku menyerah. TT_TT"

Yeoja itu pergi dan masuk kedalam mobil sedan berwarna hitam metalik yang sedari tadi menunggunya diparkiran mobil.

"Itu, itu suamimu yaa? Kejam."

Ryeowook bungkam setelah melihat raut wajahku yang seakan ingin bertanya banyak tentang Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Kyuhyun sekejam itu? Memangnya, Kyuhyun itu orang yang seperti apa?"

Tanpa sadar aku mengoceh sendiri dan meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih membatu dibawah pohon.

"Sungmin! Lee Sungmin! Bantu aku. Ada seseorang yang menarikku! Sungmin.."

"Eung?"

Aku berbalik arah dan mendapati wajah pucat Ryeowook yang tidak bisa pergi menjauh dari bawah pohon mahoni.

"Ada apa?"

Suaraku terdengar bergetar. Aku takut sekali, kalau-kalau ada seseorang atau bahkan bukan orang yang akan menyakiti kami berdua karna telah lancang mengintip dan bersembunyi dibawah pohon mahoni yang besar ini.

"Wook?"

"Min, ada yang menahanku. Aku tidak bisa lepas. T_T"

"Wook. O.O"

Aku mendekatinya, namun aku tidak melihat satu sosok pun yang berusaha menahan pergerakannya. Dengan berani, aku menatap kebagian belakang tubuh Ryeowook. Jantungku berdebar dengan kuat, sampai-sampai mataku tertutup rapat.

"Sungmin, siapa yang ada dibelakang ku?"

Mendengar suara jeritan Ryeowook membuatku memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata secara perlahan. Ternyata ini.. ternyata ini yang menahan Ryeowook! Dasar!

"Huh, kau ini! Lihat! Baju seragam-mu menyangkut didahan pohon, bodoh. Sialan kau. -_-^"

"Eung?"

"Lihat, hanya dahan pohon. Seragam-mu menyangkut."

"Oalah~ aku sudah takut sekali tadi."

"Kau benar-benar, Kim Ryeowook. -_-"

Aku segera meninggalkan namja kelewat parno ini begitu saja, Ryeowook berlari kecil untuk menyamai langkah cepat kakiku.

"Oi! Santai dong jalannya. Kenapa sih, sensi banget? Hmm.. hmm?"

"Wook!"

"Apa?-_-"

"Matamu itu mau aku colok yaa? Minggir!"

"Uh.. kejam seperti suaminya. Ayo pergi beli ice cream. Aku traktir~"

"Jeongmal? O.O"

"Huh.. iya."

"Ayo~~"

Ini kesempatan yang sangat bagus. Ryeowook memang paling tahu bagaimana cara mengubah moodku dengan baik. Aku bersyukur akan hal itu, sehingga aku tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk mengatakan apa keinginanku.

"Dua Ice cream vanilla dan strawberry ukuran medium."

"Ini.."

"Gomawo, Wook-ah~"

"Henn.."

Ryeowook tampak kesal melihat raut wajahku yang tersenyum karna ada maunya itu. Ryeowook berjalan pelan menuju bangku taman, lalu duduk disisinya dengan tenang.

"Yesung Eonnie kemana? Seharian ini, aku tidak ada melihatnya disekolah."

"Dia sedang ada di Gyeong-gi. Kakek-nya sedang sakit. Huh.. Yesung Noona menangis kemarin saat kami berkencan. Sepertinya dia tidak betul-betul pergi ke café ayah-nya kemarin."

"Tidak apa. Yang terpenting, kau harus selalu berada disampingnya dan hibur dia dengan rayuan garingmu itu."

"Kau!"

"Hahaha.."

Sore ini, kami habiskan dengan bercanda bersama ditaman kota. Betapa tidak sadarnya kami, saat matahari mulai tenggelam secara perlahan. Kami kembali tertawa terbahak saat Ryeowook kembali menceritakan sembelit parahnya tadi siang.

"Sungmin, itu Kyuhyun!"

"Mana?"

"Itu. Siapa yeoja itu?"

"Euh? O.O"

Tbc..

Review.. review.. silahkan.

Hoho.. ada yang bingung? Atau ada yang pengen ditanyain?

Mungkin ceritanya belum kebaca dengan jelas di Chap ini mengenai hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin atau perasaan mereka masing-masing. **Mungkin** di Chap depan sudah ada kemajuan. Jadi harap bersabar~

Silahkan Review readerdeul~~

Deep Kiss for Readerdeul, See you.

805 Rae Hee


	3. Chapter 3

**She is My Wife**

**.**

**.**

**Super Junior Ffn..**

**Warning!**

**GS, full typo, OOC, ajaib, dan sebagainya.**

**Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa.**

**Fic ini punya saya.**

**Silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa review, READERS ^o^**

…

Pandangan mataku masih saja tertuju pada sosok yang ku kenal diujung jalan sana. Dia tampak tersenyum dengan seorang yeoja yang perlahan menepuk bahunya, kemudian kembali tertawa bersama.

"Hey.. dia suamimu bukan? Kenapa gayanya berbeda sekali?"

Ryeowook benar. Dia Kyuhyun, namja yang akan bertunangan denganku satu minggu lagi, ah tidak.. lima hari lagi. Tapi, aku tidak tahu bisa menerimanya atau tidak. Orang yang kusukai adalah temannya, bukan dia. Tapi, malam itu Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa mundur dari perjodohan ini. Dia tetap akan melakukan perjodohan ini. ToT

"Eng.. iya, sih. Tapi, biarkan sajalah~ Toh, tidak ada manfaatnya juga."

"Kau ini bicara apa? -_-^ Kau akan bertunangan dengan Kyuhyun. Seharusnya kau marah melihat calon tunanganmu seperti itu."

"Tidak, Wook. Ini berbeda. Belum ada cinta diantara kami."

"Tapi, kau tidak pernah mengatakan padaku untuk mundur dari perjodohan."

"Kyuhyun yang memintanya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Waktu malam pertemuan itu, Kyuhyun bilang padaku kalau dia tidak akan mundur dari perjodohan ini karna suatu hal yang sampai saat ini aku juga tidak tahu itu apa."

"Huh.. aku punya ide!"

Ryeowook segera berdiri dari duduknya lalu mengenggam tanganku. Arah yang ditujunya adalah tempat dimana Kyuhyun berdiri disamping sepedanya. Namja itu masih memakai seragam sekolah seperti kami. Ryeowook menambah kecepatannya.

"Min.. pulangan ini aku antar ya.. Oh iya, aku sudah membelikan buku resep masakan untuk Eomma-mu."

'Gluk..

Ryeowook tersenyum sembari mengerlingkan matanya.

"Uh.. ya. Boleh saja dan Eomma pasti akan senang."

"Yaya.. memang seharusnya seperti itu."

"Kau.."

Aku menoleh kaku kearah Kyuhyun yang ternyata sedari tadi memerhatikan kami. Wajahnya begitu datar dan yeoja yang berada disamping Kyuhyun juga ikut menatap kami walau tampak tersenyum tipis.

"Ha-hai.. Kau disini yaa?"

"Min.. Itu Kyuhyun."

"Ryeowook.. dia memang Kyuhyun. Kyu, ini Ryeowook. ^^"

Wajah Ryeowook dibuat terkejut sedangkan aku hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. Kyuhyun tampak menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Aku.."

"Kami hanya jalan-jalan sebentar dan makan ice cream bersama. Sungmin sangat suka ice cream.."

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu."

"Uh.."

Aku dan Ryeowook sama-sama terkejut dengan gaya bicara Kyuhyun yang begitu dingin.

"Segeralah pulang~"

"Tapi, Kyu.."

"Mau aku antar?"

"Kyuhyun.. aku akan pulang bersama Sungmin."

"Diam kau.."

Suaranya benar-benar datar. Uhh..

"Tidak usah. Aku pulang dengan Ryeowook saja. Kau juga sepertinya sedang ada urusan."

Aku melirik sekilas yeoja itu, dia hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan tampangnya yang begitu imut.

"Hai.. aku.."

"Baiklah.. kau bisa pulang dengannya."

Kyuhyun memotong perkataan yeoja itu lalu pergi menaiki sepedanya. Aku dan Ryeowook berdiri kaku ditengah taman yang sekarang cukup ramai. Saat kami berbalik, ternyata yeoja itu juga telah pergi dengan berjalan perlahan menuju sebuah mobil yang terparkir ditepi jalan.

"Siapa sih yeoja itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Wook."

"Sepertinya Kyuhyun marah melihat kita berdua."

"Ah? Tidak mungkin. Untuk apa dia marah? Tidak akan ada gunanya."

"Sekali lagi kau bilang tidak berguna, ku ikat kau dibawah pohon yang banyak semutnya! Sekali-sekali kalau ngomong itu dicerna dulu~ kalau Kyuhyun dengar bagaimana? Itu sama saja kau tidak menghargai usahanya yang ingin terlihat care didepanmu. Bodoh!"

Uh.. Ryeowook meraju dan berjalan cepat meninggalkanku. Aku berjalan dengan susah payah saat Ryeowook mulai mempercepat jalannya didalam gang yang akan membawa kami cepat sampai ke rumah.

"Wook! Kenapa kau marah denganku? Seharusnya kan Kyuhyun yang marah padaku."

"Kau berisik!"

"Wook!"

"Min.. aku tidak mau pulang dengan wajah memar setelah dilempar panci oleh ibu-ibu yang ada disini karna kau berisik. Bagaimana pun juga ini kawasan perumahan dan ini juga sudah malam."

"Wook! A.. ku.. le..lah.."

'Brukk..

Aku sudah tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Sepertinya anemiaku sedang kambuh. Samar-samar, aku merasakan ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku kemudian menggendongku dipunggunya. Kedua mataku sangat terasa berat sehingga aku tidak mampu melihat siapa yang menggendongku. Itu pasti Ryeowook.

"Min~"

Aku membuka mata perlahan dan yang kulihat hanya wajah khawatir Donghae Oppa dan Eomma. Ryeowook ada dimana?

"Oppa.. Ryeowook kemana?"

"Dia sudah pulang. Kau kenapa bisa pingsan?"

"Aku lupa makan siang.."

"Sungmin-ah.. kau ini kenapa? Biasanya juga kau tidak pernah telat makan lagi."

"Tadi.. aku dihukum guru, Eomma. Sudah yaa.. aku mengantuk."

"Makan dulu baru tidur."

"Oppa~"

"Aku suapin deh~"

"Hehe.. tahu aja."

"Ya, sudah. Duduk sana."

Aku pun mengikuti apa kata Donghae Oppa. Akhirnya.. Oppa-ku yang tampan ini mau menyuapiku. Haha..

"Ya sudah. Eomma tinggal dulu."

"Ah.. ne."

Eomma pun keluar kamar dan meninggalkan aku dan Donghae Oppa disini berdua.

"Min.."

"Eung?"

Donghae Oppa mulai melepas sendok ditangannya saat aku masih mengunyah suapan pertama darinya.

"Lima hari lagi, kau akan bertunangan dengan Kyuhyun."

"Uhhukk.. uhhukk.."

"Ya! Gwaenchana?!"

"Uh.. Oppa kenapa menanyakan hal ini ketika aku sedang makan. Menganggu saja."

"Ya, maaf. Tapi, bagaimana perasanmu?"

"Hambar~"

"Hambar?"

"Ya.. tidak berasa apapun."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Cepat suap lagi~"

"Ah.. iya."

Donghae Oppa kembali diam dan terus menyuapiku hingga makananku habis tak bersisa.

"Minum obatnya. Aku mau keluar dulu."

"Eung.. sekalian gelasnya."

"Ah.. kau ini!"

'Blam..

Aku masih terduduk dengan posisi semula. Pikiranku kembali melayang mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya akan ku butuhkan. Aku ataupun Kyuhyun belum ada yang menyatakan cinta, sepertinya ini akan sangat sulit mengingat bagaimana pandangan Kyuhyun terhadapku.

Huh..

"Tidak mungkin begini. Kyuhyun tidak mau berhenti, lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan itu tidak ada yang menjawabnya. Aku sendiri masih membisu sambil menerawang. Kemana-mana pikiranku bersinggah pasti akan berakhir pada kata 'pertunangan'. Waktu seminggu terasa sangat cepat sekali. Pegal juga memikirkannya.

Aku pun akhirnya tertidur dengan mimpi yang membuatku tidak ingin bangun dari tidur. Siwon.. namja itu datang lagi dimimpiku. ^^

….

"Kau sudah sekolah? O.O"

"Kenapa kau tidak menjemputku tadi? -_-"

"Aku kira, kau tidak akan pergi sekolah hari ini. Kau kenapa sekolah? Wajahmu masih pucat."

"Hanya ingin saja."

"Ah.. begitu?"

Aku duduk disamping Ryeowook yang kembali memainkan ponselnya.

"Semalam kau yang menggendongku?"

"Ya. Ini punggungku masih sakit. -_-"

"Hahaha.. makasih ya."

"Yayaya.. belikan aku minum sana."

"Apa?"

"Belikan aku minum. Kau harus berterimakasih denganku kan?"

"Wook! Uh.. kau!"

"Ya?! Kenapa? Kau memang mau berterimakasih kan?"

"Wook, tapi kau.."

"Apa lagi sih, Min?"

"Ishh.. Kau ini!"

Aku memegangi kepala Ryeowook dan menindihnya diatas meja kemudian kupukuli kepalanya itu dengan tanganku hingga ia meringis. Hahaha.. aku bahagia! ^v^

"Min.. awww.. aww.. sakit. -_T"

"Rasakan. ^v^"

"Min.. berhenti woy! Sakit tahu. T_T"

"Bilang ampun!"

"A.. aduhhh.."

"Ampun Wook, bukan aduh.."

"Yayaya.. am.."

"Oi!"

Hening..

Aku tidak lagi memukuli kepala Ryeowook saat suara seseorang yang paling aku kenal dan yang paling aku cintai itu mengintrupsi aktivitas brutalku bersama Ryeowook. Saat itu juga, Ryeowook melepaskan diri dan melihat apa yang sedang menjadi perhatianku.

Dengan ganasnya, Ryeowook menepuk rahang bawahku agar tertutup setelah beberapa lama terbuka.

"Awww.."

"Maaf, Min. Ada lalat.."

"Sialan kau!"

"Sungmin itu yang mana?"

Siwon.. Choi Siwon.. Dia mencariku? Ada apa sayang~ *^o^*

"Itu.. yang habis tawuran. Itu namanya Sungmin."

"Oh.. kau."

Yuri menunjukku dengan dagunya, perlahan tapi pasti Siwon mendekat kearahku sambil tersenyum manis. Tubuhku limbung sedikit, namun dengan gesit Ryeowook menahannya.

"Kau Sungmin kan?"

"N-ne.."

"Itu.. kau dipanggil Kyuhyun. Dia ada diatap sekolah sekarang."

Kyuhyun? Kenapa malah Kyuhyun yang mencariku sih?

"Ne? Kyuhyun?"

"Iya. Dia menunggumu di atap sekolah sekarang."

"Ah? Ada apa memangnya?"

"Tidak tahu juga. Datang saja kesana. ^_^a"

"Wook~"

"Ah.. tidak. Aku disini saja. Pergi kau. -_-^"

Wook.. kau memang sahabat yang tidak pengertian. ToT Kalau saja orang yang berada didepanku ini bukan Siwon Oppa, pasti kau sudah habis kupukuli lagi.

"Ba-baiklah.."

Aku berjalan lemas menuju atap sekolah seorang diri. Rasanya ada yang aneh sekali didalam diriku. Tiba-tiba saja, jantungku berdetak tidak normal. Terlalu cepat seperti habis berlari jauh.

'Cklek..

'Blam..

Aku melihat dengan jelas Kyuhyun yang sedang memandang kedepan sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Namja ini terlihat sangat keren sekali. *^_^*

"Kyu.."

Namja itu tidak bergeming sama sekali. Aku pun terpaksa mendekatinya lalu mengikuti arah pandangnya. Pandangan matanya kini tertuju pada pohon mahoni besar yang kemarin menjadi tempat persembunyianku dan Ryeowook saat menguping pembicaraan Kyuhyun dengan seorang yeoja.

Kyuhyun sedang memandang sarang burung yang tersangkut didahan besar pohon mahoni. Kemudian senyumnya mengembang.

"Kau lihat apa yang aku lihat?"

"Ya."

Dia berbalik dan memandangku intens. O.O~!

"Apa yang kau pikirkan setelah melihat itu?"

Ung.. aku hanya melihat para induk burung yang sedang memberi makanan yang ada dimulut mereka kepada anaknya. Membanginya sama rata, kemudian induk burung itu kembali terbang untuk mencari makan.

"Sebuah keluarga harmonis?"

"Menurutmu, apa kita akan seperti itu nanti?"

'Gluk..

Tenggorokanku rasanya sangat kering sekali. Wajah serius Kyuhyun membuatku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Senyum dengan tatapan tajam itu terlalu mengintimidasiku. Aku bingung. TvT

"Mungkin saja dan semoga saja kita bisa jauh lebih harmonis dari mereka. ^o^"

Aku tersenyum konyol lalu Kyuhyun kembali beralih menatap lurus kedepan. Sekarang aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang sedang ditatap oleh kedua mata tajamnya itu.

"Min.. untuk pertama dan yang terakhir.. Apa kau bersedia menikah denganku?"

Ahh.. tidak! Aku harus bilang apa? Aku benar-benar tidak siap walaupun kemarin malam aku sudah memikirkannya. Tidak ada jawaban yang bagus. Semuanya buntu. Sulit.. ini sulit..

"Aku.."

"Jika ya, katakan ya. Jika tidak, katakan tidak. Aku tidak akan marah."

"Kyu.."

"Hmm? ^_^."

Wajahnya tersenyum sempurna walaupun ada buliran keringat yang membasahinya. Sangking banyaknya ia berkeringat, keringatnya itu sampai mengalir dari kening ke pipinya yang tirus. Uh.. Eomma~

Aku mengambil tisu yang ada dikantung saku seragamku lalu mengusapkannya di kening dan di pipinya. Namja itu hanya diam dan tersenyum tipis.

Degupan jantungku! Uh.. sakit. T_T

"Bicaralah.."

Wajahku rasanya panas sekali saat Kyuhyun berbicara dan nafasnya berhembus didepan wajahku. Dari nafasnya, aku dapat mencium wangi latte yang sangat kental. Ternyata Kyuhyun menyukai latte?

"Eung.. kau ingin aku menjawab apa?"

"Kenapa malah balik tanya? Aku sudah menyerahkan semuanya padamu."

"Begitu yaa.. Eng.. aku tidak bisa berkata Ya dan aku juga tidak bisa Menolaknya."

"Karena apa, kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Siwon..

"Tidak. Tidak tahu. TvT"

"Kau menangis?"

"Ti-tidak. T^T"

"Kemari.."

'Grep..

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuhku dengan erat. Wangi parfumenya tercium lembut saat angin berhembus. Dadanya terdengar bergemuruh dengan kecepatan detak jantung yang sama denganku. Dadanya terasa hangat dan nyaman sekali. Aku tidak mau lepas dari pelukannya. Ini terlalu…

"Bisakan seperti ini dulu?"

Aku mengangguk dan semakin erat memeluknya, menenggelamkan wajahku didadanya. Seakan tidak mau kehilang dirinya, aku mengenggam bajunya dengan kuat. Ada perasaan yang berbeda saat aku melakukannya dengan Kyuhyun daripada dengan Ryeowook.

Saat bersama Ryeowook, aku tidak merasakan desiran yang aneh. Saat melihat senyum Siwon, jantungku berdetak kencang. Saat bersama Kyuhyun, semuanya terasa.. desiran aneh, degupan jantung yang cepat.. semuanya! Ini aneh..

Kyuhyun menempelkan dagunya diatas pucuk kepalaku lalu menggesek-gesekannya dengan lembut. Hah.. aku tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Sepertinya kami sudah seperti ini selama 27 menit, kami tidak bergerak selain saling mempererat pelukan. Apa aku mulai jatuh cinta dengannya? Hanya karna pelukannya yang memberikan sensasi berbeda?

Kyu.. Kyuhyun.. Cho Kyuhyun.. Terdengar sangat spesial. Apa benar begitu?

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Dia pasti melihat wajah kecewaku. Ah.. aku malu~

"Katakan sesuatu.."

"Hah?"

"Apa kau sudah mendapat jawabannya?"

"Kyu.. bisa kita coba jalani dulu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, aku dan kau bersama. Mungkin kita akan mendapat pencerahaan."

"Sampai kapan?"

"Sebelum pertunangan, aku akan mengatakannya."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya. Aku janji."

Aku menyodorkan jari kelingkingku untuk mengucap janji. Namun Kyuhyun malah memutar tangannya dan mengenggam tanganku dengan erat.

"Tidak apa kalau jawabannya tidak. Yang terpenting, salah satu dari kita harus ada yang tersenyum puas. Lebih baik kalau keduanya."

Aku mengangguk menyetujuinya. Apapun keputusan kami nanti, tidak ada yang boleh merasa sakit. Semuanya harus bahagia!

"Malam ini, mau mencoba memulainya?"

"Baik. Itu ide bagus."

"Heenn.. aku tunggu ditaman ya."

"Happ.."

Kyuhyun kembali memelukku lalu memainkan tangannya dipunggungku. Naik.. turun.. naik.. turun.. Lembut sekali. Aku semakin kencang mengenggam seragamnya. Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya lalu menatapku dalam.

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Apa?"

"Semuanya.. Bertunangan dan menikah?"

"Setelah jawaban itu tidak tersembunyi lagi, aku rasa aku akan siap."

"Bagus!"

Aku dan Kyuhyun pun akhirnya meninggalkan atap sekolah bersama. Kyuhyun mengenggam tanganku dengan erat dan membiarkan beberapa pasang mata melihatnya. Aku merasa risih sekali, saat yeoja yang kemarin menyatakan perasaanya pada Kyuhyun melihat sinis kearah tangan Kyuhyun yang bertautan kuat dengan tanganku.

"Belajar yang baik. ^_^"

"Ne. Kau juga. ^o^"

"Sampai nanti."

Kyuhyun mencium pipiku sekilas lalu berlari kencang menuju kelasnya. Aku terdiam diambang pintu lalu memandangi punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. Hangat.. aku menyentuh jejak bibir Kyuhyun yang menyapu lembut pipiku.

"Baru seperti ini.. aku sudah melayang? Bagaimana selebihnya? Akhh.. molla!"

Saat masuk kedalam kelas, aku tidak menemukan keberadaan Ryeowook. Saat ini adalah jam istirahat yang kedua. Apa Ryeowook bersama Yesung Eonnie?

"Apa kalian melihat Ryeowook?"

"Saat kau pergi tadi, Ryeowook juga ikutan pergi dari sini dan belum kembali sampai sekarang."

"Oh ya?"

Aku memutuskan untuk menunggu Ryeowook didalam kelas sambil memainkan pulpen yang entah sejak kapan menarik perhatianku. Aku menatap keluar jendela dan saat itu juga aku melihat Ryeowook yang sedang menundukan kepalanya sambil menganyun-ayunkan kakinya.

"Ah.. itu dia."

Aku segera berlari keluar untuk menghampirinya.

'Pluk..

"Aww.."

Ryeowook meringis saat aku menempelkan kaleng minuman dingin kewajahnya.

"Sedang apa disini?"

"Hanya sedang suntuk saja."

"Memangnya kau ada masalah dengan Yesung Eonnie?"

'Krakk..

'Blush..

'Glek.. glek.. glek..

Ryeowook meminum lama minumannya lalu melemparkannya ke tempat sampah.

"Aku mau kekelas dulu."

"Hai!"

Ryeowook tidak mengindahkan teriakanku. Namja itu berjalan pelan sambil menunduk hingga ia tidak sadar menabrak seseorang.

"Ah.. maaf."

"Ya. Tidak apa."

Ryeowook.. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan namja satu itu?

Aku hanya terdiam sambil mencerna semua kejadian yang baru saja berlalu. Padangan mata Ryeowook sama seperti Kyuhyun saat melihatku yang sedang jalan berdua dengannya. Apa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan padanya?

Sejurus kemudian, aku berlari menuju kelas dan tetap tidak menemukan Ryeowook. Tas anak itu juga sudah tidak ada.

"Lihat Ryeowook?"

Aku kembali bertanya pada Yuri dan Yoona yang sedang aik mengobrol.

"Itu dia.. tadi kami melihat dia yang berjalan terburu-buru lalu menghempaskan kursi miliknya kemudian keluar kelas sambil membawa tasnya dengan tampang yang keras sekali. Aku belum pernah melihatnya yang seperti itu. Memangnya ada apa dengan Ryeowook?"

"Kalian ada masalah, Sungmin?"

Penjelasan Yuri dan pertanyaan Yoona membuat kepalaku pusing. ! #$%

"Ah.. tidak. Ryeowook sepertinya memang sedang ada masalah."

Aku kembali duduk di kursiku setelah membenarkan letak kursi Ryeowook. Aku tidak tahu harus berlari kearah mana untuk menemukan anak itu. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku juga tidak melihat Yesung Eonnie. Kemana dia? Apa karna itu, Ryeowook seperti ini?

Seharian ini, Ryeowook juga hanya diam sambil memegangi ponselnya dengan erat. Saat aku menghajarnya tadi, dia juga seperti itu. Ada apa ini?

….

Pulangan kali ini, aku terpaksa pulang sendiri. Kali ini, aku ditinggalkan Ryeowook tanpa alasan yang pasti. Ponselnya tidak aktif. Aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Semua tempat yang biasa kami singgahi juga menunjukan tidak adanya keberadaan Ryeowook disana. Rumah.. Apa Ryeowook ada dirumahnya?

Hingga hampir malam, aku mencari Ryeowook disetiap tempat yang biasa kami kunjungi. Namun hasilnya masih sama, aku tidak menemukan Ryeowook. Dia ada dimana sih? Rumah.. apa dia ada disana?

Tempat ini begitu gelap. Lampu rumah Ryeowook tidak ada satu pun yang menyala. Kemana perginya anak itu? Aku mulai menyentuh pintu pagarnya yang terasa dingin membelai tanganku. Dirumah bergaya klasik berlantai satu ini, Ryeowook tinggal dalam kesunyian.

Ayah dan Ibu-nya sedang sibuk bekerja di Jepang. Ryeowook hanya seorang diri dan dipenuhi para tetangga yang sayang padanya karna namja yang gemar memasak itu sering memberikan mereka makanan yang enak-enak hasil kerja kerasnya.

Ryeowook. T_T Kau mengharukan sekali~ ToT

Aku duduk dibangku yang tersedia didepan rumahnya setelah mengetuk rumahnya beberapa kali untuk memastikan keberadaan anak itu.

Lama menunggu, membuat tubuhku menggigil kedinginan. Perlahan, salju mulai turun dan kian menderas.

"Uh.. dingin.-_T"

Aku menahan dingin hingga dua jam kedepan. Tapi, belum ada tanda bahwa Ryeowook akan pulang.

"Kemana sih dia? Sialan!"

"Awas saja kau nanti!"

Aku sibuk mengutuki Ryeowook agar dapat mengalihkan rasa dingin yang semakin membuatku membeku.

"Ah! Awas saja kalau besok kita bertemu disekolah! Kepalamu akan kupukul dengan sapu kelas, Kim Ryeowook."

Aku terkekeh sendiri dalam sunyi. Tidak bisa diragukan lagi kalau aku sedang dalam keadaan takut berat. Selama tiga jam aku menunggunya disini. Gila!

"Ah.. pulang sajalah. Masa bodoh dengannya."

Aku berjalan keluar dari perkarangan rumah namja tidak tahu diri itu tanpa menolehkan kepala kebelakang karna aku merasa ada seseorang yang sedang memandangiku sedari tadi. Aku berjalan cepat setelah berhasil keluar dari perkarangan rumah Ryeowook yang cukup luas itu.

"Hahh.. hah.. itu apa sih?"

Aku segera berlari menuju rumah dan mengeringkan kepalaku dengan handuk. Rambutku basah kuyup karna hujan salju. Donghae Oppa memandangiku takjub.

"Setelah pingsan kemarin, kau malah main diluar saat hujan salju turun?"

"Oppa.."

"Huh.. kau ini senang sekali membuatku kerepotan. -_-"

"Ah, maaf. ToT"

"Sudah sana ganti pakaianmu, nanti kau sakit lagi. -_-a"

"Ne. ^-^"

Donghae Oppa keluar dari kamarku. Kemudian aku duduk ditepi ranjang sambil memikirkan Ryeowook, tidak lama kemudian aku hampir saja tertidur saat mengingat sesuatu..

"OMO! KYUHYUN!"

Aku bergegas memakai jaket dan sepatuku dengan asal kemudian mengambil payung dan membawa tasku.

Kyuhyun.. Kyuhyun.. bagaimana kalau dia menungguku? Kalau tidak? Juga bagaimana?

Ahh…

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Keluar.."

"Kau gila? Diluar sedang hujan salju."

"Memang. Aku akan kembali segera. Dah~ Hae Oppa."

Aku segera berlari dan mengindahkan terikan Donghae Oppa yang menyuruhku untuk kembali. Aku terus saja berlari menuju taman. Kyuhyun.. dimana dia?

Setelah melihat jam, aku baru tahu kalau ini sudah pukul setengah sebelas malam. Aku meninggalkan Kyuhyun selama empat jam lebih karna aku menunggu Ryeowook selama tiga jam lebih. Hah.. Kyuhyun pasti marah.

Aku melihat sepeda Kyuhyun dari kejauhan. Sepeda itu tertutupi salju yang cukup tebal, disamping sepeda itu, aku melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang menutupi wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya yang menempel didadanya. Bahu namja itu bergetar dan banyak salju dibajunya.

"Kyuhyun!"

Aku segera berlari mendekatinya. Namja itu tidak bergeming sama sekali. Aku meringis sedikit saat dinginnya salju membelai tubuh bagian bawahku saat aku duduk disebelah Kyuhyun.

Aku menyingkirkan salju-salju itu dari tubuhnya sambil memegangi payung. Kyuhyun tidak bergerak sama sekali. Aku berusaha mengangkat wajahnya. Benar.. bibirnya membiru!

"Kyu!"

"Kyuhyun-ah.. bangun~ bangun! Aku disini."

Aku menepuk-nepuk wajahnya. Matanya perlahan terbuka dengan sangat lemah.

"Di..ngin."

Suaranya benar-benar parau. Aku melepaskan tasku lalu mengambil selimut yang sudah sengaja ku bawa untuk berjaga-jaga. Untungnya otakku masih bisa berpikir disaat seperti ini.

"Kyuhyun.. kau tidak apa?"

Aku menyenderkan kepalanya didadaku, berusaha memeluknya dengan erat. Aku juga mengganti jaketnya dengan jaket Donghae Oppa yang ukurannya sangat besar dan sering kugunakan apabila cuaca sedang seperti saat ini.

"Kyu.. katakan sesuatu."

"Di..ngin."

"Ah.. ya. Aku akan menghangatkanmu!"

Aku membaringkan tubuh lemas Kyuhyun diatas bangku taman dan kepalanya kubiarkan bertumpu pada tas ranselku dengan payung yang melindungi wajahnya dari rintihan salju.

Aku mulai mencari dahan pohon yang berserakan untuk menyalakan api. Tempat ini benar-benar sepi dan jauh dari perumahan sehingga membuatku kelabakan seorang diri.

Setelah semua dahan terkumpul, aku segera menyalakan api kemudian duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Aku memangku kepala anak ini diatas pahaku yang berlapiskan tas ransel. Tubuh Kyuhyun mulai bergetar.

"Bagaimana Kyu? Apa masih dingin?"

"Ja-jauh.. le..bih.. hangat."

Kyuhyun mengigil. Aku masih saja diam sambil membelai surainya yang kecoklatan. Kyuhyun tampak semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya. Kepalanya seperti sedang membelah-belah kedua pahaku. Geli.. tapi aku tidak mungkin membangunkannya.

Karna benar-benar merasa lelah, aku pun ikut tertidur dengan posisi terduduk. Aku dan Kyuhyun belum sadar juga saat pagi kembali datang menyapa.

"Wah.. wah.. anak muda jaman sekarang tidurnya tidak dihotel lagi, tapi ditaman."

'Deg..

Dengan gelagapan, mataku terbuka lebar dan melihat beberapa orang yang memerhatikan kami sambil tersenyum mesum. Kyuhyun melenguh diatas pahaku.

"Uhh.."

Kyuhyun membenarkan posisinya dan segera bangkit dari pahaku.

"Wah.. aku tidur disitu semalaman? Pasti sakit yaa?"

"Ah? Ti-tidak."

Sebenarnya, paha dan kakiku terasa keram sekali. -_- Tapi, melihat senyum diwajahnya membuatku tidak berani mengomel apalagi mengingat raut wajahnya semalam. Rasanya tidak tega. ToT

"Kau kenapa masih ada disini semalam?"

"Aku menunggumu."

"Ah? Maaf. Aku benar-benar lupa."

"Tidak apa. Yang terpenting kau datang."

"Bagaimana kalau sampai pagi aku masih lupa? Kau akan mati kedinginan, bodoh!"

"Tapi, kau datang kan? Sudahlah tidak ada masalah."

"Tapi.. wajahmu semalam. Kau seperti mayat."

"Kau khawatir?"

"Kalau tidak, untuk apa aku membiarkanmu tidur semalaman dipahaku. Uh.."

Aku sampai lupa bagaimana caranya memasang tampang merajuk. -_- Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh senang.

"Kenapa kau bisa lupa? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Eng.. temanku hilang."

"Chingu? Nugu?"

"Kim Ryeowook."

"Kemana dia?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Apa kalian habis bertengkar?"

Aku segera menggeleng.

"Hai, hati-hati. Kepalamu bisa lepas nanti."

Kyuhyun memperingatiku yang sedang menggeleng kuat.

"Aku tidak tahu dia ada dimana."

"Ya sudah. Siapa tahu dia sudah berangkat ke sekolah sekarang. Kita tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah karna sudah terlambat. Mau sarapan?"

"Ung?"

"Ayo makan yang hangat-hangat."

"Baiklah."

Kyuhyun melipat selimut yang semalam dipakainya dan aku menyimpan payungku kedalam tas.

"Ini jaket siapa? Besar sekali."

"Hehe.. itu punyanya Donghae Oppa."

"Donghae Hyung punya jaket sebesar ini sedangkan tubuhnya seperti tripleks? O.o"

"Hahaha.. itu pemberian Shin Dong Hee Oppa, teman Donghae Oppa saat SMA. Mereka berpisah kota, karna Dong Hee Oppa pindah ke Ulsan untuk bekerja."

"Henn.. pantas saja. Ayo naik."

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Mencari makan. Aku lapar sekali karna sejak kemarin siang tidak makan hanya karna ingin mengajakmu makan saat malam tiba. Tapi, malah begini."

"Ah.. maaf. T_T"

"Ya. Tidak apa."

Aku berdiri dibelakang Kyuhyun sambil memegangi bahunya sedangkan Kyuhyun sibuk menyeimbangkan sepeda dengan kakinya dan tangannya yang menyentuh pinggangku agar tidak terjatuh.

"Let's Go!"

Kyuhyun mengayuh sepedanya perlahan. Kami menikmati udara Seoul dipagi hari dengan perasaan aneh yang kian memenuhi hatiku. Banyak pasang mata yang memandang kami takjub dan iri. Hah.. aku lega, akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa bangun juga dan bahkan mengayuh sepedanya bersamaku.

"Mau makan disini?"

"Tentu."

Ini adalah kedai dimana aku makan bersama dengan Jaejoong Oppa tempo hari. Ahh.. rasanya senang sekali bisa kembali mencicipi makanan yang ada disini.

"Mau pesan apa?"

"Sup odeng panas dan minumannya green tea saja."

"Kalau begitu, kami pesan dua sup odeng panas, green tea, latte cream mocha, dan beberapa buchimgae."

"Baik. Silahkan menunggu~"

Pemuda manis itu berlalu sambil membawa pesanan kami. Seketika, keadaan kami pun berubah menjadi hening.

"Kau bisa mencoba menghubungi temanmu itu."

"Ah?"

"Coba saja. Siapa tahu ada kemajuan."

Aku mengangguk lalu mengambil ponselku untuk menelepon Ryeowook. Saat tersambung, hanya suara operator yang mengalihkan.

"Masih tidak aktif."

"Begitu? Kira-kira dia kemana?"

"Dia tidak ada bilang apapun denganku. Kata anak kelasku, Ryeowook masuk kedalam kelas lalu membanting kursinya sendiri kemudian dia pergi begitu saja sambil membawa tasnya."

"Apa dia ada masalah dengan pacarnya?"

"Yesung Eonnie?"

"Jadi, temanmu itu.. pacaran dengan Yesung Noona?"

"Ah.. ya. Sebenarnya juga dari kami masih SMP."

"Kau berteman lama dengan temanmu itu?"

"Ya. Kami berteman sejak TK hingga hari ini."

Aku murung sekali melihat keadaan Ryeowook dan Yesung Eonnie yang seperti ini. Kemana perginya mereka?

"Setelah pulangan sekolah nanti, biar kita coba pergi ke cafenya Yesung Noona. Kita tanyakan saja Ryeowook padanya."

"Ya. Ide bagus."

Bodoh.. Kenapa tidak dari kemarin aku memikirkan ini? Bahkan café Yesung Eonnie luput dari pemikiranku kemarin saat mencari keberadaan Ryeowook. Ah.. benar-benar!

Setelah sarapan bersama, Kyuhyun mengantarkanku pulang sambil berboncengan dengan sepedanya. Aku merasa senang sekali. Setidaknya aku bisa membebaskan pikiranku dari Ryeowook dan Siwon Oppa.

"Gomawo~ mau masuk?"

"Ah.. tidak usah. Aku pulang,ne."

"Ya. Hati-hati!"

"Oke! Nanti siang, aku jemput yaa~"

"Okeh. ^o^/"

Saat baru melepaskan sepatu dan menaruh payung, Donghae Oppa langsung menghadangku dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kemana saja kau semalam? Kenapa tidak pulang? Dengan siapa tadi kau bersepeda?"

"Itu, Kyuhyun."

"Kyuhyun? Calon suamimu? Apa yang kalian lakukan berdua semalam?"

"Oppa! Ceritanya panjang, yang jelas aku tidak melakukan hal apapun. Aku mau mandi dulu karna nanti siang aku akan pergi bersama Kyuhyun. Oh iya.. Eomma kemana?"

"Menyusul Appa ke Busan. Baiklah~ sepertinya kau ada kemajuan dengan Kyuhyun. Aku benarkan? ^-^"

"Kau berharapnya apa Oppa?"

"Kalau iya.. itu sangat bagus sekali. Setidaknya aku bisa punya keluarga secantik Cho Ahra~"

"Hah.. dasar mata keranjang."

"Apa kau?!"

"Eunhyuk Eonnie mau dikemanakan?"

"Ah.. iya. Aku kan setia dengannya. Hey~ malam ini aku juga mau jalan dengannya."

"Jalan saja! Lagi pula aku pergi bersama Kyuhyun."

"Lihat! Kau bahkan bergantung pada namja itu sekarang. Haha.."

"Ah! Oppa!"

….

Matahari semakin meninggi dan mencapai langit sepenuhnya, itu artinya siang datang. Aku sudah siap dengan kaus berkerah berwarna putih dibalut dengan sweater pink lembut dan rok diatas lutut sedikit dengan motif kotak-kotak, dan kaus kaki panjang yang hampir menutupi semua bagian kaki dan lututku serta sepatu coklat yang terbuat dari kulit dan bulu lembut.

"Huh.. neomu yeppeo."

"Oppa~"

"Noh.. Kyuhyun diruang tengah."

"Jeongmalyeo?"

"Ne, cepat sana."

"Okeh.."

Aku segera menuruni anak tangga dan menemui Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk. Dia tersenyum manis kearahku.

Namja ini hampir berpakaian sama denganku, baju berkerah berwarna putih, sweater biru tua, blue jeans, dan sepatunya juga berwarna coklat. Perfect!

"Sudah siap?"

"Ah? Tentu."

"Duh.. yang mau kencan. Hahaha~"

Donghae Oppa datang merusuh.

"Ya! Oppa!"

"Jangan berteriak, tidak malu dilihat Kyuhyun. ^_-"

"Neo!"

"Sudah sana. Nanti keburu kesorean. Have fun~ ^o^/"

"Ishh.."

"Kami pergi dulu, Hyung."

"Ne. Hati-hati dijalan."

"Ne, Hyung."

'Cklek..

'Blam..

Ternyata Kyuhyun mengganti sepedanya dengan mobil? Anak ini gaul juga. Iyalah.. masa dia sepertimu, Min. Memegang stir mobil saja kau masih takut. Payah~

Kyuhyun duduk disampingku lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Dengan tenang, namja ini mulai menyetir dan mengarah pada sebuah cefe. Mouse and rabbit.

Aku melihat Yesung Noona dibalik meja kasir yang sedang melayani para pelanggan. Wajahnya tampak tersenyum tipis, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Eonnie~"

"Sungmin, kau bersama siapa?"

"Noona.."

"Kyu.. kalian berdua datang bersama?"

"Ne.."

"Wah.. ini kemajuan namanya. Mau pesan apa?"

"Bubble milk tea!"

"Latte cream mocha."

"Ah, tunggu sebentar,ne."

"Eonnie~ singgah ke meja kami yaa.."

"Ah? Oke."

Aku dan Kyuhyun memilih duduk ditempat yang sedikit tertutup dari semua pelanggan café yang tidak pernah sepi ini. Banyak mata yang memandang Kyuhyun lapar.

"Isshh.."

Kyuhyun menggerutu disampingku. Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat wajahnya yang lucu itu.

"Ini.. pesanan kalian."

Yesung Eonnie menghampiri kami dengan membawa bubble milk tea, latte cream mocha, dan kentang goreng dalam nampannya.

"Eon, kami tidak memesan kentang goreng."

"Itu bonus, Min. Kalian tidak perlu bayar untuk semua pesanan kalian berdua. ^-^"

"Kalau begitu aku akan sering datang dan membawa teman-temanku. ^o^"

Kyuhyun tersenyum seperti anak kecil, dengan cepat Yesung Eonnie yang memang sudah dekat dengan Kyuhyun langsung menjitak kepalanya. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun meringis, padahal Yesung Eonnie hanya berpura-pura menjintanya tadi. -_-^

"Enak saja. Kalau itu sih bayar. Ini khusus jika kalian datangnya berdua saja."

"Ah.. pelit. -_-^"

"Ini bisnis, Kyu. ^-^"

"Tau ahh.."

Kyuhyun merajuk dan dengan cepat meminum ice latte cream mokhanya hingga sisa setengah.

"Eon, apa kau tahu dimana Ryeowook?"

Wajah Yesung Eonnie tampak tegang. Lalu dia tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahu. Memangnya dia tidak ada disekolah?"

"Ada apa dengan Eonnie dan Ryeowook? Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Uh.. itu.."

"Aku yakin, kalau hanya bertengkar saja tidak mungkin temanmu itu meninggalkan Yesung Noona tanpa jejak seperti ini."

"Benar.. Apa sudah terjadi sesuatu pada kalian?"

"Sungmin.. Ada kalanya kami punya rahasia.."

"Eon, kau masih menganggapku orang lain? Aku ini sahabat kalian, saudara kalian, kita keluarga. Ceritakan semuanya padaku. Ryeowook satu-satunya teman yang aku punya setelah Eonnie~ hanya kalian yang aku punya."

Aku menahan tangis, bagaimana pun juga aku tidak boleh menangis sekarang. Ini bukan saat yang tepat.

"Kami pu.. putus."

"Ahhhh…"

Aku lemas. Kepalaku menunduk tidak suka dengan kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari bibir Yesung Eonnie.

"Pantas saja Ryeowook membanting kursinya kemarin, menghilang dijam sekolah, tidak berada dirumah semalaman, dan membiarkan rumahnya gelap dimalam hari. Jadi ini.. ini masalahnya. Kenapa Eonnie?"

"Benar separah itu? Sepertinya Ryeowook menyukai gadis lain. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya terikat denganku. Aku kasihan dengannya."

"Eonnie bicara apa? Hampir setiap hari, aku bersama Ryeowook. Dia tidak pernah tertarik dengan gadis lain selain Eonnie."

"Ya.. karna gadis itu adalah.."

"Siapa? Cepat katakan, Eon."

"Gadis itu adalah.."

"Eonnie!"

"Kau. Kau, Lee Sungmin."

"MWO!"

Kekeke.. ini malah ada masalah baru. Enggak apalah, drama enggak ada konflik enggak asik juga kan. Kemana Kim Ryeowook? Author juga enggak tahu. Liat Chap depan aja yaa..

Boleh kritik, koreksi, dll yang penting membangun yaa.. dan gunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Okeh ^o^b

Haha..

Silahkan Review readerdeul~~

Deep Kiss for Readerdeul, See you ^v^/

805 Rae Hee


	4. Chapter 4

**She is My Wife**

**.**

**.**

**Super Junior Ffn..**

**Warning!**

**GS, full typo, OOC, ajaib, dan sebagainya.**

**Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa.**

**Fic ini punya saya.**

**Silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa review, READERS ^o^**

…

Mataku berkedip beberapakali, berharap ini hanyalah mimpi buruk. Namun, senyum sendu Yesung Eonnie menyadarkanku, bahwa ini adalah kenyataan.

Disaat pandangan mataku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, namja itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang seketika memerah entah karna apa. Perasaan takut mulai menyelimuti hatiku. Bukan ini.. bukan hal seperti ini yang harus terjadi diantara kami.

"Eon, jangan salah paham. Aku dan Ryeowook sudah berteman sejak kami masih kecil. Aku sudah menganggap Ryeowook sebagai Oppa-ku sendiri. Aku dan dia.. sudah seperti saudara."

Aku ingin menangis sekarang juga. Tapi, tidak bisa. Aku harus terlihat tegar didepan Yesung Eonnie yang sekarang sedang dalam keadaan rapuh. Kim Ryeowook, kau akan mati!

"Sungmin. Sudahlah.. aku tidak menyalahkan siapapun. Karna aku tahu, cinta Ryeowook itu tulus untukmu. Kau hanya perlu membuatnya bahagia untukku."

Baiklah, aku terharu sekarang!

Tapi, bukan ini yang aku inginkan!

Mataku masih bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang tidak ada perubahan sejak Yesung Eonnie mengatakan bahwa yeoja yang disukai Ryeowook adalah aku. Tapi, apa benar aku orangnya?

"Kyu.. kau mau kan melepaskan Sungmin demi Ryeowook?"

"Kau menyedihkan Noona."

Seketika pandangan mata Kyuhyun terlihat mengilap tajam. Apa Kyuhyun sedang marah?

"Kyu, aku serius. Aku bicara yang sesungguhnya."

"Aku juga serius. Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya karna beberapa hal. Sudah. Jangan paksa aku!"

"Kyu.."

"Noona~"

Tiba-tiba saja dipertengahan adu mulut antara Kyuhyun dan Yesung Eonnie, Ryeowook datang sambil tersenyum. Digenggaman tangannya sudah terdapat sekotak coklat dan beberapa tangkai bunga mawar merah yang masih segar.

"Ryeowook.."

Suara Yesung Eonnie terdengar parau. Aku terharu melihat Ryeowook yang mencoba untuk tersenyum tulus.

"Noona, tidak lupa kan kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Noona?"

"Wook!"

Aku menganga seolah ada sesuatu benda yang menghantam kepalaku. Rasanya pening sekali. Aku jadi tidak mengerti dengan suasana ini.

"Ini nih biang masalahnya."

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan segera menyeret Ryeowook kehadapan kami. Wajah Ryeowook tampak memerah. Buku-buku tangannya yang mengenggam erat sebuket bunga itu sampai memutih.

"Noona, selamat ulang tahun."

Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Ryeowook menaruh bunga dan coklatnya diatas meja kami, lalu segera berlari keluar café. Seketika airmata jatuh membasahi pipi Yesung Eonnie, yeoja itu terisak tertahan melihat sikap Ryeowook yang seperti itu padanya.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Kyuhyun segera mengejar Ryeowook yang berlari keluar cafe setelah sebelumnya hanya memandang kepergian Ryeowook dengan wajah datar.

"Pembuat masalah."

Kyuhyun segera berlari mengikuti arah lari Ryeowook. Lagi-lagi perbedaan tinggi menjadi masalah. Langkah cepat Ryeowook akhirnya dapat Kyuhyun samakan dengan langkahnya. Aku jadi geli sendiri melihat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang saling bekejaran seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang dilanda bencana.

Entah apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun itu membuat Ryeowook mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat seolah ingin meninju Kyuhyun, namun pukulan itu sanggup Kyuhyun tahan sebelum mengenai sisi wajahnya.

"Eonnie~"

Yesung Eonnie memandang datar bunga dan coklat pemberian Ryeowook. Hari ini memang ulang tahun Yesung Eonnie, aku juga baru , hari ini Yesung Eonnie sedang bersedih. Aku meninggalkan Yesung Eonnie untuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang sedang dalam emosi. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu hal buruk pada mereka berdua.

"Jangan memulai atau kau akan habis ditanganku."

"Ini bukan masalahmu!"

Kyuhyun memandang Ryeowook dengan mata elangnya. Ryeowook hanya diam ditempatnya sambil mengeram pada Kyuhyun.

"Ini masalahku karna kau menyukai yeoja yang akan ditunangkan dengan ku."

"Kenapa kau repot sekali sih?!"

"Kau mau ku tendang dibagian mana supaya kau sadar? Kau ini sudah menyakiti dua orang yeoja dan sekarang kau ingin menantangku berkelahi? Kau ingin mati muda?"

"Kau itu tahu apa? Sudahlah, urus saja urusanmu sendiri."

"Aku tidak suka mengobrol denganmu. Sekarang datang kesana dan jelaskan semuanya dengan jelas."

"Apa mau mu?"

"Kau! Cepat kesana dan katakan apa yang kau mau. Setelah itu, kau bisa pergi."

"Tidak, memangnya kau siapa berani menyuruhku?"

"Jangan memulai! Ayo cepat!"

"Isshh.."

Kyuhyun menarik Ryeowook masuk kedalam café, aku bergegas menghampiri Yesung Eonnie yang sedang menundukan kepalanya. Dirok blue jeansnya terdapat titik-titik air yang membasahi sebagian roknya. Yesung Eonnie manangis sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Eonnie.."

Aku menyentuh bahunya yang bergetar, dia tidak melakukan apapun selain menangis. Aku semakin sedih, airmataku pun mengalir dengan sesukanya. Tak lama, Kyuhyun datang sambil menyeret Ryeowook.

"Selesaikan urusanmu!"

"A.."

"Kau mau bilang apa, hah?!"

"Kau kan lebih muda dariku, seharusnya kau bisa lebih sopan."

Ryeowook mengeluarkan aksi protesnya terhadap sikap Kyuhyun yang seenaknya saja menyeretnya kemari dan terus saja mengomelinya seperti seorang ibu yang memarahi anaknya. Tapi, Kyuhyun terlihat sangat keren sekali. Untungnya disaat seperti ini, Kyuhyun masih bisa menahan emosinya dan tidak menendang Ryeowook karna telah menyakiti hati Yesung Eonnie.

"Tidak mau. Ayo cepat!"

"Apanya yang cepat?!"

"Bodoh. Cepat katakan semua hal yang menurutmu benar agar tidak ada salah paham lagi."

"Memangnya masalah pokoknya apa?"

"Kau minta dipukul ya? Kau menyukai dia kan? Apa itu benar?"

Kyuhyun menunjukku dengan telunjuknya yang hampir mencolok mataku. Bisa-bisanya laki-laki ini menunjuk seseorang tanpa melihat jarak, bagaimana kalau aku sampai buta karna telunjuknya yang panjang itu.

"Tidak! Siapa bilang?"

"Wook, kau putus dengan Yesung Eonnie hanya karna kau menyukaiku? Kau mau aku pukul?"

Aku menggulung lenganku, bersiap memukul namja sialan ini. Tapi, Ryeowook hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dengan wajah enteng. Aku jadi kikuk sendiri.

"Aku tidak pernah putus dengan, Noona. Tidak akan pernah mau walaupun Noona menyuruhku atau memaksaku. Aku tidak akan mau!"

"Lalu kenapa kau lari tadi?"

Kyuhyun sudah bersiap ingin menggetok kepala Ryeowook dengan kotak tisu ditangannya karna sangking emosinya melihat wajah Ryeowook yang sepertinya sedang mempermainkan kami semua dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ah.. aku dapat merasakan tatapan dingin Kyuhyun yang tertuju pada Ryeowook yang masih saja sibuk berbasa basi.

"Aku hanya tidak sanggup melihat Noona yang seperti ini. Noona, kemarin memutuskanku dan itu membuatku kehabisan kendali. Aku tidak mau gila muda."

"Bicara apa kau?"

Yesung Eonnie akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Ryeowook yang sedang duduk didepannya seperti terdakwa. Ryeowook tidak berani duduk menghadap Yesung Eonnie, dia malah menunduk kearah Kyuhyun yang berdiri tegak didepannya.

"Yesung Eonnie bilang kau suka padaku entah berita itu dari mana. Itu tidak mungkinkan?! Ayo jawab!"

"Tidak mungkin aku menyukai wanita brutal sepertimu. Badanku bisa lecet tahu."

"Ya! Dikeadaan seperti ini kau masih saja membahas kulit mulusmu dan obsesimu menjadi artis?! Kau ingin mati!"

Aku sudah kehabisan akal. Dengan penuh emosi, aku mulai menghancurkan tatanan rambutnya yang ditatanya rapi.

"Ya! Jangan rambutku, bodoh!"

"Huh.."

Aku menghela nafas puas saat melihat wajah menderita Ryeowook. Sambil memperbaiki rambutnya, Ryeowook mulai mengomel.

"Itu bukan obsesi, tapi cita-cita. Semua orang tidak akan ada yang menyukaiku kalau rambutku seperti ini. Ck, Kau ini.."

"Aku menyukaimu yang seperti ini."

Kalimat datar Yesung Eonnie membuat Ryeowook terdiam sejenak dengan tangan yang masih berada diatas kepalanya.

"Hey! Cepat hancurkan rambutku lagi."

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Kyuhyun langsung menghancurkan tatanan rambut Ryeowook dengan brutal.

"Akh.. cukup tiang bodoh!"

Kyuhyun semakin ganas setelah Ryeowook mengatainya 'tiang bodoh' dan baru melepaskannya setelah Ryeowook berteriak minta ampun.

"Huh. Baiklah Noona, apapun yang kau mau akan aku berikan. Termasuk penampilan seperti ini. Ya.. semua yang kau mau."

"Wookie~ kau benar tidak menyukai Sungmin? Jadi aku salah?"

"Ishh.. aku tidak mau tubuhku hancur karna berani menyukainya. Aku akan mati muda, Noona."

"Ah.. baguslah."

"Lalu, Noona tahu darimana kalau aku menyukai Sungmin?"

"Minjae.."

"Minjae? Akh, kurang ajar!"

Kyuhyun mengeram kuat. Gemerutuk giginya terdengar nyaring.

"Habis kau!"

Kyuhyun segera pergi keluar café dan berlari entah kemana.

"Kenapa kau diam saja dan tidak mencegahnya untuk pergi?"

"Biarkan sajalah, Wook. Palingan Kyuhyun pergi untuk memukul Si Minjae itu. Anak itu memang sudah keterlaluan. Ada bagusnya kalau Kyuhyun menghajar anak itu agar dia tidak bisa lagi mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak."

Dengan tenang, aku mulai menyedot bubble milk tea ku yang tadi terlupakan olehku.

'Dug..

Tiba-tiba saja Yesung Eonnie memukul kepalaku dengan bunga pemberian Ryeowook.

"Eonnie~"

"Hey, Minjae itu wanita tahu."

"Oh? Ya biar sajalah Kyuhyun memukul yeoja itu! Yeoja itu memang pantas mendapat pukulan karna sudah berani mengatakan yang tidak-tidak tentang kita kan, Eon?"

"Kau rela Kyuhyun dipandang sebagai laki-laki pengecut karna memukul wanita? Dimana letak otakmu itu, Lee Sungmin?!"

"Disini, Wook."

Aku menunjuk kepalaku dan disaat itu juga, Ryeowook memukulku dengan bunga yang ia berikan pada Yesung Eonnie. Aisshh.. mereka berdua sama saja.

"Memang bodoh! Ayo cepat, kita harus segera menyusul Kyuhyun!"

"Biarkan sajalah, Wook. Aku akan selalu memandang Kyuhyun namja yang keren! Kyuhyun pasti bisa memukul yeoja seperti Minjae. Hikk.. yeoja busuk."

"Aduuhhh. Kau akan ku telan sekarang juga! Ayo bodoh.."

Akhirnya begini, aku, Ryeowook, dan Yesung Eonnie mengejar langkah Kyuhyun yang ternyata mengarah ke sebuah tempat les biola yang berada dipusat kota. Lumayan jauh dari café Yesung Eonnie, tapi Kyuhyun sudah sampai ditempat ini dengan nafas terengah. Namja itu ternyata lari sejauh 500 m, padahal dia membawa mobil.

Ryeowook menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan dan saat itu kami dapat melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang menarik tangan seorang yeoja yang baru saja keluar dari tempat les biola itu dengan tidak sabaran.

Yeoja itu.. ternyata yeoja itu adalah yeoja yang pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun dan ditolak olehnya. Itu.. kejadian saat baju seragam Ryeowook yang menyangkut dipohon mahoni dan kami mengira itu adalah perbuatan hantu tempo hari.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan yeoja itu dengan kasar. Kami semua lantas keluar dari dalam mobil dan diam saja sambil melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun pada gadis malang itu.

"Kyu.."

Yeoja itu membeku dihadapan Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun menampakan amarahnya yang mendalam, perlahan peluh membanjiri wajahnya.

"Kau bosan hidup?"

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu?"

Tangan gadis itu bergerak gelisah sambil mengerat bagian bawah bajunya. Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam seolah ingin memakan gadis ini bulat-bulat.

"Kenapa kau menganggu hubungan Yesung Noona dengan pacarnya?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Kyu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Jangan sentuh aku. Sialan!"

"Kyu, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"Seribu kali kau mengatakan itu, aku tidak akan pernah percaya. Sekali saja kau sentuh aku, tunanganku, Yesung Noona dan pacarnya, kau akan segera mati. Aku sendiri yang akan mencabut jantungmu dan membuangnya jauh-jauh. Mengerti?"

"Kau kenapa selalu kejam padaku? Aku salah apa padamu, Kyu? Aku hanya mencintaimu. Itu saja."

"Berani kau memanggil namaku, habis kau!"

Kyuhyun segera meninggalkan gadis itu. Gadis itu menangis sambil mengenggam erat kotak biolanya. Seorang pemuda datang membelai bahunya dengan lembut, namun Minjae malah menepis tangannya secara kasar.

"Kau sudah ditolak seribu kali oleh Kyuhyun. Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini?"

Pemuda itu berjongkok seolah ingin menyamai tingginya dengan Minjae yang sedang terduduk dibangku pinggir jalan sambil menangis. Pemuda itu dengan sabar menatapnya dengan raut wajah kasihan.

"Pergi dariku, Jungmo. Kau hanya akan membuatku sulit untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun."

"Apa kau tidak bisa sekali saja memandangku? Setidaknya aku tidak akan berlaku kasar padamu seperti apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan padamu."

"Aku mengerti, karna aku juga ingin Kyuhyun hanya memandang kearahku. Tapi, apakah bisa aku mengatakan itu padanya? Tidak kan? Ini berbeda.. Kyuhyun saja sampai tidak mau ku panggil namanya. Ini seperti bencana untukku."

Gadis itu kini sedang menahan airmatanya. Sekarang yang kami lakukan hanya menonton drama menyedihkan yang diperankan oleh Kyuhyun, Minjae, dan Jungmo.

"Iya, aku tahu. Jika sesuatu hal yang kita inginkan bertolak belakang dengan kenyataannya itu memang menyakitkan. Tapi, bisakah aku memulainya untukmu? Sudah banyak airmata yang kau tumpahkan untuknya, sedangkan dia sudah mempunyai seseorang yang akan menikah dengannya. Berhentilah.. seperti ini."

Huhh…

Namja itu menghela nafasnya. Entah mengapa, aku jadi seperti merasakan apa yang namja itu rasakan. Aku juga mencintai Siwon. Tapi, aku harus bersama Kyuhyun. Aku juga bingung harus berbuat apa dan menetapkan hatiku yang bagaimana..

"Berhentilah seperti ini walaupun bukan aku yang akan membuatmu , kau bisa kan tersenyum sekali saja dan tidak seperti ini? Aku akan tetap bahagia melepaskanmu dari pandanganku jika kau tersenyum dengan lelaki lain. Jika orang itu bukanlah Kyuhyun, aku ingin kau melepaskannya dan tersenyum saat memandangnya walaupun dia bukan milikmu."

Akhirnya namja itu pergi dan memacu mobilnya dengan kecapatan diatas rata-rata. Tak seberapa lama kemudian, terdengar suara gaduh diujung jalan. Ternyata mobil namja bernama Jungmo itu menabrak pohon yang ada ditaman. Banyak orang yang mengerumuni jasad mobilnya. Minjae berdiri kaku.

"JUNGMO!"

"Ouch…"

Ryeowook meringis saat melihat kejadian yang tepat berada didepan matanya sedangkan aku dan Yesung Eonnie hanya bisa melongo sambil menahan teriak.

"Kyyyaaaaa!"

Teriak kami berdua pecah begitu saja membuat Ryeowook dan beberapa orang lainnya menutup telinga mereka.

"Ahh.. maafkan teman saya."

Ryeowook mencoba tersenyum canggung sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Jangan seperti ini. Aku malu tahu. Sebaiknya kita lihat dulu keadaan orang itu."

Ryeowook menyeret kami masuk kedalam mobil dan akhirnya menemukan Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu kedai sambil menenteng minuman. Kyuhyun melirik nista pada kerumunan orang itu.

"Ada apa sih? Berisik sekali."

"Kyu!"

"Oi! Kalian sedang apa disini?"

Kyuhyun menendang kaleng minumannya yang sudah kosong dan kaleng itu mendarat mulus tepat ditempat sampah.

"Yess!"

Kyuhyun bersorak gembira sambil meninju udara. Namja ini kenapa lagi? Membuatku bingung saja.

"Kyu, itu Jungmo."

"Mana?"

"Yang kecelakaan itu Jungmo.."

"Hah? Mana mungkin, anak itukan pembalap."

Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya seolah tidak perduli.

"Aku benar. Tadi dia habis berkelahi dengan Minjae. Dia mengatakan ini itu pada Minjae."

"Sudah jangan banyak omong Noona, segera telepon ambulan. Aku akan menolong sahabatku itu."

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik memandang Ryeowook yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Kau laki-laki kan?"

"Tentu, bodoh," teriak Ryeowook kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Bantu aku menolong sahabatku."

"Tidak mau. Diakan temanmu, tolong saja sendiri."

"Aku akan membayarmu. Ayo cepat!"

Kyuhyun bergegas menarik Ryeowook yang meronta-ronta tidak jelas kearah kerumunan banyak orang.

"Noona, aku titip dia. Jangan sampai hilang!"

"Iyaaaa!"

Dia berteriak seperti itu. Benar seperti itu? Kekanakan atau apa? Dasar aneh!

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja hatiku menjadi hangat. Ada apa ini?! Apa aku mulai…

Akh.. Molla!

Namja tiang aneh itu mulai menerobos kerumunan orang dan menolong temannya bersama Si spatula dapur. Ambulan pun datang dan membawa tubuh lemas Jungmo kerumah sakit bersama Minjae yang terus saja menangis.

Kali ini pandangan mata Kyuhyun berubah lembut pada yeoja itu.

"Kalau kau suka denganku. Tolong jaga sahabatku, jadikan dia bahagia bersamamu. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa."

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari bahu yeoja itu. Minjae hanya tersenyum lalu masuk kedalam ambulan.

"Pak Kyong, segera ke pusat kota ada kecelakaan mobil. Dia temanku. Tolong sekalian mobil pengangkut, mobil ini rusak parah."

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah kami sambil menelepon seseorang. Ryeowook hanya mengikutinya dari belakang dengan tenang.

"Sudah beres."

"Bagaimana keadaan Jungmo, Kyu?"

"Anak itu tidak akan mati. Mungkin beberapa tulangnya patah, untung mobilnya tidak meledak."

"Itu namanya parah, bodoh. Kau tidak menemui Jungmo?"

"Besok saja sekalian dengan anak yang lain. Kalau hari ini, biarkan Minjae yang mengurus anak itu."

"Orang tuanya bagaimana?"

"Ayahnya sudah meninggal dan ibu-nya menikah lagi di Daejon. Dia hanya sebatang kara disini. Untung dia punya harta yang melimpah dari ayah-nya."

"Oh, begitu? Kasihan juga temanmu."

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai respon dari pertanyaanku tadi. Hari semakin sore dan sepertinya kami harus kembali ke café untuk mengambil mobil Kyuhyun yang ditinggalkannya disana.

"Kalian datang berdua ke café Noona?"

"Iya. Tadinya kami mau mencarimu. Kau kemana saja sampai menghilang begitu?"

"Berlebihan~ Kemarin aku pergi ke Incheon, nenek-ku sedang sakit. Setelah itu aku pulang kok, aku juga pergi ke sekolah. Kau yang kemana sampai tidak masuk sekolah?"

"Eung.. hanya ada urusan."

"Begitu?"

"Ya.."

Aku masih belum punya nyali untuk mengatakannya pada Ryeowook dan Yesung Eonnie tentang kejadian tadi malam. Ku lihat, Kyuhyun hanya diam saja dan berusaha tidak memikirkan perkataan Ryeowook barusan.

Sekarang kami berempat sedang dalam perjalanan menuju café Yesung Eonnie, Ryeowook kembali bersuara.

"Bukannya minggu ini kalian akan bertunangan?"

'Gluk..

Aku dan Kyuhyun saling bertatapan horror. Benar juga, kami akan bertunangan kurang dari lima hari lagi. Sekarang harus bagaimana? Aku belum siap sama sekali.

"Huwaa.. senangnya jadi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Walaupun kalian dijodohkan tapi, kalian terlihat sangat cocok sekali. Selamat yaa. ^o^"

Senyum. Senyum. Aku lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum. Aku tidak sanggup untuk memikirkan perkataan Yesung Eonnie, bagaimana pun juga aku tidak akan sanggup. Mengerikan!

"Bagaimana kalau nanti kalian menikah yaa? Lalu malam pertama, punya anak, menjadi ayah dan ibu, punya cucu. Huwa~ pasti menyenangkan."

"Kim Ryeowook!"

"Hahaha.. aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula ini kabar yang menyenangkan bukan?"

"Diamlah.."

….

Setelah mengarungi hari yang melelahkan ini dan diantar pulang oleh Kyuhyun, aku segera merebahkan kepalaku diatas bantal kelinci kesayanganku. Bantal ini adalah pemberian Donghae Oppa saat aku baru saja masuk ke SMA beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Donghae Oppa menyembulkan kepalanya dibalik pintu kamarku.

"Oi! Aku boleh masuk?"

"Ya."

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku baru sampai mengelilingi Seoul hari ini."

"Kau tidak diajak Kyuhyun pakai sepeda lagi kan?"

"Tidak. Tadi anak itu membawa mobilnya."

"Mobil kerennya yang berwarna biru itu?"

"Isshh.. Oppa cerewet sekali."

"Ah.. kau ini! Hey, kau tahu tidak Eomma dan Appa akan ke Seoul besok?"

"Eung? Tumben sekali. Ada apa?"

"Besok lusa, kau akan bertunangan dengan Kyuhyun."

"Mwo?! Oppa bercanda?"

"Tidak. Makanya malam ini, kau disuruh mencari pakaian bersama denganku. Aku juga akan membawa Hyukkie malam ini."

"Jadi, Hyukkie Eonnie sudah pulang dari Jepang?"

"Sudah, kemarin. Cepat ganti pakaianmu."

"Ah? Iya!"

Huhhh.. leganya. Akhirnya Si penjinak Donghae Oppa kembali juga ke Seoul. Gadis yang sangat baik, periang, namun pelit dan sukanya pisang itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa meluluhkan hati Donghae Oppa. Senangnya~

Aku segera mandi dan bergegas turun ke bawah untuk melihat Hyukkie Eonnie yang pasti sudah menungguku.

"Eungg.. Hae, nanti saja. Nanti Sungmin melihat kita~"

"Tidak apa. Dia juga sudah dewasa."

"Hae…Uhh.. heennn.. akhh.."

Aku terpaksa mengatup mulutku rapat-rapat, berusaha untuk tidak tergiur dengan hal yang seperti itu meskipun imajinasiku sudah melayang kemana-mana. Aku tidak sanggup menatap mereka, namun aku masih ingin. Lumayan tontonan gratis.

Tapi, tidak tega juga. Diakan Oppa-ku, seharusnya aku tidak mengintipnya saat sedang bermesraan dengan kekasihnya. Tapi.. biarkan sajalah, siapa suruh juga dia melakukannya ditempat umum.

Sekarang, aku sedang duduk ditangga sambil memerhatikan aksi mereka yang cukup panas. Hyukkie Eonnie hanya memakai kaus hitam yang lentur (entah apa namanya) yang dibalut dengan sweater putih yang menunjukan lekuk tubuhnya yang ideal itu.

Aku terperangah saat melihat Donghae Oppa yang serta merta meremas kedua benda yang ada didada Hyukkie Eonnie. Seketika, tubuh mereka menegang dan mengeliat nyaman. Hangatnya bibir Donghae Oppa masih saja bermain dibibir Hyukkie Eonnie. Pemandangan diatas umur tujuh belas tahun ini membuat perut ku seperti digelitik sesuatu.

"Akkhh.. akkhh.. Haee.. uhh.. heeenn… sssstthhh.. aaahhh…"

Desahan itu semakin panjang saat Donghae Oppa mengeluarkan 'milik' Hyukkie Eonnie dari bra-nya. Hyukkie Eonnie mengerang saat Donghae Oppa menghisapnya dengan kuat, Donghae Oppa lantas memilin gunung yang ada disebelahnya sedangkan yang satunya masih menjadi bulan-bulanan mulutnya.

"Akh.."

Donghae Oppa menjilatinya seolah tidak ingin benda itu menghilang dari mulutnya. Donghae Oppa menekan-nekan kepalanya agar semakin dalam meraup gunung kembar Hyukkie Eonnie. Sebenarnya ini salah atau tidak sih? Tau ah.. nonton aja lagi.

Sampai sepuluh menit, Donghae Oppa hanya melakukannya secara berulang sampai aku bosan. Karna merasa benar-benar bosan, aku berjinjit pelan kembali menaiki anak tangga kemudian berlari kearah bawah seolah aku tidak melihat aktivitas mereka tadi.

'Dug..dugg..duugg..

"Donghae Oppa~ aku sudah siap!"

Mereka dengan cepat membenahi diri mereka masing-masing. Samar-samar, aku melihat Donghae Oppa yang berusaha membantu memasukan gunung kembar Hyukkie Eonnie dengan perlahan kedalam bra-nya.

"Hay~"

Wajah Donghae Oppa terlihat sangat canggung sekali. Wajah Hyukkie Eonnie tampak memerah padam. Dia melambaikan tangannya padaku. Ahh.. aku jadi ingat adengan mereka yang tadi kan!

"Wajah Eonnie memerah.. kenapa?"

"Ah? I-ini mungkin kepanasan. Kau lama sih~"

Hyukkie Eonnie meninju pelan lenganku. Kenapa dia salah tingkah? Yayaya.. aku tahu kalian pasti sangat malu sekali apalagi kalau sampai kalian tahu aku melihatnya tadi.

"Ayo jalan~"

Aku pun berusaha mengalihkan suasana dan jalan duluan masuk kedalam mobil yang sudah disediakan Donghae Oppa.

"Kau sih Hae! Untung Sungmin tidak melihatnya tadi."

"Ah.. iya. Kapan kita lanjutkan?"

"Isshh.. kau!"

"Hehe.."

Samar-samar, aku mendengar perkelahian mereka yang sepertinya punya niatan untuk melanjutkan aktivitas mereka. Aku jadi sangat penasaran pada aktivitas mereka. Ah.. yang selanjutnya pasti lebih Hot.

"Aku sudah menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk bertemu di pusat perbelanjaan."

Perkataan Donghae Oppa sanggup membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Kyuhyun juga ikut?"

"Iya, kami akan mencari pakaian yang sangat cocok untuk kalian. Lusa nanti adalah salah satu hari yang sangat penting untuk kalian. Jadi, kalian harus tampak sangat serasi."

"Yaya.. terserah Eonnie dan Oppa saja."

Aku sudah terlalu malas untuk memikirkan prihal yang sangat menyusahkan ini. Bagaimana tanggapan teman-temanku dan fans Kyuhyun mengenai pertunangan dan pernikahan kami? Sepertinya ini ide yang buruk.

Setelah sampai diparkiran, Donghae Oppa segera menarik tangan Hyukkie Eonnie untuk mengapit dilengannya dan berusaha menjauhkan Hyukkie Eonnie dariku. Hey, bagi sedikit dong. Aku kan juga kangen sama Eonnie yadong ini.

Itu Kyuhyun. Dia tampak berdiri dengan tenang, kedua tangannya tersilang didepan celananya. Kyuhyun menendang-nendang udara dengan tampang bosan.

Kyuhyun kelihatan sangat santai dengan pakaiannya sekarang. Namja itu hanya memakai kaos V-neck berlapis jas berwarna hitam yang warnanya senada dengan long jeans yang dipakainya. Dia juga hanya memakai sepatu santai berwarna biru sedikit agak kehitaman.

"Sudah lama menunggu, Kyu?"

"Ah? Aku juga baru sampai, Hyung."

"Oh. Perkenalkan, ini Hyukkie yeojachingu-ku."

"Hyukkie.."

"Kyuhyun."

"Wah.. kau tampan sekali. Kau sangat beruntung Sungmin."

Apanya yang beruntung mendapatkan namja dingin seperti dia. Walaupun Kyuhyun terkadang baik, tapi tetap saja tatapan matanya itu membuatku takut.

"Eheemm.."

"Hae? Kau juga tampan,kok."

Donghae Oppa sibuk mengoreksi perkataan Hyukkie Eonnie sedangkan Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung dan menatapku dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kenapa?"

"Ah? Tidak. Tidak apa.

Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, aku takut sekali kalau sampai kepalanya itu lepas dari tubuhnya. Donghae Oppa pun menggiring kami memasuki salah satu butik pakaian formal yang ada di pusat perbelanjaan ini. Setahuku, tempat perbelanjaan ini adalah milik orang tuanya Siwon Oppa. Ahh.. Siwon.

"Kalian bisa pilih sendiri. Kami juga akan memilih baju yang lain untuk kami pakai dihari pertunangan kalian. Nanti kita bertemu disini."

"Ah, ne."

Aku dan Kyuhyun menyanggupinya walaupun kami sebenarnya masih bingung. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sangat cocok untukku dan juga untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga hanya duduk disalah satu tempat duduk untuk pengunjung sambil memerhatikan ratusan potong minni dress dan long dress.

"Ah.. aku bingung. Sebaiknya kita harus bagaimana?"

"Warna kesukaanmu apa? Pink?"

"Hmm.. aku suka pink. Sangat suka malah."

"Sudah kuduga."

Kyuhyun kembali memerhatikan pakaianku. Saat ini, aku memakai kemeja putih dengan jeans selutut berwarna pink susu dan sepatu santai berwarna putih.

"Ayo, cari."

Kyuhyun menarikku kesalah satu flat minni dress. Kyuhyun sibuk memilah-milah sambil menyocokannya dengan tubuhku. Sebenarnya aku risih sekali karna anak ini hanya tertawa-tawa sambil melihat tubuhku yang menegang karna ulahnya.

"Yang ini bagaimana?"

"Itunya terlalu kelihatan."

"Ah.. benar juga. Yang boleh melihat itukan cuman aku nanti."

'Gluk..

Aku jadi ingat kejadian yang tadi dilakukan Donghae Oppa dan Hyukkie Eonnie kan! Uhh..

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

Kyuhyun merentangkan minni dress yang sangat cantik, paduan warna pink shock dengan butiran serbuk emas disisi-sisi dress membuatnya terlihat elegan dan cantik. Simple tapi memukau. Setidaknya untukku. Dress ini tidak bertali, sehingga bisa mengekspose bahuku.

Kyuhyun masih menimang-nimang dress cantik yang ada ditangannya.

"Bagus, tapi.."

"Yang ini saja yaa.."

Aku memohon padanya untuk tidak diganti lagi. Satu jam seperti ini membuat kakiku terasa sangat pegal. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Kau coba yang ini~"

"Ah.. Ok."

Kyuhyun mengikutiku dari belakang. Namja itu mengambil tasku dan membawakannya sementara aku sedang mencoba minni dress yang tadi dipilihnya.

Saat aku ingin menutup pintu fitting room, aku mendengar suara desahan seseorang disebelah pintu fitting room-ku. Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya saat aku hanya diam saja diambang pintu.

"Ada apa?"

Aku segera menutup mulut Kyuhyun dan menaruh jari telunjukku didepan mulutku.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara sedikit berbisik.

"Kau dengar itu?"

"Akkhh.. henn… ssshh… uhh.. yahh disitu.."

'Gluk..

Tiba-tiba saja, wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sangat pucat sekali. Kemudian, wajahnya mulai menimbulkan rona merah.

"Siapa yang ada disebelah?"

Aku menundukan kepala dan melihat sepasang sepatu, lagi-lagi orang disebelah adalah Donghae Oppa dan Hyukkie Eonnie.

"Oppa.."

"Apa dia tidak punya tempat lain selain fitting room?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, Kyu. Mungkin karna Hyukkie Eonnie baru saja pulang dari Jepang, maka dari itu mereka melakukannya dimana saja selagi ada kesempatan."

"Tapi tidak disini juga kan?"

"Iya sih.. ahh.."

"Kenapa kau mendesah?"

"Siapa juga yang mendesah?"

"Tadi kau bilang 'ahh..' itu apa namanya kalau bukan mendesah."

"Itu, kau yang mendesah.."

"Aku hanya memberi contoh tahu."

"Isshh.. aku malu mempunyai Oppa yang yadong sepertinya."

Aku berusaha menutupi wajahku dan menyembunyikannya dari Kyuhyun. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu hal yang ganjil saat mengetahui kalau Donghae Oppa juga bisa berbuat seperti itu.

"Kau malu atau kepengen sih? Sudahlah biarkan saja. Kita beli ini saja, kau pulang denganku."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu."

Aku dan Kyuhyun meninggalkan butik itu setelah namja keras kepala ini memintanya agar ia saja yang membayarkan dress yang akan aku pakai dihari pertunangan kami. Ya sudahlah kalau dia memaksa.

Saat ini kami sedang menuju ke rumahku. Sudah tidak ada hal yang perlu dilakukan lagi. Tiba-tiba saja, hujan turun sangat deras bersama suara petir menyambar-nyambar yang menampakan kilatnya.

"Huwaaa.."

Aku berteriak saat petir menyambar dengan suara yang keras.

"Kau takut?"

"Ah.. tidak."

"Sudah sampai."

"Eung.."

Aku mendongakan wajahku yang semula kututupi dengan telapak tanganku. Kyuhyun terkekeh geli melihatku yang begitu penakut.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu sampai Donghae Hyung pulang."

"Ya. Sebaiknya seperti itu."

"Hah.. kau ini lucu sekali."

Aku dan Kyuhyun masuk bersama kedalam rumah. Kyuhyun duduk disofa sementara aku mengambilkannya minuman dan beberapa camilan lalu menyalakan tv untuk mencairkan suasana. Saat tv menyala, ada sebuah berita yang menarik perhatianku.

"_**Malam ini, seperti yang sudah diramalkan bahwa kota Seoul dan sekitarnya sedang diterpa badai tahunan dengan hujan yang cukup deras. Untuk itu, kami menghibau agar seluruh masyarakat yang berada didaerah sekitar Seoul untuk tidak pergi keluar rumah. Sebab dapat membahayakan dan.."**_

'Zepp..

"Kyaaaa!"

"Oi! Oi! Lampunya hanya padam. Jangan berteriak."

Dengan susah payah, aku mengatupkan mulutku rapat-rapat. Saat membuka mata, ternyata jarak kami sudah sangat dekat sekali.

'Duuaarrrr..

"Kyaaa~!"

Tanpa sengaja, aku memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan membiarkanku memeluknya. Aku yang sadar pun segera melepaskan pelukanku padanya.

"Kalau kau masih takut, peluk aku saja lagi. Aku akan diam saja."

"Uh.. aku akan mengambil lilin dulu."

"Mau ku temani?"

"Tid.."

'Duaarr.. duaaarr..

"Ah.. iya, iya. Bantu aku!"

"Hahaha.."

"Jangan tertawa!"

"Kau lucu."

Akhirnya aku membuntut dibelakang Kyuhyun yang sedang memegangi senter sambil mencari lilin.

"Hey, kotak lilinnya kosong."

"Benarkah? Aish.. kalau begitu ambil dikamarku saja."

"Kamarmu ada dimana?"

"Diatas."

"Ayo!"

Aku kembali membuntutinya sambil memegang bagian belakang bajunya, keringat dingin mulai membasahi keningku.

"Dimana?"

"Itu, dilaci."

Kyuhyun pun mengambil lilin yang ada didalam laci meja belajarku, kemudian..

'Duaarr.. duaaarr..

"Kyaaa.."

Aku memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Kali ini, aku benar-benar sudah tidak kuasa. Aku menangis dengan kedua kaki yang bergetar dan tubuhku rasanya lemas sekali. Ku akui, aku benar-benar takut dengan suara itu.

"Oi! Kau kenapa?"

"Hikss.."

"Kau menangis?"

"Hikkss.. aku takut."

"Takut? Tenang lah, ada aku disini."

Kyuhyun menggiringku keatas ranjang lalu menyalakan lilinnya, seketika keadaan kamarku berubah menjadi sedikit agak terang. Aku masih betah duduk menempel dengannya, takut-takut kalau suara itu datang lagi. Kyuhyun dengan cepat menutup gorden kamarku yang terbuka lalu duduk disampingku.

"Kau kenapa takut dengan suara petir? Apa karna suaranya terlalu keras?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "Lantas?"

"Hikss.. dulu, kakak kelas yang selalu melindungiku itu meninggal karna tersambar petir. Aku takut sekali.."

"O-oh, begitu? Lalu bagaimana dengan Donghae Hyung? Sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa pulang kerumah dengan cepat."

"Biarkan saja. Asalkan dia tidak tersambar petir."

"Kau ini bicara apa?"

Seketika keadaan menjadi hening, keadaan seperti ini membuatku merasa bosan dan mengantuk.

"Kau kenapa lagi?"

"Aku ngantuk."

"Ya sudah, tidur."

"Tapi, aku takut.."

'Ddduuuaaarrr!

Kali ini suara itu datang lebih mengerikan dari yang tadi, tidak hanya sekali tapi beberapa kali sampai-sampai telingaku terasa sangat sakit sekali.

"Huwaaaa.."

Aku menangis dengan kencang dan Kyuhyun langsung memelukku agar aku bisa jauh lebih tenang. Benar saja, aku langsung diam. Tidak berani mengatakan apapun. Pelukan Kyuhyun terasa hangat dan nyaman membuatku tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sudah, ada aku disini. Jangan berteriak dan menangis lagi atau ku pukul kau. Telingaku sakit tahu."

"Kyu.. hikss.. takut."

"Ya sudah, sini."

Kyuhyun kembali memelukku, padahal bukan ini maksud perkataanku. Tanpa ada yang menyuruh, pandangan mata kami saling bertemu. Kyuhyun membuka sedikit mulutnya dan perlahan mendekat kearahku.

Aku hanya diam membeku, masih belum bisa melawan. Rasa takut dan ingin itu bercampur menjadi satu. Kyuhyun semakin dekat kearahku dengan kedua mata yang tertutup. Aku mengikutinya, menutup kedua mataku. Hembusan nafas Kyuhyun semakin dekat menerpa wajahku. Dan..

"Hatchhii…"

"Aish.. maaf."

Haisshh..

Kyuhyun bersin didepan wajahku. Tidak apalah, setidaknya aku tidak perlu berpikiran kotor lagi walaupun aku sedikit agak kecewa.

Kyuhyun menjauh dariku, memberi jarak lalu menatap kelangit-langit kamarku dengan canggung. Uhh.. sepertinya ini adalah keadaan yang paling sulit. Handphoneku bergetar, aku rasa yang menelepon adalah Donghae Oppa.

"Oppa.. ah, iya. Aku sedang bersama Kyuhyun dirumah. Baiklah.."

Klik..

"Ada apa dengan Donghae Hyung?"

"Dia akan pulang terlambat malam ini. Sekarang juga sudah tengah malam."

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju gorden kamarku yang tadi ditutupnya.

"Hujan sudah mulai reda."

"Kau mau pulang?"

Aku berdiri disampingnya dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa menatap kearahku.

"Tidak sekarang. Oppa-mu belum pulang kan?"

Aku mengangguk lega, karna Kyuhyun tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian dirumah sebelum Donghae Oppa pulang kerumah. Walaupun bersama Kyuhyun terkadang membuatku merasa bosan karna dia lebih banyak diam, tapi setidaknya aku tahu bahwa dia adalah namja yang baik.

Klik..

Aliran listrik kembali menyala. Sekarang, aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Ternyata wajah Kyuhyun dibanjiri keringat padahal udara sedang dingin seperti ini.

"Ki-kita tunggu, Donghae Hyung dibawah saja."

Aku tersenyum melihatnya yang kembali gugup. Haha.. mungkin itu karna tadi kami yang hampir berciuman. Untung saja tidak jadi karna dia tiba-tiba dia bersin. Hah.. dia lucu sekali.

Setengah jam kemudian, suara mobil Donghae Oppa mulai terdengar dipelataran rumah. Aku segera keluar rumah untuk membukakan pintu untuknya, Kyuhyun ikut membuntut dibelakangku.

"Oppa.."

"Hai!"

"Bagaimana keadaan jalanan Hyung?"

Donghae Oppa duduk didepan Kyuhyun sedangkan aku duduk disisi samping mereka. Donghae Oppa tersenyum lalu menarik lurus kakinya.

"Lumayan macet karna ada beberapa pohon yang tumbang. Diluar juga masih hujan walaupun tidak sederas tadi. Sebaiknya kau menginap saja malam ini."

"Akh?"

"Ayah dan Ibu-mu juga pasti tidak akan melarangkan? Kau bisa tidur dikamar tamu. Saranku, kau jangan pulang dulu malam ini."

"Tapi, besok aku harus pergi ke sekolah, Hyung."

"Tidak apa. Besok pagi-pagi sekali, kau bisa pulang kerumah dan langsung pergi kesekolah."

"Begitu, ya?"

Kyuhyun mengusap-usap tengkuknya canggung. Aku rasa, apa yang dikatakan Donghae Oppa ada benarnya juga. Jika Kyuhyun tetap akan pulang malam ini juga maka hal itu akan menghabiskan waktunya dijalan. Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa istirahat dengan cukup sedangkan paginya kami harus pergi kesekolah.

"Baiklah.. aku akan menginap."

"Baguslah.. aku pergi kekamar dulu."

Donghae Oppa pun berlalu menuju kamarnya yang berdekatan dengan kamarku. Aku dan Kyuhyun saling diam dan memusingkan diri dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Eung.. kau tidurlah. Besok pagi kita harus berangkat kesekolah."

Kyuhyun menekan bahuku, lalu pergi menuju kamar tamu. Pandangan mataku tertuju pada daun pintu kamar tamu yang mulai tertutup. Ada rasa kehilangan saat pintu itu tertutup rapat.

"Akh. Tidak!"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat, berharap semua imajinasiku itu tidak akan pernah terkabulkan. Tapi, cepat atau lambat Kyuhyun akan menjadi suamiku setidaknya hal-hal seperti itu akan terjadi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

Tidak bisa. Tidak bisa. Aku harus bisa mencapai cita-citaku dulu, setelah itu aku akan memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi, cita-citaku apa? Sampai saat ini juga aku belum punya cita-cita.

….

Tbc..

Gimana chapter ini?

Udah Free emoticon kan?

Biar saya jadi lebih bisa koreksi Ffn-nya sambil semangat, lanjutin reviewnya yaa..


	5. Chapter 5

**She is My Wife**

**.**

**.**

**Super Junior + Shinne + Exo Ffn..**

**Warning!**

**GS, full typo, OOC, ajaib, dan sebagainya.**

**Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa.**

**Fic ini punya saya.**

**Silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa review, READERS ^o^**

…

Pagi-pagi sekali, Kyuhyun sudah pulang kerumahnya. Setelah menutup pintu depan, aku segera menuju kamar dan bersiap pergi kesekolah. Namun, langkah kakiku terhenti saat Donghae Oppa menatapku dengan tubuh yang bertumpu pada tiang tangga.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah? Tidak. Kau dan Kyuhyun sudah seperti sepasang suami istri."

'deg..

"Akh, aku harus pergi kesekolah. Bye, Oppa~"

"Min.."

"Apa?"

"Mau aku antar?"

"Tidak perlu, aku akan berangkat kesekolah bersama Ryeowook."

"Oh. Baiklah."

Langkah kaki ku mulai menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarku. Aku segera mengambil seragam sekolah dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Setelah selesai dengan urusan sekolah dan memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal, aku segera turun ke bawah dan menemui Ryeowook yang sudah menungguku diteras rumah.

"Sungmin."

"Kenapa wajahmu?"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan wajahku?"

"Kau tersenyum terus. Katakan ada apa?"

"Hehe.. berkat kau dan Kyuhyun, sekarang aku masih menjadi pacarnya Yesung Noona."

"Bukankah sejak kemarin, kau yang berisi keras tidak mau melepaskan Yesung Eonnie walaupun dia memaksa ingin putus denganmu? "

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?Ayo jalan."

Kami pun pergi bersama menuju sekolah. Saat menunggu bus dihalte, Kyuhyun lewat perlahan dengan sepedanya. Namja itu sepertinya tidak melihatku dan Ryeowook yang sedang memandanginya.

Saat Kyuhyun lewat, rambut pendeknya berkibar-kibar diterpa angin. Ahh.. kerennya.

"Min, busnya sudah datang. Nanti saja memandangi Kyuhyun-nya."

"Akh, bicara apa sih kau? Aku hanya memerhatikan sepedanya."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan sepedanya? Kau tidak tertarik dengan orang yang menaiki sepeda itu?"

Ryeowook mengerlingkan matanya saat kami sudah duduk bersebelahan didalam bus. Aku segera menyikut perutnya yang kelewat rata itu.

"Issh.. kau tidak lihat apa? Sepeda anak itu tidak sama dengan sepedanya yang kemarin."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Kyuhyun mengganti sepedanya? Dia mampu membeli sepeda lebih dari satu, kok."

"Akh, bukan itu. Issh.. ya sudahlah."

"Kau pasti berpikiran bahwa Kyuhyun hanya membuang-buang uangnya hanya untuk membeli beberapa sepeda kan? Dasar otak perhitungan~"

Ryeowook mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajahku dengan tampang mengejek. Benar juga sih, apa yang dikatakan Ryeowook memang sama dengan apa yang sedang aku pikirkan. Tapi, biarkan sajalah~ Toh, itu bukan urusanku juga.

Sepuluh menit didalam bus, akhirnya kami sampai juga didepan gerbang sekolah. Aku melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan kearah kelasnya sambil memegang sebuah map kemudian Siwon dan para pengikut Kyuhyun yang lainnya datang menghampirinya.

Ilwoo Oppa mengambil map yang dibawa Kyuhyun lalu tetawa puas kemudian map itu jadi bahan rebutan antara Minho dan Siwon. Ada yang kurang dari mereka, Kim Jungmo. Sepertinya namja itu masih berada dirumah sakit.

"Lagi-lagi terpesona. Lihat, Kyuhyun dengan berani memukul kepala mereka dengan map yang dipegangnya. Haha.. Evil magnae~"

"Wook, kira-kira map itu isinya apa yaa?"

"Entah. Mungkin sesuatu hal yang menyenangkan untuk mereka. Lihat saja, mereka sampai berangkulan masuk kedalam kelas."

"Yang membawa map itu Kyuhyun, kan?"

"Iya. Sepertinya begitu."

"Apa isinya yaa?"

"Kau tanya saja padanya nanti."

"Akh. Tidak. Ini bukan urusanku. Kajja ke kelas."

….

Untuk pertama kalinya pulangan sekolah ini setelah beberapa hari pulang sendirian, akhirnya aku, Yesung Eonnie, dan Ryeowook pulang bersama.

"Mau mampir ke café dulu?"

"Ide bagus! Sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol di cafe, Noona. Iyakan, Min?"

"Iya. Ayo kita ke café Yesung Eonnie."

Akhirnya kami berada di café Yesung Eonnie dengan selamat. Cukup melelahkan berjalan kaki hingga kemari. Semua ini karna Si Spatula dapur itu beralasan ingin membeli ice cream dan keripik jagung ditaman kota, sehingga membuat kami tidak bisa menaiki bus. Kalian tahu siapa Si spatula itu kan? Iya.. iya.. Kim Ryeowook.

"Bubble milk tea, chocolate cream mocha, dan strawberry smoothy, ne."

"Baik, Noona."

Pegawai Yesung Eonnie langsung mencatat semua pesanan kami lalu kembali ke dapur.

"Jinki-ah!"

"Ah? Ne, Noona?"

"Jangan lupa camilannya ya.."

"Oh, oke."

Namja bernama Jinki itu pun segera berlalu dari hadapan kami. Ryeowook mengeluarkan keripik jagung yang tadi kami beli dijalan dari dalam tasnya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun, Min?"

"Hubungan apa, Eon?"

"Itu tunangan?"

Si Spatula dapur menyahut dengan mulut yang penuh dengan keripik jagung.

"Lusa kami akan bertunangan."

"Ah~ selamat kalau begitu."

"Kau mau hadiah apa?"

"Mobil, Wook."

"Sialan kau! Aku saja kesekolah pergi menggunakan bus, kau malah ingin aku memberikanmu mobil."

"Tapi, kau kan punya mobil, Wook."

"Kau juga, bodoh."

"Ya, berhenti! Mau sampai kapan sih kalian bertengkar?"

"Aiyah, nuich Seungmwin." (Iya, nih Sungmin)

"Telan dulu kali, Wook. Dasar jorok!"

'Gluk..

"Isshh.. kau!"

Ryeowook melempariku dengan keripik jagungnya.

"Ya! Cepat sapu itu, Wook!"

"Tapi, Noona~"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Cepat sana bersihkan."

"Haha~ rasakan!"

Ryeowook pun segera mengambil sapu dari ruang karyawan. Ryeowook dan aku sudah sangat sering berkunjung ke café Yesung Eonnie ini, maka dari itu tidak ada seorang pun yang melarang kami berlalu lalang disini.

"Sungmin?"

"Ah, ne Eonnie?"

"Sejauh ini, apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Tidak ada."

"Bagaimana mungkin?!"

"Eonnie~ aku dan Kyuhyun kan dijodohkan, jadi belum tahu pasti apakah kami saling mencintai atau tidak."

"Ah, benar juga. Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanmu sendiri pada Kyuhyun?"

"Molla!"

"Kyaa~ sedang membicarakan aku yaa?"

Ryeowook kembali hadir didepan kami sambil membawa sapu dan skop.

"Menggelikan, Wook. Cepat sapu tuh~ sebelum Yesung Eonnie marah besar."

"Iya-iya, cerewet!"

Dengan wajah memelas, Ryeowook mulai menyapu lantai dibawah meja kami yang berhamburan keripik jagung karna ulahnya sendiri.

"Ini pesanannya, Noona. Eh? Sini, biar saya saja yang membersihkannya."

"Jangan! Biarkan dia saja. Dia yang membuat keripik ini berantakan, kok. Kau bisa kembali melayani pelanggan yang lain."

"Ne, Noona."

Namja bernama Jinki itupun pergi dari hadapan kami dan menyisakan Ryeowook yang sedang memasang wajah memelas.

"Noona~"

"Cepat selesaikan!"

"Ahahaha."

Kali ini, aku tertawa nista melihat Si spatula dapur itu menderita dengan banyak pasang mata yang memerhatikannya sambil tertawa-tawa. Kyaaa.. Kyaa.. Kyaa.. rasakan Kim Ryeowook.

….

Hari ini kami banyak sekali mengobrol tentang ini itu hingga petang datang menjemput. Saat itulah, aku dan Ryeowook harus kembali kerumah.

"Eonnie, kami pulang dulu,ne."

"Ne, hati-hati."

"Noona, Kiss bye-nya mana?"

"Issh.. Sudah sana pulang, aku mau lanjut bekerja."

"Baiklah, honey. Jangan terlalu lelah,ne. Nanti malam, aku kesini lagi ya~"

"Ya terserah kau saja. Kau ikut kesini juga kan, Min?"

"Ah, tidak Eon. Hari ini, orang tuaku datang dan mungkin sekarang Donghae Oppa sedang menjemput mereka dibandara."

"Orang tuamu kemari, Min?"

"Iya, Wook!"

"Isshh.. ayo pulang! Bye honey."

"Bye, Eon."

" -hati dijalan."

Aku pun berjalan beriringan bersama Ryeowook. Di jalan, Ryeowook hanya sibuk mencabuti bunga-bunga milik tetangga kemudian melempar-lemparkannya kesembarang arah sehingga bunga-bunga tidak bersalah itu berserakan dijalan.

"Wook, berhenti bersikap idiot."

"Hehehe.. Noh, rumahmu! Aku jalan dulu. Sampai ketemu besok, Sungminnie Minnie-ah."

"Isshh, ada-ada saja. Ya sudah, dadah."

Setelah tubuh kurus Ryeowook menghilang dibalik gang perumahan, aku pun langsung masuk kedalam rumah dan mengunci pintu pagar. Mobil Donghae Oppa sudah tidak ada. Isshh.. aku tadi lupa ingin pulang cepat agar bisa menjemput Eomma dan Appa dibandara.

"Kau baru pulang?"

"Kyuhyun? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Itu.. Eomma-ku yang menyuruhku untuk datang kemari. Aku juga tidak tahu untuk apa."

Lagi-lagi, Kyuhyun mengurut tengkuknya. Aku menganggukan kepala lalu mengambil kunci rumah dari dalam tas.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu disini?"

"Tidak juga, mungkin setengah jam."

"Begitu? Kau naik sepeda ya?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa. Kajja, masuk."

Untuk kedua kalinya, aku dan Kyuhyun berada didalam rumah berduaan. Kyuhyun tampak diam dan duduk disofa dengan tenang.

"Kau nonton tv saja dulu. Aku mau mandi."

"Iya."

Sebelum pergi menuju kamar, aku mengambilkan soft drink dan beberapa camilan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Hehe.. dimakan yaa."

"Eung? Ya."

Aku pun segera berlari menuju kamar dan menyelesaikan semua masalahku. Tiba-tiba saja perutku jadi sakit, aku pun berada didalam kamar mandi lebih lama hingga aku melupakan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Sudah hampir tengah malam, aku baru terbangun dan juga baru sadar kalau Kyuhyun masih berada dirumahku. Aku segera menuju ruang tv dan melihatnya yang sedang duduk membelakangiku.

"Kyu.."

Kyuhyun diam tak bergeming. Ternyata namja ini sedang tidur sambil terduduk. Aku menghela nafas dan pergi keluar rumah untuk melihat mobil Donghae Oppa. Namun hasilnya nihil, yang kulihat hanya sepeda Kyuhyun yang terparkir didepan rumah.

Aku pun kembali masuk dan mengambilkan Kyuhyun selimut serta bantal. Saat ingin merebahkan kepala Kyuhyun diatas bantal yang ku taruh diatas pahaku, tubuhku jadi tidak bisa bergerak karna Kyuhyun memelukku begitu erat.

"Aisshh.. bagaimana ini?"

Kyuhyun tertidur sangat pulas sekali dengan wajah lelah, aku jadi tidak tega membangunkannya. Aku pun membiarkannya tidur diatas pangkuanku lalu menonton tv.

Karna tidak kuasa menahan kantuk setelah berpuluh-puluh menit menonton tv, akhirnya aku pun tertidur dengan Kyuhyun yang tertidur dipangkuanku sambil memeluk tanganku dengan erat.

Saat pagi buta datang, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang berat menimpa tanganku. Ahh.. benar, Kyuhyun menaruh kepalanya diatas lenganku. Sejak kapan kami tidur bersama dikarpet? Perasaan tadi malam, kami masih tidur disofa.

"Eungghh.."

Kyuhyun menggeliat sambil merentangkan kaki dan tangannya, aku pun segera menutup mataku berpura-pura sedang tertidur.

"Eung.. Hey, bangun. Sudah pagi~"

Perlahan Kyuhyun memaju mundurkan bahuku. Aku pura-pura menggeliat.

"Eunghh.. Kyu~"

"Wajahmu kenapa seperti itu?"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan wajahku?"

"Menggoda."

"Kyu?"

"Hehe.. Lupakan."

Kyuhyun menoyor kepalaku sambil memasang tampang salah tingkah. Aisshh.. anak ini kenapa. Perlahan suara handphonenya mulai terdengar.

"Yeobseo, Noona?"

"_Kyu.. segera kerumah sakit. Penyakit Eomma kambuh lagi. Kemari dan bawa Sungmin bersamamu."_

"Ah? I-iya!"

Klik..

"A-ada apa, Kyu?"

"Kau mau ikut aku kan ke rumah sakit?"

"Ah? Siapa yang sakit?"

"Eomma-ku!"

"Ah? A-ayo!"

Aku segera mengambil jaketku lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun yang bergerak gelisah. Kyuhyun berjalan mondar mandir sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya dengan wajah cemas.

"Kyu, minum dulu."

Aku menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dingin padanya. Kyuhyun segera meneguknya hingga setengah. Nafasnya terdengar memburu.

"Jangan khawatir, Kyu. Eomma-mu pasti akan baik-baik saja~"

"Semoga, saja. Kajja, Min."

Kyuhyun segera memboncengku menggunakan sepedanya yang lagi-lagi berbeda dengan sepeda yang tadi pagi. Apa Kyuhyun punya pabrik sepeda?

Kyuhyun mengayuh sepedanya dengan tidak sabaran, hanya dua puluh menit waktu yang Kyuhyun butuhkan untuk bersepeda jarak 3 km. Huhu.. pasti melelahkan.

"Sini, biar aku lap."

Aku segera melap wajahnya yang dibanjiri keringat. Kyuhyun hanya diam saja sambil mengayuh sepeda dan akhirnya memarkirkannya diparkiran khusus sepeda. Namja kelewat tinggi ini mengenggam tanganku begitu erat lalu aku mengikuti langkahnya menuju ruang VVIP dilantai tiga.

Satu hal yang aku tahu sekarang, tangan Kyuhyun benar-benar dingin sedingin es. Peluh juga tidak berhenti membasahi wajahnya mulai dari kening hingga kedagunya. Saat kami berada didepan pintu rawat ibu-nya Kyuhyun, aku kembali melap peluhnya dengan perlahan.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya, dadanya naik turun, dia tampak gelisah sekali dengan keadaan ibu-nya. Sejujurnya, aku juga tidak tahu penyakit apa yang sedang diderita ibu-nya itu. Kyuhyun tidak pernah bercerita apapun mengenai keluarganya padaku.

"Bagaimana ini?"

"Kita berdoa saja, ne."

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu kembali mengenggam tanganku dan masuk bersama kedalam ruang rawat ibu-nya, calon ibu-ku juga.

"Bagaimana dengan Eomma, Noona?"

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri."

Eonnie yang sangat cantik dan mirip dengan Kyuhyun itu tersenyum sambil menitikan airmatanya, saat Kyuhyun membuka pintu dimana ibu-nya berada, saat itu juga tubuhnya menegang. Ibu-nya masih tertidur lemah diatas tempat tidur.

Aku melihat Donghae Oppa dan kedua orang tuaku yang ternyata menginap semalam disini. Ada Hyukkie Eonnie juga disini.

"Appa! Bagaimana keadaan Eomma?"

"Kyuhh.."

Suara itu terdengar parau memanggil nama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera menghampiri ibu-nya sambil menangis, Kyuhyun mengenggam erat tangan ibu-nya.

"Eomma, apa sakit? Eomma, bisa lihat aku kan?"

"Kyuhh.. a-apah ad-dha Sungmin?"

"Ne, Eomma. Dia ada disini."

Aku segera menghampiri mereka, airmataku juga ikut mengalir. Seketika, ruangan ini hanya menyisakan kami bertiga. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi berdiri.

"Sungmin.. duduk disini, nak."

Eomma Kyuhyun menunjuk sisi tempat tidurnya. Dia menggeser sedikit tubuhnya dan membiarkan aku duduk disampingnya. Kemudian, Eomma Kyuhyun mengambil tangan Kyuhyun dan menyatukannya dengan tanganku. Aku ingin menangis.

"Kalian bisa kan bersatu seperti tangan ini? Eomma tidak tahu kapan hari itu akan datang, maka dari itu.. Eomma ingin melihat wajah bahagia kalian diatas altar secepatnya. Kalian maukan mengabulkannya?"

"Eomma~"

"Kyuhyun.. anak Eomma yang tampan. Kau akan semakin tampan jika sedang memakai tuxedo dan bersanding dengan Sungmin. Eomma akan bahagia jika saat itu datang dan kalian bisa bersatu dihadapan Eomma."

"Aku akan mengabulkannya untuk Eomma. Tapi, Eomma tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak Eomma padanya. Dia belum tentu…"

"Aku bersedia. Aku akan melakukan apa saja asalkan Eomma sembuh. Yayaya.. sembuh."

Kyuhyun memandangku takjub sedangkan aku hanya sanggup menahan tangisku dengan memalingkan wajah kearah lain.

"Sudahlah~ kau menyukai Siwon Hyung kan? Aku tahu, kok. Sudah, jangan memaksa."

Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya yang satunya sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi tidak ia lepaskan dari tanganku. Aku sempat terkejut saat mendengarnya mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tapi, sudahlah~ keputusanku sudah bulat. Toh, aku akan tetap bahagia jika menikah dengan namja dingin ini.

"Tidak! Sudah tidak lagi!"

"Jangan bohong."

"Tidak! Ayo menikah!"

Aku malah menantangnya. Kau benar-benar sudah gila, Lee Sungmin!

"Isshh.. dasar keras kepala. Aku tidak mau kau menangis dan bersedih jika nantinya menjadi istriku."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan menangis!"

"Tapi, kau mencintai Siwon Hyung."

"Sudah ku bilang tidak lagi! Isshh.."

"Hey~ Kenapa malah bertengkar dihadapan orang yang sedang sakit?"

"Eh? Maafkan kami, Eomma."

"Ya sudahlah. Kau sudah dengarkan, Kyu? Bagaimana kalau kalian menikah besok?!"

"MWO!"

Aku dan Kyuhyun sama terkejutnya. Perkataan Eomma Kyuhyun membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Kyuhyun menggeleng frustasi.

"Aku masih kecil, Eomma!"

"Tidak Kyu, kau sudah dewasa. Kau harus segera menikah dengan Sungmin. Sebelum, Eomma.."

"Eomma!"

"Kyuhh.."

"Eh? Iya.. iya.. aku akan segera menikah! Kapan? Sekarang? Besok? Tahun depan? Aku siap, Eomma! Tapi, Eomma jangan mati dulu. Oke!"

'Bugh..

"Dasar anak ini! Besok lusa kalian harus menikah. Okeh?"

"I-iya.."

….

Kami pun berjalan dengan lemas menuju rumahku. Kyuhyun sedang menggeret sepedanya dengan tampang lemas. Aku hanya bisa berjalan disebelahnya sambil meliriknya takut-takut.

"Naiklah~ aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

"Tidak perlu, kau pasti kelelahan. Biar jalan kaki saja."

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemas. Anak ini pasti sedang memikirkan perkataan ibu-nya tadi. Memang sedikit agak konyol sih mendengar kata pernikahan untuk ukuran anak SMA seperti kami. Akan jadi seperti apa rumah tangga kami nantinya? Pasti kekanakan sekali.

"Mau makan ice cream dulu?"

"Eung?"

"Ayo.."

Sekarang aku sedang menunggu Kyuhyun yang sedang memesankanku ice cream dibangku taman. Huh.. rasanya sulit sekali bernafas. Tadi, saat bertemu dengan Eomma dan Appa mereka malah tersenyum senang saat tahu hari pertunanganku akan diganti sebagai hari pernikahan.

Donghae Oppa dan Hyukkie Eonnie juga tampak senang mendengarnya. Padahal aku ingin sekali kalau Donghae Oppa menikah terlebih dahulu, baru setelah itu aku yang akan menyusulnya.

"Ini.."

Aku mengambil ice cream strawberry dari tangan Kyuhyun dan namja itu langsung melahap ice cream rasa mocha miliknya.

"Perkataan Eomma-ku tadi, jangan dipikirkan ya.."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau pasti sedang bingungkan mengenai perasaanmu sendiri."

"Tidak, Kyu. Aku akan tetap menikah denganmu lusa nanti."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan perasaanmu pada Siwon Hyung?"

"Kau tahu dari mana kalau aku menyukai Siwon?"

"Dari caramu memandangnya. Tatapan matamu terasa berbeda."

"Benarkah? Ah~ sekarang itu sudah tidak penting lagi. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah besok lusa kita akan menikah."

"Hmm.. kau akan memakai dress yang kemarin?"

"Eumm.. mungkin. Oh iya, kau nanti pakai pakaian apa? Kemarin kita belum membelinya."

"Kau tahu beres saja. Yang itu biar aku yang pikirkan."

"Eung.."

Keadaan pun kembali hening hingga ice cream strawberry ku habis. Tiba-tiba saja, Kyuhyun memandangiku dengan serius.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau ingat waktu pertama kali, ah tidak, kedua kalinya kita bertemu diacara perkenalan itu?"

"I-iya. Aku ingat."

"Dan apa kau masih ingat mengenai perkataanku yang tidak akan mundur dari perjodohan ini?"

"Iya. Ingat."

"Alasanku adalah Eomma-ku. Eomma sudah lama sekali mengidap asma yang akhir-akhir ini sering kambuh dan aku takut sekali kalau Eomma akan.. Ahh, kau tahu lah itu."

Kyuhyun mengeram frustasi. Aku mengangguk-ngangguk, aku tahu itulah alasan Kyuhyun melakukan ini. Tapi, apakah pernikahan kami ini adalah bentuk dari rasa keterpaksaan belaka?

Rasanya sedih sekali kalau sampai hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Aku rela melepaskan Siwon Oppa karna banyak hal yang tidak mendukung kami untuk bersatu. Salah satunya, Siwon Oppa tidak begitu mengenalku.

Huwaa.. sedihnya.

"Oke! Karna lusa nanti kita akan menikah maka kau tidak boleh melihat namja manapun selain aku, mengerti?"

"Tapi, aku masih boleh bermain dengan Ryeowook kan?"

"Boleh saja. Tapi, tetap ada batasnya."

"Iya, aku mengerti. Ryeowook juga sudah punya pacar, kok."

"Oke. Kalau begitu, ayo istri-ku~ kita pulang bersama!"

Kyuhyun mengayuh sepedanya dengan semangat menuju rumahku. Lagi-lagi hari ini kami membolos dan terpaksa membuat surat keterangan palsu.

Saat diperjalanan menuju rumah, aku bertanya pada Kyuhyun tentang bagaimana perasaannya sendiri terhadap pernikahan kami lusa nanti.

"Kyu.."

"Hmm?"

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?"

'Cekiiittt….

"Kau bicara apa?"

"Apa kau terpaksa menikah denganku karna permintaan Eomma-mu?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan malah memarkirkan sepedanya diteras rumahku.

"Aku boleh masuk kan?"

"Ah? Ya."

Aku segera mengambil kunci rumah dari dalam saku celanaku. Saat pintu terbuka, Kyuhyun segera memelukku dengan erat. Kali ini, aku merasakan detakan jantung kami yang saling beradu. Rasanya hatiku kembali hangat.

"Kau tahu, aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu lebih banyak seperti temanmu itu mengenalmu?"

"Bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku terhadapmu."

"Walaupun aku belum mencintaimu seutuhnya, tapi perasaanku selalu berkata bahwa kau lah yang terbaik untukku."

"Aku tidak bisa membantahnya. Salah satu kenyataan yang membuatku sadar akan hal itu adalah aku selalu merasa nyaman berada didekatmu dan aku selalu mengeram saat kau berdekatan dengan namja lain, termasuk temanmu itu."

'deg.. deg.. deg..

"Lee Sungmin, Will You marry me?"

"Kyuhh.."

Aku terharu sekali. Semuanya.. semua yang dikatakan Kyuhyun membuatku ingin menangis dan tersadar akan kebodohan ku selama beberapa hari ini. Semua yang Kyuhyun katakan tadi juga aku alami. Jadi benar, kalau kami akan saling mencintai?

Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya, Kyuhyun memanggil namaku. Selama ini, aku sadar betul kalau dia tidak pernah memanggil namaku selain memanggilku dengan sebutan 'kau dan dia'. Huffftt… kenapa rasanya sesenang ini?!

Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajahku begitu dalam. Matanya yang indah seolah menghipnotisku akan pesonanya. Mata yang indah, hidung mancung, lekuk bibir yang menawan.. uhh.. aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Kau belum menjawabku.."

Setelah beberapa saat terkesima dengan pemilik wajah rupawan ini, aku jadi tersadar bahwa mulai lusa nanti dia akan menjadi milikku.

"Kau mau atau tidak sih?!"

"Eung?"

"Isshh.. jawab iya saja apa susahnya sih?! Aku tahu, aku tampan. Sudah, jangan pandangi aku terus. Cepat jawab!"

"Benar kau orang yang akan menikah denganku nanti?"

"Kalau iya kenapa?"

"Issh.. Aku tidak mau menikah dengan namja dingin sepertimu. Kau ini namja yang seperti apa saja aku tidak tahu. Tadinya kau bersikap manis dan mengajakku menikah tapi sekarang, kau malah mengomel.."

"Kau yang kelamaan. Kakiku pegal dari tadi kau injak. Sudah jawab saja, iya atau tidak?"

Kaki?

Akh.. benar saja. Jadi dari tadi aku menginjak kakinya?

"Kalau tidak bagaimana?"

"Tidak ada kata 'tidak'. Itu artinya hanya ada kata 'iya'. Ya sudah, lusa kita menikah."

"Hey! Bagaimana dengan sekolah kita? Aku tidak mau hanya menjadi lulusan SMP."

"Aku juga tidak mau memiliki istri yang seperti itu. Sekolah itu punya kakek ku. Kau tenang saja. Sudah, aku mau pulang dulu. Jangan kemana-mana."

Tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain cengo. Namja ini benar-benar baru ketahuan belangnya. Jadi, Kyuhyun bisa punya dua sifat dalam satu waktu bersama?

Menyenangkan dan menyebalkan?

….

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi menggunakan sepedanya, aku langsung masuk kedalam kamar. Sekarang pikiranku sedang tertuju pada pernikahanku yang akan berlangsung lusa nanti. Apa yang harus aku lakukan nanti?

"Sungmin-ah~"

Donghae Oppa masuk kedalam kamarku sambil membawa nampan yang berisikan buah anggur. Donghae Oppa segera menyuapiku satu per satu buah anggur yang berada dipangkuannya.

"Oppa kapan pulang?"

"Tiga menit yang lalu."

"Lalu, ada apa kemari?"

"Eomma dan Appa memintaku untuk mengatakan hal ini padamu."

"Sesuatu yang penting?"

"Hmm.. ini menyangkut pernikahanmu dengan Kyuhyun."

"Pernikahan. Memangnya ada apa? Apa tidak jadi?"

Aku berharap Donghae Oppa menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah dapat bisikan darimana sampai-sampai aku tidak ingin melepaskan namja itu.

"Bukan. Malam ini, kita akan makan malam bersama dirumahnya Kyuhyun. Tadi, dokter sudah memperbolehkan Eomma-nya untuk pulang kerumah karna kondisinya tiba-tiba saja berubah stabil."

"Makan malam?"

Donghae Oppa hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali menyuapiku buah anggur. Oppa yang baik!

"Oppa, bagaimana menurutmu tentang pernikahanku ini?"

"Aku?"

"Iya.."

"Aku sangat senang sekali. Kau ingin tahu kenapa?"

"Iya.. Kenapa?"

"Karna, Kyuhyun adalah namja yang sangat baik untukmu. Walaupun sikapnya terkesan dingin, tapi aku suka dengan caranya yang lebih bisa mengontrol emosinya terhadap wanita. Kyuhyun sebenarnya namja yang polos dan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengekspresikan sesuatu hal, jika sudah begitu Kyuhyun akan mengurut tengkuknya atau malahan mengomel."

"Oppa tahu darimana tentang hal itu?"

"Tadi, Ahra yang menceritakan hal itu padaku dan Hyukkie. Aku saja sampai jengkel karna Hyukkie merasa bahwa Kyuhyun adalah namja terbaik. Dia melupakanku.."

"Hahaha.. kemarin Oppa yang genit dengan Ahra Eonnie, sekarang Hyukkie Eonnie yang genit dengan Kyuhyun."

"Ya.. orang tuanya pasti bangga memiliki anak yang penuh pesona seperti Kyuhyun dan Ahra."

"Yaa.. semua orang pasti akan bangga kalau memiliki anak yang baik seperti mereka."

"Lalu, bagaimana perasaanmu pada Siwon?"

Inilah yang aku takuti. Donghae Oppa pasti akan mengungkit masalah perasaanku pada Siwon. Tapi, entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun berhasil mengganti nama itu dengan namanya sendiri.

Sekarang tidak ada lagi Choi Siwon, hanya ada Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah melupakannya."

"Apa karna kau terpaksa."

Tanpa disuruh, kepalaku menggeleng dengan sendirinya.

"Kyuhyun cepat sekali merubah cara pandangku. Selama ini, aku hanya menatap Siwon dari jarak jauh dan begitu Kyuhyun hadir, semua memoriku akan Siwon seperti terhapus."

"Itu artinya kau sudah mulai jatuh kedalam pesona Kyuhyun."

"Ya.. sepertinya begitu."

….

Malam hari pun datang menyapa Seoul yang mulai dihiasi gemerlapnya lampu berwarna warni yang menghiasi setiap sudut kota. Cahaya bulan dan bintang juga ikut meramaikan suasana malam ini.

Sekarang kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Kyuhyun. Didalam mobil ini, hanya ada aku, Donghae Oppa, dan Hyukkie Eonnie sedangkan Eomma dan Appa sudah pergi duluan dengan seorang supir.

"Hahaha.. wajahmu pucat sekali."

"Oppa~"

"Hae, jangan ganggu Sungmin lagi. Kau fokus saja menyetir."

"Baiklah, sayang."

Donghae Oppa pun kembali fokus dengan stirnya walau beberapa kali memerhatikanku lewat kaca spion mobil. Setelah beberapa menit berada didalam mobil, Donghae Oppa pun menghentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah rumah bergaya klasik dan modern.

Jadi selama ini, Kyuhyun tinggal dirumah seindah ini?

"Ini rumahnya?"

"Ya. Bukankah kau pernah kemari?"

"Akh, benar juga. Aku lupa."

Sebenarnya aku tidak lupa kalau pernah kemari. Tapi karna waktu pertama kali datang kemari aku sedang mabuk maka dari itu aku tidak menyadari betapa indahnya rumah Kyuhyun dimalam hari.

Halaman yang luas bertabur bunga mawar yang wangi dan diterangi beberapa lampu taman yang menambah kesan gemerlap dan indahnya taman ini. Aku juga bisa melihat lima buah mobil dihalaman yang luas ini.

Saat baru menginjakan kaki didepan rumah, seorang maid datang menghampiri kami dan memepersilahkan kami untuk masuk. Rumah ini benar-benar indah. Ternyata didalam rumah ini lebih didominasi oleh warna putih.

Arah yang dituju oleh maid ini adalah ruang makan. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas semua keluarga Kyuhyun dan kedua orang tuaku yang sedang bercanda bersama. Tapi, tidak ada Kyuhyun. Kemana perginya anak itu?

"Sungmin-ah!"

Eomma Kyuhyun segera menghampiriku dan memelukku begitu erat. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil membalas pelukannya.

"Ah.. senang sekali kau bisa kemari."

Eomma Kyuhyun segera menggiringku menuju meja makan dan duduk disebelahnya, sedangkan Donghae Oppa dan Hyukkie Eonnie duduk bersebelahan dengan Eomma dan Appa. Ada satu bangku kosong yang berada diantara aku dan Ahra Eonnie.

Wanita ini sungguh sangat cantik sekali. Aku iri dengan wajahnya yang begitu imut dan menawan. Pantas saja Kyuhyun selalu membangga-banggakan Noona-nya saat berkumpul dengan para pengikutnya itu.

"Ahra, dimana adik mu?"

"Mungkin dia sedang berdandan, Eom. Disinikan ada Sungmin~"

Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasakan wajahku yang memanas. Apa Ahra Eonnie sedang menggodaku?

"Enak saja kalau bicara!"

Suara bass Kyuhyun mengalun diudara dan tertangkap oleh indera pendengaranku. Namja itu segera menarik kursinya dan duduk disebelahku. Semua orang memandanginya dan Kyuhyun sempat salah tingkah karna hal itu.

"Kau benar adikku? Adik laki-laki ku?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Lagi-lagi, Kyuhyun berucap datar.

"Kenapa kau bisa setampan ini?"

"Aku memang tampan tahu."

"Yayaya.. sudah. Lihat wajah Kyuhyun jadi memerah. Menantuku tampan sekali. Kyaa.. kyaa.."

Doeng..

Apa benar itu suara Appa? Appa ku?

"Hahaha.. anakku tampan dan anakmu cantik Lee. Sempurna bukan? Nah, kita lanjut makan saja ya."

"Ide bagus, Cho."

Kami pun makan bersama sebelum saling menyatukan gelas wine untuk bersulang bersama. Hanya aku dan Kyuhyun yang meminum jus. Semula, Kyuhyun ingin mengambil gelas winenya namun Appa dan Eomma-nya melarangnya. Karna tidak bisa protes, akhirnya Kyuhyun meminum jusnya dengan cepat.

Setelah jamuan makan malam berakhir, kami semua beralih keruang keluarga. Ditempat ini, lagi-lagi aku harus duduk disamping Kyuhyun yang sekarang lebih banyak diam. Anak itu hanya menundukan kepalanya dan sesekali mengangguk.

Ditempat ini, kami semua sedang membahas tentang hari pertunanganku yang akan diganti menjadi hari pernikahan. Aku dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa menolaknya karna takut kondisi Eomma Kyuhyun kembali menurun.

Dengan berat hati, kami pun menerimanya dan meninggalkan masa remaja kami yang indah dengan menikah bersama. Dan semoga saja, aku dan Kyuhyun akan tetap merasakan kebahagiaan itu walaupun kami sudah menjadi pasangan suami istri.

"Besok, kalian berdua tidak usah pergi kesekolah karna aku sudah mengurusnya. Hal yang akan kalian lakukan besok adalah membeli pakaian pernikahan. Untuk tempat pernikahannya, itu terserah kalian berdua maunya dimana."

"Noona, aku mau Sungmin memakai baju yang sudah aku pilihkan kemarin saat berada dialtar. Untuk acaranya, terserah kalian saja."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Untuk tempatnya, kalian berdua maunya dimana?"

"Dimana saja~"

Aku dan Kyuhyun bersama-sama mengatakannya. Ah.. malu sekali rasanya.

"Kompak sekali! Bagaimana kalau acaranya digedung hotel yang kemarin saja? Jadi kalian hanya perlu memikirkan masalah dekorasinya saja."

"Ya, terserah Appa saja. Untuk warna, aku menyerahkan pada Sungmin saja."

"Aku?"

"Nah, Sungmin sayang. Warna apa yang akan kau pilih?"

Eomma Kyuhyun mengelus-elus bahuku dengan sayang. Aku merasa nyaman sekali berada ditengah-tengah keluarga Kyuhyun yang harmonis ini.

"Bagaimana kalau pink?"

"Pink? Jadi kau suka warna itu sayang?"

"Ne, Eomma."

"Baiklah. Kita akan memakai warna pink soft dan karena Kyuhyun menyukai warna biru langit, maka warna itu akan dipadukan bersama warna putih. Setuju?"

"Setuju!"

Semua orang bersorak setuju termasuk Kyuhyun. Satu hal lagi yang aku ketahui tentang Kyuhyun dari Ahra Eonnie, Kyuhyun menyukai warna biru langit.

Kami pun lama membicarakan tentang masalah pernikahan dan kedua orang tuaku lebih banyak diam karna sudah memepercayai semuanya pada selera Ahra Eonnie yang sangat modern. Ahra Eonnie yang akan mengurus perlengkapan pernikahan, Hyukkie Eonnie yang akan mengurus makanan para tamu undangan, sedangkan Donghae Oppa, dia yang akan mengurus penghibur acara.

Lengkap sudah rencana kami semua, aku dan Kyuhyun juga lebih menyerahkan semuanya pada mereka karna kami sendiri tidak begitu mengerti tentang pernikahan.

Jarum jam sudah mengarah kesepuluh, itu artinya kami harus segera pulang kerumah. Aku pun kembali duduk didalam mobil, tapi kali ini aku pulang bersama Eomma dan Appa sedangkan Donghae Oppa mengantar pulang Hyukkie Eonnie.

"Sungmin-ah, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang pernikahan mu lusa nanti?"

Pertanyaan Appa membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku yang sedang membayangkan bagaimana nasib pernikahanku bersama Kyuhyun nantinya.

"Aku sangat senang, Appa."

"Kalau mengenai Kyuhyun sendiri bagaimana?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana, Eom?"

"Yah, menurutmu Kyuhyun itu orangnya seperti apa?"

"Sepertinya dia sangat baik dan cocok sekali untukku."

"Hah.. akhirnya lega juga. Appa sangat senang sekali melihat kau yang akan bersanding dengan Kyuhyun nantinya. Memang mungkin terlalu cepat untuk kalian, tapi kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana kondisinya ibu Kyuhyun."

"Appa, kalau boleh tahu kenapa aku dijodohkan dengan Kyuhyun? Kenapa tidak Oppa saja bersama Ahra Eonnie?"

"Ada dua alasan kami kenapa lebih memilih menjodohkanmu dengan Kyuhyun ketimbang menjodohkan Donghae dengan Ahra. Yang pertama, saat Appa kuliah dulu, kami berdua berjanji akan menikahkan anak kami kelak. Cho berjanji akan menikahkan putranya pada putri Appa dan begitu juga sebaliknya, Appa akan menjodohkan putri Appa dengan putra Cho. Untuk masalah yang kedua, Donghae dan Ahra juga sudah mempunyai pendamping, yang kami lihat juga kau hanya bergaul dengan Ryeowook temanmu sendiri yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Sedangkan Kyuhyun lebih banyak menutup dirinya pada beberapa yeoja yang sudah menyatakan perasaannya padanya. Kyuhyun lebih memilih bermain dengan teman-temannya ketimbang mengurusi hal seperti itu."

Jadi Kyuhyun juga belum pernah pacaran? Apa benar begitu?

….

"Ayo cepat. Kyuhyun dan Ahra sudah menunggumu dibawah."

"Ne, Oppa!"

Aku segera berlari kebawah dan menemui kakak beradik itu yang sudah sejak tadi menunggu kedatanganku.

"Aku baru sadar, selama ini kau selalu memakai barang yang berwarna pink. Kau manis sekali~"

Noona Kyuhyun ini kenapa pintar sekali menggodaku? Aku jadi malu kan~

"Gomawo, Eonnie."

"Hah.. jadi tidak sih? Siang ini akan ada pameran game tahu."

"Kepalamu mau aku pukul? Besok itu adalah hari dimana kau akan menikah, kau masih saja mengurusi game mu. Aku akan bilang pada Eomma untuk segera membakarnya."

"Kyaa… jangan bodoh!"

"Ya, sudah kalau begitu. Kita berangkat sekarang."

"Ah, ne."

"Donghae-ah, aku bawa Sungmin dulu, ne."

"Ya. Kalau bisa jangan dikembalikan lagi."

"Hahaha, aku akan membuang mereka berdua dijalan."

"Noona!"

"Hah, baiklah. Kami pergi dulu."

"Ne, hati-hati."

Kami pun berjalan bersama menuju mobil Kyuhyun yang terparkir dihalaman rumah. Dengan cepat, Ahra Eonnie mengambil kunci mobil yang berada digenggaman Kyuhyun.

"Biar aku saja yang menyetir."

"Tidak. Kau duduk dan diam saja bersama Sungmin dibelakang."

"Hah, terserahmu sajalah."

Aku dan Kyuhyun pun duduk berdua di jok belakang. Ahra Eonnie tersenyum sambil memerhatikan kami berdua lewat kaca spion mobil.

Hampir setengah jam berada dimobil, akhirnya Ahra Eonnie menghentikan laju mobilnya didepan sebuah butik ternama yang ada diSeoul. Setahuku, semua barang yang dijual disini sangatlah mahal karna yang mendesain pakaian ini adalah desainer terkenal di Korea.

"Kyaa~ Song Yijun!"

"Ahra, tumben sekali kau datang kemari. Ada apa?"

"Kyuhyun.."

"Hai, Noona."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Yeoja itu ternyata yeoja yang pernah aku dan Ryeowook lihat ditaman tempo hari bersama Kyuhyun. Jadi, butik ini adalah miliknya? Pantas saja Kyuhyun kenal dengan yeoja cantik dan modis ini.

"Kau tahu hal apa yang membawaku kemari bukan?"

"Ah, pasti kau mau mencari pakaian pernikahan Kyuhyun kan?"

"Ya, begitulah. Tidak terasa juga, anak ini sudah mulai dewasa."

"Yah, Kyuhyun lumayan banyak berubah."

"Aku masih seperti yang dulu, Noona."

"Oh, baiklah. Apa ini calon istrimu?"

"Ya. Dia adalah calon istriku."

"Cantik sekali. Hey, sepertinya kita pernah bertemu tapi dimana ya?"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum canggung mendengar ucapan Eonnie bernama Song Yijun ini. Kenapa Kyuhyun dikelilingi yeoja yang cantik-cantik sih? Heran juga, kenapa dia tidak tertarik oleh salah satu pun dari banyaknya yeoja cantik yang dikenalnya. Termasuk Minjae, yeoja yang pernah menyatakan perasaannya padanya tapi, dia malah menolaknya begitu saja.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku ada desain terbaru. Aku rasa desain itu sangat cocok untuk tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun dan tubuh Sungmin yang mungil. Kalian juga bisa sekalian menjadi model butikku. Kyaa.. pasti aku bisa untung besar!"

"Enak saja. Kalau aku dan Sungmin yang menjadi modelnya, Noona harus membayar kami."

"Haha, kau masih saja mata duitan. Tenang saja, aku akan membayar kalian dengan pakaian pernikahan gratis. Bagaimana tawaranku?"

"Boleh saja, asalkan pakaian pernikahanku terbuat dari kain sutera dan gaun Sungmin bertabur berlian yang banyak dan kalung mutiara. Bagaimana tawaranku?"

"Kya! Kau mau memerasku apa? Ahra, sebaiknya kau tutup mulut adikmu itu dengan lem."

"Issh.. sudah sejak dulu aku ingin melakukannya. Ya, sudah mana pakaiannya dan segera menyuruhnya untuk mencobanya. Sungmin, kau pakai yang ini yaa.."

"Baik, Eon."

Ahra Eonnie memilihkan gaun untukku dan aku pun segera memakainya. Saat baru keluar dari fitting room, Kyuhyun sudah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau bisa membuat pakaian dengan baik atau tidak sih, Song Yijun?! Lihat, pakaian ini terlalu minim sekali. Seperti kekurangan bahan saja!"

"Issh.. kau ini memang tidak tahu model ya, Cho? Sungmin sangat cantik tahu memakai gaun ini."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi, yang hanya boleh melihatnya berpakaian minim kan hanya aku. Aku tidak mau yang ini."

"Kau ini cerewet sekali. Sana pilih sendiri, apa yang kau mau," sunggut Ahra Eonnie emosi.

"Sebaiknya kau saja yang mendesainnya, Kyu. Sebelum kau mengacak-acak butikku."

"Hah.. mana gaun terbarunya? Bawa semua koleksimu kemari. Awas saja kalau sampai tidak ada yang terbaik, aku akan menyuruh Pak Kyong untuk menutup tempat ini."

"Kya! Ahra dengar apa kata adikmu ini? Isshh.. keterlaluan. Sora~ segera kemari dan bawa semua desain terbaru kita agar Si Cho junior ini tidak berisik lagi."

"Baik, Eonnie."

Kyuhyun tertawa nista melihat wajah Song Yijun Eonnie yang memerah karna emosi dengan cibirannya. Ahra Eonnie pun sepertinya sudah menyerah dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun, sampai-sampai dia hanya diam saja sambil mengurut keningnya.

"Ah, yang ini saja."

Kyuhyun menyerah satu gaun pernikahan berwarna putih yang sangat cantik. Gaun yang dipilih Kyuhyun ini memang lebih cantik dari yang tadi. Dress ini sih namanya long dress.

Dress putih berlengan panjang dengan ukiran yang indah dan dihiasi diamond putih yang mengkilau membuatku harus berhati-hati saat memakainya. Dress ini terlihat membungkus perutku dengan begitu ramping dan memperlihatkan bentuk lekuk tubuhku dengan sempurna. Cantik dan juga berat. Huh.. pasti menyusahkan.

"Hah.. seleranya bagus sekali. Bahkan gaun itu baru selesai dijahit tadi malam."

"Hahaha, aku memang tidak pernah salah memilih."

Ocehan Kyuhyun sampai terdengar ketelingaku. Rasanya lega sekali, akhirnya namja itu telah menetapkan pilihannya sehingga aku tidak perlu bersusah-susah lagi untuk mencoba beberapa gaun pernikahan lagi.

Saat keluar dari fitting room, aku tidak mendapatkan gelengan kepala dari Kyuhyun. Entah disengaja atau tidak, kini namja itu sedang membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Sedangkan Ahra Eonnie dan temannya itu hanya mengatupkan mulut dengan kedua bola mata yang membesar.

"Masih kurang bagus yaa? Apa mau mencoba yang lainnya?"

Aku bertanya canggung namun mereka tidak ada yang menjawabnya. Lama menunggu, akhirnya Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Emm.. pasti gaun ini tidak cocok karna aku menggulung rambutku kan? Apa masih perlu mencoba yang lain?"

"Issshh.. jangan dibuka!"

Kyuhyun mencegah tanganku agar tidak membuka gulungan rambut yang ku gulung asal-asalan karna merasa gerah sendiri setelah mencoba beberapa gaun usulan mereka bertiga. Aku mempoutkan bibirku karna merasa kesal pada Kyuhyun yang tidak sengaja berteriak didepan wajahku.

"Memangnya ada apa lagi dengan gaun ini?"

"Ahh, aku pilih yang ini. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Sempurna~"

Kedua Eonnie itu menjawab bersamaan. Kyuhyun pun terlihat tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah, aku mau ganti dulu."

"Jangan! Ah, maksudku jangan dulu. Noona, tolong foto kami berdua, ne."

Kyuhyun segera memberikan ponselnya pada Ahra Eonnie yang kemudian memfoto kami berdua. Kyuhyun tampak berdiri mendekat kearahku dan tangannya itu ia kaitkan dipinggangku, setengah memelukku.

"Siap yaa.. satu, dua, tiga.."

"Ah.. yeppeoda,"komentar kedua Eonnie ini sambil memerhatikan foto hasil bidikan Ahra Eonnie tadi.

"Kyu, sekarang giliranmu. Ayo coba yang ini."

"Baiklah.."

Kyuhyun pun menuruti perintah Ahra Eonnie yang memberikannya jas hitam dengan kemeja putih berhiaskan taburan berwarna silver dan dasi berbentuk mawar hitam yang sangat indah sekali.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari fitting room. Tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang itu terlihat sangat keren sekali dengan pakaian yang disarankan oleh Ahra Eonnie. Apa benar namja tampan ini yang akan menjadi suamiku besok?

"Kyaa.. keren sekali. Kyu, kau pakai yang ini saja. Kebetulan sekali pakaian ini hanya ada satu desain yang kubuat. Kau dan Sungmin akan menjadi mempelai yang sangat keren sekali."

"Terserah saja. Aku akan memakai pakaian ini saat acara pernikahannya saja. Sedangkan dialtar nanti, tema kami adalah berwarna pink."

"Berarti kau akan memakai warna pink juga?"

"Ya. Pink, black, dan gold. Memang sedikit agak gimana sih warnanya, tapi aku ingin pernikahan ku ini menjadi yang paling berbeda dari yang lain dan menjadi trensenter dunia fashion Korea."

"Cita-cita yang mulia. Kalau begitu kalian berfoto dulu setelah itu kita harus mencocokan warna dekor gedung."

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan menyiapkan pakaian ini dengan baik. Selamat bersenang-senang~"

….

Tbc..

Makasih buat reviewnya selama ini. Moga nambah, keke~

Saya cuman mau bilang kalau Ffn ini cuman fiksi jadi jangan disamaain kenyataanya dengan umur Sungmin yang sebenarnya. Saya cuman minjem nama mereka saja. Bagi yang mau nanya-nanya lagi, silahkan.

Kembali Review yaa..


	6. Chapter 6

**She is My Wife**

**.**

**.**

**Super Junior Ffn..**

**Warning!**

**GS, full typo, OOC, ajaib, dan sebagainya.**

**Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa.**

**Fic ini punya saya.**

**Silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa review, READERS ^o^**

…

Ahra Eonnie memutar stirnya menuju hotel yang tempo hari pernah digunakan sebagai tempat perkenalanku dengan Kyuhyun. Sejak tadi, Kyuhyun hanya diam saja sambil memainkan ponselnya disebelahku.

"Apa kalian punya usulan untuk pernikahan kalian?"

"Usulan yang bagaimana?"

"Ya, apa saja lah, Kyu. Mungkin kau ingin dipernikahanmu nanti ditaburin bunga mawar merah atau sebagainya.."

"Aku tidak mau dipukul Eomma karna berani menghancurkan taman mawar miliknya."

"Issh.. siapa juga yang mau megambil bunga milik Eomma. Kalau mau bilang saja, biar nanti aku yang urus. Sungmin, kau maunya bagaimana?"

"Aku terserah pada Eonnie saja karna sejauh ini selera Eonnie sangat bagus sekali. Aku suka."

"Kya, terimakasih. Tapi, inikan pernikahan kalian berdua dan kalian berdua harus mengutarakan apa yang kalian mau."

"Sebenarnya dari pada digedung, aku lebih suka outdoor. Tapi, bisa repot juga kalau penyakit Eomma kambuh."

"Nah, bagaimana kalau yang sesi outdoor kita pakai saat malam hari. Acaranya ditaman belakang rumah saja. Pasti keren."

"Aku malas fitting baju lagi, Noona."

"Tidak perlu. Karna yang diundang adalah teman dekat kalian berdua maka kalian bisa memakai pakaian yang casual saja. Bagaimana? Ide bagus kan?"

"Aku setuju!"

"Oke. Sungmin sudah setuju. Kajja, kita keluar."

Kami pun kembali berjalan bersama memasuki gedung hotel yang waktu itu pernah kami pakai, Kyuhyun menarik lenganku.

"Jangan sampai kau hilang. Pegang tanganku."

"Eung?"

"Lakukan saja."

Aku pun mengaitkan tanganku dilengannya. Rasanya senang sekali karna aku dan Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa seperti ini. Tidak lama kemudian, sebuah pesan singkat singgah diponselku.

"Dari siapa?"

Kyuhyun melirik kerah posel yang kugenggam.

"Ryeowook.."

"Apa ada masalah?"

"Ah, tidak. Dia hanya menanyakan bagaimana kabarku karna kami sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu."

"Baru juga beberapa hari."

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat kesal sekali. Apa Kyuhyun cemburu pada Ryeowook? Seharusnya tidak seperti ini, karna Ryeowook sendiri adalah sahabatku. Lagi pula, aku tidak akan bertindak yang aneh-aneh lagi.

Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku dilengan Kyuhyun. Aku pun berusaha untuk menggapai telapak tangannya dan mengenggamnya. Seketika, aku merasakan dinginnya tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh telapak tanganku. Namja ini hanya diam saja sambil memerhatikan Ahra Eonnie yang sedang berbicara pada seseorang.

Setelah beberapa lama mengenggam tangannya dan dia tampak tidak memberikan respon yang baik maka aku putuskan untuk melepas genggaman tanganku bersamanya. Namun, namja itu malah mendelik dan menatapku dalam.

"Kenapa dilepas?"

"Karna sepertinya kau tidak suka kalau aku.."

"Siapa bilang?"

Kyuhyun segera menautkan jari tangannya disela-sela jariku dan mengenggamnya erat. Aku pun tidak mau merusak mood Kyuhyun lagi, maka dari itu aku menyimpan kembali ponselku tanpa membalas pesan singkat dari Ryeowoook yang sebenarnya menanyakan keberadaanku.

"Ahh, sudah beres."

"Ini apa?"

Ahra Eonnie menyerahkan sebuah katalog desain gedung pada kami berdua yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja sambil menatapi kecakapan Ahra Eonnie dalam mengurus pernikahan kami.

"Itu katalog gedung, kalian bisa mencari gaya yang kalian inginkan. Sedangkan warnanya, sudah disepakati. Bagaimana menurutmu Sungmin?"

"Aku mau desain yang sederhana dan biasa saja. Yang terpenting, desain itu bisa terlihat sangat cocok sekali dengan tema warna yang telah disepakati."

"Aku setuju apa kata, Sungmin. Terlalu berlebihan juga tidak bagus. Apalagi menyangkut status kami yang masih pelajar."

"Baiklah. Untuk kali ini, kita pakai yang simple saja. Jadi, tempat ini akan dihiasi beberapa lampu hias, karpet merah, dan taburan bunga."

"Ne, pasti sangat cantik sekali."

"Ya. Itu sudah pasti."

….

Tidak terasa hari sudah semakin larut dan matahari pun kembali keperaduannya. Saat langit hampir berubah menjadi gelap, mobil itu meninggalkanku didepan rumah. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya dibalik pintu mobil.

Aku merasa lega sekali. Akhirnya tidak ada masalah lagi dipernikahan kami karna lambat laun sikap Kyuhyun yang selalu berganti-ganti mood itu membuatku lebih terlatih untuk bersabar dalam menghadapi sikapnya. Rumah tangga kami pasti tidak akan pernah sepi.

"Sungmin.."

"Ne, Oppa."

"Cepat masuk, Eomma dan Appa ingin bicara."

"Tentang?"

"Pernikahanmu, sudah sana."

"Ah, ya."

Aku segera menuju ruang keluarga dan mendapati kedua orang tuaku yang sedang duduk bersama sambil mengobrol ringan.

"Kau baru pulang sayang?"

"Ne, Eomma."

"Bagaimana pakaian pernikahannya? Apa sudah ketemu yang cocok?"

"Sudah, Appa. Gaun itu sendiri adalah pilihan Kyuhyun."

"Waahh.. pasti kau akan terlihat sangat cantik sekali nanti."

"Hehe.. Appa bisa saja. Oh iya, kata Oppa ada yang ingin Eomma dan Appa katakan. Ada apa?"

"Oh.. setelah menikah nanti. Kau dan Kyuhyun akan tinggal disini bersama Donghae. Tapi, karna kau dan Kyuhyun masih sama-sama pelajar maka dari itu kalian harus tidur secara terpisah. Mengerti?"

"Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak tidur dirumahnya saja?"

"Mana bisa seperti itu. Karna kalian sudah menjadi suami dan istri, maka kalian harus tinggal dalam satu rumah. Toh, rumah Kyuhyun itu juga akan kosong karna semua penghuninya pasti akan sibuk. Ahra juga harus kembali ke Amerika untuk kuliah."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku mau kekamar dulu, ne."

"Ah, Ya. Istirahatlah sayang.."

Eomma mengecup pipiku lalu aku pun segera menuju kamar untuk segera mandi dan membalas pesan Ryeowook.

"Wook, kita bertemu dicafe Yesung Eonnie sekarang!"

Klik..

Aku segera mengirimkan pesan itu lalu keluar kamar untuk menemui mereka. Saat ingin menuruni anak tangga, aku melihat Donghae Oppa yang sedang menonton tv.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Mau bertemu Ryeowook dan Yesung Eonnie."

"Kau sadar tidak, besok itu hari apa?"

"Huh.. aku tahu. Aku akan menemui mereka berdua sekalian mengundang. Apa tidak boleh juga?"

"Baiklah. Tapi, kau harus segera pulang kerumah."

"Ne, Oppa."

Langkah kakiku langsung menuju tempat dimana café Yesung Eonnie berada. Saat diperjalanan, aku melihat ponselku dan ternyata tidak ada balasan pesan dari Ryeowook. Aku pun kembali berjalan ditengah hiruk pikuk kota Seoul dimalam hari.

Rasa sejuk akan angin malam perlahan berhembus membelai wajahku. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak melepas beban sambil berjalan kaki sendirian. Selama ini, aku selalu saja ada yang menemani, kalau tidak Ryeowoook maka Yesung Eonnie lah orangnya.

Saat dipusat kota, aku melihat Siwon yang berjalan beriringan dengan seorang yeoja cantik yang memakai mini dress berwarna biru soft. Mereka berdua seperti pasangan kekasih yang sangat serasi sekali. Jika yeoja itu adalah aku, mungkin kelihatannya tidak akan semenakjubkan ini. Yeoja yang cantik dan namja yang tampan.

Tidak sengaja, tatapan mata kami saling bertemu satu sama lain. Namja itu seperti sedang memerhatikanku dan mengingat-ingat siapa aku. Waahh.. tidak boleh! Dia tidak boleh melihatku.

"Hey! Kau Sungmin kan?"

Aku terpaksa menghentikan langkah kakiku yang kini terasa sangat kaku sekali. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum canggung membalas sapaannya.

"Dia siapa, Won?"

"Oh, ini calon istrinya Kyuhyun."

"Wahh.. imut sekali. Kyuhyun pasti sangat beruntung mendapatkanmu. Ah, iya namaku Kim Kibum."

"Aku Lee Sungmin."

"Wahh, namanya imut sekali sama seperti orangnya."

"Gomawo."

"Kau sedang apa ke pusat kota? Tidak bersama Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon sambil merangkul bahu yeoja bernama Kim Kibum itu.

"Ah.. tidak. Aku hanya ingin menemui temanku disebuah café."

"Sepertinya, kau terburu-buru sekali dan kenapa tidak meminta Kyuhyun agar mengantarkanmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin jalan sendiri saja. Seharian ini kami juga bersama."

"Kalian pasti sedang sibuk menyiapkan pernikahan kalian."

"Ya, tentu saja."

Baru kali ini aku mengobrol banyak bersama Siwon dan seorang yeoja yang baru kukenal bernama Kim Kibum.

"Kalian pasangan yang sangat serasi."

"Haha.. terimakasih. Kau dan Kyuhun juga sangat serasi sekali."

Senyum itu adalah senyum yang harus aku lupakan dan kubur dalam-dalam. Mulai saat ini, aku hanya akan memandang Kyuhyun seorang karna mulai besok namja itu akan menjadi suamiku.

"Kalau begitu, aku jalan dulu yaa.."

"Ah, iya. Hati-hati," Siwon melambaikan tangannya sembari tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

"Hati-hati, Sungmin-ah."

Kim Kibum juga ikut melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis. Hah.. mereka sangat cocok sekali.

"Ne, kalian juga harus berhati-hati."

Aku tidak tahu apa sebabnya air mataku jatuh mengalir membasahi pipiku saat baru saja menjauh dari sepasang kekasih itu. Aku janji kali ini saja, aku menangis. Setelah itu, aku akan tersenyum bahagia bersama Kyuhyun.

Mouse and rabbit..

Café Yesung Eonnie sudah berada didepan mata, saat baru memasukinya aku sudah disuguhi tatapan bosan dari mata Ryeowook sedangkan Yesung Eonnie masih sibuk dimeja kasirnya.

"Eon!"

"Sungmin, tunggu sebentar yaa.."

"Ne."

Aku segera menghampiri meja Ryeowook dan duduk dihadapannya setelah menaruh tasku dibangku sebelah.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

"Aku sudah menunggu kau dari tadi sore tahu. Mana Yesung Noona sedang sibuk lagi, aku jadi ditinggal sendirian. Aku bosan tahu."

"Ya, maaf. Sejak tadi pagi, aku jalan bersama Kyuhyun dan juga Noona-nya untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan kami."

"Pernikahan?"

"Eh, Eonnie. Ne, kami akan menikah besok."

"MWO!"

"Hey! Santai aja kali. Aku dan Kyuhyun memang akan menikah besok, jadi jangan kaget seperti itu. Aku kan jadi tidak enak."

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahukannya sekarang sih?"

"Kan tidak baik Wook kalau aku memberitahukan kalian lewat pesan singkat. Rencananya kami akan melangsungkan pernikah paginya digereja, lalu resepsinya digedung hotel dan malamnya akan diadakan pesta sederhana dihalaman belakang rumah Kyuhyun. Kalian berdua harus datang diketiga acara itu. Tidak mau tahu."

"Isshh.. mendadak sekali sih. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib sekolahmu?"

Ryeowook menatapku kesal sekali. Aku tahu aku salah. Tapi, yaa.. mau bagaimana lagi.

"Sekolah kita adalah milik kakek-nya Kyuhyun jadi tidak akan ada masalah."

"Begitu? Berarti Kyuhyun sangat kaya dong."

"Begitulah, Eon. Rumahnya sangat indah lho~"

"Kyaa.. kau memang beruntung, Min mendapatkan namja seperti Kyuhyun."

"Ya, semoga saja."

"Oh, iya. Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Tidak usah, Eon. Aku harus segera pulang."

"Begitu? Tapi kau belum minum apapun. Tunggu sebentar, ne."

Tidak lama kemudian, Yesung Eonnie memberikanku segelas latte yang dituangkan kedalam gelas plastic berwarna merah dan diberi penutup.

"Kau bisa minum ini dijalan."

"Gomawo, Eonnie."

"Ne. Wookie, kau sekalian pulang saja bersama Sungmin."

"Tidak bisa. Kita harus pergi mencari pakaian untuk acaranya Sungmin besok."

"Tapi, Wook.."

"Apa yang dikatakan Ryeowook itu benar, Eon. Sebaiknya kalian jalan berdua dan berbelanja baju untuk pernikahanku besok."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Aku pulang dulu."

"Ya, hati-hati."

"Sampai nanti."

….

Aku pun keluar dari café dan kembali berjalan sendirian menyusuri pusat kota. Pikiranku kembali melayang-layang pada masa depan yang akan aku lalui bersama Kyuhyun. Sebelumnya, aku bahkan tidak pernah berani untuk membayangkannya sekali pun. Namun kini, aku malah tertawa sendiri saat membayangkan saat-saat indah bersama Kyuhyun.

"Hey, Nona cantik! Malam-malam begini, kenapa tersenyum sendirian dijalanan?"

"Jae Oppa!"

"Hehe, kau sedang apa berjalan disini sendirian?"

"Aku baru dari cafenya Yesung Eonnie. Oppa baru pulang kerja,ne?"

"Yah begitulah. Pekerjaan begitu menumpuk membuatku harus rela lembur setiap harinya. Mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Hmm.. baiklah."

"Tapi, temani aku makan malam dulu,ne."

"Ya, aku akan menemani Oppa."

"Berangkat!"

Aku menaiki motor Jaejoong Oppa dan memutuskan untuk menemaninya makan malam yang sebenarnya sudah lewat dua jam yang lalu. Lima belas menit berkendaraan, akhirnya kami sampai juga disebuah kedai klasik pinggir jalan.

"Kita makan disini saja yaa.."

"Ne, tidak masalah."

Jaejoong Oppa menarik tanganku masuk kedalam kedai klasik ini. Kami pun mengambil tempat duduk disudut kedai. Dari sini, kami bisa melihat semua pelanggan yang datang silih berganti dan betapa sibuknya pelayan yang ada dikedai ini.

"Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Kimbab dan green tea saja."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Aku pun menganggukan kepalaku dan membiarkan Jaejoong Oppa menemui pelayan yang berada dibalik meja kasir untuk memasan beberapa makanan. Aku melirik sekilas jam tanganku yang sudah menunjukan pukul Sembilan lewat lima belas menit.

Jaejoong Oppa kembali dan duduk dihadapanku sembari tersenyum manis. Ah.. dia sepupuku yang sangat tampan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Oppa sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Kau mau mencarikan aku seorang yeoja?"

"Anni, aku hanya bertanya. Oppa pasti sudah punya pacarkan?"

"Setelah Park Haneul pergi, aku tidak pernah menjalin hubungan lagi dengan satu orang yeoja pun."

"Tapi, itu sudah lama sekali. Oppa masih belum bisa melupakan Haneul Eonnie?"

"Sampai kapan pun, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan cinta pertamaku itu."

"Tapi, dia sudah meninggalkan Oppa."

"Itu juga karna dipaksa kedua orang tuanya yang tidak menyetujui hubungan kami karna pada saat itu aku hanyalah berandalan kecil dari SMA namja."

"Sekarang Oppa bukan namja yang seperti itu lagi. Kalau begitu, Oppa harus membawa Haneul Eonnie ke acara pernikahanku besok."

"Menikah? Kau mau menikah? Dengan siapa?"

"Kyuhyun. Dia adalah namja yang dijodohkan Appa padaku. Bagaimana, baguskan?"

"Kau tidak terpaksa mencintai namja itu kan? Setahuku, kau menggilai Siwon."

"Oppa! Jujur saja, awalnya aku merasa terpaksa, tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Bisa. Karna Kyuhyun adalah namja yang sangat baik dan menyenangkan. Sifatnya yang suka berganti-ganti mood itu terkadang membuatku ingin tertawa saat melihat wajahnya yang terkadang berubah merajuk seperti anak kecil."

"Kya.. kau sedang curhat denganku,ne?"

"Isshh.. Oppa ini apa-apaan sih. Aku sedang serius tahu."

"Haha, baru kali ini aku melihatmu sebahagia ini. Kyuhyun pasti beruntung mendapatkan gadis sepertimu. Oh ya, tentang Park Haneul aku belum bisa berjanji."

"Ya, tidak apa. Yang terpenting Oppa bahagia dan aku akan turut bahagia juga."

"Memangnya kau sudah mengenal Kyuhyun berapa lama?"

"Sekitar satu mingguan ini. Dia adalah ketua kedisiplinan disekolahku. Aku dan dia seumuran, tapi karna otak namja itu sangat cerdas maka dia bisa menjadi sunbaeku disekolah."

"Woww.. ternyata Si Kyuhyun itu bukan namja yang biasa. Appa mu sangat hebat sekali mencari menantu seperti Kyuhyun. Lalu nasib Donghae bagaimana?"

"Donghae Oppa masih bersama pacarnya yang empat tahun lalu."

"Donghae dan Hyukkie benar-benar pasangan yang sangat langgeng. Aku jadi iri."

"Haha, maka dari itu Oppa harus mengejar Park Haneul Eonnie. Tapi, kalau bukan dia juga tidak masalah."

"Yah.. aku tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakku sendiri. Bisa jadi, yeoja itu sudah memiliki kekasih sekarang."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang adalah giliran Oppa untuk mencari pasangan hidup. Oppa adalah namja yang sangat tampan, maka dari itu Oppa pasti mudah mendapatkan yeoja manapun hanya dalam sekali kedipan mata."

"Haha, tidak mudah tahu mencari yang terbaik dari seribu yeoja yang dekat denganku."

"Benar juga. Oppa harus selektif seperti Appa untuk mendapatkan calon pendamping yang baik."

"Kau doakan saja agar aku tidak salah memilih. Sekarang, kita makan dulu."

"Ne, selamat makan."

"Haha.."

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Kau seperti anak SD yang sedang mengajakku makan."

"Issh.. terserahlah."

Kami pun makan bersama ditengah keramaian kedai sederhana ini. Lama kelamaan, aku jadi bisa merasakan apa yang saat ini Jaejoong Oppa rasakan. Dia pasti sangat kesepian karna harus hidup ditengah-tengah keluarga yang super sibuk tanpa ada seorang pendamping hidup yang menemaninya.

Kepribadiannya sangatlah bagus, tapi pikiran dan hatinya ternyata masih terpusat pada satu nama. Park Haneul, seorang yeoja cantik berdarah Jepang yang sudah menjadi pacar Jaejoong Oppa sekitar lima tahun yang lalu. Tapi, keadaan yang tidak begitu mendukung membuat hubungan mereka tidak bisa bertahan lama.

Saat SMA dan hingga sekarang, Jaejoong Oppa masih saja menutupi identitas hidupnya yang terkadang menjadikannya begitu rendah dimata orang tua yeoja yang sedang menjalin hubungan dengannya. Padahal, Jaejoong Oppa bisa menjadi CEO termuda di Korea kalau dia mau karna kedua orang tuanya memiliki beberapa mall dan hotel di Seoul.

Tapi, yang keren dari Oppa yang satu ini adalah dia tetap berisi keras untuk meraih cita-citanya yang dari dulu ia impikan. Menjadi seorang arsitektur muda yang berbakat dan melupakan jabatan tinggi kalau dipikir-pikir sangat mudah sekali untuk dia dapatkan.

"Kenapa menatapiku terus?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang berpikir."

"Berpikir apa?"

"Kira-kira, bagaimana kehidupanku setelah aku menikah nanti. Menurut Oppa bagaimana?"

"Emm.. bisa jadi akan sangat menyenangkan karna usia kalian masih sangat muda sekali. Tapi, apa tidak terlalu terburu untuk menikah besok? Lagi pula umurmu belum genap tujuh belas tahun."

"Semuanya sudah keluarga urus. Aku dan Kyuhyun hanya disuruh untuk menjalaninya. Emm.. satu alasan yang membuat pernikahan kami menjadi besok adalah penyakit yang diderita Eomma-nya Kyuhyun."

"Penyakit?"

"Ne, Eomma Kyuhyun terkena asma yang akhir-akhir ini sering kambuh. Beberapa hari yang lalu Eomma-nya juga sempat masuk rumah sakit."

"Begitu? Yah.. sudah hampir jam sepuluh. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang karna kau harus bagun pagi sekali besok."

"Kyaa, Oppa. Aku jadi deg degan."

"Hahaha.. Pengantin muda ini sangat lucu sekali. Ayo, pulang."

….

"Gomawo, Oppa."

"Ne, aku titip salam untuk semuanya."

"Ah, pasti aku sampaikan. Oppa tidak mau masuk dulu?"

"Tidak usah. Ini juga sudah malam. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu dan terimakasih karna telah menemaniku makan malam."

"Ya, sama-sama. Kalau begitu, hati-hati dijalan."

"Ne. Aku pergi dulu~"

Aku melambaikan tangan dan baru masuk kedalam halaman rumah saat setelah tubuh Jaejoong Oppa menghilang diujung gang. Saat baru masuk kedalam rumah, aku melihatDonghae Oppa yang sedang tertidur dengan tv yang masih menyala.

"Issh.. kebiasaannya kambuh lagi."

Aku segera menuju kekamarnya Donghae Oppa untuk mengambilkannya selimut dan juga bantal. Saat ingin menyelimuti tubuh Donghae Oppa, tiba-tiba saja namja ini terbangun.

"Kau darimana saja, semalam ini baru pulang?"

Sebelum menjawabnya, aku memilih duduk disamping Oppa dan kembali menyalakan tv agar suasananya tidak terlalu canggung.

"Tadi saat pulang dari café Yesung Eonnie, aku bertemu dengan Jaejoong Oppa dijalan dan dia mengajakku untuk makan malam bersama. Karna kasihan melihatnya yang sepertinya sangat kelelahan setelah pulang bekerja, maka dari itu aku menemaninya makan malam."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya pada Kyuhyun?"

"Tidak. Memangnya harus ya?"

"Mulai sekarang, jika kau ingin pergi kemana saja kecuali ketoilet, kau harus bilang pada Kyuhyun walaupun namja itu tidak memintanya karna mulai besok dia adalah suamimu. Seorang suami harus bertanggung jawab akan istrinya."

"Oppa banyak belajar hal seperti ini dari mana?"

"Susah menjadi suami dan istri yang setia. Kau sendiri yang akan merasakannya. Disini, kau harus mempercayai Kyuhyun dan selalu menjadikannya orang pertama dalam hidupmu."

Donghae Oppa menyentuh dada kirinya dan mengatakan sebuah hal yang selama ini luput dari pikiranku lalu dia pergi membawa selimut dan bantalnya yang tadi aku bawakan untuknya.

Aku kembali berpikir, bahwa menikah adalah sesuatu hal yang memerlukan sikap yang dewasa dan saling pengertian. Itu artinya, aku harus selalu bersikap dewasa dan pengertian pada Kyuhyun. Aku akan mencobanya mulai sekarang.

….

"Selesai!"

"Kau cantik sekali, Min."

Ahra Eonnie tersenyum sambil memutari tubuhku.

"Ah.. ini berkat Song Yijun Eonnie yang bisa merubahku seperti ini, Eonnie."

"Ah, kau masih saja malu-malu denganku. Nah, sekarang kita harus segera pergi ke gereja. Kyuhyun pasti sudah menunggumu disana."

Matahari saja masih belum siap menerangi bumi, tapi aku sudah terjaga dan diberi polesan make up yang sangat cantik sekali. Dress berwarna pink soft itupun akhirnya melekat pas ditubuhku yang bergetar kaku karna merasa asing sekali dengan suasana seperti ini.

Menikah? Aku akan menikah hari ini!

"Aku akan menyuruh stafku untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang ada dikamarmu ini. Sekarang saatnya kita pergi menemui Kyuhyun."

"Ide bagus, Yijun-ah. Sungmin, kajja~"

"Ne, Eonnie."

Ahra Eonnie tersenyum manis lalu mengenggam tanganku dan berjalan menuju mobil yang hari ini Donghae Oppa yang menjadi supirnya.

"Aisshh.. adikku sangat cantik sekali."

"Oppa!"

"Hah, aku senang dan sekaligus sedih. Kapan pun hari itu bisa datang, Kyuhyun pasti akan membawa kabur adikku."

"Enak saja. Mereka kan memang pantas hidup berdua. Seharusnya kau bisa menyusul mereka. Aku lihat, Hyukkie dan kau juga sudah saatnya menyusul Kyuhyun dan Sungmin."

"Kau ini bicara apa? Sebaiknya, kau yang mencari pasangan dulu dan kita akan menikah bersama nantinya."

"Issh.. kau saja yang duluan. Aku masih mau menikmati hidup sendiri."

"Yayaya.. Aku akan tunggu undangan pernikah darimu."

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan seperti itu."

Aku dan Hyukkie Eonnie hanya bisa tertawa melihat Ahra Eonnie dan Donghae Oppa yang sedang beradu mulut. Lama mereka beradu mulut, akhirnya Ahra Eonnie duduk disampingku sedangkan Donghae Oppa dan Hyukkie Eonnie berada dijok depan.

Sebuah gereja klasik menjadi tempat pemberhentian kami. Banyak tamu undangan yang sudah memadati tempat ini. Aku juga bisa melihat Ryeowook dan Yesung Eonnie yang sedang melambaikan tangannya kearahku. Aku balas melambai dan mereka datang menghampiriku.

"Neomu Yeppeo~"

"Gomawo, Wook. Yesung Eonnie juga cantik."

"Yah, kalau dia sih setiap hari cantiknya."

"Kau mulai menggombal garing, Wook."

"Hah, Noona bisa saja. Aku kan jadi malu."

Anak penyuka dapur itu tersenyum aneh sambil mengibaskan tangannya salah tingkah. Untung dia temanku sejak kecil, kalau tidak aku pasti tidak akan mengundangnya kemari. Kyaa, aku berubah jahat!

"Ini teman-temanmu, Min?"

"Ne, Eonnie."

"Kim Ryeowook imnida."

"Kim Yesung imnida."

"Wah.. belum menikah saja marga kalian sudah sama. Aku Cho Ahra, kakak perempuan Kyuhyun."

"Ah, anda cantik sekali."

"Adik kecil ini hebat sekali menggombal."

"Saya bahkan lebih tua dari adik anda."

"Haha.. Kau benar-benar namja yang imut, sulit dipercaya kau lebih tua dari Kyuhyun."

"Yaa, saya memang awet muda."

"Haha, pasti menyenangkan memiliki teman seperti kalian berdua. Nah, sekarang kita masuk saja dulu. Yesung-ah, kau bisakan menjadi penggiring Sungmin nanti ditemani Ryeowook."

"Aku juga ikut serta, Noona?"

"Ada baiknya begitu. Bagaimana, kalian maukan?"

"Baiklah, kami bersedia."

Senyum kedua sahabatku ini sedikit membuatku merasa lebih tenang sekarang. Kami pun berjalan beriringan masuk kedalam gereja saat pembawa acara memanggil namaku untuk segera masuk kedalam gereja dan menaiki altar bersama Kyuhyun.

Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas rambut kecoklatan Kyuhyun yang ditata rapi, namja itu terlihat sangat tampan sekali menggunakan kemeja berwarna pink soft dengan dasi kupu-kupu hitam yang melekat indah dikerah kemejanya dan jas serta celana yang senada dengan warna dasinya.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum manisnya yang baru kali ini kulihat. Rasanya berbeda sekali, kupu-kupu itu mulai mengepakan sayapnya didalam perutku.

"Lee Sungmin, apa kau bersedia menjadi istri Cho Kyuhyun dalam susah maupun senang, dalam suka maupun duka?"

"Ne, saya bersedia."

Pertanyaan yang serupa pun ditanyakan pada Kyuhyun. Namja itu, juga menjawabnya dengan baik sambil mengenggam erat tanganku. Semua orang bertepuk tangan dan besorak agar aku dan Kyuhyun berciuman diatas altar.

Detik itu juga, nafasku terasa berat sekali dan kakiku juga gemetaran. Baru kali ini aku akan berciuman dengan seorang namja dan hal itu aku lakukan didepan ratusan orang yang menjadi saksi menyatunya hubunganku bersama Kyuhyun.

Sekarang status kami sudah berbeda, saat ini Kyuhyun adalah suami sahku yang akan selalu menemaniku dalam suka maupun duka.

"Kyuhyun! Cepat cium Sungmin!"

Keenam orang ini ingin sekali aku jitak kepalanya, tapi tidak mungkin mengingat jasa mereka semua. Mereka adalah Donghae Oppa, Hyukkie Eonnie, Ahra Eonnie, Jaejoong Oppa, Yesung Eonnie,dan Ryeowook. Sepertinya aku akan menjitak kepala orang yang terakhir kusebutkan.

Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya, tangan kanannya mulai meraih pinggulku dan mendekatkan pada sisi bagian depan tubuhnya. Wajahku terasa sangat panas sekali saat melihat senyum Kyuhyun dan mata namja itu mulai terlihat sayu sebelum menutup matanya.

Seakan dibuat lambat, Kyuhyun perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku yang hanya bisa menutup mata sampai aakhirnya bibir kami saling menyatu. Awal yang aku rasakan adalah hidung mancungnya yang membelai bagian antara hidung dan juga pipiku. Kemudian…

'Chup~

"Kyaa.. tahan! Tahan! Kami akan mengambil gambarnya!"

Semua orang termasuk Donghae Oppa berteriak seperti itu. Dan disaat yang bersamaan, Kyuhyun malah semakin dalam menciumku dan memaksakan lidahnya masuk kedalam rongga mulutku. Aku membiarkannya melakukannya, toh dia adalah suamiku.

"Isshh.. kami memfoto juga tidak selama itu."

Ocehan Ryeowook terdengar sampai ke telingaku. Awas kau bocah!

"Hey, berhenti Kyu. Sungmin bisa pingsan karna kehabisan nafas!"

Teriakan dari Appa-nya membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dan melepaskan pagutan bibir kami. Kyuhyun menyapu saliva yang merembes dari bibirku dengan ibu jarinya lalu ia juga menyapu saliva yang merembes dari bibirnya dengan ibu jari yang tadi dia gunakan untuk menghilangkan saliva yang menetes dibagian bibirku.

Dia kembali tersenyum dan mengenggam tanganku dengan erat sambil menghadap para tamu undangan. Dia mengajakku untuk membungkukan badan sembilanpuluh derajat. Aku mengikutinya dengan tangan kiri yang masih tergenggam erat ditangan kanannya.

"Untuk semuanya, terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya selama ini. Karna aku dan Sungmin adalah pasangan pengantin yang masih sangat muda maka dari itu mohon bimbingannya. Sekali lagi, terimakasih."

Kami kembali membungkukan badan lalu turun dari altar untuk menemui keluarga kami. Mereka semua tampak tersenyum bahagia dan keenam orang yang sejak tadi tidak ada hentinya menyorakiku bersama Kyuhyun akhirnya datang untuk bergabung.

"Selamat sayang, kalian sudah menjadi pasangan suami istri."

"Ne, Eomma. Gomawo."

Aku dan Kyuhyun bersama-sama memeluk tubuh Eomma Kyuhyun lalu memeluk para orang tua satu persatu.

"Tepat pukul sebelas, kita harus sudah berada digedung hotel. Untuk Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, kalian bisa pergi kebutik Song Yijun bersama Donghae dan Hyukkie untuk kembali berrias. Dan yang lainnya bisa tetap disini atau langsung menuju gedung hotel," terang Ahra Eonnie dan mendapat anggukan kepala dari para orang tua.

"Oppa datang dengan siapa?"

"Sendiri. Emm, ternyata Ahra adalah kakaknya Kyuhyun. Ahra adalah temannya Park Haneul, dulu kami sering bersama dan kata Ahra, Park Haneul sudah menikah tujuh bulan yang lalu."

Raut sedih tampak menghampiri wajah tampan Jaejoong Oppa. Namun, namja itu tetap saja tersenyum. Kyuhyun memandangi kami lalu datang menghampiri.

"Kyu, dia Jaejoong Oppa. Dia kakak sepupuku."

"Aku sudah kenal dengan Jae Hyung, Min. Tapi, aku baru tahu kalau dia adalah kakak sepupumu."

"Benarkah? Ah, iya Ahra Eonnie kan temannya Jae Oppa."

"Hahaha.. Ya sudah sana, kalian berdua kan harus segera mengganti pakaian."

"Semuanya, kami tinggal dulu, ne."

"Ya, hati-hati."

Kami berempat berjalan beriringan memasuki mobil Donghae Oppa. Donghae Oppa pun kembali menjadi supir kami hari ini. Donghae Oppa dan Hyukkie Eonnie tampak memerhatikan aku dan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tanganku lewat kaca spion mobil. Mereka berdua tersenyum melihatku dan Kyuhyun yang begitu lengket seperti cicak didinding.

"Min, apa nanti malam kita tidur bersama?"

"Eung? Kata Appa, kita harus terpisah dulu tidurnya."

"Kenapa harus begitu?"

"Tidak tahu juga. Ikuti saja apa maunya mereka."

"Hmm.."

Kyuhyun pun diam dan memalingkan wajahnya menghadap jendela tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tanganku.

"Min.."

"Eung?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku.."

"Sudah sampai!"

Karna Kyuhyun berbisik saat menanyakan hal itu membuat Donghae Oppa tidak tahu dan hanya berteriak disaat yang tidak pas. Tapi, untuk kali ini teriakannya itu dapat membantuku dari rasa tegang yang sejak tadi menyelimutiku.

….

"Kyaa.. cantik sekali!"

Hyukkie Eonnie berteriak sangat nyaring sekali. Tapi, melihatnya tersenyum sesenang ini membuatku ikut tersenyum senang. Kyuhyun belum juga menampakan dirinya sehingga membuatku bertanya pada pasangan yang sudah berpacaran hampir lima tahunan belakangan ini tentang keberadaannya.

"Kyuhyun ada dimana? Apa dia belum selesai dirias?"

"Kau pikir Kyuhyun itu apa sampai-sampai make up lebih lama darimu? Tadi dia pergi ketoilet."

"Noona, Hyung aku sudah siap. Apa Sungmin sudah se….lesai."

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam ruangan butik sambil membenarkan legan kemejanya yang tergulung dengan kepala yang menunduk sehingga dia tidak melihat keberadaanku. Setelah melihat aku yang tengah berdiri menunggunya, Kyuhyun malah tampak kikuk.

"Sudah selesai ya, kalau begitu ayo.."

Kyuhyun mengurut tengkuknya dengan wajah canggung. Aku dan Donghae Oppa yang mengerti akan kebiasaan unik Kyuhyun itupun hanya sekedar tertawa dan kemudian berjalan bersama menuju mobil.

Tepat pukul sebelas, kami baru sampai didepan gedung hotel. Lagi-lagi, Kyuhyun mengenggam tanganku dan menggiringku masuk kedalam gedung. Sesaat setelah pintu jati itu terbuka, kami dapat melihat banyaknya para tamu undangan yang hadir.

Aku juga dapat melihat Siwon dan Kibum bersama seluruh pengikut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat mereka pun lantas menghampiri mereka sambil menarik tanganku.

"Kyaa.. kalian seperti pangeran dan putri dari negeri dongeng," teriak Minho yang berdiri disamping Sully, kembarannya.

"Ternyata Evil magnae kita bisa juga mendapatkan malaikat," candaan Ilwoo terdengar menyakitkan untuk Kyuhyun. Hahaha..

"Enak saja. Sekarang dia magnae kalian."

Kyuhyun menyahut dengan nada dingin sambil menunjuk wajah Minho dengan telunjuk tangannya yang panjang itu. Tapi, Minho hanya mengendikan bahunya kemudian mengambil minum yang berada didepannya.

"Aku kan hanya hobae yang numpang eksis dikalangan sunbaenim. Jadi, aku bukan magnae kalian. Haha."

"Eonnie, kau cantik sekali."

Sully mendekatiku lalu menyenderkan kepalanya dibahuku. Aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang sangat manja itu dan hal itu sukses membuat Minho menarik tanganya agar menjauh dariku.

"Kau mau terkena kutukan dari evil magnae? Berhenti menempel dengan Sungmin atau kau akan mati berdiri disini."

"Minho! Kau mau mati?"

"Tidak,Hyung. Ampuni aku~"

"Isshh.. kau!"

Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya tepat didepan wajah Minho. Padahal umur keduanya sama saja. Hanya Kyuhyun lebih tua beberapa bulan.

"Sungmin-ah, selamat yaa atas pernikahanmu bersama Kyuhyun. Jika Kyuhyun nakal, kau bisa memanggil kami. Kami semua akan menghajarnya."

"Kau ini bicara apa sih, Won Hyung? Jangan membuat imageku jelek didepan istriku!"

"Uh.. aku benar-benar iri padamu, Cho."

"Sungmin-ah, chukkaeyeo. Aku turut senang atas pernikahanmu bersama Kyuhyun. Aku harap, kalian berdua bisa hidup rukun dan damai selamanya."

"Gomawo, Kibum-ah. Semoga saja hubungan kami bisa lanjut terus hingga kami berdua menjadi tua."

"Kyaa.. manisnya."

Untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar Kyuhyun yang berteriak imut lalu menyenderkan kepalanya dibahuku dengan susah payah. Walaupun sudah memakai highheels tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun lebih tinggi beberapa centi dariku.

"Apa kalian ada yang melihat Jungmo Hyung?"

"Anni. Tadi, saat digereja kami juga tidak melihatnya," terang Siwon sambil memberikan satu gelas minuman pada Kibum.

"Ah, itu dia."

Ilwoo menunjuk seorang namja yang sedang memasuki gedung bersama seorang yeoja yang mengapit tangannya. Mereka tampak seperti pasangan yang sangat serasi sekali.

"Sejak kapan Minjae lengketnya sama Jungmo bukan sama Kyuhyun?"

Pertanyaan polos Ilwoo hanya mendapat senyuman maut dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku yang menyuruh mereka bersatu setelah kejadian Jungmo Hyung kecelakaan waktu itu."

"Kau? Minjae bisa menurut juga rupanya. Jungmo sepertinya sangat bahagia sekali."

Siwon juga ikut berkomentar sambil memandang takjub pada sahabatnya yang baru saja menjalin hubungan bersama dengan yeoja yang dulunya mengejar-ngejar Kyuhyun.

"Dasar teman tidak setia! Selama aku sakit, kau hanya menjengukku satu kali. Teman macam apa kau ini, hah?"

"Hyung.. kau juga tidak datang saat aku menikah tadi."

Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sendu dan hal itu membuat Jungmo dan yang lainnya bergidik ngeri.

"Isshh.. aku hanya ingin membalas semua perbuatanmu itu."

"Benarkah?!"

Kedua mata Kyuhyun membesar dan seakan-akan dirinya ingin memakan Jungmo bulat-bulat.

"Iss.. tentu saja tidak. Tadi aku tersesat, tapi aku datang walaupun terlambat. Dan untungnya, kami masih bisa melihat kau yang berciuman diatas altar. Istrimu pasti sangat shock sekali memiliki suami yang mesum seperti dirimu."

"Enak saja kalau bicara! Hyung dan Minjae sangat terlihat cocok. Kapan mau menyusul kami?"

"Memangnya aku kau yang jadi orang tidak tahanan. Kami akan menikah lain waktu saja."

"Heh, diamlah. Acara akan segera mulai. Kyu, sebaiknya kau dan istrimu datang kesana sebelum Eomma-mu melemparmu dengan gelas."Intruksi Ilwoo pada kami berdua.

"Yah.. aku tinggal dulu. Kajja, Min."

….

Hari ini sungguh sangat melelahkan sekaligus menyenangkan. Setelah acara ini, kami masih ada acara kecil-kecilan dihalaman belakang rumah Kyuhyun, namja itu juga hanya mengundang para pengikutnya. Sedangkan aku hanya mengundang Ryeowook, Yesung Eonnie, dan beberapa orang lainnya hasil rekomendasi Ryeowook.

Tepat pukul delapan malam, acara ini pun dimulai.

"Selamat malam semuanya. Senang bisa melihat kalian semua hadir diacara penutupan pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Untuk kedatangannya, kami mengucapkan terimakasih dan selamat menikmati acara ini."

Ahra Eonnie berjalan turun dari panggung kecil yang terdapat disisi halaman lalu menghampiri Jaejoong Oppa yang sedang berbincang dengan teman-teman sekolah mereka dulu. Sekilas, penglihatanku mengatakan bahwa mereka sangat cocok sekali. Apa mereka akan berakhir seperti aku dan Kyuhyun?

Semoga saja.

….

Tbc..

Maafkan saya karna telah memasangkan couple dengan seenaknya. Tapi, mengingat cerita ini hanyalah fiksi buatan saya, jadi mohon jangan dipikirkan dan terimakasih karna telah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak dengan review.

Itu Jung Ilwoo, bukan Siwon. Jadi saya menambahkan karakter lain sebagai pengikut Kyuhyun. Kyu Line persi saya adalah Kyuhyun, Minho, Siwon, Ilwoo, dan Jungmo. Ok.

Gomawo..

See You.


	7. Chapter 7

**She is My Wife**

**.**

**.**

**Super Junior Ffn..**

**Warning!**

**GS, full typo, OOC, ajaib, dan sebagainya.**

**Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa.**

**Fic ini punya saya.**

**Silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa review, READERS ^o^**

…

Huh, hari yang begitu sibuk. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan lelah yang teramat sangat seperti ini. Tapi sekarang,apa yang harus aku lakukan saat berada dirumah hanya berdua dengan Kyuhyun setelah acara pernikahan kami baru saja selesai.

Donghae Oppa masih dalam perjalanan mengantarkan Hyukkie Eonnie pulang kerumahnya sedangkan kedua orang tuaku belum juga pulang dari berkunjung kerumah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambut pendek kecoklatannya dengan sehelai , namja ini hanya memakai kaos putih dan celana tidur panjang yang juga berwarna putih.

"Baru selesai mandi, Kyu?"

"Ah? Ya."

Aku dapat melihat jelas kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang mulai kambuh lagi yaitu mengurut tengkuknya. Kyuhyun berjalan kearahku yang sedang duduk sambil menonton tv diruang keluarga. Dia duduk disampingku dan tidak melakukan apapun selain menatap kerah layar tv.

"Kau suka drama?"

"Ah? Tidak tidak ada acara yang bagus makanya aku menonton drama."

"Oh."

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya untuk menggantung handuk yang dipakainya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya tadi dan pergi kedapur untuk mengambil minum kemudian kembali duduk disebelahku lagi.

'Byuuurrr…

Tiba-tiba saja, Kyuhyun menyemprotkan minuman yang sedang diminumnya saat adegan drama itu memperlihatkan scene berciuman.

'Gluk..

Kenapa juga harus ada adegan ini? Aku jadi merinding sendirikan..

"Hah, aku ganti ya.."

"Kenapa?Sepertinya adegannya bagus."

"Hah?"

Cengo dan melongo sama saja sekarang. Aku melakukan keduanya dalam waktu bersamaan. Mungkin karna dijodohkan , aku jadi tidak begitu tahu kalau Kyuhyun itu namja yang seperti apa.

"Istriku.."

"Ne?"

Seolah seperti mimpi, aku ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi. Kyuhyun memanggilku apa tadi?

"Issh..jangan merusak moment indah ini dengan tampang cengo seperti itu. Memangnya ada salahnya apa kalau aku memanggilmu 'istriku', kalau aku memanggilmu 'suamiku' baru kau boleh protes."

Lucu ingin kabur saja dari sini.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya kearahku lalu merangkul matanya terlalu mengintimidasi, aku takut sekali dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam itu. Apa dulu Eomma-nya mengidam pisau yaa, sampai-sampai mata anaknya setajam ini.

"Ada apa?Kenapa mendekat?"

"Aku kan terserah aku dong mau ngapain."

"Kyu.."

"Wae?"

"Sebenarnya kau ini orang yang seperti apasih?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Pertanyaanku tadi sukses membuat Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku walaupun hanya sejengkal.

"Mungkin aku salah mau tidur dulu."

"Min.."

Kyuhyun menahan tanganku sambil menundukan kepalanya. Kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali lalu menatapku dengan wajah yang anak ini berubah menjadi memerah seperti sedang menahan tangis.

Dia kenapa?

"Kyu?"

Aku terpaksa kembali duduk disampingnya dan tidak menolaknya saat dia tiba-tiba saja memelukku begitu erat. Apa dia akan mengatakan bahwa dia menyesal karna sudah menikah denganku? Aku harap, TIDAK.

"Maafkan aku."

Dia bergumam tepat disamping telingaku. Aku masih bingung harus berbuat seperti apa lagi. Hari ini rasanya sudah benar-benar sangat lelah dan aku harus tetap terjaga ditengah malam seperti ini.

"Kau minta maaf untuk apa?"

"Tidak tidurlah, ini sudah larut malam."

"Kyu.."

"Eung..aku tidur dulu yaa."

Sekarang giliran aku yang menahan lengan anak ini. Setidaknya aku dan dia harus menyelesaikan semua masalah kami hari ini. Sebenarnya, aku sendiri tidak tahu pasti masalah apa yang sebenarnya sedang kami alami. Tapi, entah mengapa aku merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu hal yang ganjil sekali.

Kyuhyun menaikan satu alisnya lalu kembali duduk disampingku.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?"

"Tidak ada."

Kyuhyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Ah..aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini terus.

"Lalu untuk apa kau meminta maaf?"

"Hanya ingin saja."

"Kyu..Aku tidak ingin kau seperti ini hari ini, kita adalah pasangan suami istri. Kau atau pun aku harus saling terbuka dan pengertian. Aku mohon padamu untuk tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

Suami tercintaku ini hanya diam saja. Ck..membuatku malu saja karna telah berani mengatakan petuah dari Donghae Oppa tempo hari itu.

"Apa kau sendiri mau terbuka padaku?"

"Jangan bilang kalau hal ini menyangkut Siwon."

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Ya ampun, kapan aku harus mengatakan padamu kalau saat ini aku sudah tidak memikirkan namja itu lagi? Apa kau maunya aku tetap mengejar-ngejar Siwon dan melupakan kau sebagai suamiku? Jadi kau maunya begitu?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin kau bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kau adalah istriku sekarang."

"Sejak kapan aku mengeluh menjadi istrimu? Kau tidak tahu kalau aku sedang bahagia sekarang. Tapi, kau malah merusaknya dengan pertanyaan konyol seperti ini."

"Aku hanya merasa tidak enak saja menjadi orang ketiga."

"Orang ketiga? Bahkan Siwon sendiri tidak mengenalku dengan baik. Hah..kau membuatku sedih Cho Kyuhyun."

"Sungmin..dengarkan aku. Mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal ini lagi karna kau sendiri yang bilang tidak akan menyesal menjadi istriku. Dengan begini, aku akan hidup dengan tenang tanpa merasa bersalah."

"Kau tidak salah. Tidak ada yang salah."

Kyuhyun kembali selama ini, Kyuhyun merasa bersalah karna telah memisahkanku dengan Siwon? Bahkan Siwon sendiri tidak mengenalku, bagaimana bisa salah satu dari mereka menjadi orang ketiga.

Kyaa..kau sendiri yang membuat masalah ini, Min!

"Eung.."

Haha..lagi-lagi Kyuhyun kembali mengurut tengkuknya. Pasti dia sedang bingung sekarang. Aku jadi ingin menggodanya. Bagaimana yaa wajahnya Kyuhyun kalau sedang malu?

'Chupp..

Aku memberanikan diri untuk mencium bibirnya dengan mata tertutup. Walaupun sekilas, kupu-kupu itu kembali datang. Akh..sesak!

"Kau yang memulai."

Kyuhyun memandang sengit kearahku lalu namja itu meraih tengkukku dan melumat habis bibirku. Kyaa..rasanya hangat sekali. Tubuhku memanas karna bibir Kyuhyun begitu memenuhi bagian bibirku.

Lembut dan basah. Untuk ketiga kalinya kami berciuman dan kali ini aku benar-benar tenggelam akan permainan yang dibuatnya.

Kyuhyun menjilati perpotongan bibirku dengan lidahnya. Aku yang tahu apa yang dia inginkan pun segera membuka mulutku dan membiarkan lidahnya menjelajah didalam rongga mulutku.

Sekarang dadaku benar-benar terasa sangat sesak sekali dan bibirku juga sudah keram. Kaos yang dipakai Kyuhyun juga sudah terlihat sangat kusut sekali karna sejak tadi aku mengenggamnya dengan erat saat Kyuhyun semakin dalam menekan tengkukku.

"Hah..hah.. hah.."

Kami berdua sama-sama terengah dan mulai menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Baru sampai disini saja, dadaku rasanya sudah sangat sakit sekali. Kyuhyun membantuku untuk duduk dengan nyaman.

"Kemari, aku akan membuatmu tertidur."

Kyuhyun meraih kepalaku dan menaruhnya diatas pangkuannya lalu mengelus lembut rambutku dengan tangannya yang memiliki jari-jari yang sangat panjang dan ramping.

seperti disapu oleh buliran es, tangan Kyuhyun selalu saja dingin dan aku ingin sekali mengenggamnya. Seakan tahu apa isi hatiku, Kyuhyun memberikan tangan kirinya untuk bisa ku genggam sedangkan tangan kanannya masih saja mengelus rambutku.

Aku menyenderkan kepalaku diperutnya yang rata itu lalu memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan kirinya bersama tanganku dan mulai mengelus-elus bahuku dengan tangan kirinya.

"Ternyata kau suka dielus yaa?"

"Aku merasa sangat nyaman sekali, Kyu."

"Kalau begitu, peluk aku lebih erat lagi seolah kau akan kehilanganku kalau kau tidak memelukku dengan erat."

Aku terkejut sekali saat mendengarnya yang mengatakan hal seperti itu. Aku mulai parno dengan perkataannya barusan. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Tidak ingin dan tidak akan pernah mau.

"Berani kau menghilang, aku akan menghukummu!"

"Kalau begitu peluk aku dan tidurlah dengan nyenyak. Jangan lupa mimpikan aku."

'Chup..

Dia kembali mencium bibirku sekilas lalu mengelus rambutku dengan lembut. Aku pun tertidur dengan memeluk erat pinggangnya dan menyembunyikan kepalaku didepan perutnya. Hangat dan nyaman. Aku suka sekali dengan saat-saat seperti ini.

….

Aku menggeliat tidak nyaman saat rembesan cahaya matahari memaksa masuk kedalam kamar dan menyinari wajahku dengan sinarnya yang menyilaukan menjadi pertanyaanku saat ini adalah siapa orang yang telah membuka gorden kamarku?

"Pagi."

Suara bass Kyuhyun mulai menggema didekat telingaku. Namja itu tersenyum sambil mengelus rambutku dengan lembut. Wangi sandalwood mulai tercium saat tubuh Kyuhyun mulai mendekat kearahku lalu namja itu mengecup lembut keningku.

Senyumnya..

"Pagi. Kenapa aku bisa berada dikamar, Kyu?"

"Aku yang membawamu kesini."

"Kau menggendongku?"

Dia hanya tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apa semalam kita tidur berdua?"

"Kenapa? Apa kau keberatan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau kan suamiku."

"Yeah..tapi semalam aku tidur dikamar tamu."

"Begitu?"

"Yaahh.."

Kyuhyun tidur dikamar tamu pasti karna status kami yang masih sama-sama pelajar. Hal ini juga pernah dibahas oleh Appa. Ngomong-ngomong soal pelajar, kapan kami harus pergi ke sekolah?

Kyuhyun membantuku untuk duduk diatas tempat tidur lalu dengan penuh perhatian, dia memperbaiki anak poniku yang sempat berantakan.

"Kyu, kapan kita pergi kesekolah?"

"Sepertinya besok. Hari ini, kita masih bisa bersantai."

"Apa dirumah ada orang?"

"Tadinya Donghae Hyung ada, tapi dia sudah pergi ke kampusnya karna ada jam kuliah pagi ini."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tuaku?"

"Tadi mereka menelepon. Hari ini, mereka akan pergi berjalan-jalan dan akan kembali bekerja besok."

"Kyaa..berarti sepi sekali dong."

"Yah.. Min, apa kau bisa memasak sesuatu? Tadinya aku sudah mencoba memasak ramyun, tapi sepertinya terlalu banyak air sehingga tidak layak untuk dimakan jadi aku buang saja. Maaf yaa.."

"Isshh..kau bisa meraih mendali emas olimpiade matematika masa hanya memasak ramyun saja sampai gagal?"

"Yah, sejak lahir aku dilarang Eomma menyentuh dapur. Dia takut kalau dapurnya terbakar karna ulahku."

"Hahaha..kalau begitu, kau harus berguru dengan Ryeowook."

"Apa namja itu bisa memasak?"

"Jangankan masakan Korea, semua jenis masakan Internasional juga dia bisa."

"Apa dia benar namja?"

"Memangnya ada larangan apa kalau namja bisa memasak? Dia kan namja yang mandiri, maka dari itu dia bisa memasak."

"Begitu? Kalau begitu, kau masak sekarang yaa. Aku sudah lapar sekali."

"Okeh..Tunggu sebentar yaa."

Setelah beberapa menit sibuk dengan alat memasak dan beberapa bahan makanan, akhirnya Gimbab buatanku selesai juga. Sedari tadi, Kyuhyun sudah duduk manis dikursi meja makan sambil memerhatikanku yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami berdua.

"Gimbap?"

"Hehe..aku baru sempat belajar memasak Gimbap dengan Ryeowook."

"Tidak apa. Sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk."

Kyuhyun segera mengambil Gimbap yang aku buat dengan sumpitnya. Dia menutup mulutnya yang dipenuhi oleh satu iris Gimbap. Kyuhyun mengunyahnya dengan perlahan seolah takut tersedak lalu menatap wajahku yang sangat cemas sekali akan rasanya.

"Ini..Enak!"

Kyuhyun berteriak dan menepuk tangannya sekali. Huh..lega sekali rasanya.

"Haha..aku habiskan yaa.."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk senang saat Kyuhyun memakannya dengan semangat. Aku jadi penasaran sekali dengan rasanya. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mau membagi Gimbapnya denganku. Aku jadi merasa kesal sendiri.

"Kyu~ aku juga mau coba."

"Tidak, ini milikku. Kalau kau mau, buat saja lagi."

"Isshh..aku mau coba yang ini. Satu janji."

"Tidak, Min. Ini milikku."

"Kyu!"

Aku segera mengambil satu irisan Gimbap dari piringnya dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba saja, Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya dan mencegahku untuk memakannya. Tapi sudah terlambat, Gimbap itu sudah berhasil masuk kedalam mulutku.

"Hoeeekk…"

"Min, kau baik-baik saja?"

'Gluk..gluk.. gluk..

Dengan segera aku mengambil minum yang Kyuhyun berikan padaku dan meneguknya dengan Gimbap ini sangat buruk sekali. Benar-benar tidak enak dan tidak layak untuk dimakan, tapi bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun menghabiskannya sampai sebanyak tiga iris sedangkan aku yang baru merasakan satu iris saja sudah ingin sekali memuntahkan semuanya.

"Kenapa kau memakan ini?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Makanan ini benar-benar tidak enak, Kyu. Bagaimana bisa kau memakannya sebanyak tiga iris?"

"Aku suka kok."

"Kau bercanda? Kyaa..aku terharu sekali."

Aku segera memeluk tubuhnya dengan adalah namja pertama yang menghargai masakanku yang begitu buruk ini. Kyaa..dia suami yang sangat baik.

"Hey! Kenapa tiba-tiba memelukku?"

"Kau baik sekali mau mengatakan makanan ini enak, padahal rasanya sangat buruk sekali."

"Issh..aku tahu bagaimana rasanya saat makanan yang sudah susah payah kau buat dan malah dihina karna rasanya tidak enak. Aku pernah merasakannya, maka dari itu aku tidak ingin kau merasakannya."

"Kau manis sekali~"

"Kalau begitu cium aku sekarang!"

Aku segera melepaskan pelukanku pada menatapku seakan ingin protes.

"Kenapa dilepas?"

"Dasar mesum!"

"Isshh..apa salahnya sih aku meminta morning kiss dengan istriku sendiri?"

"Yaya..kemari kau!"

Aku menarik kerah bajunya dan segera menahan tengkukku dan mengajakku untuk berdiri. Dia memeluk pinggangku dengan erat lalu mendudukanku diatas meja makan. Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman kami secara sepihak.

"Makan ini.."

"Apa?"

"Ini hanya tersisa dua iris lagi. Kau makan satu dan aku akan memakan yang satunya lagi."

"Tidak mau. Ini kan tidak enak."

"Aku akan membuat rasanya menjadi lebih enak."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Makanlah~"

Dengan terpaksa aku kembali memakan Gimbap yang rasanya sangat buruk sekali. Kyuhyun memerhatikanku dengan tatapan matanya yang begitu tajam.

"Kemari."

Kyuhyun meraih daguku dan segera melumat bibirku. Perlahan, Gimbap itu mulai berpindah tempat ke mulutnya, dia mengunyah Gimbap itu dengan perlahan sedangkan satu tangannya meraih Gimbap yang masih tersisa satu iris dipiring.

"Ini, giliranku!"

Kyuhyun mengunyahnya sesaat lalu menyuruhku untuk menyentuh mulutnya. Dia mengangkat satu alisnya sambil meliukan kepalanya kekanan agar aku segera meraih mulutnya yang sedang mengunyah Gimbap rasa neraka itu.

'Chup..

Kali ini, aku menarik kepalanya agar bibir kami dapat bersatu dengan sempurna, Kyuhyun juga mengikuti apa yang aku lakukan padanya. Dia mulai membelai punggungku dengan jemarinya yang panjang membuatku merasa geli dan tidak sengaja menggesekan milikku dengan miliknya.

"Ahh.."

Bodohnya, aku malah mendesah. Kyuhyun semakin gencar membelai punggungku dan mulai memasukan tangannya kedalam kaos tipis yang kupakai. Dia mulai membuka pengait bra yang aku pakai dan melorotkannya begitu saja kemudian membuangnya kesembarang arah.

Tanpa berkata apapun, tangan dingin Kyuhyun segera membelai benda kembar yang ada didadaku. Aku melenguh saat dingin tangan itu mulai memilin-milinnya dengan lembut. Lenguhan mulai keluar dari bibir kami berdua.

Kyuhyun segera menggendong tubuhku seperti anak koala dan membawaku menuju kamarnya. Dia membuka pintu kamar dengan kakinya dan langsung menidurkanku diatas tempat tidurnya yang sudah tertata dengan rapi.

Ciuman panas kami belum juga terlepas sejak tadi. Aktivitas ini memang terlalu pagi untuk dilakukan. Tapi, aku merasa ini adalah sesuatu yang baik untuk aku dan Kyuhyun agar keadaan kami tidak akan pernah terlihat canggung lagi.

Kyuhyun mulai meninggalkan bibirku untuk membuka kaos tipis yang masih menutupi tubuhku. Setelah berhasil melepas kaos yang aku pakai, dia melakukan hal yang sama pada kaos yang dipakainya.

Kyuhyun membuang asal kedua kaos kami kelantai dan segera menindih tubuhku yang setengah naked. Dia membelai pipiku dengan lembut kemudian tersenyum manis. Kecupan singkat ia daratkan dibibir dan dikedua pipiku.

"Ternyata kau sangat menggoda!"

"Kyuhhh.."

Aku hanya bisa melengkungkan tubuhku saat namja ini mulai meremas lembut kedua benda kembar itu.

"Say my name, honey!"

Kyuhyun segera meraih benda kembarku dan mulai mengecupi puncaknya dengan sangat lembut. Aku yang baru pertama kali merasakan sensasi yang sangat menakjubkan ini hanya bisa diam saja sambil mendesahkan namanya.

"Ssshhtt.. akkhh.. Kyuuu.."

Hisapan itu begitu kuat. Benda kembar itu terasa seperti disedot oleh suatu benda. Rasanya perih tapi hal itu tidak membuatku menginginkan Kyuhyun untuk menyudahi belaiannya.

"Manis!"

Dia mulai mengecupinya lalu menangkupnya menjadi satu kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya ditengah-tengah dadaku.

"Aku ingin sekali menyentuhmu lebih dari ini. Tapi, aku sangat sayang padamu, Min. Aku tidak akan merusak cita-citamu."

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Kyu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi saja? Aku akan menggosok punggungmu. Kajja!"

Dengan semangat, Kyuhyun menarik lenganku dan segera memasukanku kedalam kamar air shower membasahi tubuh kami, Kyuhyun segera mengambil sabun dan melumurinya membuka celana saja, kami tidak sempat melakukannya.

Kyuhyun menggosok punggungku dengan semangat lalu ia membalikkan tubuhku dan kembali melumurinya dengan sabun. Tangan Kyuhyun terlalu lama bermain-main didadaku. Sensasi ini lebih menggelitiki perutku. Kupu-kupu itu mulai datang dan menggelitik perutku.

Sentuhan lembut Kyuhyun membuatku tenggelam dalam sensasi yang sangat asing menyudahinya dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya sambil menyodorkan botol sabun kepadaku.

"Sekarang giliranmu!"

Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dia lakukan padaku. Aku tahu, kalau Kyuhyun sudah mandi tapi namja ini masih saja berisi keras untuk mandi bersamaku. Kyaa..kalau tahu Kyuhyun orangnya seperti ini, sudah sejak dulu aku akan memintanya menjadi suamiku!

"Kau tidak kedinginan?"

"Dingin."

Kyuhyun segera memelukku dengan tubuh kami yang sama-sama basah dibawah guyuran air shower. Dinginnya air mulai tidak tubuh Kyuhyun mampu membuatku merasa nyaman berada didalam pelukannya.

….

"Sini, aku bantu."

Kyuhyun mengambil handuk yang kupakai untuk mengeringkan rambut basahku. Dia melakukannya dengan lembut. Sekarang, Kyuhyun sedang mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk lalu mulai menyisirnya dengan perlahan.

"Dengarkan aku!Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu apapun yang terjadi!"

Aku memandangnya dengan perasaan yang terlalu benar-benar membuatku merasa nyaman dengan semua sikap dan perilaku yang dia lakukan padaku. Tatapan matanya yang tajam selalu saja berhasil membuat dadaku berdesir.

Setelah selesai mengeringkan dan menyisir rambutku, Kyuhyun mulai mengajakku untuk berdiri.

"Sudah hampir siang."

Aku mengangguk membenarkannya setelah memandang kearah jarum jam yang menunjukan pukul sebelas lewat limabelas menit. Tak seberapa lama kemudian, handphoneku bergetar.

"Nugu?"

"Ryeowook."

"Ahh..biar aku yang angkat."

Kyuhyun segera mengambil ponselku dan meloudspeaker suaranya agar aku juga bisa mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Ryeowook padaku.

"Kau dimana? Siang ini kita makan bersama!"

"Ada apa menelepon istriku?"

"Kau Cho Kyuhyun? Dimana Lee Sungmin?"

"Disini tidak ada yang bernama Lee Sungmin."

"Isshh..ini jelas nomor anak itu. Cepat berikan padanya!"

"Kau siapa?"

"Kim Ryeowook. Cepat berikan ponselnya pada Sungmin."

"Kau mencari siapa?"

"Kau! Aku sudah bilang kalau aku sedang ingin berbicara dengan Lee Sungmin."

"Kalau begitu kau salah orang."

"Kau ingin mempermainkanku?"

"Disini tidak ada yang bernama Lee Sungmin, tapi hanya ada Cho Sungmin."

"Isshh..aku lupa. Yayaya..maksudku Cho Sungmin, kemana dia?"

"Disebelahku."

"Yaa! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?!"

"Ada apa menelepon istriku?"

"Aku ingin mengajaknya makan siang bersama Yesung Noona."

"Kau tidak mengajakku?"

"Kau mau ikut?"

"Dia istriku."

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau namja yang posesive."

"Aku tutup yaa."

"Yaaak! Tunggu, kau boleh ikut. Aku tunggu dikedai Han jam dua siang, jangan sampai terlambat."

"Cerewet."

Klik..

Sudah sejak tadi aku ingin tertawa saat mendengar pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook lewat telepon. Sepertinya Ryeowook sangat kesal sekali. Anak itu sekarang sedang berada disekolah. Ahh..aku jadi kangen sekolah.

"Ryeowook menyuruhmu datang kekedai Han jam dua siang ini."

"Kau ikutkan?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Sebaiknya begitu. Kau juga harus banyak bergaul dengan Ryeowook."

"Aku tidak bercita-cita menjadi seorang koki."

"Isshh, siapa juga yang menyuruhmu menjadi koki."

"Yaya..lihat saja nanti."

Namja tinggi ini mulai masuk kedalam kamarnya dan meninggalkan aku sendirian didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Jangan ganggu aku sampai jam dua siang!"

Setelah berteriak, tidak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara game yang sangat berisik sekali dari arah kamarnya. Anak itu pasti sedang bermain game. Kalau sudah seperti ini, dia pasti akan lupa waktu.

Karna merasa sangat bosan, aku pun kembali masuk kedalam kamar hanya sekedar membaca novel untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan sambil mendengarkan lagu ballad yang mengalun indah disekitaran kamarku.

….

Belum juga jam dua siang, Ryeowook sudah mulai meneleponku dan menyuruhku agar segera menemuinya dikedai Han bersama Kyuhyun. Aku segera menuruni anak tangga untuk menemui baru membuka pintu kamarnya setelah mengetuknya beberapa kali dan tidak ada jawaban, aku pun langsung masuk dan menemukannya yang tertidur dilantai dengan keadaan tertelungkup.

Aku memandang kearah tv plasma yang berada didepannya. Tulisan Game Over tercetak jelas -samar aku mendengar dengkuran halus darinya. Aku memandangnya kasihan dan mengambilkannya selimut serta bantal untuknya kemudian aku segera membersihkan kaset-kaset game yang berserakan dilantai.

Saat sedang mematikan tv, Kyuhyun mulai menggeliat. Dengan tampangnya yang lucu, Kyuhyun mungucek matanya. Dia seperti anak kecil. Imut!

"Kau ada disini?"

"Haha..kau tertidur sangat nyenyak sekali, sampai-sampai lantainya basah."

"Benar? Ah..aku baru saja kalah bermain game."

"Kau lucu sekali saat sekali dengan kau yang sedang terbangun seperti ini."

"Kau orang pertama yang mengataiku lucu. Sudah hampir jam dua siang, kau tidak pergi menemui Ryeowook?"

"Tadinya aku menemuimu untuk mengajakmu, tapi kau malahan tertidur."

"Ya sudah. Aku akan bersiap, kau tunggu disini saja."

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari acara rebahannya dilantai dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. Aku pun mulai membereskan kamarnya yang sedikit terlihat kacau.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa menggunakan kaosnya lagi, dia hanya memakai handuk untuk menutupi barang pribadinya.

"Aku pakai celana kok."

Ternyata, Kyuhyun menyadari tatapan mataku yang tertuju pada bagian tubuh bawahnya. Kyaa..rasanya malu sekali melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini.

Kyuhyun membuka lemarinya dan mengambil kaos berwarna biru laut dan memakai jeans panjang berwarna hitam kemudian dia mulai merapikan rambutnya tanpa menggunakan sisir.

"Kenapa memandangiku terus?"

Kyuhyun bertanya sambil memandangiku dari pantulan cermin yang berada didepannya.

"Ah? tunggu diluar saja."

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh lalu kemudian menyusulku sambil membawa kunci mobilnya.

"Untuk apa membawa kunci mobil?Kedai Han berada diujung perumahan."

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi. Kita pakai sepeda saja."

Kyuhyun datang menghampiriku setelah menaruh kembali kunci mobilnya. Dia langsung membuka pintu garasi dan mengeluarkan sepedanya yang kali ini berwarna biru. Digarasi ini juga sudah ada tiga buah sepeda yang ku ketahui miliknya itu, sepedanya yang lain ada dimana?

"Kenapa kau jadi punya banyak sekali sepeda?"

"Setiap aku ulang tahun, kakek selalu memberikanku sepeda sejak SMP."

"Alasannya?"

"Kakek tidak terlalu setuju jika aku membawa mobil sendiri karna usiaku yang masih terlalu muda."

Jadi itu alasannya kenapa Kyuhyun memiliki banyak sekali -nya sangat perhatian sekali jadi merasa iri sekali. Rumah kakek ku sendiri begitu jauh dari Seoul, sehingga hal tersebut tidak memungkinkan kakek untuk memberikanku hadiah setiap tahunnya selain ucapan selamat.

"Ayo naik."

Aku segera berpegangan pada bahunya dan mulai menaiki mulai mengayuh sepedanya saat setelah aku menutup pagar rumah. Menaiki sepeda bersama Kyuhyun memang bukanlah hal yang pertama, tapi hari ini adalah hari pertama kami berboncengan sepeda setelah menjadi pasangan suami istri.

"Kearah mana?"

"Itu, dari sini belok ke kiri ada simpang tiga kita belok ke kanan."

"Oh."

Kyuhyun mengayuh sepedanya dengan santai sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang menerbang-nerbangkan rambut kecoklatannya. Perlahan wangi sandalwood mulai tercium lagi dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Huwaahh..wanginya membuat pikiranku menjadi sangat tenang sekali. Wanginya sangat lembut dan aku suka sekali dengan wangi itu.

"Sudah sampai."

Aku pun turun dari sepedanya dan ia segera memarkirkannya diparkiran khusus sepeda. Kami berdua masuk beriringan kedalam kedai. Setelah itu, kami menemukan Ryeowook dan Yesung Eonnie yang sedang bercanda bersama.

"Hai!"

"Huweess..kenapa lama sekali? Kami hampir saja lumutan menunggu kalian berdua."

"Mulai deh.."

Ryeowook selalu saja mencari gara-gara dengan hanya diam saja dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat diseberang Ryeowook.

"Kalian berdua mau pesan apa?"

"Aku bubble milk tea saja. Kau mau pesan apa, Kyu?"

"Latte cream mokha."

"Ya sudah. Tunggu disini."

Ryeowook pun berjalan menuju meja kasir untuk memesan pesanan kami dan sekaligus membayarnya. Seketika pandangan mata Yesung Eonnie langsung tertuju pada kami berdua.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi pengantin baru? Pasti menyenangkan!"

"Apanya yang menyenangkan?Aku belum bisa menyentuhnya, sebelum kami berdua lulus SMA."

"Kau-nya saja yang mesum. Itu juga kan demi kebaikan kalian berdua. Jadi kalian tidak tidur sekamar?"

"Tidak, Eon. Kyuhyun tidur dikamar tamu."

"Begitu? Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan selama liburan sekolah ini?"

"Hanya sibuk sendiri dan melakukan aktivitas seperti yang dilakukan oleh pasangan suami istri sebagaimana mestinya."

Kyuhyun enteng sekali. Aku saja masih belum berani untuk membongkarnya. Memang dasar Kyuhyun-nya saja yang terlalu jujur!

"Kyuhhh.."

"Kenapa kau malah mendesah ditempat seperti ini? Membuat milikku panas saja."

"Kyaa..kalian mesum sekali!"

"Eonnie, tenang sedikit. Kyu, tutup mulutmu itu. Kau ini!"

"Hehe..Jangan terlalu histeris begitu, Noona."

"Hey..hey.. hey.. sedang membicarakan aku yaa?"

"Tidak. Mana pesanan kami?"

"Isshh, tunggu saja sampai pelayannya datang."

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sepertinya memiliki kebiasaan baru, mereka terlihat sangat cerewet akhir-akhir ini. Kyuhyun juga tampak berbeda dengan sikapnya yang tidak seperti biasanya saat berada didekat Ryeowook, dia terkesan jail dan ingin sekali membuat Ryeowook kesal dengan dirinya. Mereka lucu sekali!

"Apa kau hanya memesankan kami minuman?"

"Kalian kan memang hanya memesan minuman."

"Otakmu memang tidak jalan."

"Apa sih yang sebenarnya ingin kau bahas denganku? Sepertinya kau dendam sekali denganku."

"Tidak ada."

Huftt..mereka ini sedang apa sih?

"Wook, ada apa kau mengajak kami kemari?"

"Itu, aku hanya ingin bilang kalau empat hari lagi kita akan ujian kenaikan kelas."

"Ommo, aku lupa!Bagaimana ini?! Aku belum ada sama sekali belajar!"

"Tenang sedikit, Min. Kau punya Kyuhyun, dia pasti bisa membantumu," usul Yesung Eonnie.

"Kyu?"

"Eung?Apa?"

"Kau mau kan membantu aku belajar?"

Aku sudah berusaha melancarkan tatapan mautku. Semoga saja berhasil.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Kau kan suamiku yang paling cerdas, maka dari itu tolong bantu aku."

" , tidak gratis!"

"Kau tega sekali menyuruh istrimu membayarmu."

"Aku tidak menginginkan uangnya, bodoh!"

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

Kalau tidak Kyuhyun yang mencari ribut duluan, maka orang itu adalah Ryeowook. Mereka berdua sama saja.

"Kau tahu apa yang kita lakukan tadi pagi saat sedang sarapan kan, Min?"

Aku sangat ragu sekali untuk bersungguh-sungguh tidak ingin mengingat hal itu lagi.

"Memangnya apa yang kalian lakukan saat sarapan tadi pagi?"

"Tidak ada, Eonnie. Kyuhh..tapikan masakannya tidak enak, yang ada nanti malah perut kita bisa rusak kalau setiap hari memakan racun seperti itu setiap paginya."

"Jangan akan menyuruh kepala pelayan dirumah untuk mengirimkan kita orang yang jago memasak, sehingga kita tidak akan memakan makanan beracun itu lagi."

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan sih?Kenapa malah main rahasia-rahasian segala?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Issh..Kompak sekali!"

Sepertinya Ryeowook merajuk pada kami. Entah lah..dia tidak perlu tahu tentang masalah ini. Aku akan sangat malu sekali kalau sampai Ryeowook dan Yesung Eonnie mengetahui apa yang kami lakukan tadi pagi saat sarapan bersama.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku akan mencobanya."

"Kalau begitu, setiap malam aku akan ke kamarmu. Kita akan belajar bersama."

"Kalau begitu, kalian tidak akan mungkin belajar dengan ada kalian akan belajar bagaimana caranya membuat anak."

"Kau bicara apa sih, Wook?"

Yesung Eonnie menyenggol perut rata Ryeowook, sampai-sampai namja itu meringis sambil mengelus perutnya.

Kami pun mengobrol bersama sampai matahari pergi keperaduannya menyisakan kesan gelap pada langit yang menghitam. Malam ini adalah malam pertama kami semua berjalan bersama-sama. Kyuhyun meninggalkan sepedanya di kedai Han dan menyuruh seseorang bernama 'Kyong' untuk mengantarkan sepedanya kerumahku.

Sekarang, kami sedang bersantai didepan mobil Ryeowook sambil menikmati pemandangan Sungai Han yang memang tidak terlalu ramai karna langit baru saja berubah warna. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun pergi bersama mencari minuman dan beberapa snack makanan untuk kami. Aku dan Yesung Eonnie pun menunggu mereka dengan sabar sambil memandang lurus ke Sungai Han.

"Sungmin…"

"Ne?"

"Kau mau cerita sesuatu padaku?"

"Ah? Maksud Eonnie?"

"Apa kau ingin bercerita tentang Kyuhyun atau pernikahan mu?"

"Aku harus memulainya darimana?"

"Bagimana perasaanmu pada Kyuhyun dan… Siwon?"

"Siwon..Ya, ternyata aku sudah banyak melupakan namja itu sejak kehadiran Kyuhyun mengisi hari-hariku belakangan ini. Aku melupakannya bukan demi Kyuhyun, tapi demi kebahagiaan kami berdua. Jika aku masih saja memikirkan namja itu, akan ada banyak orang yang kecewa dengan sikapku."

"Aku tahu itu pasti karna Siwon adalah teman dekat Kyuhyun."

"Bukan itu saja, Eon. Siwon juga tidak mengenalku dengan baik, jadi untuk apa aku mengejar-ngejarnya sedangkan ada pria yang lebih dekat denganku dari pada dirinya."

"Hah..aku lega, kalau kau melupakan Siwon bukan karna kau menjadi istri sah Kyuhyun. Menurutmu, Kyuhyun itu orangnya seperti apa?"

"Bagaimana yaa menjelaskannya? Mungkin bisa dibilang, kalau Kyuhyun itu adalah salah satu namja yang tidak mudah ditebak sikap dan itu suka sekali berganti-ganti mood. Tapi, hal itu juga yang membuatku merasa tidak bosan dengannya karna aku tidak tahu akan sikap dan moodnya selanjutnya."

Yesung Eonnie hanya tersenyum mendengar jawabanku barusan. Aku juga merasa lega karna secepat itu melupakan Siwon dan beralih rasa pada Kyuhyun. Apa jadinya kalau Siwon tahu kalau aku pernah menyukainya?

Waktu itu, waktu Kyuhyun mengetahui perasaanku pada Siwon, anak itu memang tidak terlihat marah padaku dan berusaha membicarakannya secara baik-baik. Tapi aku bisa melihat itu, kedua matanya yang mengilap tajam dan kedua tangannya yang mengepal.

Sejauh ini, Kyuhyun tidak lagi mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi karna aku sudah berusaha memastikannya bahwa aku sudah melupakan namja itu dan hal seperti ini harus berjalan terus.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook datang sambil membawa bungkusan. Mereka menaruhnya kedalam mobil lalu menemui kami yang sibuk sendiri dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Sedang apa? Kita mengobrol dirumahku saja."

Kemudian Ryeowook mengajak Yesung Eonnie masuk kedalam mobilnya sambil berangkulan mesra. Aku dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Kenapa?Kau juga mau aku seret?"

"Seret?"

Sepertinya tadi Ryeowook tidak melakukan itu pada Yesung Eonnie. Laki-laki ini benar-benar!

"Tidak, aku bisa jalan sendiri."

Aku pun berjalan duluan daripada itu hanya membuntut dibelakangku.

"Geser."

"Kau kan bisa lewat pintu yang satunya."

"Tidak mau. Apa kau mau memangkuku?"

"Isshh.."

Baiklah. Untuk kali ini saja, aku mengalah dengannya. Aku terpaksa menggeserkan tubuhku kesamping. Ryeowook dan Yesung Eonnie menatapi kami sambil menggelengkan kepala. Yaya..semua perkataan manisku untuk Kyuhyun tadi, akan ku tarik kembali.

Dia bukan namja yang baik.

Tidaaakkk….

Aku bercanda!

….

Tbc..

Yang pake sepeda itu, Kyuhyun. Setiap berangkat sekolah, dia selalu pake sepedanya karna sebenarnya dia dilarang sama kakeknya buat naik sepeda.

Karna kesalahan koneksi, tulisan saya jadi banyak typonya begitu. Maap ya. Tapi yang ini udah dibaikin kok.

Review = komentar = perbaikan = update asap.

Kekeke~

Gomawo and See You.


	8. Chapter 8

**She is My Wife**

**.**

**.**

**Super Junior Ffn..**

**Warning!**

**GS, full typo, OOC, ajaib, dan sebagainya.**

**Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa.**

**Fic ini punya saya.**

**Silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa review, READERS ^o^**

…

Aku lupa kalau Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook seharusnya tidak duduk berdekatan dimeja makan seperti saat ini. Bukannya sibuk menyantap makanan, tapi mereka berdua malah sibuk berebut makanan.

"Isshh..yang tadi beli snack ini siapa sih?"

"Kau ini adik yang sangat pelit sekali!"

"Adik? Kau bercanda?!"

"Kyaa! Berhenti berbuat konyol! Kalian ini sedang apa sih? Makan saja sampai rusuh begitu."

"Tapi dia duluan, Min."

"Siapa juga yang mau menjadi adikmu? Aku tidak sudi tahu!"

Mereka berdua saling tunjuk-tunjukan. Aku lelah melihat sikap kekanakan mereka yang sangat keterlaluan. Tidak Ryeowook, tidak Kyuhyun sama saja.

Yesung Eonnie juga ikutan pusing dengan tingkah mereka berdua. Kami sudah bersabar seperti ini sejak satu jam yang lalu menginjakan kaki dirumah Ryeowook.

"Okeh. Kau boleh memakannya. Tapi, yang ini untukku!"

"Jadi kau suka cookies buatanku?"

"Sepertinya."

"Bilang 'IYA' saja susah sekali."

"Cepat masukan kedalam toples!"

"Aissshh…"

Haha… Ryeowook benar-benar tidak berkutik karna kedua mata Kyuhyun yang membulat berkata apapun, Ryeowook mulai memasukan cookies coklat buatannya kedalam toples.

"Kenapa kau suka dengan cookies ini? Tadinya aku mau buang karna rasanya tidak terlalu manis seperti cookies yang biasa aku buat."

"Maka dari itu aku melarangnya."

"Oh, kau tidak suka makanan yang manis?"

"Lebih tepatnya terlalu manis."

"Kenapa?"

"Karna..karna aku manis."

"Tsk. Bercandamu keterlaluan."

"Cepat masukan kedalam toples!"

"Akh!Kau lebih baik segera pulang."

"Kau mengusirku?Aku akan membawa Sungmin pergi dari sini."

"Keep stay, Kyu."

Akhirnya Ryeowook mengalah karna Kyuhyun mengancam juga akan membawaku pulang kerumah. Haha mereka sangat lucu sekali. Tontonanku dan Yesung Eonnie sejak tadi adalah mereka berdua. Sampai ke ruang tv pun, mereka masih saja beradu mulut.

"Mau menonton sesuatu?"

"Yang romantis saja."

"Kyu—"

Semua mata tertuju pada sosok Kyuhyun yang hanya diam saja sambil memandangi kuku tangannya Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya dan menatapi kami yang sedang cengo berjamaah.

"Ada apa sih?"

"Kau yakin mau film yang romantis?"

"Masalah, Noona?"

"Tidak, kau benar. Sebaiknya memang film yang romatis daripada film horror."

"Wook. Lanjutkan!"

"Baiklah, Sungminnie Minnie-ah."

"Mulai deh."

Kami pun duduk berderetan diatas karpet sambil memeluk bantal. Kyuhyun duduk disebelah kiriku sedangkan yang duduk disamping kananku adalah Yesung Eonnie. Ryeowook masih sibuk menyambungkan flashdisknya di tv berlayar datar itu.

Tak lama kemudian, muncullah sebuah mengamatinya dengan seksama dan dengan wajah yang sangat tegang sekali. Seharusnya tidak begini, karna kami hanya menonton film romantis.

Awal film itu, menunjukan sebuah bar yang dipenuhi oleh beberapa namja. Sebuah meja ditengah bar itu menjadi sorotan kamera. Kemudian, terlihat tiga orang namja dengan satu yeoja yang saling bercanda bersama sambil memakan kacang dan menuangkan soju kedalam gelas kecil.

"Yoyoyo..kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"kata Si laki-laki dengan mulut tersumpal rokok.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan malam itu?"temannya ikut bertanya sambil meneguk soju.

"Tidak ada."

"Kyaa..payah sekali kau. Seharusnya kau seperti pasanganku. Baru saja bertemu, kami langsung melakukannya."

"Aku tidak sekotor itu."

Namja itu cemberut sambil mendiamkan ketiga temannya yang masih saja mempermasalahkan pertemuannya bersama seorang yeoja yang tidak sengaja ia temui disebuah café. Temannya yang berbeda jenis dengannya itu, sibuk mengelu-elukan pasangannya yang sangat mahir sekali menyentuhnya.

"Hentikan Song Jikyung! Aku tidak mau dengar lagi kau mengatakan hal apapun tentang pacarmu kemari bukan untuk membahas itu."

Namja yang bernama Kim Taehee itu mulai menggerutu dan meninggalkan para temannya yang sibuk meneriaki namanya. Namun, namja itu tetap saja berjalan keluar bar tanpa memerdulikan temannya lagi.

"Park Eunji!"

"Taehee, kau sedang apa berada dipusat kota?"

"Aku mencarimu."

"Benarkah? Aku ingin pulang kerumah."

"Aku bisa menemanimu."

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu."

Aku menengokan kepala kekanan dan kekiri. Mereka semua sangat serius sekali termasuk Kyuhyun. Saat menatapnya, Kyuhyun malah menatapku datar lalu memutar kepalaku agar kembali memerhatikan layar tv.

Yang aku lihat saat ini adalah sebuah apartement mewah. Pemuda bernama Kim Taehee itu sedang mengenggam tangan yeoja bernama Park Eunji sambil memasuki sebuah gedung apartement. Mereka duduk bersama diatas sofa setelah Eunji mengambilkan beberapa kaleng minuman dan camilan.

"Keripik jagung.."

Ryeowook menyentuh tenggorokannya sambil menatap lapar kelayar tv.

"Kenapa tadi tidak membelinya dijalan?"

"Di mini market yang tadi sedang kehabisan keripik jagung."

"Kalau begitu beli saja besok."

"Iya, honey."

"Hoeekk.."

"Kenapa kau magnae? Sirik saja!"

"Cermati saja tvnya. Jangan sibuk membual."

"Kyuh.."

"Iya."

Aku mengisyaratkan padanya agar tidak lagi memerdulikan Ryeowook yang entah kenapa malah sibuk bermanja-manja. Lihat saja sekarang, dia tidur diatas pangkuan Yesung Eonnie.

"Aku juga mau."

"Mau apa?"

"Seperti dia."

"Disini?"

"Yayaya..disitu!"

Kyuhyun berteriak lucu sambil menunjuk pangkuanku. Jadi namja ini ingin tidur dipangkuanku? Oh~ manis sekali!

"Terserah kau saja lah.."

Kyuhyun mengambil bantal yang dipeluknya tadi dan menaruhnya diatas pangkuanku lalu dia meraih tanganku dan segera tidak berniat untuk menolaknya. Biarkan sajalah..Toh Kyuhyun juga suamiku. Haha..

"Wah, hujannya sangat deras sekali."

Yeoja itu sedang berdiri didepan jendela dilantai sebelas. Taehee mulai mendekatinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan cuaca seperti ini?"

Taehee mulai mengecupi tengkuk yeoja itu. Rambut panjangnya yang terikat keatas membuat namja itu lebih leluasa untuk menikmati tengkuk yeoja manis itu.

"Ahh, apa kau sedang menggodaku?"

"Tidak sayang."

"Akhh..hmm.. isshh.. berhenti Kim Taehee."

"Wae?Kau tidak suka dengan cumbuanku?"

"Aku tidak mau ke kamar saja."

Sebuah pemandangan vulgar dengan adengan sensual mulai memenuhi layar tv. Aku dan Yesung Eonnie sama-sama berkeringat sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook mulai mengacak-acak bantal yang berada dipelukan mereka.

"Akkhh..akhh.. akhh.. gel-lieh.. Taehee~ Uhh..yeah.. sssttt.."

"Say my name, honey."

"Taehee..sentuh aku!"

"Huh..mengerikan!"

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook memandang kearahku dan Yesung Eonnie karna kami tidak sengaja mencibir adegan sensual yang berada didepan kami. Dengan cepat, mereka berdua segera mengalihkan pandangnya kembali kelayar tv seolah tidak ingin ketinggalan satu detik pun adegan sensual yang ada discene film itu.

"Katanya film romantis, tapi kenapa malah seperti ini?"

"Honey, diam lah dan nikmati saja," sahut Ryeowook pada pertanyaan Yesung Eonnie barusan.

"Pikiranmu kotor seperti Kim Taehee," cibir Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook.

Sebenarnya mereka sama saja. Sejak tadi Kyuhyun juga terlihat sangat tegang sekali saat adegan sensual itu kembali muncul dan kembali mendesah setelah adegan itu berganti cerita. Tsk.. Payah!

"Isshh..aku juga baru menontonnya. Aku masih penasaran dengan alur filmnya."

Sampai akhirnya, kami menonton filmnya hingga selesai. Ternyata Taehee dan Eunji saling jatuh cinta padahal mereka sendiri sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing. Taehee dan Eunji pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pasangan mereka dan memulai hidup bersama sebagai pasangan suami istri.

Namun setelah mereka menikah, Taehee mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal dunia. Akhirnya Eunji kembali bersama pasangannya yang dulu dia tinggalkan demi Taehee setelah memikirkan namja itu selama hampir dua tahun.

Mengenaskan..

Aku ingin sekali menangis karna alur ceritanya yang sangat menyedihkan. Ku akui, pemuda bernama Dongchan itu lebih tampan daripada Taehee yang tubuhnya lebih sedikit pendek daripada Dongchan.

Ternyata Dongchan adalah seorang pilot yang akan segera melamar Eunji Si pramugari untuk yang kedua kalinya karna lamarannya yang pertama gagal sebab kehadiran Taehee. Mereka pun hidup berbahagia dan memperkenalkan anak mereka pada sosok Taehee didepan makam namja malang itu.

"The end."

Ryeowook bersorak sambil menghempaskan bantal yang sedari tadi dipeluknya ke lantai sedangkan Kyuhyun, mata namja itu terlihat memerah karna menahan kantuk.

"Hoaamm.."

"Kyu, kau mengantuk?"

"Tidak juga. Alurnya membosankan."

"Tapi kau tegang sekali saat adengan ranjang," cibir Ryeowook.

"Aku pria normal," jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

"Hoy~ berhenti bertengkar, sekarang kita pulang saja, Kyu."

"Aku juga mau pulang." kata Yesung Eonnie sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan mengantarkan kalian pulang kerumah."

"Baiklah!"

Ryeowook pun bersedia mengantarkan kami pulang kerumah masing-masing.

…..

"Hati-hati dijalan!"

"Yeah..selamat malam!"

Ryeowook dan Yesung Eonnie melambaikan tangannya.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Kyuhyun, Sungmin!"

"Ne!"

Kami pun berpisah didepan rumahku. Aku dan Kyuhyun pun masuk kedalam rumah. Donghae Oppa yang membukakan pintu untuk kami. Tampang Donghae Oppa sepertinya baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Jam berapa ini?"

"Sebelas kurang limabelas menit, Hyung."

"Kalau begitu segera tidur, karna besok kalian berdua harus pergi kesekolah."

"Ne."

Aku dan Kyuhyun pun berpisah didepan kamarnya. Namja itu masuk kedalam kamarnya setelah mengucapkan selamat tidur. Dengan malas, aku pun masuk kedalam kamar dan segera pergi tidur.

….

Aku terbangun dari tidur saat seseorang masuk kedalam kamarku dan membelai rambutku dengan lembut.

"Kau bisa bangun sekarang sebelum kita terlambat."

Music yang tadinya mengalun indah karna belaiannya yang lembut, seketika berubah sunyi dan langit pun berubah menjadi menyerigai dihadapanku.

"Cepat mandi atau kau aku tinggal."

"Isshh.."

Ternyata Kyuhyun sudah memakai seragam sekolahnya. Dia menyeret kakinya yang dibalut dengan kaus kaki keluar dari sandalwood itu mulai menghilang lagi. Wangi itu sangat khas sekali jika namja itu berada dijarak yang dekat denganku. Aku jadi ingat musim semi..

Tidak ingin terlambat masuk ke sekolah, aku pun bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhku disana. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, aku melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri ditepian ranjang sambil menyiapkan seragam sekolahku.

"Kyu?"

Bathrobe yang kugunakan sukses menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Namja itu mendekat kearahku dan menuntunku menuju tepian ranjang.

"Semuanya sudah aku siapkan untukmu. Aku tunggu kau diluar saja."

"Satu lagi, Ryeowook juga sudah datang kemari."

Aku hanya bisa menganggukan kepalaku sebagai jawabannya. Dia namja yang sangat perhatian -sampai seragam sekolahku dia juga yang menyiapkannya.

Setelah memakai seragam dan menjinjingtas, aku pun bergegas keluar kamar untuk menemui dua orang namja yang sedang menungguku. Aku melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan PSPnya didepan Ryeowook yang sepertinya sangat bosan sekali.

"Kalian sudah sarapan?"

"Kami menunggumu."

Kyuhyun menyimpan PSPnya kedalam tas ransel sekolahnya dan kemudian menuju ruang makan tanpa menghiraukan Ryeowook.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali sih? Anak itu sedari tadi tidak menghiraukanku."

Ryeowook terlihat sangat kesal sudah begini, aku bingung harus membela siapa. Tanpa membahas masalah itu lagi, aku segera menarik tangan Ryeowook menuju ruang makan. Kami pun sarapan bersama dalam suasana yang sangat hening sekali.

Tidak lama kemudian, Donghae Oppa terlihat sambil mengucek mata kirinya dengan punggung tangan kirinya. Dia menguap kecil lalu berjalan kearah kulkas dan mengambil susu coklat dingin dari dalam sana.

"Sudah mau pergi kesekolah?"

"Ne. Oppa ada jam kuliah hari ini?"

" sudah ada janji dengan Jaejoong Hyung dan Ahra."

"Jadi Noona belum kembali ke Amerika?"

"Hmm, dia akan kembali ke Amerika lusa nanti."

"Begitu.."

Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud untuk membahasnya lagi. Kami pun segera menghabiskan sarapan kami dan bergegas menuju sekolah. Pagi ini, kami bertiga hanya menggunakan bus untuk bisa sampai kesekolah. Kyuhyun memutuskan dengan bijak agar kami bertiga duduk dibangku yang berada paling belakang bus.

Sesampainya disekolah, Kyuhyun sudah ditarik oleh para pengikutnya masuk kedalam kelas mereka. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya padaku sebelum memasuki kelasnya.

"Kita lihat papan pengumuman saja. Biasanya tiga hari sebelum ujian berlangsung, jadwal ujian sudah tertempel disana."

Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti arah kaki Ryeowook yang menuju sebuah papan pengumuman yang berada didekat perpustakaan sekolah.

"Itu dia jadwalnya.."

"Ishh..hari pertama sudah matematika dan sejarah. Tsk, apa bagusnya?!"

"Sabarlah, Wook. Tidak hanya kau yang merasa bodoh. Aku juga."

"Tutup mulutmu, Min. Aku hanya tidak menyukai keduanya karna sama-sama menyusahkan."

"Jangan dibahas lagi, sebelum kita terkena lemparan spidol dari guru bidang studi pelajaran ini."

"Kau benar. Kajja ke kelas."

Dengan langkah gontai dan wajah murung kami berdua pun memasuki kelas yang bersuasana tidak seperti biasanya, kelas ini begitu sunyi.

"Ada apa?"

"Kami semua sedang shock."

"Karna jadwal ujian hari pertama adalah matematika dan sejarah?"

"Bukan. Sebaiknya kau jelaskan pada kami semua."

"Aku?"

"Iya, kau. Apa hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Iya. Apa benar kalian sudah menikah?"

Sudah kuduga semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Semua siswa dikelas menatapku dengan tajam kecuali Yuri dan Yoona yang hanya diam saja sambil menunggu jawabanku.

Aku mengenggam tangan Ryeowook karna merasa takut sekaligus bersalah pada mereka semua karna hampir seluruh siswa perempuan yang ada dikelasku adalah fans Kyuhyun. Namja itu baru saja menambah daftar masalah dalam hidupku. Tapi..ya sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi?

"Ada apa?"

Suara datar itu mulai terdengar digendang telingaku. Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kelas sambil membawa para pengikutnya. Minho tampak melirik kearahku sambil bertanya dengan isyarat matanya. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Ryeowook berbalik dan memandang kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri tegap sambil memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Tanyakan pada fansmu. Mereka yang membuat kami tidak bisa duduk."

"Fans?"

"Itu, Kyu Hyung orang-orang yang menyukai Hyung."

"Aku juga tahu, Minho! Memangnya siapa yang menyukaiku dikelas ini?"

Semua siswa perempuan mengangkat tangan mereka dan lagi-lagi Yuri dan Yoona hanya diam saja. Kyuhyun mendekati kedua yeoja itu dan menundukan kepalanya sedikit.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Kami menyukai Minho!"

Gubrak…

Minho terjatuh saat iatidak berhasil menyenderkan tangannya diatas meja guru karna sangking shocknya.

"Jadi aku punya fans?"tanyanya dengan suara lirih dan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca. Well, dia sedang mendramatisir.

Ilwoo mulai mendekatinya dan mengelus bahunya sedangkan Jungmo dan Siwon lebih banyak diam dan sesekali tertawa melihat tampang konyol Minho.

"Sabar nak. Fansmu juga baru ada dua." Cibir Ilwoo.

Doeng..

Jadi begini candaan mereka, para komplotan Kyuhyun? Lucu. Tapi kasihan Minho.

Minho hampir saja menangis. Tapi mentang-mentang mereka kembar, Sulli datang untuk menemui Oppa-nya itu.

"Siapa yang berani membuat Minho menangis?"

Suara Sulli benar-benar seperti preman yang akan siap menghajar siapa saja yang telah berani membuat kembarannya itu menangis. Mereka so sweet sekali~

"Sulli-ah, tenang hanya terharu," Siwon mencoba menenangkan amarah Sulli.

"Begitu? Kau terharu kenapa?"

"Mereka bilang, mereka adalah fansku."

"Lain kali, kalau menyukai seseorang dipikir berdua sudah salah orang."

"Yak! Adik tidak tahu itu kembar, kalau aku jelek maka kau juga jelek!"

Untung saja Sulli bisa cepat-cepat kabur dari disini, kalau tidak kepalanya pasti bisa memar karna Minho ingin melempar penghapus papan tulis kearahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, pusing dikepalaku jadi menghilang karna adegan singkat Minho dan Sulli. Bibi Heenim pasti bangga memiliki anak kembar seperti . Aduhh..kepalaku sakit lagi!

"Kalian duduklah, sebentar lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai."

Kyuhyun meninggalkan kelasku bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain kecuali Ilwoo yang sedang membujuk Minho untuk keluar dari kelasku.

"Andwae! Disini ada fans ku~"

"Isshh.. kau hanya akan membuat mereka geli melihatmu!"

Akhirnya Ilwoo berhasil menarik paksa Minho keluar dari kelasku. Semua mata masih samar-samar memandang kearahku. Aku tidak ingin memerdulikan tatapan mereka semua dan berusaha memfokuskan pikiran pada buku pelajaran yang sedang ku pegang.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Kyuhyun akan memarahi mereka nanti."

"Wook, aku takut."

"Untuk apa takut? Suamimu itu adalah tidak perlu takut hanya karna mereka menatapmu seperti itu."

Tiba-tiba saja, Jonghyun teman sekelasku masuk kedalam kelas sambil terburu-buru dan menghampiriku dengan wajah yang penuh dengan peluh.

"Sungmin, hosh! Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu diaula sekolah."

"Nugu?"

"Tidak tahu. Sepertinya perempuan itu sunbae kelas dua."

"Perempuan?"

"Yah..perempuan."

"Ne. Gomawo."

"Okeh.."

Jonghyun teman sekelasku segera duduk dibangkunya. Sepertinya anak itu baru saja sampai disekolah dan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan sunbae perempuan itu. Tapi, siapa yeoja itu dan untuk apa dia ingin bertemu denganku diaula sekolah?

"Siapa sunbae itu, Min?"

"Molla."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya juga dengan pernikahanmu dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Masa iya?"

"Kau tahukan bagaimana banyaknya fansnya?"

" jangan dipikirkan lagi."

….

Bel tanda istirahat perlahan mulai siswa berhamburan keluar kelas sambil tersenyum bahagia. Aku dan Ryeowook masih berada didalam kelas sambil merapikan buku-buku kami dan memasukannya kembali kedalam tas.

"Kau akan menemui sunbae itu?"

"Sepertinya. Siapa tahu ini penting."

"Mau aku temani?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan datang sendirian."

"Jika terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi aku. Aku ada dikelas Yesung Noona."

"Oke."

Aku dan Ryeowook pun berpisah arah. Aku kekiri dan dia kekanan. Perlahan kakiku terasa bergetar dan degupan jantungku mulai membuat dadaku terasa sangat sesak sekali. Gedung yang diberitahu Jonghyun tadi sudah berada tepat didepan mataku.

Aku masih ragu ingin menemui sunbae itu. Aku takut sekali kalau dia akan memukulku karna telah berani menjadi istri sah Kyuhyun. Saat aku memasuki gedung aula itu, aku melihat seorang yeoja yang berdiri membelakangiku. Rambutnya terikat seperti buntut kuda sama sepertiku.

'Gluk..

Tenggorokanku rasanya kering sekali. Dengan penuh keberanian, aku mulai mendekati yeoja itu dan menepuk bahunya. Yeoja itu berbalik. Dia..dia Minjae.

"Hai."Sapanya sambil menyerigai.

"Oh, hai."

"Kau datang kemari? Aku kira kau akan mengabaikannya."

Senyum kami terlihat sangat canggung sekali. Aku ingin sekali keluar dari gedung ini. Aku tidak takut dengannya karna aku juga jago berkelahi, tapi aku sangat malas sekali kalau ujung-ujungnya masalahku adalah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa ingin bertemu denganku diaula sekolah?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu. Apa benar..kau menyukai Siwon?"

"Tidak."

"Kau begitu yakin dengan perasaanmu?"

" kau sendiri masih menyukai Kyuhyun? Dia bahkan suami sahku sekarang."

"Ceraikan dia."

"Apa kau bilang? Kau mau kemanakan Jungmo?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Jauhi Kyuhyun."

"Memangnya Kyuhyun siapamu?"

"Dia milikku."

"Menggelikan. Sebelum berani berkata seperti itu sebaiknya kau berkaca dan cermati semua perkataanmu barusan."

"Kau hanya hokbae. Tahu apa kau?"

"Tidak semua hokbae itu lugu dan polos. Apa sebelumnya kau sudah memastikan kalau Kyuhyun juga menyukaimu atau tidak?"

"Hahh.."

Minjae menghela nafasnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Aku bersiap menghindar darinya sebelum pukulannya mengenai wajahku.

"Kau hanya hokbae pendek bisa apa? Rasakan ini!"

'Bugh..

Suara itu bukan suara tangan Minjae yang mengenai wajahku tapi sebaliknya. Aku tidak sengaja memukul yeoja itu.

"Isshh..maaf, aku tidak sengaja."

"Kyaa..sialan."

'Bugh..

Ok. Yang ini baru kena diwajahku. Sial! Ini sakit sekali. Kukunya yang panjang itu juga menggores wajahku. Walaupun tidak dalam, tapi rasanya sangat perih sekali.

Perkelahian kami tidak berlangsung lama karna Ryeowook datang dan kemudian melerai kami. Kalau Ryeowook tidak datang kemari, mungkin wajah yeoja itu tidak akan berbentuk lagi ditanganku.

Ryeowook segera memisahkan kami dan membawaku keluar dari gedung aula ini. Minjae berteriak sambil mengancam segala hal padaku. Saat kami keluar dari gedung aula, aku melihat Jungmo yang sedang berdiri kaku.

"Kau duluan saja. Aku masih ada urusan."

"Tapi.."

Aku tidak mendengarkan Ryeowook dan pergi menjauh sambil menggandeng tangan Jungmo. Aku tahu, kalau namja itu sangat shock sekali karna ucapan Minjae tadi. Aku juga sudah curiga sejak awal. Minjae tidak mungkin melepaskan Kyuhyun begitu saja. Ternyata memang susah memiliki suami berwajah tampan seperti dia.

Aku membawa Jungmo kepinggir aula tepat dibawah pohon pinus. Dia menatapku sengit. Aku tahu, dia tidak marah padaku melainkan pada yeoja ular itu. Ingin sekali rasanya aku membakar gedung aula agar yeoja itu mati terbakar didalam sana. Lalu aku akan tertawa senang melihat jasadnya yang menghitam.

Sayang, aku bukan psikopat. Sedih juga~

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Kau benar temannya Kyuhyun?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kyuhyun tidak selemah kau. Tapi kenapa kau seperti ini hanya karna Minjae?"

"Ini sama sekali bukan urusanmu."

"Kyuhyun suamiku dan pacarmu itu menyukai suamiku."

Jungmo terdiam sambil menutup kedua matanya. Aku tahu, rasanya pasti sangat perih sekali saat kita tahu bahwa seseorang yang bersama kita hanya berpura-pura baik pada kita karna memiliki maksud tertentu. Jungmo melap kasar lelehan airmatanya.

"Aku harap Kyuhyun tidak mengetahuinya."

"Aku tidak akan pernah membahas masalah ini dengan Kyuhyun asalkan kau mau jujur denganku."

"Apa?"

"Benar kau mencintai Minjae?"

"Kalau aku iya. Tidak hanya menyukai Kyuhyun sejak awal pertemuan mereka tahun lalu. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karna aku pikir Kyuhyun juga menyukainya. Tapi ternyata, Kyuhyun malah membuang yeoja itu dan menyuruhnya berpacaran denganku. Ck..sepertinya aku sangat sial sekali."

Aku berusaha memikirkan perkataannya barusan. Aku bisa menangis kapan saja jika aku mau. Tapi dia adalah namja, tidak semudah itu menangis didepan seseorang dan disembarang tempat. Jungmo pasti sangat tersiksa sekali.

"Kau terluka. Sebaiknya kita keruang kesehatan."

"Tidak apa. Aku biasa yang kita butuhkan adalah bagaimana caranya menyadarkan Minjae sebelum Kyuhyun mengetahui hal ini."

"Kalian tinggal satu rumah dan mana mungkin Kyuhyun tidak melihat lukamu itu."

"Aku akan bilang kalau aku baru saja terjatuh dari tangga sekolah."

"Terserah kau saja lah. Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Ahhh..aku punya ide!"

"Apa?"

"Begini…"

"Kau gila? Dia tidak menyukaiku. Itu tidak akan ada pengaruhnya."

"Kita harus sedikit merubah penampilanmu itu."

"Apa aku terlihat buruk?"

"Hanya kurang beberapa sentuhan."

"Kapan kita memulainya?"

"Besok."

"Tapi, sebentar lagi kita akan ujian semester."

"Sebelum pembagian hasil ujian, kau harus bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu akan membuatnya bertekuk lutut dihadapanmu."

"Hmm, senang berkerja sama denganmu."

"Hahaha..kalau begitu, aku kembali kekelas dulu."

"Ok. Sampai nanti."

Aku pun berpisah dengan namja yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Kyuhyun itu. Langkah kakiku tertuju pada sebuah pintu toilet. Setelah selesai membersihkan bercak darah yang terdapat disudut bibirku, aku pun segera menuju kelas untuk memulai pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Pasti sakit."

"Jangan berkata apapun pada Kyuhyun."

"Setahuku, Minjae adalah yeoja yang bersama dengan Jungmo temannya Kyuhyun."

" berkhianat. Kau tahulah..dia masih menyimpan rasa pada Kyuhyun."

"Dia pasti akan matikalau Kyuhyun sampai tahu masalah ini."

"Maka dari itu jangan sampai dia tahu. Kalau tidak, masalah ini akan semakin bertambah besar lagi."

"Kyuhyun pasti akan menghabisi yeoja itu."

"Makanya aku tidak ingin Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu pada yeoja tidak tahu diri itu."

"Tadi kau menemui Jungmo, untuk apa?"

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan perasaan anak pasti sangat sakit sekali saat mengetahui semuanya langsung dari mulut Minjae."

"Wanita ular. Dia pantas dihabisi."

"Wook, tidak seperti itu cara membalasnya. Kita gunakan strategi saja. Sederhana tetapi akan meninggalkan bekas."

"Hahaha..dasar licik."

"Hehe.."

….

"Wajahmu kenapa?"

"Itu, tadi aku terjatuh ditangga karna tangganya licin. Sakit, Kyu~"

"Kau pasti sedang bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Ryeowook."

"Iya. Dia mengambil..aduh, aku malu mengatakannya."

"Ya sudah, jangan dikatakan."

Isshh.. dasar namja tidak bisa diajak romantis. Aku kan ingin menggodanya. Kenapa dia malah seperti ini? Membuat kikuk saja.

"Kyu, ini. Ini yang aku buat dan ini yang membuatku seperti ini."

Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang ingin menutup pintu kamarnya. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan mengambil secarik kertas yang sudah acak-acakan itu dari tanganku.

**Cho Kyuhyun..suamiku, saranghae.**

Aku tahu ini sangat buruk sekali. Tapi, untuk keberhasilan rencanaku bersama Jungmo, aku rela melakukannya agar Kyuhyun tidak mencurigai siapa pun. Tapi, lagi-lagi aku harus mengorbankan Ryeowook yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Kyuhyun belum juga mengatupkan mulutnya. Dia masih saja mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sambil membaca deretan Hangeul yang kubuat dengan sengaja itu.

Kyuhyun menarik tanganku masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mendudukanku diatas ranjang tidurnya yang tertata rapi itu. Sandalwood mulai tercium samar diindera penciumanku saat Kyuhyun duduk disebelahku. Dia melapas jas sekolahnya dan melemparkannya kesembarang arah.

Dengan perlahan, dia membuka tasku dan meletakannya disisi ranjang tidurnya. Jas sekolahku juga sudah dilepasnya dengan perlahan kemudian membuangnya seperti dia membuang jas sekolahnya.

'Bruk..

Sesaat kemudian, namja itu sudah berada diatasku. Dia menindihku dengan lengan kirinya yang menjadi penopang berat tubuhnya. Perutnya berada tepat dikawasan sensitive ku. Aku diam tidak berkutik. Aku masih belum bisa mencerna semuanya. Isi pesanku itu begitu singkat, apa maknanya terlalu dalam?

tahu. Bukan ini yang aku mau. Isshh..ini bukan rencanaku. Aku tidak mau berjalan terseok-seok besok. Aku belum siap!

Dia membelai wajahku yang sudah sangat memerah sekali. membelai leherku dengan sangat perlahan sehingga menimbulkan sensasi geli yang samar-samar mulai aku rasakan.

Manik matanya seperti sedang menghipnotisku. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain pasrah berada dibawahnya. Anak ini mulai membuka dasi yang aku pakai dan membuangnya begitu saja, kemudian melepaskan kancing seragamku satu persatu.

Tidak ada penolakan juga tidak tahu kenapa. Rasanya aku hanya ingin dia selalu berada didekatku seperti tercium sangat pekat sekali. Belaian jarinya yang panjang dan dingin itu menembus kulit dada dan perutku.

"Jadi kau mencintaiku?"

Apa aku baru saja menyatakan perasaanku lewat secarik kertas? Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuatku ingin menulikan pendengaranku. Benar saja, selama ini kami belum pernah menyatakan perasaan kami yang sebenarnya dan bodohnya tanpa disengaja aku yang memulainya lebih dulu.

Kebodohan begitu melekat diotakku, rencanaku dengan Jungmo belum bisa dikatakan sukses. Belum melakukan apa-apa, langkah awalnya sudah gagal begini. Tsk, dasar payah!

"I-itu.."

Belum sempat aku mengatakan alasan tabuku, Kyuhyun sudah menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibirku. Kedua tangannya menyelesaikan membuka kancing seragamku. Rok sekolahku juga sudah terangkat sehingga milik kami sedikit bergesekan disana. Rasanya geli dan aneh sekali.

Milik Kyuhyun tampak menggembung dan menusuk-nusuk ringan milikku. Aku ingin sekali melenguh. Tapi, aku terlalu takut untuk melakukannya didepan Kyuhyun. Tapi..

"Sssshhh… Kyyyuuuuhhh.."

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku melenguh dan mendesahkan namanya.

Bibir Kyuhyun masih beradu dengan bibirku. Gerakannya begitu sensual dan sanggup membuat suhu tubuhku memanas. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun mulai membelai perutku dan mendekatkan pinggangku kepinggangnya.

"Akkhhh…"

Kyuhyun memasukan tangannya kedalam rokku dan mulai membelai paha bagian dalamku sebelum berhasil meloloskan underwearku dengan mulus. Seperti ada sensasi yang berbeda saat Kyuhyun mulai menurunkan cumbuannya ke tengkuk leherku.

Geli, basah, dan hangat. Ketiga rasa itu mulai terasa disekitaran leher dan tengkukku. Tangan Kyuhyun mulai membelai garis yang memisahkan kedua dinding milikku. Belaiannya itu membuatku menggelinjang merasakan sensasi yang baru pertama kali aku rasakan dalam sebelumnya, tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani menyentuhnya selain aku sendiri.

Kyuhyun memasukan satu jarinya kesana. Aku mendesah tidak karuan padahal baru satu jari panjangnya yang berhasil masuk kedalam sana.

"Ahhkkk..akhh.. ahhkkk.. Kyuuuhh.."

"Akkhh..ssshh.. sempit, Min."

Kyuhyun menambah jarinya sehingga berjumlah dua yang memenuhi milikku. Kyaaa… rasanya benar-benar… auchhh..

Aku membantu Kyuhyun untuk melepaskan semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuh kami. Kyuhyun berlari kecil sambil naked untuk meraih pintu kamarnya dan segera menguncinya, tidak lupa dia juga menutup jendela serta gorden kamarnya dengan rapat.

Gelap, tapi aku masih bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun dengan jelas saat anak itu menyalakan lampu yang berada diatas meja nakasnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menindih tubuhku yang sama nakednya dengan dirinya.

Senyuman itu berubah menjadi sebuah serigaian. Dia kembali menindih sempurna tubuhku sehingga tubuh kami seperti menempel satu sama lain. Dengan sengaja, anak ini menggesek-gesekan miliknya dengan milikku tanpa memasukannya. Ini namanya godaan yang menyiksa!

"Kyu..a-apa.."

"Kau siap?"

Kyuhyun bertanya lebih dulu. Aku tidak ingin dia kecewa. Lagi pula, kalau kami tidak jadi melakukannya maka aku juga akan ikut kecewa. Jadi… lakukan saja!

"Aku jangan keluarkan didalam."

"Ne, Yeobo!"

Kyuhyun tidak langsung memasukan miliknya kedalam milikku, dia lebih memilih untuk kembali mencumbuiku. Bibir kami mulai bersatu kembali, kedua tangannya juga sudah mulai memainkan kedua barang kembar yang ada diatas dadaku sedangkan miliknya masih saja bergerak-gerak tak tentu arah disekitaran milikku dibawah sana.

"Akkhh… ssstthhhh… kkkyyuuhh… aiiisshhh..kkyaaa… ahhh.. ahh… akkkhhh…"

Belum Kyuhyun memasukan miliknya, desahanku sudah sangat parah sekali. Karna belum pengalaman, maka dari itu aku tidak tahu sama sekali bagaimana rasanya. Perlahan, Kyuhyun menyelipkan tangannya dibawah bokongku lalu mengangkatnya dengan perlahan.

Kyuhyun memposisikan miliknya agar bisa masuk sempurna kedalam milikku. Rasanya bagaimana yaaa?Apa sakit?

"Tahan jika kau merasa sakit. Tapi, kalau kau tidak tahan, aku akan menundanya sampai kau benar-benar siap."

"Aku siap. Lakukan saja."

Kyuhyun meraih miliknya dan memaju mundurkan tangannya disana seperti sedang mengurut benda itu secara perlahan. Semakin lama, manik mata Kyuhyun tidak terlihat yang terlihat hanyalah wajah tertahannya dengan kedua mata yang membuka matanya yang terlihat sayu. Diaa… akkhh..sexy.

Yo~ Okay~ Sexy!

Aku ingin sekali menjerit melihat tampangnya yang begitu merentangkan kedua kakiku selebar mungkin agar dapat mempermudahkan Kyuhyun untuk memasukan miliknya kedalam menggoda sedikit lubangku yang sudah sangat basah dan ingin sekali merasakan keberadaan miliknya didalam milikku.

Kyuhyun menggesek-gesekan miliknya, atas, bawah, kanan, dan kiri. Sensasi menggelitik langsung memenuhi perutku. Kupu-kupu itu mulai kebali mengepakan sayapnya.

"Apa aku harus menunggu lama?"

"Tidak sabaran!"

Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya seolah ia marah karna aku hanya mengomel tanpa menikmati sentuhan lembut yang susah payah ia lakukan untukku. Untuk membujuknya, aku pun mulai mengelus pipi tirusnya dengan lembut. Kemudian…

'Jleb..

"Kyaaaa! Uuuhh..uhhh… sakit! Sakit, Kyu."

"Eung? Kau tahan? Kalau tidak, aku akan mengeluarkannya kembali."

"Jangan. Biarkan seperti ini dulu."

Dia tidak kira-kira sekali. Miliknya itu tiba-tiba saja membesar dan memaksa masuk kedalam lubang milikku. Rasanya perih sekali seperti lubang itu terbelah. Sakit. Tapi lama kelamaan, aku hanya merasakan miliknya yang berkedut dan semakin memenuhi lubangku yang sudah sangat basah sejak tadi.

"Kyuhh..aakkhh.. bergerak sayang."

"Oke, honey!"

Perlahan, Kyuhyun mulai memaju mundurkan miliknya seperti sedang mendengarkan irama. Gerakannya itu terasa sangat lambat sekali dan lambat laun berubah menjadi sangat cepat dengan dihiasi beberapa desahan yang meluncur dari dalam mulut kami.

Kedua tangan kami saling bertautan dengan Kyuhyun yang terus menggenjot tubuh bagian bawah kami. Kedua matanya tertutup dan kepalanya mendongak keatas sambil mempercepat gerakannya.

'Plopp..plopp…

Terdengar suara decakan dan decitan tempat tidur. Kami tidak menghiraukannya dan aku masih saja menikmati genjotan Kyuhyun. Tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun lelah sendiri, aku pun memaksakan diri untuk bertukar posisi pun menyerah dan membiarkan aku untuk berada diatasnya.

"Akkhh… akkhh.. Kyuuuhhh… hhhyyaaa… akkhhsss… sssttthhh…"

Aku menggenjot milikku bersama milik Kyuhyun sedangkan kedua tangan Kyuhyun mulai sibuk meremas-remas benda kembarku dan sesekali menghisap puncaknya dengan kuat. Kedua tanganku bertumpu diatas ranjangnya yang sudah sangat jauh sekali dari kata rapi itu.

"Kyu… akkuuu..mauu… ssshhh.."

"Tahan!"

Kyuhyun segera membalikkan posisinya. Sekarang, dia yang berada diatasku. Kyuhyun kembali memaju mundurkan miliknya yang berada didalam vaginaku. Dia tetap saja melarangku untuk mengeluarkan cairan itu walaupun aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja, Kyuhyun melepaskan miliknya dari dalam milikku. Rasanya hampa, seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan. Kyuhyun mendekatkan kepalanya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara pahaku.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Keluarkan sekarang."

"Aaaaahhhhkkkk… Ommo! Kyyyuuuhhh… auuuccchhh…"

Saat cairan itu merembes keluar, Kyuhyun segera menghisap vaginaku dengan kuat dan menjilatinya menggunakan lidahnya hingga cairan itu berhenti mengalir. Jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya seperti sedang membuka lebar lubangku lalu lidahnya itu menggoda klitorisku dengan lembut.

Rasanya geli sekaligus nikmat sekali. Baru kali ini kami melakukannya dan rasanya sangat aneh sekali. Kupu-kupu mulai berterbangan didalam perutku hingga aku merasa sangat sesak sekali.

"Kau sudah keluar, tapi aku belum. Menungging!"

"Apa?"

"Lakukan saja."

"Akkkhhh.."

Kyuhyun kembali memasukan miliknya kedalam milikku. Dengan perlahan aku memutar tubuh menjadi menungging. Milik Kyuhyun semakin dalam tertancap didalam millikku.

"Bergeraklah sayang."

Aku menuruti apa maunya. Sekarang giliranku yang menggenjot milik kami. Kyuhyun menempelkan dadanya diatas punggungku dan kedua tangannya mulai meremas-remas payudaraku seperti sedang memeras susu sapi.

Kyuhyun menggosokan telunjuknya dipuncak payudaraku. Dan saat itu juga, payudaraku semakin mengeras dan putingku mengenjang begitu saja. Akkkhh… Kyuhyun membantuku untuk menggenjot milik kami karna aku sudah merasa kakiku sangat lemas sekali.

"Akuh..mauhh.. keluaaarrhhh.."

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan miliknya dan mengocoknya dengan cepat. Lelehan cairan itu mulai mengalir dari dalam miliknya. Tidak mau menyiakannya, aku melakukan apa yang dia lakukan padaku. Aku mendorongnya sehingga dia jatuh telentang dihadapanku. Aku pun mulai memfokuskan pandanganku pada miliknya yang setengah mengkerut.

'Plop..

Aku memasukan miliknya kedalam mulutku dan mulai melumatnya kemudian membelainya dengan lidahku. Dengan sengaja aku menekan-nekan kepala miliknya dengan mengerang tidak karuan sambil meremas selimut yang melapisi ranjang tidurnya sehingga menimbulkan bekas kusut disana.

"Akkkhhh…"

'brukk..

Aku jatuh menimpanya. Sudah tidak tahan lagi, rasanya lelah sekali. Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun bangkit dan meyuruhku untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya. Aku menuruti apa yang dimau anak itu.

'Jleb..

"Akkhhh... sssshh…"

Kyuhyun tidak bilang padaku kalau iaingin kembali menancapkan miliknya kedalam milikku. Aku mengacak-acak rambutnya saat sensasi itu kembali datang dan semakin dalam memasukiku. Kyuhyun meyuruhku bergerak sedangkan dia menyedot payudaraku seperti bayi yang sedang menyusui.

Peluh sudah membanjiri kami sejak tadi. Dinginnya pendingin ruangan juga sepertinya tidak ada manfaatnya lagi. Kami terus saja melakukan aktivitas itu hingga beberapa ronde dan yang paling banyak menyemprotkan cairan kental itu adalah aku.

Kyuhyun memelukku sambil menyelimuti tubuh naked kami tanpa melepaskan miliknya yang berada didalam milikku. Kyuhyun memelukku dan aku pun membenamkan kepalaku didadanya yang mulai naik turun seperti sedang mengatur nafas.

Walaupun singkat rasanya geli sekali, Kyuhyun meraup bokongku dengan kedua tangannya lalu menampar-namparnya ringan. Akkhh…

"Saranghae, Cho Sungmin!"

"Kyuuhhh.."

"Aku tahu, selama ini aku belum pernah menyatakannya langsung padamu."

"Haha..sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?"

"Sejak insiden kau menendang kaleng minuman kekepalaku. Walaupun sakit, tapi saat melihatmu rasa sakit itu menghilang dan menyisakan rasa getaran aneh didalam perutku."

"Kyaaa… berarti kau lebih dulu suka denganku!"

"Aku sakit perut tahu, tadi aku salah bicara."

"Akhh, tidak sudah mengaku duluan."

"Baiklah. Kemari kau! Aku akan membuatmu mendesah sampai besok pagi."

"Kyaaakkk… Kyyyuuuhhh…"

….

Gimana-gimana?

Apa ini sudah dibilang NC berhasil?

Jujur saya enggak ada penggalaman khusus buat bikin adegan begituan.

Untuk komennya silahkan review.

See you.


	9. Chapter 9

**She is My Wife**

**.**

**.**

**Super Junior Ffn..**

**Warning!**

**GS, full typo, OOC, ajaib, dan sebagainya.**

**Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa.**

**Fic ini punya saya.**

**Silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa review, READERS ^o^**

…

Pagi ini, benar-benar parah sekali. Aku harus berjalan pelan untuk kembali menuju kamarku. Namja yang sudah membuatku begini hanya memandangiku sambil memegangi lututnya yang mungkin terasa ngilu. Huh..ini benar-benar sakit!

"Min, aku bantu yaa.."

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Apa sakit sekali?"

Sungguh, aku tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya barusan. Rasanya benar-benar sakit sekali dibagian bawah sana. Dengan rambut yang masih berantakan, aku berjalan keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dengan langkah tertatih.

'Ceklek..

'Byuurr..

"Kkyyaaaa… Setan!"

Isshh, Donghae Oppa malah menyemburkan minumannya lalu berteriak sekuat sakit sekali mendengar suaranya yang melengking tinggi itu.

"Oppa! Oppa, ini aku. Sungmin!"

"Eung, kau benar adikku? Bukan hantu?"

"Isshh.."

"Huh..kau membuatku hampir saja pingsan. Kenapa tampangmu seperti itu? Lalu, kenapa kau baru saja keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun?"

"Eung.."

"Ahh..kau habis melakukan itu yaa?"

Tatapan mata Donghae Oppa sangat jahil sekali. Pemuda ini juga menaik turunkan alisnya berusaha menggodaku. Demi kasur yang empuk, kepalaku pusing sekali.

"Sungmin, kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku berbalik dan melihat wajah khawatir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya tanpa memakai bajunya terlebih dahulu. Kemunculan Kyuhyun membuat suasana menjadi semakin keruh.

Kyaaa..ketahuan deh!

Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk malu didepan Donghae Oppa. Huh..aku hanya bisa menutupi wajahku dengan satu tangan karna tanganku yang satunya lagi sedang bersender didinding, menahan berat badanku.

"Hmm, kalau begitu..selesaikan urusan kalian."

Donghae Oppa kembali menuju kamarnya. Saat namja itu berada dilantai dua, tiba-tiba saja dia berteriak.

"Kyaa! Adikku sudah dewasa!"

"Donghae Hyung, kenapa Min?"

"Itu semua karna kau keluar dari kamar tanpa memakai bajumu terlebih dahulu. Kita ketahuan."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lalu mendekat kearahku. Dia menyapu wajahku dengan tangannya. Lembut. Belaiannya itu membuatku sedikit agak tenang walau rona merah pada wajahku tidak bisa lagi untuk disembunyikan.

"Itu artinya bagus bukan?"

Dia menyerigai didepan wajahku. Tsk, membuatku takut saja. Aku yang malas menghiraukannya pun dengan segera kembali berjalan menuju kamarku. Sekilas, aku mendengar suara helaan nafas darinya.

….

"Ada apa dengan jalanmu?"

Seharusnya Ryeowook tidak menyadari ini karna sejak tadi aku selalu saja berdoa seperti itu. Tapi, dia adalah namja yang cukup peka dengan keadaan, maka dari itu sedikit saja ada yang berbeda dariku pasti dia akan menyadarinya.

Aku terpaksa menghentikan langkah kakiku yang ingin sekali segera pulang kerumah. Saat disekolah tadi, kami hanya diberikan beberapa petuah untuk belajar dirumah karna lusa ini kami harus sudah siap menempuh ujian. Kami pun diliburkan selama dua hari untuk persiapan ujian yang akan diselenggarakan satu minggu kedepan.

"Kakiku terkilir."

"Benarkah? Apa Cho tahu tentang itu?"

"Ya, dia tahu."

"Tapi.."

"Wook! Aku hanya terjatuh. Sudah. Jangan mempermasalahkan itu lagi."

"Yes, kau mau kemana? Sepertinya ini menuju ke kelas Kyuhyun."

"Begitulah.."

"Jadi kau mau pulang bersamanya?"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan pulang bersama Yesung Noona saja."

Ryeowook segera melangkah menjauhiku. Anak itu kenapa lagi?

"Wook!"

Dia tetap saja berjalan sambil melambaikan tangannya tanpa melihat kearahku dan saat itu juga Kyuhyun datang sambil menenteng tasnya.

"Sudah menunggu lama?"

"Tidak, aku baru saja."

"Oh. Kalau begitu, temani aku sebentar ke aula."

"Untuk apa pergi ke aula?"

"Hanya ada rapat petugas kedisiplinan. Tidak akan lama."

"Emm, sebaiknya aku tunggu di café depan sekolah saja."

"Tidak apa. Kau ikut saja denganku."

Dia memakai tasnya lalu menarik tanganku menuju gedung aula. Semua mata memandangi kami yang sedang berpegangaan tangan. Tiba-tiba saja, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah.

"Kalian sudah bosan bersekolah disini?"

Kumpulan murid yang rata-ratanya adalah yeoja itu hanya diam membisu karna tatapan tajam dari Kyuhyun. Mereka pun segera pergi meninggalkan kami ditengah koridor sekolah.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sungguh berat menjadi istri seseorang yang memiliki banyak fans itu. Ujung-ujungnya, Kyuhyun juga yang harus ekstra protective kepadaku. Aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu, hanya saja aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikap mereka.

Gedung aula sudah didepan mata, Kyuhyun segera membuka pintunya. Didalam gedung ini, sudah terlihat semua anggota kedisiplinan, namun Si ketua kedisiplinan malah datang terlambat. Disini, aku hanya melihat tatapan kagum dari mereka semua, berbeda dengan tatapan para murid kelas dua. Aku tahu, Kyuhyun sangat popular dikelasnya.

"Siang semua."

Kyuhyun duduk dan menyuruhku agar duduk disampingnya. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Minjae yang begitu kusut sekali. Aku yakin bahwa yeoja itu sekarang sedang melayangkan sumpah serapahnya padaku dan mungkin juga pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku.."

"Kyu, dia bukan anggota kedisiplinan, seharusnya dia tidak disini."

Ucapan Minjae barusan memotong pembicaraan Kyuhyun. Suamiku ini terlihat sekali tidak suka dengan tindakannya. Aku yang tidak mau kalah dari yeoja ini pun memandangnya remeh. Sepintas, aku melihat Jungmo yang bergaya seperti ingin mencekik leher Minjae. Kami semua tersenyum-senyum melihat tingkahnya yang sepertinya sangat dongkol sekali pada yeoja ribet itu.

"Dia istriku."

Jawaban singkat Kyuhyun barusansama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehku. Aku kira dia akan menjawabnya dengan nada tinggi atau langsung melemparkan map yang ada didepannya ini kewajah Minjae. Ternyata aku salah menilai. Dia hanya berkata datar, namun dapat membuat rona merah bermunculan disekitaran wajahku.

"Tapi.."

"Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun segera memotong perkataan Minjae. Yeoja itu mendengus kesal.

"Kau tidak bisa seperti ini. Dia bahkan bukan anggota kedisiplinan. Seharusnya kau.."

"Ya. Semuanya sudah dapat lembarannya kan? Jadi sebelum diadakannya ujian, kita semua harus mengecek perlengkapan semua siswa tanpa terkecuali. Jika ada siswa yang tidak memenuhi syarat, maka kalian bisa menyuruh mereka untuk berkumpul di gedung ini."

Entah menjadi berapa lipatan wajah Minjae sekarang. Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukannya dan malah asik memimpin rapat. Dia keren sekali dengan lengan baju yang tergulung seperti itu sambil memegang selembaran kertas dan menjelaskan tugas masing-masing anggota kedisiplinan.

.

Limabelas menit kemudian, akhirnya rapat itupun berakhir. Para pengikut Kyuhyun segera berkumpul setelah semua anggota kedisiplinan pulang kerumah masing-masing termasuk Minjae.

Jungmo adalah orang pertama yang mendekat kearah kami. Kyuhyun memandangnya lalu Jungmon merangkul bahu Kyuhyun sambil menyeretnya menuju teman-teman mereka yang lain. Tangan Kyuhyun yang masih menyatu dengan tanganku pun memaksaku untuk ikut berada ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Wahh..pengantin baru."

Minho segera menyenggol perut Kyuhyun. Dia hanya tertawa melihat tingkah lucu teman-temannya itu kemudian Jungmo melepaskan rangkulannya dibahu Kyuhyun.

"Aku lihat, tadi Sungmin kesusahan jalan. Itu kenapa yaa?"

Pandangan mata Jungmo berganti menjadi tatapan jahil. Ilwoo juga menganggukan kepalanya.

"Benar. Apa itu artinya.."

"Bicara apa kalian? Sudah sana pulang."

"Isshh..Ingat, kau ini lebih muda dari kami," Siwon menyahut sambil memasukan selembaran yang tadi dibagikan Kyuhyun kedalam tasnya.

"Hyung, kalian bisakan tidak menggodaku?"

"Isshh..Kyu Hyung pelit sekali. Kami ini kan hanya penasaran bagaimana rasanya menjadi pengantin baru," kata Minho sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Rasanya sangat menyenangkan sekali. Puas? Sudah sana pulang."

"Issshhh!"

Mereka semua meneriaki telinga Kyuhyun yang seketika menjadi memerah. Aku ingin sekali tertawa saat melihat wajah jengkel Kyuhyun. Hahaha..aku baru tahu kalau Kyuhyun itu orangnya sangat sensitive sekali.

"Sungmin, jika Kyuhyun bertindak mesum pukul saja kepalanya."

Perkataan Ilwoo barusan membuat Kyuhyun semakin dongkol. Alhasil aku hanya bisa tertawa sambil diseretnya keluar dari dalam gedung aula.

"Kau ini kenapa? Sensitive sekali."

"Aku malu tahu."

"Kau malu kenapa?"

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya dan sepertinya dia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku barusan.

Dibelakang kami, pengikut Kyuhyun mulai berjalan pelan kearah kami. Mereka semua bergantiaan merangkul bahu Jungmo. Apa Jungmo sudah mengatakan semuanya tentang Minjae yang berkhianat?

"Oi!Kalian masih disini? Katanya ingin segera pulang." Ilwoo datang menemui kami, namun pandangan mata Kyuhyun tertuju pada Jungmo yang terlihat sedih.

"Wajah Jungmo Hyung kenapa, Woo Hyung?"

"Tidak apa. Dia hanya baru kehilangan pulpennya."

"Pulpen? Sampai sesedih itu?"

"Itu harganya mahal tahu. Huweee..pulpenku dimana?"

"Memangnya harganya berapa sih?"

"Duapuluh ribu won," yang menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun malah Siwon, sedangkan Jungmo sibuk memeluk Minho sambil meratapi nasibnya.

"Hyung, sesak!" protes Minho pada Jungmo yang semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Minho.

"Oh. Pantas saja. Sudah Hyung, kau menabung saja dan beli yang baru."

"Itu pemberian ayahku."

"Ayahmu pasti bisa membelikannya lagi, Jungmo-ah," ujar Ilwoo sambil mengelus-elus bahu Jungmo.

"Tidak. Mereka membelinya bersama-sama sebagai kado ulang tahunku. Sekarang mereka sudah berpisah dan tidak akan mungkin kembali bersama-sama memberikanku pulpen lagi."

Kasihan sekali Jungmo. Dia pasti sangat sedih sekali karna tidak bisa menemukan pulpen yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tuanya sebelum mereka bercerai. Walaupun Jungmo tidak menangis, tapi dia terlihat sangat sedih sekali.

Kyuhyun mendekat kearahnya kemudian merangkul bahunya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Hyung. Kau masih punya kami. Kami akan menyita seluruh pulpen siswa dan memberikannya padamu."

'Bugh..

"Appo, Hyung!"

"Isshh, kau ini memang benar-benar tidak punya hati."

"Kau yang tidak punya hati, bodoh!"

"Yak! Dasar tidak sopan!"

"Tsk, jangan menangis lagi. Wajahmu seperti yeoja sengsara membuatku malu saja."

"Arrgghh! Awas kau magnae sialan."

"Sungmin! Ayo lari! Hahaha~"

Kyuhyun menarik tanganku untuk menjauhi Jungmo yang sedang berlari sambil memegangi sepatunya karna ingin memukul Kyuhyun dengan sepatunya itu.

"Awas kau, setan!"

"Aahahahaha.."

Kyuhyun tertawa lepas sekali. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya. Ternyata seperti ini mereka bercanda? Menyenangkan sekali. Aku jadi iri pada cara berteman mereka yang lebih banyak bergurau yaa walaupun ada unsur kekerasan disana.

Selama ini, aku hanya bisa memukul kepala Ryeowook dengan gulungan kertas dan menendang bokong anak itu kalau dia sudah bertindak bodoh. Anak itu juga sering melapkan tangannya sehabis makan ke rok ku. Sedangkan Yesung Eonnie, dia kan lebih tua jadi kami menghormatinya dan hanya merusuh berdua.

….

Kyuhyun menghentikan laju sepedanya didepan rumah dan segera memarkirkannya didalam garasi. Saat pulang kerumah, ternyata hari sudah semakin sore. Aku juga melihat mobil Donghae Oppa yang terparkir dihalaman rumah.

"Mulai malam ini, kita akan belajar bersama."

Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah dan masuk kedalam rumah bersamanya. Kyuhyun segera masuk kedalam kamarnya dan aku juga segera masuk kedalam kamarku sendiri.

"Oi! Sedang apa kau?"

"Aku mau mandi."

"Aku masuk yaa.."

"Hmm.."

Donghae Oppa masuk kedalam kamarku sambil menenteng softdrink, dia duduk diatas ranjangku. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk disebelahnya. Saat baru saja duduk diatas tempat tidur, selangkanganku rasanya nyeri sekali.

"Sssstthh.."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Oh, hmm. Ada apa Oppa kemari?"

"Aku dengar, mulai lusa nanti kau ada ujian semester?"

"Hmm, ya begitulah."

"Eung, kau bisa belajar dengan Kyuhyun."

"Iya. Mulai malam ini, dia akan mengajariku. Jadi, Oppa tenang saja."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku ada undangan makan malam bersama Hyukkie. Kalian baik-baik dirumah."

"Ne, Oppa."

Donghae Oppa pun melangkah keluar dari kamarku. Aku pun segera mengambil pakaian kemudian masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Sepuluh menit berada didalam kamar mandi, akhirnya aku keluar dari dalam kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk.

"Ommo!"

Aku terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk sambil menyenderkan punggungnya dikepala ranjang sedangkan kaki jenjangnya ia luruskan kedepan. Namja itu sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Kyuhyun menurunkan kakinya kelantai lalu menepuk-nepuk ranjangku, mengisyaratkan agar aku duduk disampingnya. Setelah menaruh handuk, aku mendatanginya dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku kira, kita akan belajar setelah makan malam."

"Aku tidak bilang untuk mengajakmu belajar sekarang."

"Lalu, untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Eung..bibirku kering." Kyuhyun berkata sambil memegangi bibirnya sendiri.

"Bibirmu? Ah..aku akan mengambilkanmu minuman."

"Aku tidak butuh minuman."

"Lalu?"

"Aku butuh ini."

Dengan wajah polos, dia menyentuh bibirku dengan telunjuk jarinya. Apa-apaan dia?!

"Dasar mesum."

"Sekali saja."

"Tidak akan! Bagian tubuh bawahku saja masih sangat sakit sekarang."

"Tapi, semalam kau mendesah."

"Itu..itu karna kau, bodoh!"

"Kalau begitu lakukan saja lagi malam ini."

"Anni! Malam ini, kau harus mengajariku."

"Iya, aku akan mengajarimu biologi."

"Tapi, jadwal ulanganku yang pertama adalah sejarah."

"Biologi saja."

"Mana bisa seperti itu, Kyuhyun."

"Bisa. Sini aku ajari."

'Bruk..

Kyaaa, dia menindihku! Bagaimana ini?

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Mengajarimu biologi."

"Biologi?"

"Hmm, cara membuat anak."

"Kyaaa! Dasar mesum."

Aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidur setelah mendorong dadanya yang membuat namja mesum itu jatuh tertidur diatas tempat tidurku.

"Isshh, sakit tahu. Baik-baik, aku akan mengajarimu. Tapi kau masih ingatkan perjanjian kita waktu itu?"

"Tapi, disini tidak ada makanan."

Rasanya ingin sekali aku mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Aku tahu apa maksud Kyuhyun barusan. Dia ingin kami melakukan hal itu lagi, hal yang pernah kami lakukan saat sarapan bersama tempo hari itu. Aku sangat gugup sekali saat tahu bahwa dia menagih janji itu. Ya, aku gugup!

"Aku juga sudah kenyang. Kita bisa melakukanya tanpa makanan."

Dia kembali melangkah mendekatiku lalu membawaku kembali duduk diatas tempat tidur. Kedua tangannya masih memegang erat tanganku. Degupan jantungku sudah tidak normal seperti biasanya, apalagi kupu-kupu itu mulai datang dan memenuhi sesak dan geli.

"Kau terlihat sangat gugup sekali."

Apa dia berusaha bercanda sekarang?

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Aku benar-benar gugup sekali, sampai-sampai hanya pertanyaan bodoh itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Dia tersenyum kemudian membelai wajahku setelah menyibakan kebelakang rambut panjangku yang masih setengah basah.

Dia mulai mendekatkan kepalanya kearah leherku. Aku bisa merasakan hangatnya hembusan nafasnya yang membelai daerah sekitaran leherku. Tangan kanannya beralih memegangi bahuku.

"Diam dan jangan bergerak."

Dia menatapku dengan mata elangnya. Aku benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa. Saat dia memintaku untuk diam dan jangan bergerak, aku pun hanya bisa menuruti apa katanya barusan.

Dia mulai mendekat, bibirnya hampir mencapai bibirku. Kedua tangan kami kembali menyatu. Tanpa diduga, dia kembali menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku tanpa menyatukan bibir kami.

"Kau bisa duduk disini. Punggungku sakit."

Dia menepuk-nepuk pahanya dan bersiap untuk memangkuku. Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya barusan, namun detik kemudian aku hanya menuruti permintaannya.

Aku duduk menyamping dipangkuannya. Dia mengalungkan tangan kiriku dibahunya sedangkan tangan kananku bertautan dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya sendiri memeluk pinggulku.

Dia kembali menatap mataku. Mata itu, kembali menghipnotisku. Dia pun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku. Aku yang merasa sangat gugup sekali hanya bisa menutup kedua mataku dan membiarkan dia melakukan apa pun yang dia mau.

'Chup..

Satu rasa yang kurasakan saat ini, sesuatu benda yang dingin dan lembut terasa menempel diatas bibirku. Dia tidak menggerakan bibirnya, yaa dia hanya menempelkannya. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, dengan sendirinya dia mulai menyesap bibirku.

"Eunghh.."

Sebuah lenguhan keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mencegahnya. Bibirnya yang semula terasa dingin itu berangsur berubah hangat. Aku mulai mengikuti permainannya. Kami saling menghisap satu sama lain seperti kami berpikir bahwa kami akan kehilangan satu sama lain jika kami tidak saling mengecup sedalam mungkin.

"Ssssstthhh.."

Kyuhyun ikut mengeluarkan suara. Dia mulai menekan tengkukku agar semakin dalam dan semakin menyatu dengan dirinya. Aku memutar kakiku, sehingga kini kami terlihat seperti sedang bergendongan.

Dada kami menyatu begitu saja, menimbulkan gesekan-gesekan yang begitu menggelitik. Sungguh diluar perjanjian, namja mesum ini malah membuka bajuku dan setelah itu dia meninggalkan bibirku untuk beralih kebagian dadaku.

Aku membiarkannya melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan. Aku sudah terlanjur jatuh kedalam permainannya. Dia adalah namja yang tidak bisa tertebak olehku. Semua pikiranku sepertinya bingung sendiri dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku. Aku lelah menebak sikapnya.

Dia membuka pengait braku lalu membuka bajunya sendiri. Dia segera memelukku dan menindihku. Kami berpelukan dibawah selimut yang hangat. Kyuhyun menaruh dagunya diatas kepalaku sedangkan kami berdua sama-sama setengah telanjang. Dia hanya melakukan hal itu sambil memelukku dengan kedua kaki kami yang saling menyilang dan menindih satu sama lain.

Aku membenamkan wajahku diatas dada bidangnya. Degupan jantungnya mulai terdengar tidak stabil. Aku merasa sangat hangat sekali apalagi hujan tiba-tiba saja turun deras. Dinginnya udara sama sekali tidak kurasakan saat ini. Aku hanya merasa nyaman dan hangat.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan bersamamu seperti sekarang ini."

"Apa kau menyesal?"

Hanya itu yang bisa aku tanyakan padanya. Selama ini, aku takut sekali mendengar sebuah kata atau kalimat penyesalan yang keluar dari mulutnya walaupun aku baru mengenalnya hampir sebulan ini.

"Ya, aku menyesal."

'Deg..

Aku melonggarkan pelukanku pada tubuh rampingnya. Dia menatapku sekilas lalu kembali memelukku.

"Jangan tatap aku."

Kyuhyun kembali menenggelamkan wajahku didada bidangnya.

Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah dia mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku? Apa aku hanya diam saja setelah dia mengatakan hal seperti itu?

"Aku menyesal menjadi suamimu. Sungguh!"

"Karna..aku jatuh cinta pada istriku dengan mudahnya. Nyaris tidak ada pengorbanan. Tapi satu hal yang aku tahu. Aku sangat merasa nyaman berada didekatmu. Sedekat ini.."

"Apa kau sedang menggombal?"

"Kalau aku bilang tidak, sepertinya itu mustahil."

"Kyaa! Keterlaluan."

"Aku hanya berusaha menyampaikan perasaanku dengan seperti ini. Hey, tidak ada yang menyuruhmu menatapku. Kembali menunduk!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menatapmu seperti ini?"

"Aku hanya akan diam membisu."

"Wae?"

"Aku tidak akan bisa mengatakan apapun padamu jika matamu itu menatap karahku terus."

Ku putuskan untuk kembali memeluknya dan menenggelamkan kepalaku didadanya.

"Jadi kau ingin mencintaiku dengan bentuk pengorbanan?"

"Tidak. Itu hanya akan menyusahkanku."

"Tapi, tanpa sadar kau telah berkorban."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau meneguhkan hatimu dan tetap menikah denganku walaupun kau tahu aku menyukai temanmu."

"Aku yang jahat."

"Tapi, Siwon juga sudah bersama Kibum. Aku malah tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan saat mengetahui Siwon telah memiliki Kibum, jika kau tidak berada disampingku."

"Jadi, aku pelarian untukmu?"

"Mulanya aku berpikir seperti itu. Tapi, semuanya sudah berubah. Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan namja itu lagi. Aku hanya melihatnya datar seperti semua namja yang aku lihat, hanya kau yang menonjol."

"Sekarang adalah saatnya kau yang menggodaku."

"Hey, aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu tertarik dengan Siwon Hyung? Dan bukankah dulu kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan Oppa? Kenapa sekarang tidak?"

"Saat pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku merasakan ada getaran yang tidak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya. Ya, aku memanggilnya Siwon Oppa. Tapi, karna perasaanku menjadi datar maka aku memanggilnya Siwon. Hanya Siwon."

"Baiklah. Lalu, apa yan membuatmu jatuh kedalam pesonaku?"

"Aku merasakan ada getaran yang sama seperti saat pertama kali akau melihat Siwon. Tapi tidak hanya itu saja, aku merasakan seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang memenuhi perutku seakan-akan mereka menggelitikku dan aku juga merasakan degupan jantung yang mampu membuat dadaku terasa sesak."

"Begitu?"

"Hmm, lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang kau rasakan saat melihatku?"

"Kau bisa membuktikannya sekarang. Kau bisa dengar degupan jantungku, aku tidak bisa melihatmu dan berbicara selancar ini saat mengatakan seluruh isi hatiku. Kau seperti sebuah hanyalan yang datang dengan sendirinya. Tapi, kau begitu nyata untukku."

Rasanya sulit sekali untuk bernafas sekarang. Pernyataan Kyuhyun barusan membuatku sadar, bahwa sekarang kami sudah saling mencintai. Tapi, kami tidak bisa selalu larut dari kata cinta itu. Bagaimana pun juga, kami harus sedikit memikirkan soal pendidikan daripada soal percintaan. Hah, setidaknya keduanya seimbang.

"Sudah waktunya untuk makan malam. Setelah selasai makan malam, kita harus segera belajar."

"Baiklah."

Kyuhyun menyibakan selimutnya dan membantuku untuk memasang pengait bra dibelakang punggungku. Setelah itu, dia segera memakai kaosnya sendiri kemudian kami pun turun bersama menuju ruang makan.

"Tadi, Pak Kyong sudah membawakan makanan. Aku taruh diatas meja makan."

"Ah, ne."

Aku segera mengambil makanan itu lalu menatanya diatas mangkuk dan piring. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia sibuk mengambil nasi dan air minum. Aku senang sekali karna Kyuhyun mau bekerja sama membantuku untuk menyiapkan seluruh keperluan kami berdua.

"Selamat makan!"

Kami pun makan malam bersama. Kyuhyun duduk disebelahku, kemudian anak ini mulai bertingkah lagi. Dia tiba-tiba saja, duduk diatas meja makan tepat dihadapanku. Aku pun terpaksa menghentikan makanku dan memandangnya dengan wajah sedikit agak kesal.

"Suapi aku."

"Kau duduk disebelahku juga bisa kali, Kyu."

"Itu hal yang biasa. Aku mau yang berbeda!"

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Sekarang suapi aku. Aku akan diam saja dan membuka mulutku saat kau menyodorkan makan malam kita."

"Kenapa kau tidak makan sendiri saja sih?"

"Tidak mau."

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, Kyu."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kau suapi aku."

"Ish, baiklah..baiklah."

Aku kembali mengalah pada tingkahnya yang kekanakan itu. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun adalah namja seperti ini sebelumnya. Sewaktu pertama kali melihatnya, aku merasa sangat takut sekali. Tapi sekarang, rasanya aku sudah lupa bagaimana wajah meyeramkannya itu.

….

Setelah acara suap-suapan saat makan malam selesai, aku dan Kyuhyun pun segera masuk kedalam kamarku setelah sebelumnya mengambil papan tulis beroda digudang. Kyuhyun memutuskan mengajariku seperti layaknya seorang guru mengajari muridnya.

"Kenapa jadi matematika? Jadwal ulanganku yang pertama adalah sejarah."

"Aku selalu tertidur saat guru menerangkan sejarah. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

Kenapa kita bisa sama sekali? Tertidur saat jam pelajaran sejarah.

"Lalu kenapa harus matematika?"

"Karna aku tahu kelemahanmu."

"Ish, sombong sekali. Ya sudah, ajari aku."

"Baiklah.."

….

"Kyu, cukup ne. Aku mengantuk sekali."

"Kau baru menyelesaikan tiga soal dari sepuluh soal yang aku berikan. Cepat kerjakan lagi!"

"Tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!"

Uhh, dia bahkan lebih kejam dari guru matematikaku yang terkenal kiler itu. Dia duduk dihadapanku sambil memainkan PSPnya, sedangkan aku berpusingria dengan sepuluh soal yang dia berikan.

Setengah jam kemudian..

"Kyu, aku benar-benar tidak tahan."

"Sudah dapat berapa soal?"

"Semuanya sudah aku kerjakan."

"Benar?"

"Iya."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengeceknya."

Saat dia sibuk dengan kertas jawabanku, aku langsung saja tertidur sambil bertumpu pada meja belajar. Mataku benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Aku pun meninggalkannya dengan tertidur pulas diatas meja.

"Lumayan, dari sepuluh soal hanya salah tiga. Kalau begitu..Yah, dia tidur."

Walaupun setengah sadar, aku masih bisa mendengarkan suara bassnya itu dengan sangat jelas sekali. Bingung juga kenapa bisa seperti itu. Aku membuka mataku sedikit, agar aku bisa tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

Ternyata Kyuhyun sedang membersihkan buku-buku yang dia pergunakan untuk megajariku rumus-rumus matematika sampai jam sebelas malam sejak kami selesai makan malam tadi. Kemudian, dia mendekat terpikirkan olehku, Kyuhyun menggendongku ala bridal style menuju tempat tidur.

Dia menidurkanku dengan perlahan kemudian menyelimutiku setelah membenarkan anak poni yang menutupi dahiku.

'Chup..

Aku hampir saja membulatkan kedua mataku. Dia tiba-tiba saja mencium bibirku. Kali ini, dia hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja. Sesaat kemudian, dia sudah melepaskannya.

Aku pikir dia akan keluar dari kamarku untuk menuju kamarnya sendiri dan segera pergi tidur, tapi dia malah mematikan lampu kamarku lalu menyalakan lampu tidur yang berada disisi tempat tidur kemudian dia tertidur disampingku sambil memelukku dengan tangan kanannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku dapat merasakannya yang tertidur sambil mengeluarkan dengkuran halus. Aku berbalik dan menatap wajah damainya. Anak ini terlihat sangat polos sekali jika kedua matanya tertutup seperti sekarang ini. Tapi, jika kedua mata itu terbuka maka lenyaplah kata polos dari mimik wajahnya itu. Dia adalah namja yang menakutkan.

Tanpa kusadari, sebuah lengkungan bibir tercetak diwajahnya. Dia semakin erat memelukku. Ternyata anak ini juga belum tidur.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur dikamarmu?"

"Aku ingin tidur disampingmu malam ini."

Aku terkekeh mendengarnya berkata seperti itu. Dia semakin menempelkan pinggulku dengan pinggulnya sendiri.

"Min, peluk aku."

"Tidak mau. Kau mesum."

"Ish, apa kau mau ku hukum tidak bisa berjalan lagi bahkan lebih parah dari yang kemarin?"

"Suamiku ini sangat mesum sekali. Baiklah, aku akan memelukku."

Dengan senang hati aku memeluk pinggang anak ini walaupun aku berusaha menyembunyikan rasa senangku itu padanya. Anak ini bisa saja besar kepala jika mengetahuinya.

"Mimpikan aku, sayang."

Aku hanya bisa menahan tawaku sebelum dia menjitak kepalaku karna menertawainya. Hah..dia lucu sekali. Benar dugaanku, kehidupan kami pasti sangat kekanakan sekali setelah menikah.

….

Pagi kembali datang menyapa. Sebelum Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya, aku segera menuju kamar mandi dan mulai membasuh tubuhku yang rasanya sangat lengket sekali. Setelah aku mandi pun, Kyuhyun masih saja tertidur dengan nyenyak. Aku menjitak kecil kepalanya saat aku melihatnya dengan tidak sengaja membuat pulang kecil dibantalku.

"Lain kali, aku akan menyuruhnya untuk membawa bantal tidurnya sendiri."

Aku segera memakai bajuku lalu meninggalkan note yang bertuliskan kalau aku sedang pergi keluar menemui teman lamaku. Aku tidak akan pernah mengatakan kepadanya kalau pagi ini aku sudah ada janji dengan Jungmo.

Dendam kami harus terbalaskan. Yeoja ular itu harus merasakan rasa sakit yang selama ini Jungmo rasakan. Yaaa, kita lihat saja Minjae. Siapa yang akan kalah dari perang dingin ini.

Aku bergegas turun kebawah dan bertemu dengan Donghae Oppa yang sedang sarapan bersama Hyukkie Eonnie. Apa semalam Hyukkie Eonnie menginap disini?

"Pagi semua~"

"Sungmin, kau sudah bangun?"

Donghae Oppa terlihat terbengong sedikit, kemudian ia kembali melumuri rotinya dengan selai kacang. Aku duduk disamping Hyukkie Eonnie yang menatapku salah tingkah.

"Apa Eonnie semalam menginap?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku baru saja datang diantar supir. Hari ini, aku akan menemani Donghae keacara ulang tahun temannya."

"Oh."

Aku tidak ingin ambil pusing. Sebenarnya banyak hal ingin aku tanyakan pada mereka berdua. Tapi ya sudahlah, ini bukan urusanku. Aku segera mengambil roti dan melumurinya dengan selai strawberry, kemudian dengan langkah terburu aku memasang sepatu.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ada urusan dengan temanku, Oppa. Oh iya, jika Kyuhyun terbangun nanti tolong katakana padanya kalau aku akan pulang sore."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang sendiri padanya atau mungkin memintanya untuk mengantarkanmu sekalian."

"Tidak. Ini masalah pribadi. Kyuhyun tidak boleh tahu."

"Kau tidak berselingkuh kan?"

"Please deh, Hyukkie Eonnie. Aku tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu. Memangnya Kyuhyun kurang apalagi sampai-sampai aku berselingkuh. Aku hanya ada urusan sebentar. Aku pergi,ne!"

"Ya! Jangan pulang malam atau Kyuhyun akan marah padamu."

"Baik!"

Langkah kakiku segera keluar dari perkarangan rumah. Jungmo sudah menungguku dicafé Yesung Eonnie. Kami akan berkerja sama untuk membasmi Minjae. Ryeowook juga ikut mengambil peran.

Aku meyetop bus tepat dipinggir café Yesung Eonnie. Kemudian, segera berlari kecil memasuki café tersebut. Mereka semua menungguku.

"Terlambat limabelas menit dari jam yang dijanjikan."

"Maaf, Wook. Kau tahukan aku harus menghindari Kyuhyun dan berlari kedepan gang untuk bisa mendapatkan bus."

"Kenapa tidak bilang denganku? Aku bisa saja menjemputmu tadi."

"Terimakasih Jungmo. Aku tidak mau kau terlihat oleh Kyuhyun. Ini bisa gawat!"

"Yayaya. Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Kesalon!"

Aku dan Ryeowook berteriak bersamaan. Banyak pasang mata yang memerhatikan kami sampai-sampai aku dan Ryeowook jadi salah tingkah. Kami kembali merapat dan menyusun rencana kami satu persatu sampai jarum jam mengarah ke angka duabelas kurang lima menit.

"Kita makan siang saja dulu, setelah itu pergi ke salon!"

"Baiklah Jungmo. Itu ide bagus. Jinki! Tolong kemari."

Pemuda bernama Jinki itu datang kehadapan kami sambil membawa note kecil ditangannya. Yesung Eonnie menanyakan pesanan kami satu persatu. Setelah selesai mencatat seluruh pesanan kami, Jinki pun berlalu menuju dapur untuk menyuruh koki membuatkan pesanan kami.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, pesanan kami sudah sampai diatas meja. Kami langsung memakannya dan kemudian bergegas menuju salon.

"Aku punya kenalan dipusat kota. Dia biasanya menata rambutku saat rambutku mulai acak-acakan." Intruksi Ryeowook dari jok belakang.

"Baiklah," Jungmo dengan segera mengikuti arahan Ryeowook dan memberhentikan mobilnya didepan salon khusus namja itu.

Kami berempat memasukinya dengan langkah gemetar terutama Jungmo yang menurut keterangan darinya,ia baru pertama kali masuk kedalam salon.

"Ryeowook!"

"Key!"

Mereka saling berpelukan lalu segera melepasnya. Key tampak keren sekali dengan stylenya yang modis dan dia terlihat sangat tampan sekaligusmanis sekali walaupun hanya memakai kaos oblong dengan jaket berhodi yang sangat keren sekali, apalagi dengan sepatu merahnya yang mengkilap.

Pemuda ini benar-benar, WOW!

"Selamat datang semua, apa kalian semua adalah teman Ryeowook?"

"Ya, kami temannya dan ini pacarnya." dagu Jungmo mengarah ke Yesung Eonnie. Yesung Eonnie terlihat tersipu saat Key menatapnya dengan intens.

"Jadi ini yeoja yang selalu kau ceritakan padaku? Hmm, perlu diakui seleramu cukup bagus selain selera gaya berpakaianmu."

"Oh ayolah Key~ Kau seperti baru kenal aku saja. Hey, aku ada proyek besar untukmu!"

"Apa itu? Sepertinya menarik sekali."

"Dia Sunbaeku disekolah. Aku ingin kau merubah penampilannya."

"Hanya itu? Asistenku juga bisa melakukannya."

"Tidak. Aku maunya Kau!"

"Baiklah cerewet."

"Aku Key, dan Kau?"

"Kim Jungmo."

"Lalu gadis ini?"

"Cho Sungmin!"

"Cantik sekali~"

"Dia sudah punya suami Key~" Ryeowook mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah kikuk Key.

"Apa dia orangnya?"

Kedua mataku membulat sempurna saat Key menunjuk Jungmo. Namja itu segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan. Dia istri dari sahabatku. Kami sedang ada proyek besar. Bisa lakukan sekarang? Kami sedang terburu-buru."

"Oh, baiklah. Kau bisa duduk disana. Aku akan segera mengubahmu! Lihat saja nanti!"

Aku bergidik saat melihat Key menyerigai. Wajahnya yang polos itu berubah menjadi sangat menyeramkan.

"Kalian semua bisa menonton tv diruangku."

Sepertinya tempat itu berAC, baguslah~ Sejak tadi, aku sudah sangat gerah sekali karna hari semakin siang. Kami segera menunggu Jungmo yang sedang disulap oleh Key. Sesampainya diruangan itu, kami pun langsung menyalakan tv dan mulai terbuai dengan satu drama Korea.

Aku yang merasa bosan karna tidak terlalu menyukai drama, segera menyudahinya dan membaca beberapa majalah fashion yang tertumpuk diatas meja. Semua model yang ada didalam majalah itu terlihat sangat keren sekali. Aku terpaku menatap gaya rambut dan gaya berpakaian mereka.

Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun menjadi seperti mereka?

Aku tidak akan rela kalau Kyuhyun difoto-foto seperti itu. Karna bisa saja Si Psikopat Minjae itu menggunting-gunting lekukan tubuh Kyuhyun lalu menempelinya disetiap sudut kamarnya kemudian dia akan mengikuti kemanapun Kyuhyun pergi. Oh tidak, ini lebih menyeramkan daripada film horror.

Aku tidak sengaja tertidur. Saat aku terbangun, aku melihat Ryeowook dan Yesung Eonnie yang ternyata juga tertidur. Tidak lama kemudian, pintu ruangan ini terketuk dan memperlihatkan tubuh Key.

"Hai, kau sudah bangun?"

"Ne. Apa Jungmo sudah selesai?"

"Sudah. Kau tenang saja dan bangunkan mereka berdua."

"Baiklah."

Aku segera membangunkan kedua sahabatku ini walaupun aku sedikit tidak tega melakukannya. Mereka segera terbangun lalu sama-sama mengucek mata. Hah, kalau begini wajah mereka terlihat sangat polos sekali.

"Ada apa?"

"Katanya Key, Jungmo sudah selesai."

"Baiklah. Ayo kita keluar."

Yesung Eonnie menggandeng tanganku untuk keluar dari ruangan dingin ini. Kami pun segera melangkah ketempat Jungmo berada. Pria ini sedang membelakangi kami, ia sedang menatap jalanan dibalik kaca depan salon milik Key ini. Aku melihat rambutnya yang berubah memiliki jambul.

"Hai!"sapanya dengan senyum salah tingkah.

"Ommo!Key!"

Ryeowook segera berteriak memanggil nama Key. Aku ikutan terkejut saat melihat perubahan dari penampilan Jungmo, begitu juga dengan Yesung , kami bertiga sangat terkejut sekali.

"Ada apa sih, Wook?"

"Pekerjaan yang sangat sempurna!Untuk temanku ini, kau kenai harga berapa?"

"Kali ini, aku akan memberi kalian gratis karna kalian sedang memiliki proyek besar. Aku senang bisa mengambil peran."

"Kau akan tahu hasilnya. Kami akan menceritakannya kepadamu."

Jungmo menghampiri Key lalu merangkul bahunya. Key membawa tangannya kepinggang Jungmo lalu ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah, semoga kalian berhasil. Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu."

"Ne, hati-hati~"

….

"Kapan kita akan memulai perangnya? Aku tidak sabar ingin membuatnya menangis."

Jungmo tertawa iblis sambil membayangkan wajah sengsara Minjae. Kami ikut tertawa nista bersamanya. Sebenarnya, kami bukanlah orang jahat. Tapi, orang seperti Minjae harus diberi pelajaran agar dia kapok dan tidak melakukannya lagi.

"Besok saja saat ujian berlangsung. Pokoknya, Hyung harus tebar pesona terus. Buat dia cemburu buta."

"Sebenarnya, aku sedikit tidak yakin ingin melakukannya. Bagaimana kalau usaha kita ini gagal?"

"Kalau belum mencobanya, kita tidak akan pernah tahu hasilnya, Jungmo-ah."

Tanggapan Yesung Eonnie benar. Kami semua harus mencobanya. Semua peran ada ditangan Jungmo. Kami semua hanya akan membantunya untuk menebalkan perasaannya agar balas dendam kami bisa terlaksana dengan baik. Kyaa, kami benar-benar berubah menjadi jahat sekarang!

"Begini, kita harus bisa mengendalikan emosi kita saat memasuki permainan yang kita buat ini dan kau tidak boleh goyah sedikitpun atau rencana kita akan hancur berantakan."

"Aku sudah hafal diluar kepala tentang scenario yang kalian buat, Min. Aku akan melakukannya dengan sangat baik."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Jungmo pun segera memacu gasnya kembali menuju café Yesung Eonnie. Setelah sampai disana, aku segera memisahkan diri dari mereka dengan menaiki bus menuju rumah. Aku akan segera pulang kerumah agar Kyuhyun tidak marah padaku karna tidak meminta ijin darinya secara langsung.

Saat sampai dirumah, keadaannya sangat sunyi sekali. Aku mencari Kyuhyun dikamarnya, namun namja itu tidak ada. Hmm, mungkin dia sedang berada dikamarku.

Tepat sekali dugaanku, dia sedang duduk diatas tempat tidurku sambil mengerjakan soal matematika. Heran, kenapa namja ini sangat menyukai matematika? Aku saja melihatnya jadi tidak nafsu makan begini.

"Kyu."

Dia mendongakan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum dan kembali mengerjakan soal matematika dipangkuannya. Aku segera duduk disebelahnya, dia hanya diam saja sambil mengetuk-ngetukan pensil didepan bibirnya.

"Ini, untukmu."

"Apa?"

"Tadi aku mampir dulu untuk membelikan kau ini, buchimgae."

"Oh, gomawo."

Dia langsung memakannya dan matanya kembali fokus pada puluhan soal yang ternyata sudah ia selesaikan itu.

"Kau pasti lelah. Sini, tidur dipangkuanku."

"Kyu.."

"Wae?"

"Kau tidak marah padaku karna aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja tanpa meminta ijin secara langsung darimu?"

Kyuhyun membusungkan dadanya lalu tersenyum kemudian dia menaruh buku-bukunya diatas meja nakas. Kedua tangannya meraih satu bantal lalu menaruhnya diatas pangkuannya. Dengan senyumannya, Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk bagian atas bantal itu, mengisyaratkan agar aku merebahkan kepalaku disana dan aku pun menuruti apa maunya.

"Eomma selalu bilang padaku. Menjaga hubungan tetap baik adalah dengan rasa percaya antara satu sama lain. Aku percaya padamu, maka dari itu aku tidak marah padamu apalagi kau membawakan aku buchimgae seperti ini."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dengan mulut yang membisu. Aku sudah membohonginya, tapi mau bagaimana tidak mungkin jujur padanya tentang rencanaku bersama Jungmo, Ryeowook, dan juga Yesung Eonnie.

"Tidurlah. Jika saatnya makan malam nanti, aku akan membangunkanmu. Kita makan bersama diluar."

"Tapi, kau harus tidur disebelahku."

Aku segera bangkit dan mengambil bantalnya lalu mengisyaratkan padanya agar ia juga merebahkan tubuhnya disampingku.

"Baiklah."

Dengan segaja, aku menaruh kepalaku diatas dada bidangnya. Kemudian tangan kananku memeluk perutnya yang rata itu, sementara tangan kanan Kyuhyun mengelus-elus punggungku.

Aku pun tersenyum sambil memasuki alam mimpi. Tidur bersama Kyuhyun adalah keputusan yang sangat bagus sekali. Hangat dan wangi tubuhnya membuatku merasa sangat nyaman sekali untuk memasuki alam mimpi bersama dengannya.

….

Pagi-pagi sekali, aku dan Kyuhyun sudah terbangun dari tidur nyenyak kami karna hari ini adalah hari pertama kami akan melaksanakan ujian akhir semester. Setelah cukup lama berebutan kamar mandi dengan Kyuhyun, akhirnya namja mesum itu menyeretku masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang ada dikamarku untuk mandi bersama. Padahal aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk mandi dikamar mandinya sendiri, tapi dia masih tetap saja tidak mau mengalah dan akhirnya begini, kami mandi bersama.

"Jangan menolehkan kepalamu kebelakang!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ini daerahku. Kau mandi saja disana!"

"Ish, pelit sekali."

'Srett..

Aku menutup tirai yang memisahkan antara bathtub dengan pancuran shower karna Kyuhyun mandi menggunakan shower. Kalau tidak begini, aku takut kami akan terlambat pergi kesekolah karna otak mesum Kyuhyun.

Aku pun tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, dengan segera aku pun mengambil handuk dan membasuh tubuhku setelah berendam didalam bathtub.

'Srett..

"Ya! Aku bilang, jangan dibuka!"

"Tapi, kau kan istriku!"

"Ini bukan saatnya membahas yang seperti itu, Cho Kyuhyun. Cepat selesaikan mandimu!"

"Satu kali saja!"

"Tidak!"

"Adikku sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Tolonglah, kali ini saja."

Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat memelas sekali. Aku jadi kasihan dengannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, walaupun masih subuh aku takut sekali untuk datang terlambat kesekolah karna hari ini adalah hari terpenting dalam hidupku.

"Kau tega menyiksaku seperti ini?"

'Gluk..

Aku tahu, dia sangat buruk sekali untuk masalah puppy eyes, tapi kalau wajahnya sudah memelas seperti ini..aku bisa apa. Huh..

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, hah?"

"Eumm, menungging?"

"Apa?!"

"Kajja, kita tidak punya banyak waktu sayang!"

Baiklah. Sebelum aku memunggunginya sambil mencondongkan bokongku kebelakang, namja ini malah sibuk menciumi bibirku dan kedua tangannya meremas gemas benda kenyal milikku.

"Ahh.."

Sebenarnya ini bukanlah hal yang tadi ia bicarakan. Tadi, dia hanya berkata agar aku menungging saja. Tapi sekarang, semua titik ternikmat dari tubuhku sedang ia puaskan. Aku bisa apa selain mendesah.

Yeahhh…

"Eung, lakukan dengan cepat!"

"Sudah tidak sabaran, eoh?"

"Ish, kita sudahi saja."

"Ahh, jangan. Baiklah, tadi itukan aku hanya menggodamu. Sekarang langsung keinti permainan?"

"Sebaiknya …"

"Kenapa, hmm?"

'Gluk..

Kyuhyun bertanya dengan wajahnya yang ia dekatkan kedepan wajahku sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya, hampir saja hidung kami bersentuhan.

"Pelan-pelan."

"Hahaha, aku akan bermain lembut karna kita sedang berada didalam kamar mandi."

"Ish, kau!"

"So. It's time, honey."

Kyuhyun dengan segera memutar tubuhku dan mengangkat bokongku. Aku merasakan tangannya yang dingin itu meremas bagian belakang tubuhku. Dia kembali menggoda lubangku dengan menggesek-gesekan miliknya yang sudah menegang sempurna itu. Setahuku, dipagi hari para namja akan mengalami ereksi, mungkin ini yang dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Akhh.."

Satu desahan keluar dari mulutku walaupun hanya karna Kyuhyun menusuk-nusuk lubangku dengan miliknya tanpa berniat untuk memasukannya. Aku sedikit agak geram dibuatnya, namun aku masih saja terbuai dengan permainannya.

'Jlebb…"

"AAAAAAAKKHHH!"

"Min, apa sesakit itu?"

"Auchhh… sakit sekaligus kaget."

"Huh, aku pikir sesakit itu tadi. Lanjut,ne!"

Kyuhyun mulai menaik turunkan miliknya didalam lubangku dengan perlahan, namun tidak lama kemudian temponya semakin ia percepat. Aku hanya sanggup melampiaskannya dengan cara mencengkram erat dinding bathtub.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun juga tidak tinggal diam, kedua tangannya itu segera memainkan benda kenyal milikku. Dia mulai memilin-milin pucak kembarku itu dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang dan dingin itu kemudian meremasnya seirama dengan gerakannya dibawah sana.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan sedikit agak perih dan rasa itu bercampur menjadi satu menghasilkan sebuah desahan erotis yang keluar dari dalam mulut pantulan cermin, aku dapat melihat jelas wajah Kyuhyun.

Suamiku itu sedang menggigiti bibirnya sambil menutup kedua matanya dan kepalanya juga terangkat keatas. Hah..peluh kemudian membasahi wajahnya dan mengalir hingga ke dagu, leher kemudian meluncur begitu saja melewati dadanya yang naik turun.

Dengan susah payah, aku memutar diri dan menghadap kedepan wajahnya. Miliknya hampir saja terlepas dari dalam lubangku. Dengan wajah sedikit kikuk, Kyuhyun memandangiku. Aku hanya tersenyum kemudian memeluk tengkuk lehernya dan langsung meraup bibirnya yang terasa manis itu.

Kami berciuman panas dengan kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang bergerak memutar dipunggungku. Mulut kami saling beradu seolah satu diantara kami akan ada yang menghilang. Kyuhyun berhasil mengalahkan gerakan cepat bibirku. Dia menghisap bibirku dengan kuat. Aku hanya bisa melenguh tertahan. Bibir kami sama-sama membengkak.

"Ahhh.. Kyuuhhhh…"

"Sssstthhh…"

….

"Ini semua karna kau, aku jadi mengerjakan soal ulangan diruang guru!"

"Tapi, kau mendesah. Kau bahkan menciumku duluan!"

"Ish, lain kali aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Kau pasti akan kembali melakukannya denganku."

"Huh, kau!"

Aku memalingkan wajahku kesamping, malas menatapnya yang sedang berjalan santai disampingku sambil bersiul. Tatapan mataku tidak sengaja tertuju pada satu namja yang sedang dikelilingi oleh puluhan yeoja. Aku kenal dia. Orang itu adalah Kim Jungmo.

Aku tersenyum menang karna usaha kami sejauh ini terlihat sangat berhasil. Aku juga melihat Ryeowook yang mulai sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sepertinya namja itu sedang asik memfoto setiap gerak gerik Jungmo. Syukurlah..

"Ada apa sih?"

"Ah? Bukan apa-apa, kok."

Kyuhyun terlihat mengendikan bahunya lalu segera menarik tanganku masuk kedalam cafeteria yang berada didalam kawasan sekolah. Sudah tidak ada lagi anak-anak yang memandangi kami secara intens, tapi Kyuhyun tetap saja tidak kehilangan eksistensinya disekolah ini.

"Mau pesan apa?"

"Roti isi daging dan susu strawberry."

"Baik. Kau tunggu disini."

Kyuhyun segera meninggalkanku menuju meja kasir café untuk memesan makanan. Tidak mau membuang waktu, aku pun mengeluarkan ponselku untuk mengirimi pesan singkat kenomor ponsel Ryeowook. Aku harap, usaha kami dapat menarik perhatian Minjae dan semoga saja yeoja itu bisa bertekuk lutut dihadapan Jungmo.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu? Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Ah? Tidak. Aku hanya sedang melihat-lihat foto."

"Oh. Ini pesanan mu."

"Kau tidak memesan makanan untukmu? Pagi tadi, kita tidak sempat sarapan karna terlambat."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku masih kenyang."

"Tidak bisa seperti itu. Sini, aku suapi."

Setelah Kyuhyun kembali dari memesan makanan milikku, kami segera meninggalkan café sambil berjalan menuju bangku yang berada tepat dibawah pohon pinus disudut sekolah. Sekarang, kami sedang berjalan bersama kearah bangku itu.

Aku dan Kyuhyun pun duduk hanya menatap lurus kedepan dengan wajah salah tingkah seperti itu. Aku segera merobek rotiku menjadi potongan yang lebih kecil lalu menyuruhnya untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Dicuaca seperti ini, seharusnya kau tidak meminum cola."

"Aku hanya suka cola selain air mineral dan cofe."

"Sini, kau harus meminum ini terlebih dahulu. Kalau tidak, perutmu akan sakit nanti."

"Apa ini enak?"

"Sangat, maka dari itu kau harus mencobanya."

"Baiklah."

Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya keujung sedotan susu strawberry milikku, dengan perlahan ia mulai menyeruputnya sehingga cairan berwarna pink itu berpindah tempat, masuk kedalam kerongkongannya. Kyuhyun segera meneguknya.

"Manis!"

"Haha, rasanya lebih baik kan dari pada cola."

"Haha, iya. Ayo, suapi aku lagi."

Roti ini jadinya kami makan berdua dengan aku yang menyuapi roti itu kedalam mulut suami tercintaku ini. Kami makan bersama dibawah pohon pinus yang tumbuh tinggi keatas dan mengeluarkan bau yang khas.

Aku rasa, semakin hari hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun semakin membaik walaupun kami masih saja melakukan tindakan yang kekanakan sekali. Tapi tidak apalah, justru itu lebih baik dari pada sikap kami yang saling canggung seperti awal kami bertemu.

Handphoneku yang berada disaku jas sekolahku bergetar singkat. Sepertinya ada pesan masuk. Aku melihat nama seseorang yang tertera dilayar ponsel datarku, ternyata orang yang mengirimiku pesan adalah Ryeowook.

'Saat ini Minjae sedang berjalan kearah Jungmo!Kalian harus melihatnya nanti!'

Aku kembali tersenyum. Senang rasanya melihat rencana kami sejauh ini berjalan dengan mulus.

Hahaha, Minjae! Habis kau!

….

Tbc..

Sepertinya belum ada konflik. Ya, nanti saya akan membuatkannya untuk para reader semua. Sekedar info, chapter ini lebih panjang daripada chapter-chapter yang sebelumnya dan semoga para reader suka. Oke kembali review karena…

Review = komentar = perbaikan = update asap.

Kekeke~

Gomawo and See You.


	10. Chapter 10

**She is My Wife**

**.**

**.**

**Super Junior & Exo Ffn..**

**Warning!**

**GS, full typo, OOC, ajaib, dan sebagainya.**

**Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa.**

**Fic ini punya saya.**

**Silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa review, READERS ^o^**

…

Ujian semester sudah berlangsung selama sepuluh menit yang lalu dan aku hanya bisa mengerjakan satu soal dari limapuluh soal sejarah. Sepertinya tidak ada harapan untukku agar bisa menyelesaikan semua soal ini tepat waktu dengan menggunakan kerja otakku sendiri. Payah!

Menit berikutnya..

Huwaaaa~

Aku ingin menagis saja! Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain diam dan menatap lesu lembar soal yang sudah kusut karna sedari tadi aku hanyameremas-remasnya untuk melampiaskan rasa putus asaku.

Aku mengarahkan kedua mataku untuk melihat Ryeowook. Namja itu hanya menundukan kepalanya diantara tumpukan soal. Apa dia mengerti dengan soal-soal yang membahas masa lalu ini?

"Wook!"

"Wook.. Wook.. Ryeowook!"

'Slurupp..

"Ish, apa sih Min?"

Doeng..

Sejak tadi, aku berfikir bahwa dia sedang mengerjakan soalnya dengan khusyuk sampai-sampai menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara soal. Ternyata spatula dapur itu sedang tertidur dan itu tadi suaranya dia yang sedang menghisap salivanya yang menetes.

Ahhh, payah-payah!

Aku sudah tidak bisa berfikir lagi, jalan terbaik adalah menyontek. Eomma, Appa, Oppa, Kyuhyun, maafkan aku karna telah menyontek. Ya sudahlah, Jonghyun mana?

"Jong! Lihat punyamu dong!"

"Iya-iya. Tapi, suaramu jangan sekeras itu dong. Kalau ketahuan bagaimana?"

"Hehehe, sini kertasnya."

Jonghyun pun memberikan lembar jawabannya padaku. Dengan segera aku menyalinnya. Hanya tersisa tiga soal yang masih belum terisi. Ya apa boleh buat. Hitung kancing saja!

.

Akhirnya, aku bisa juga mencium udara kebebasan setelah bertempur dengan soal matematika dan sejarah. Kedua pelajaran itu kenapa jadi bahan ujian dihari pertama sih, bikin bad mood aja!

Sekarang, aku sedang keluar kelas bersama Ryeowook. Setelah membeli minuman, kami duduk bersama dimarkas kami yaitu bangku sudut sekolah yang berada tepat dibawah pohon pinus.

"Wook, bagaimana hasil balas dendam Jungmo? Apa berhasil?"

"Eumm, masih kurang sentuhan. Kita harus punya bahan baru untuk membuat Jungmo lebih sempurna lagi."

"Ah! Aku tahu, kemari kau!"

Aku berbisik ditelinga Ryeowook, dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali. Setelah mendengar rencana selanjutnya dariku, Ryeowook terlihat sedang menimbang-nimbangnya.

"Bisa-bisa, kita lakukan cara itu saja!"

….

Seminggu kemudian..

Ujian akhir semester yang melelahkan, akhirnya berlalu juga. Setelah ujian pelajaran terakhir, aku dan Ryeowook segera berlari keluar kelas saat bel pulangan berbunyi nyaring. Kami berdua ingin segera menemui Jungmo dicafetaria sekolah.

Kyuhyun sedang sibuk dengan para pengikutnya sehingga aku bisa leluasa bertemu dengan Jungmo. Kira-kira apa alasan anak itu untuk menghindari Kyuhyun and the geng ya?

"Jungmo Hyung!"

Baiklah, karena kami sudah lumayan dekat dengan anak ini maka Ryeowook memutuskan untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hyung, sedangkan aku masih enggan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Oppa. Entah kenapa.

Pria itu berbalik sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya dan mengangkat gelas lattenya tinggi-tinggi. Keadaan cefetaria ini lumayan sepi. Aku dan Ryeowook segera berjalan kearahnya yang sedang duduk santai dikursi tengah café.

"Bagaimana dengan ujian kalian hari ini?"

"Melelahkan!"

Aku dan Ryeowook berteriak berbarengan. Rasanya memang melelahkan sekali mengerjakan soal bahasa Inggris tanpa boleh melihat kamus. Itu bukan keahlianku, aku hanya tertarik dengan pelajaran olahraga dan seni terutama seni music.

"Baik-baik, kalian kompak sekali. Mau minum apa?"

"Latte!" respon cepat Ryeowook sambil nyengir. Akhir-akhir ini, dia memang terlihat sering sekali memesan latte dan meninggalkan choco cream begitu saja.

"Milk shake!"

Aku segera mengambil tempat duduk disamping Ryeowook. Hari ini, Yesung Eonnie tidak bisa ikut berkumpul bersama kami karna hari ini café miliknya sedang disewa untuk acara ulang tahun.

Jungmo kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya kemudian berdiri dari duduknya menuju meja kasir untuk memesan minuman kami berdua. Aku dan Ryeowook hanya menunggunya datang tanpa berbicara satu patah kata pun.

"Ini."

"Gomawo!"

Kami menyambut pesanan kami masing-masing dari tangan Jungmo. Sedetik kemudian, dingin dari gelas milk shake itu terasa ditelapak tanganku. Aku segera meminumnya lewat sedotan berwarna pink cerah yang terlihat sangat manis sekali. Aku akan membawa sedotan itu pulang. Hahaha..

"Min, sekarang rencana kita apa?"

"Minjae dimana?"

"Sepertinya digedung aula sekolah sedang membersihkan sisa-sisa kami rapat anggota kedisiplinan tadi."

"Apa ada Kyuhyun juga disana?"

"Tadi, aku lihat Kyuhyun sedang tertawa bersama dengan yang lain dibawah pohon pinus. Sepertinya dia tidak berniat membantu anak buahnya untuk membersihkan gedung aula."

"Oh. Kalau begitu, kau datang kesana dan bantu anak yang lainnya. Jangan pernah menghiraukan keberadaan Minjae. Kau bermesraan saja dengan siswa yang lainnya kalau perlu siswa itu adalah Hobae. Buat titik fokus penglihatan Minjae tertuju padamu dan setelah dia terlihat cemburu atau merasa tidak nyaman karna melihatmu dengan para Hokbae, kau bisa dekati dia. Tapi, kau harus bersikap dingin dan biasa saja seolah kalian tidak saling mengenal."

"Ah, dasar otak drama!"

"Wook! Ini adalah rencana kita. Jungmo harus terlihat innocent dan cool didepan Minjae. rencana ini harus berhasil!"

"Oi! Jangan bertengkar terus dong. Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya. Kalian berdua harus melihatnya."

"Oke. Ayo ke gedung aula!" teriak Ryeowook dengan suaranya yang cempreng itu. Dia terlihat lucu sekali dengan cream latte yang menghiasi sudut bibirnya.

"Bersihkan mulutmu. Kau seperti badut."

Dia terlihat kikuk lalu mengambil ponsel miliknya dari dalam saku celananya dan kemudian dia melihat pantulan dirinya dari kamera depan ponselnya. Anak ini tertawa girang. Ryeowook pasti lupa meminum obat rutinnya.

"Hahaha, kau tidak mau melakukan seperti yang dilakukan Hyunbin bersama Ha Jiwon di film secret garden?"

"Yang mana?"

"Itu, saat di café Ha Jiwon meminum latte dan dibibirnya ada bekas cream latte lalu Hyun bin menciumi bekas latte itu sampai benar-benar bersih."

"Lucu. Aku akan menghilangkannya dengan satu tinjuan. Apa kau mau?"

"Sepertinya gedung aula sudah dekat, benarkan Hyung?"

Apa-apaan anak ini, sekarang dia malah meninggalkanku setelah bercanda garing seperti itu bersama Jungmo yang sudah terlebih dahulu menjaga jaraknya dengan kami berdua karna sejak tadi, aku dan Ryeowook hanya sibuk beradu mulut masalah yang tidak penting.

….

Kami terlihat seperti seorang maling disekolah sendiri. Dengan jalan yang mengendap sambil memerhatikan sekitar, kami bertiga berjalan bersama dipinggiran aula. Dari kaca jendela yang cukup tinggi ini, kami dapat melihat dengan jelas beberapa siswa dan juga Minjae yang sedang sibuk membersihkan kekacauan yang terjadi didalam gedung aula ini.

Ditempat ini, banyak sekali sampah minuman dan makanan yang berserakan. Kata Jungmo tadi, mereka baru saja menyelesaikan rapat anggota kedisiplinan, tapi kenapa sepertinya tempat ini baru saja dipenuhi oleh para pendemo. Benar-benar kotor sekali.

"Apa benar kalian baru saja selesai rapat anggota kedisiplinan?"

Pertanyaanku sama sekali dengan pertanyaan yang ditanyakan Ryeowook pada Jungmo. Namja itu hanya bisa menyengir dan sepertinya dia ragu untuk mengatakan kalau mereka baru saja selesai rapat bersama para anggota kedisiplinan itu.

"Tadinya kami rapat dengan tertib. Tapi setelah itu rusuh karena Ilwoo membagikan makanan kepada kami sebab orang tuanya baru saja membuka usaha tempat karaoke ."

Aku dan Ryeowook hanya mengangguk kikuk. Ternyata Kyuhyun and the geng juga bisa rusuh karna makanan.

"Ya sudah. Sana masuk, Hyung!"

"Oke. Kalian berdua tunggu disini yaa.."

"Jangan khawatir, kami pasti akan menunggumu disini."

Setelah itu, Jungmo pun pergi dari hadapan kami. Jungmo masuk kedalam gedung aula sambil melambaikan tangannya pada para Hokbae yang seketika mimisan masal. Mereka semua mengeram tertahan melihat Jungmo yang tersenyum manis didepan mereka.

Salah satu siswa yang ada disana juga ikut menyenggol lengan temannya untuk bisa memerhatikan senyuman maut Jungmo. Katakan saja mereka adalah Minjae dan Yeoja yang menyenggol lengannya itu adalah Suzy, Yeoja cantik dengan rambut yang diikat seperti buntut kuda.

"Ada apa sih?"

"Itu, pacarmu sedang kemari!"

"Siapa? Kyuhyun?"

"Namja itu bahkan sudah memiliki istri sah sekarang. Bukan dia. Itu, Kim Jungmo!"

Suzy menunjuk Jungmo dengan wajah geram sama seperti ku. Aku dengan Suzy tidak menyetujui kehendak Minjae yang masih saja berharap pada Kyuhyun walaupun suami mesumku itu sudah meolaknya mentah-mentah. Pemikiran kami sama, walaupun kami berdua tidak saling mengenal.

Minjae segera memalingkan wajahnya dan mendapati Jungmo yang sedang mengangkat kursi-kursi yang berserakan bersama para Hokbae Namja. Sedangkan Hokbae Yeoja sibuk mengelu-elukan namanya sambil mengeram tertahan. Rasanya lucu sekali melihat Jungmo yang berubah seperti ini dan digilai oleh para Hokbae yang ditatap sengit oleh mata sipit Minjae.

"Untuk apa anak itu kemari? Bahkan Kyuhyun saja yang ketua kedisiplinan tidak mau mengurusi hal seperti ini."

"Itulah perbedaan Jungmo dan Kyuhyun. Seharusnya kau memakai otakmu agar kau tidak lagi mengejar-ngejar Namja yang bahkan sudah menolakmu mentah-mentah."

"Dia hanya belum sadar saja kalau mencintainya dengan tulus."

"Yayaya, siap-siaplah terjatuh lagi dari mimpimu itu."

"Suzy! Kau inikan temanku, tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah mendukungku sih?"

"Untuk apa aku mendukungmu untuk bisa merebut suami orang lain?! Aku masih waras, Minjae!"

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah, kerjakan saja lagi pekerjaanmu itu. Aku mau membeli minuman dulu."

Aku dan Ryeowook segera bersembunyi dibalik tembok saat melihat Suzy yang berjalan keluar dari gedung aula. Detik berikutnya, kami kembali mengintip kedalam gedung aula.

Jungmo mulai mendekat kerah Minjae yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri kaku sambil memegang sapu. Jungmo berhenti tepat didepan Minjae yang sedang menatapnya dalam.

"Minggir."

"Eung?"

"Kau tuli?"

"Ahh.."

Minjae segera menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari hadapan Jungmo dan pria itu segera mengambil kursi yang tadinya berada persis dibelakang tubuh Minjae. Yeoja itu sekarang sedang diam membeku sambil memerhatikan Jungmo yang sedang memindahkan kursi-kursi itu kedalam gudang kecil yang berada disisi gedung aula.

Jungmo melirik sekilas kearah kami sambil tersenyum samar lalu ia kembali lagi dengan raut wajahnya yang dingin seperti es. Apa dia belajar raut wajah seperti itu dari Kyuhyun?

"Oppa, kenapa sekarang Oppa bisa bertambah tampan seperti ini?"

Jungmo memperlihatkan senyum mematikannya itu pada segerombolan Hokbae yang menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar.

"Kalian tahu? Aku baru saja dicampakan oleh sunbaenim kalian. Karna frustasi, sekarang aku ingin mencari penggantinya dan yang pastinya lebih baik darinya."

"Oppa bersama denganku saja! Aku akan memperlakukan Oppa dengan sangat baik!"

"Tidak! Oppa denganku saja. Aku akan menjadi anak yang baik untuk Oppa!"

"Please Oppa, jangan dengarkan mereka! Lebih baik, Oppa denganku saja!"

"Tidak.. tidak.. Jungmo Oppa harus bersamaku!"

"Oi!Oi! Jangan bertengkar lagi. Aku akan selalu ada untuk kalian. Jadi kalian tenang saja!"

"Wah, tidak dapat Kyuhyun sunbae, mendapat Jungmo sunbae juga tidak apa!"

"Hahaha, kau manis sekali!"

"Kyaaa! Jungmo Oppa menyentuh pipiku!"

"Oppa, aku juga mau!"

"Aku juga!"

"Aku mau juga!"

"Baik-baik, berhenti berteriak seperti itu,ne. Sekarang, kita bersihkan dulu kekacauan yang ada disini. Setelah itu, aku akan mentraktir kalian semua makan dicafetaria sekolah!"

"Horeee." Teriak para Hokbae Namja.

"YEY! Jungmo Oppa memang sangat baik sekali!"

Setelah itu, aku melihat Suzy yang kembali masuk kedalam gedung aula. Gadis itu segera menghampiri Minjae yang berdiri kaku sambil meremas gagang sapunya dengan gemas. Sepertinya acting Jungmo berhasil! YEY!

Minjae melirik sekilas kearah Suzy lalu mengambil botol minuman dingin dari tangan Suzy kemudian menegaknya hingga setengah. Wajah Minjae terlihat sangat memerah sekali. Aku dan Ryeowook yang melihatnya jadi bertepuk tangan senang.

"Kau kenapa seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa. Sudah sana, bersihkan sampahnya lagi."

Minjae pun berlalu kemudian memasukan sampah-sampah yang ada disekop kedalam tempat sampah. Pandangan matanya masih saja tidak luput dari gerak-gerik Jungmo yang tersenyum dingin kearahnya. Yeoja itu tampak meneguk salivanya lalu kembali menemui Suzy.

"Apa sih bagusnya Jungmo sampai-sampai para Hokbae labil itu mengerumuninya seperti kawanan semut dalam toples gula begitu!"

"Kau cemburu yaa?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Untuk apa aku cemburu dengan anak itu!"

"Statusmu dengannya masih berpacaran lho~ diantara kalian belum ada yang menyatakan putus! Kau tidak sakit hati apa melihat Namjachingu-mu yang diserang para Hokbae begitu?"

"Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai Namjachingu-ku sendiri."

"Lalu kenapa kau marah seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak marah, aku hanya gerah melihat Hokbae berlebihan itu!"

"Kau tidak cemburu, tapi kelihatan marah seperti itu. Aneh!"

Suzy terlihat menggeleng kasihan. Sahabatnya itu pasti sedang dilemma cinta sekarang. Hahaha, usaha kami berhasil!

Jungmo berjalan kearah mereka berdua dengan kedua tangannya yang dia masukan kedalam saku celananya. Gayanya sama sekali dengan Kyuhyun saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Namja itu . Ya, saat insiden penendangan kaleng minuman yang mengenai kepala Namja pemarahan itu. Selain pemarah, ternyata dia juga Namja yang mesum. Parahnya, dia adalah suami sah ku sekarang.

"Apa kalian juga mau ikut ke cafeteria bersama anak yang lain? Aku akan mentraktir kalian semua makan karna kalian sudah mau membersihkan tempat ini."

"Tentu saja!"

"Tidak!"

"Minjae, Jungmo sedang mengajak kita makan bersama. Itu adalah ide yang paling bagus yang pernah aku dengar."

"Kau saja. Aku tidak mau!"

"Ish, kau memang tidak setia kawan. Setelah kita makan, kita bisa pergi. Iyakan Jungmo?"

"Terserah kalian."

"Ayolah, Minjae. Aku juga sudah sangat lapar sekali! Mau yaa?"

"Aish, baiklah. Kali ini saja dan aku hanya ingin berada disana selama lima menit."

"Apa katamu lah.."

Jungmo meninggalkan mereka dengan tampang dingin. Dia benar-benar keren sekali. Tidak ada buruknya juga selama semingguan ini dia belajar sikap dingin Kyuhyun secara diam-diam.

….

"Min, apa kita tidak ditraktir makan juga?"

"Mana mungkin bisa kita tiba-tiba saja masuk kedalam sana dan bergabung dengan mereka. Yang ada nanti kita malah ketahuan."

"Iya juga sih. Tapi, aku juga lapar tahu."

"Nanti, kita makan saja dicafenya Yesung Eonnie."

"Ah, ide bagus!"

Sekarang, aku dan Ryeowook sedang berjalan perlahan menuju cafeteria. Keadaan semakin sore saja dan aku juga belum ada melihat Kyuhyun disekolah yang mulai sepi ini. Kemana perginya anak itu?

"Ada apa?"

"Kyuhyun tidak mengirimkan aku pesan satu pun."

"Kau bilang padanya kalau kau sedang pergi bersamaku?"

"Tidak. Setelah keluar dari kelas tadi siang, aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya dan dia juga tidak memberikan kabar apapun padaku."

"Eumm, mungkin dia sedang asik dengan teman-temannya. Kita kembali mengintip saja yaaa.."

"Hmm.."

Sebenarnya aku sudah kehilangan nafsu menguntit sejak sejam yang lalu karna kepikiran Kyuhyun. Tidak seperti biasanya Kyuhyun begini. Kemanapun dia aku pasti selalu tahu, tapi kali ini tidak sama sekali. Aku jadi sedih.

Kembali ke Jungmo, sekarang pria itu sedang duduk ditengah-tengah belasan Hokbae yang mengerumuninya dalam satu meja besar. Minjae dan Suzy lebih memilih menyendiri dengan alasan bahwa mereka adalah Sunbae. Alasan yang sangat tidak tepat sekali itu keluar dari mulut Minjae,sedangkan Suzy lebih banyak diam selagi Minjae menyetujui makan bersama dicafetaria sekolah.

"Oppa, apa Oppa sudah memiliki pengganti untuk menggantikan posisi Eonnie menyebalkan itu?"

"Sayangnya belum. Aku juga belum memutuskan hubungan kami secara resmi."

"Tapi, Noona itu sudah mencampakan Hyung. Seharusnya Hyung tinggalkan saja yeoja jahat seperti dia."

Si Hokbae namja itu juga ikut mencela Minjae yang wajahnya sudah sangat memerah sekali menahan amarahnya. Yeoja itu pasti sangat kesal sekali setelah beberap Hokbae mencelanya. Sedangkan temannya, Suzy hanya diam saja sambil memerhatikan keduanya secara bergantian.

"Kau baru sadar kalau Jungmo itu adalah namja yang baik?"

"Tidak. Dia begitu buruk, Suzy!"

"Kalau dia seburuk apa yang ada didalam pikiranmu, bagaimana bisa para Hokbae menatapnya kagum seperti itu? Seharusnya kau belajar banyak dari mereka tentang bagaimana bersikap baik pada namja yang sudah mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati."

"Kau in bicara apa sih?"

Minjae menatap Suzy dengan tatapan sengit. Namun, yeoja itu hanya menatapnya enteng sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan Minjae yang kontan memundurkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Tatapan mata Suzy berubah tajam.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik dan pikirkan apa yang sudah aku katakan padamu. Kau sudah salah karna mencintai Kyuhyun yang sudah memiliki seorang istri. Kau buta akan sosok itu. Kau bukan cinta padanya, tapi ambisimulah yang membuatmu seperti ini. Kalau kau memang mencintainya, tinggalkan dia demi kebahagiaannya sendiri. Kau juga sudah punya Jungmo, maka lebih baik kau mengalihkan perasaanmu padanya. Buat dia bahagia saat kedua matamu menatapnya tulus."

Minjae terlihat hanya diam saja. Aku senang sekali mendengar Suzy yang berkata seperti itu. Sedikit banyak, yeoja itu sudah membantu kami untuk menyadarkan otak konslet Minjae.

"Min, sepertinya temannya itu mendukung proyek besar kita ini."

"Ya, dia sudah membantu kita menyadarkan pikiran pendek Minjae itu!"

"Kalian berdua sedang apa berdiri disini?"

"KYUHYUN!"

Ommo, kami ketahuan sedang mengintip didepan café . Kyuhyun sepertinya sedang sendirian, anak ini memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya sambil menatap kami datar. Aku dan Ryeowook hanya bisa saling melempar pandangan.

"Kami sedang.."

"Sepertinya didalam sana sedang ada Jungmo Hyung dan apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Kami, Eung.. begini Kyu, aku dan Ryeowook sedang merencanakan sesuatu bersama Jungmo. Ini tentang Minjae."

"Ada apa lagi dengan yeoja itu? Apa dia mengganggumu lagi?"

"Ah, tidak. Eumm, kami merencanakan sesuatu untuk balas dendam pada Minjae. Karena yeoja itu sudah mencampakan Jungmo."

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku? Cepat katakan, Cho Sungmin!"

"Eung.."

"Begini, Kyuhyun. Waktu itu, Sungmin diminta untuk menemui Minjae digedung aula sekolah. Disana, yeoja itu mengatakan pada Sungmin untuk menjauh darimu sekaligus juga menceraikanmu. Pada saat yang bersamaan, Jungmo juga melihat dan mendengar semuanya, termasuk Sungmin yang dipukul wajahnya oleh Minjae. Aku yang memisahkan perkelahian mereka lalu akhirnya Sungmin dan aku serta Jungmo membuat rencana seperti ini."

"Benar begitu, Min?"

"Eumm, i-iya."

"Tapi, kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku. Atau kejadian ini sebenarnya terjadi karna waktu itu wajahmu terluka dan kau bilang itu semua karna kau terjatuh dari tangga sekolah setelah kejar-kejaran bersama Ryeowook? Kenapa kau menutupi semuanya dariku? Padahal aku sudah sangat mempercayaimu!"

"Bukan begitu, Kyu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau berurusan lagi dengan yeoja itu! Aku takut, jika kau mengetahui ini semua, kau tidak akan membiarkan Minjae hidup tenang. Aku takut salah satu dari kalian ada yang terluka."

"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu!"

Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan aku dan Ryeowook yang sama-sama sedang melongo menatap bahunya yang mulai menjauh dari kami. Ryeowook menyadarkanku dengan sebuah tepukan dibahu.

"Sepertinya Kyuhyun sangat kecewa padamu."

"Tapi, aku kan hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik."

"Aku mengerti. Sekarang, kau temui saja Kyuhyun sebelum namja itu bertambah marah padamu karna kau tidak mengejarnya."

"Ah, baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, Wook!"

"Oke, jika keadaannya mulai membaik, segera beritahu aku!"

"Pasti!"

Tidak ada teman yang lebih baik dari Ryeowook. Dia adalah sosok namja yang pengertian walaupun terkadang gombalannya terdengar garing. Aku merasa sangat beruntung sekali karna hidup didunia dan mengenal sosok Ryeowook.

Aku kembali melangkah keluar dari sekolah, tapi aku tidak melihat sosok Kyuhyun dimana pun. Secepat itukah Kyuhyun menghilang?

Baiklah, karna tidak menemukan Kyuhyun dimana pun. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang saja kerumah, siapa tahu Kyuhyun sudah berada dirumah. Selama di bus, pikiranku selalu saja tertuju pada suamiku itu. Aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana jadinya jika Kyuhyun sedang marah padaku.

Aku benar-benar bingung sekali, sampai-sampai aku menangis didalam bus. Untungnya bus ini sedang dalam keadaan sepi, sehingga aku bisa menangis leluasa dibagian kursi paling belakang bus.

Bus yang aku tumpangi, tiba-tiba saja berhenti disebuah halte dan kemudian masuklah segerombol namja dari sekolah kejuruan memenuhi tempat kosong yang ada di bus ini. Mereka semua duduk dengan berisik didekatku yang sedang dalam keadaan sedih sekali.

"Hahaha, Hun seharusnya kau beruntung karna yeoja sexy itu menyukaimu!"

"Kau menginginkannya Kai Hyung? Kalau begitu, ambil saja dia. Aku tidak perduli."

"Yayaya, adik tertampan kita ini memang jual mahal!"

"Hahaha.."

Tawa mereka meledak begitu saja menghiasi kesunyian dalam bus. Sial! Salah satu dari mereka menyadari keberadaanku yang sedang menempel dikaca jendela bus agar terhindar dari tatapan mereka semua.

Jumlah mereka sebanyak enam orang, walaupun mereka terlihat tampan tapi gaya mereka sepertinya bukan namja biasa. Namja manis yang paling pendek diantara mereka mendekat kearahku dan kemudian duduk dibangku kosong yang berada tepat disebelahku.

"Noona menangis?"

Dengan segera aku menghapus lelehan airmataku. Bagaimana bisa anak ini tahu kalau aku sedang menangis? Padahal keadaan sudah sangat gelap sekali karna hari sudah senja dan lampu bagian dalam bus juga hanya menyala redup.

"Tenang Noona, aku bukan orang jahat. Aku Kim Joon Myeon, tapi Noona bisa memanggilku Suho!"

"Lalu, nama Noona siapa?"dan dia kembali bertanya padaku.

"A-aku, Cho Sungmin!"

"Begitu? Sepertinya Noona berasal dari sekolah yang aku kenal. Tapi dimana yaa?"

"Ho! Sedang apa kau disana?"

"Ah, itu teman-temanku. Aku akan memperkenalkan Noona kepada mereka."

"Hey, tahu dari mana memangnya kalau aku lebih tua darimu?"

"Aku kelahiran bulan Mei, lalu Noona?"

"Baiklah, aku januari."

"Berarti panggilangku, benar dong?"

"Ya, terserahmu saja!"

"Hai, anak-anak! Lihat, ada Noona imut disini!"

Aku membulatkan kedua mataku saat tiba-tiba saja namja yang memperkenalkan dirinya bernama Suho itu berteriak lantang didalam bus. Semua temannya yang tinggi-tinggi itu menatap kearahnya sekaligus kearahku juga.

"Ini, Kai, D.O, Sehun, Chanyeol, dan yang terakhir adalah BaekHyun."

Aku sedikit canggung saat keenam namja ini menatapku dengan intens. Aduh, yang namanya Suho ini kenapa juga harus memperkenalkan teman- temannya satu per satu!

"Ah, aku Sungmin."

"Sepertinya kau murid dari sekolah Seungri."

Pemuda tinggi berbibir kecil itu sepertinya mengenali sekolahku dari baju seragam yang aku pakai saat ini. Teman-temannya juga ikut menganggukan kepalanya termasuk Suho.

"Kau benar."

"Noona, tahu asal sekolah kami?"

Sepertinya, Suho adalah namja yang periang karna sedari tadi dia hanya tersenyum. Aku pun hanya menggelengkan kepalaku saat mendengar pertanyaan darinya.

"Maaf, aku harus segera keluar dari bus ini karna rumahku sudah cukup dekat dari sini."

"Baiklah Noona. Sehun, minggir sedikit. Noona ini mau keluar dari bus."

"Iya, cerewet!"

Ternyata namja yang menebak asal sekolahku itu bernama Sehun. Anak ini kenapa mirip sekali dengan Kyuhyun saat dia berkata cerewet sambil memasang wajah datar. Auranya juga lumayan sama. Ah, bagaimana aku harus menghadapi Kyuhyun nanti yaa..

"Noona, nanti kita bertemu lagi yaa!"

Suho mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam bus sambil melambaikan tangannya. Senyum diwajahnya terlihat tulus dan sepertinya dia adalah namja yang baik. Aku balas melambaikan tangan kearahnya sambil tersenyum, kemudian bus itu pun kembali berjalan meninggalkanku yang mulai berjalan memasuki perumahan.

….

"Aku pulang!"

Sunyi, hanya suara jangkrik yang menemani kesunyianku. Aku segera melangkah masuk kedalam rumah setelah mengganti sepatu sekolahku dengan sandal rumah. Pandangan mataku menari-nari keseluruh sudut rumah untuk mencari Donghae Oppa ataupun Kyuhyun. Tapi, sepertinya mereka belum pulang.

Kemana mereka? Terutama Kyuhyun. Apa namja itu benar-benar marah padaku lalu ia lebih memilih untuk tidur dirumahnya malam ini?

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Oppa. Ya, baru saja."

"Kau tidak pulang bersama Kyuhyun?"

"Tidak. Tadi aku meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan teman-temannya. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan segera pulang."

"Oh."

Donghae Oppa berjalan menuruni anak tangga lalu langkah kakinya itu menuju kearah dapur. Dia menuangkan minumannya kedalam gelas. Aku pun menghampirinya yang sedang duduk dibangku meja makan.

"Akhir-akhir ini, Oppa sering sekali keluar rumah."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku kan kesepian."

"Bukankah dirumah sudah ada Kyuhyun?"

"Iya sih. Tapi, tetap saja sunyi."

"Kau punya masalah dengannya?"

"Tidak ada. Hubungan kami sejauh ini baik-baik saja."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau belum makan malam kan? Tadi, orang suruhan Kyuhyun yang bernama Pak Kyong itu mengantari kita makanan. Hah, Kyuhyun benar-benar membantu."

"Aku pulang!"

"Tepat sekali, anak itu datang."

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumah dan dia melihatku dan Donghae Oppa yang sedang duduk santai didapur. Dia meraih gelas lalu menuangkan air dingin dari dalam kulkas kedalam gelasnya. Saat Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya untuk meminum air dingin itu, aku melihat tangannya yang memar dan terdapat luka kecil disana.

"Kyu, tadi sore Pak Kyong sudah mengantarkan makanannya. Aku sudah makan tadi, jadi sebaiknya kau makan bersama Sungmin."

"Ne, Hyung."

Donghae Oppa pun berlalu menuju ruang tv dan meninggalkan aku bersama Kyuhyun didapur. Kami hanya diam saja tanpa melakukan apapun. Aku masih tidak berani mengatakan hal apapun padanya setelah insiden tadi sore.

"Kau makan saja duluan. Aku masih kenyang."

Dia pun pergi dari hadapanku menuju kamarnya. Tatapan mata Kyuhyun terlihat dingin sekali dan nada bicaranya juga berubah menjadi datar. Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar marah padaku atau mungkin dia kecewa denganku.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamar dan mandi. Setelah itu, aku merebahkan tubuhku yang rasanya lelah sekali. Pikiranku tidak pernah luput dari Kyuhyun. Namja itu seakan-akan sedang memperlihatkan bahwa ia benar-benar kecewa padaku.

Aku tahu kalau aku juga salah karna tidak memberitahukan yang sebenarnya padanya. Tapi itu semua aku lakukan karna semata-mata aku tidak ingin dia berbuat hal yang sangat mengerikan pada Minjae. Tadi tangan Kyuhyun juga terlihat terluka. Ahh, jangan-jangan..

Aku segera meraih knop pintu dan membukanya kemudian menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah tergesa menuju kamar Kyuhyun yang berada dilantai dasar. Dengan sekali helaan nafas, aku mulai membuka pintu kamarnya dengan tangan bergetar.

Ternyata Kyuhyun baru saja selesai mandi. Sekarang namja itu sedang duduk ditepian ranjang sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan sehelai handuk.

"Sini, biar aku bantu."

Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakan tangannya dan membiarkan aku untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Kamar anak ini juga hanya diterangi oleh lampu tidur jadi beberapa sudut kamarnya terlihat gelap.

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Aku hanya ingin menemuimu, apa tidak boleh?"

Aku menyudahi acara mengeringkan rambutnya, kemudian aku pun duduk disebelahnya yang sedang menatapku dalam walaupun bibirnya itu masih saja terkatup rapat. Sekilas, aku dapat melihat wajah murung Kyuhyun. Kedua matanya seperti berkaca-kaca walaupun sampai sekarang dia tidak menangis.

"Aku ingin membahas soal Minjae."

Dia hanya diam saja sambil terus memandangiku. Aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah karena telah membuatnya kecewa. Tapi sungguh, hal ini bukanlah tujuanku yang sebenarnya! Aku mohon agar dia mengerti dengan jalan pikiranku ini.

"Kau marah padaku yaa?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku tahu, aku salah karna sudah menyembunyikan semua ini darimu dan aku juga merasa bersalah karna sudah membuatmu kecewa atas kepercayaan yang selama ini kau berikan padaku. Tapi Kyu, yang aku inginkan hanyalah kau tidak mengetahui masalah ini. Aku takut, terjadi hal-hal yang akan menambah keruhnya masalah ini."

"Aku tahu, aku pembuat masalah."

"Bukan itu maksudku, Kyu. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu yang bertengkar dengan Minjae sebelum Jungmo kecelakaan, saat itu jugalah aku tahu bahwa kau benar-benar membenci yeoja itu apalagi kalau kau sampai tahu tentang Minjae yang mengajakku bertemu dengannya diaula. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, Kyu."

"Aku bisa paham itu."

"Syukurlah. Lalu tanganmu itu kenapa?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"Coba aku lihat. Sepertinya tadi terluka."

"Isshh.."

Kyuhyun meringis saat telapak tangannya bersentuhan dengan jemari tanganku. Apa anak ini baru saja berkelahi. Dengan siapa? Apa dengan Minjae? Ah, tidak mungkin.

"Tanganmu ini kenapa bisa seperti ini sih?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Ternyata Kyuhyun masih marah padaku. Yayaya, aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya yang berubah menjadi dingin seperti ini. Mungkin dia benar-benar kecewa denganku. Aku harus bersabar untuk membujuknya agar anak ini tidak lagi bersikap dingin padaku.

"Aku ini kan istrimu."

"Lalu?"

"Ya, aku harus tahu tanganmu itu terluka karena apa."

Aku menundukan kepalaku karna sudah tidak tahan lagi membendung rasa sedihku. Perlahan air mataku jatuh membasahi handuk yang ku pergunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut Kyuhyun tadi. Akhirnya, dia pun menyerah. Kedua tangannya kini tertumpuk diatas tanganku.

"Baiklah. Karna aku kesal padamu, aku memukuli pohon apel yang ada ditaman kota sampai semua buahnya terjatuh dan mengenai kepalaku sendiri."

"Benarkah?"

Aku berusaha mendongakan kepalaku dengan tampang yang mengenaskan untuk melihat raut wajahnya. Tidak ada kebohongan disana. Sepertinya anak ini berkata jujur.

"Hmm, dan parahnya anak-anak kecil malah tertawa senang sambil memunguti buah apelnya. Karna kesal, aku menyuruh mereka pergi dengan membentaknya. Mereka pun pergi dengan wajah sedih, kemudian aku mengambil tiga buah apel hasil tinjuanku dibatang pohonnya."

"Kau ini, polos sekali sih Kyu! Untung saja kau tidak dimarahi oleh pengurus tanaman kota karna telah meninju-ninju pohon apel ditaman kota."

"Yang ada mereka malah melihatku iba karena memukul batang pohon sekeras itu sampai-sampai buahnya berjatuhan begitu."

"Hahaha.. kau juga sih!"

Senangnya aku bisa kembali tertawa bersama dengan suami tampan ku ini walaupun dia hanya tertawa datar. Membuat suasana jadi garing saja. Kalau dia memang tidak berniat untuk tertawa, lebih baik tidak usah saja daripada seperti ini, tidak ikhlas tertawa. Huwweee..

"Sudah sana, kembali ke kamarmu. Aku mau tidur."

"Kyu.."

"Ada apa lagi?"

Anak ini mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam selimut yang sudah menutupi wajahnya tadi. Tampangnya sangat kesal sekali. Aku harus tahan. Kyuhyun tidak boleh marah denganku.

"Aku tidur disini ya?"

"Tidak boleh."

"Lho? Kenapa?"

"Sempit!"

"Tapi, waktu itu kita juga tidur berdua disini. Kasur ini juga berukuran king size."

"Memangnya saat tidur nanti, kau mau aku tendang? Disaat tidur, aku tidak bisa diam. Sudah sana! Tidur saja dikamarmu sendiri."

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin sekali bermain kuda-kudaan denganmu sebagai perminta maafanku."

Binggo!

Hahaha, dia hanya diam saja sambil memikirkan perkataanku barusan. Walaupun sedikit beresiko tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik esok harinya, tapi asalkan suami mesumku ini tidak lagi marah denganku, aku rela kok melakukan apa saja untuknya.

"Tidak. Sana keluar!"

Gubrak..

"Oi?! Kau benar tidak mau?"

"Tidak."

"Sungguh?"

"Cerewet! Keluar sana!"

"Tapi, Kyu.."

"Aku bilang keluar!"

"Yayaya, baiklah."

Aish..

Kalau sudah begini, aku menyerah sajalah. Kyuhyun memang namja yang sangat sulit sekali ditebak apa maunya. Inilah salah satu resiko memiliki suami jenis Kyuhyun. Terlalu gimana gitu..

Ya sudahlah. Mau bagaimana lagi.

Aku pun melangkah gontai kembali kekamarku. Donghae Oppa yang sedang menonton drama diruang tv tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

"Sepertinya, baru saja ada yang lewat."

"Itu aku bodoh!"

"Oi! Apa kau bilang tadi?"

"Ahhhh! Kepalaku mau meledak. Bagaimana ini?!"

"Hey, diamlah. Kau mau dilempar panci oleh tetangga sebelah karna membuat keributan ditengah malam begini?"

"Seharusnya Oppa tanya, aku ini kenapa. Bukannya malah mengomel seperti ibu-ibu arisan seperti ini."

"Memangnya kau kenapa?"

"Kyuhyun.. hiks.."

"Kenapa dia?"

"Dia tidak mau tidur denganku."

"Hahaha! Rasakan."

"Oppa~"

"Itu juga salahmu."

"Kenapa Oppa malah berkata seperti itu?"

"Kau bodoh atau apa sih?"

"Kalau ngomong itu yang bener dong, Oppa. Jangan membuat kepalaku semakin pusing."

"Sejak awal, aku sudah pernah bilang padamu untuk tidak menutupi satu jengkal pun masalah yang kau miliki. Sekarang kau tahukan bagaimana rasanya diacuhkan oleh suamimu sendiri. Sudah, jangan menangis. Suaramu itu seperti radio rusak tahu!"

"Argh! Semua orang sama saja. Tidak ada yang mengerti aku!"

Dengan tampang kusut sekaligus perasaan yang sangat dongkol sekali. Aku pun masuk kedalam kamarku dan menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Baiklah. Kyuhyun sendiri yang sudah mengobarkan bendera permusuhan. Kita lihat saja nanti, siapa yang akan membujuk siapa duluan untuk berbaikan nanti!

Cho Kyuhyun! Kau telah mengambil tindakan yang salah!

Ternyata suami mesumku itu belum tahu siapa aku!

Kekeke..

….

Tbc..

Baiklah. Ini ending yang seperti apa, saya juga enggak tahu. Yang jelas KyuMin lagi marahan. Hahaha..

Untuk kemunculan Exo yang mendadak, itu cuman buat menambah ricuhnya rumah tangga KyuMin. Exo nanti yang akan menjadi penguji cintanya KyuMin. Tapi, silahkan tebak deh. Member Exo mana yang nanti bakalan saya buat jadi pengganggu hubungan KyuMin.

Buat Exotic, E.L.F, dan KyuMin shipper makasih banget buat dukungannya untuk Ff gaje bin ajaib ini.

Keep review, because review is..

Review = komentar = perbaikan = update asap.

See You.


	11. Chapter 11

**She is My Wife**

**.**

**.**

**Super Junior & Exo Ffn..**

**Warning!**

**GS, full typo, OOC, ajaib, dan sebagainya.**

**Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa.**

**Fic ini punya saya.**

**Silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa review, READERS ^o^**

…

"Pagi, Oppa."

"Hmm.."

Aish, responnya datar sekali..

Baiklah, sepagi ini aku sudah terbangun dari tidurku yang sangat lelap sekali dan kemudian bersiap pergi ke sekolah. Hari ini, aku akan pergi ke sekolah bersama Ryeowook saja dan melupakan Kyuhyun. Aku kan sedang marah dengan anak itu.

"Kau pergi ke sekolah bersama Kyuhyun?"

"Tidak."

Donghae Oppa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar datar ponselnya sambil menautkan alisnya. Sepertinya dia bingung dengan jawabanku barusan. Ya, aku tidak akan pergi ke sekolah bersama Kyuhyun. Biarkan saja anak itu pergi ke sekolah naik sepeda sendirian. Aku tidak peduli!

"Kau sedang ada masalah dengannya?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu, kenapa sikapmu seperti itu?"

"Pagi!"

Kyuhyun datang dan langsung duduk disebelahku. Wangi sandalwood seketika memenuhi indera penciumanku. Aku sama sekali tidak menolehkan kepalaku untuk menatapnya. Aku pun melanjutkan olesan selai strawberry di atas rotiku.

"Pagi, Kyu."

Itu suara Donghae Oppa, bukan aku. Aku kan sedang marah dengan anak itu!

"Oppa, aku duluan. Sepertinya Ryeowook sudah menungguku diluar."

"Tapi, Kau.."

"Bye!"

Aku segera berlari keluar rumah setelah mengambil tas ranselku dan memakainya asal tanpa memerdulikan ocehan Donghae Oppa yang sedang memanggilku untuk kembali. Benar saja, Ryeowook sudah berdiri disamping tiang listrik sambil memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana.

"Kenapa kau memintaku untuk menjemputmu? Kau tidak pergi ke sekolah bersama Kyuhyun?"

"Tidak."

"Wae?"

"Sudahku bilang tidak. Ayo, jalan!"

"Ah, baiklah."

Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak tega melakukan hal seperti ini pada Kyuhyun. Karna yang sepantasnya marah saat ini adalah Kyuhyun, tapi aku malah membaliknya sehingga akulah yang marah dengan anak itu.

Aku dan Ryeowook pun berjalan bersama menuju halte bus. Sampai kami memasuki bus dan duduk dibelakang bersama, aku masih saja tidak melihat kemunculan Kyuhyun. Kemana anak itu? Akh, bukan urusanku!

Setelah sepuluh menit terombang ambing didalam bus yang penuh, akhirnya aku dan Ryeowook pun sampai juga disekolah. Tiba-tiba saja, aku melihat Kyuhyun yang baru saja memarkirkan sepedanya ditempat biasa dia memarkirkan sepedanya dengan puluhan sepeda murid yang lain.

Anak itu sekarang sedang berjalan sambil memainkan ponselnya. Sepertinya ada yang berubah dari anak itu. Dia terlihat semakin tampan dengan gaya rambutnya yang baru itu. Tanpa sadar, aku memberhentikan langkahku ditengah lapangan dan malah sibuk memerhatikannya yang sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya sendiri.

Yang menjadi pertanyaanku saat ini adalah sejak kapan anak itu memotong rambutnya? Sepertinya semalam rambutnya masih sama seperti yang kemarin-kemarin.

"Kau kenapa Min?"

"Ah? Tidak apa-apa."

Aku pun meninggalkan lapangan tempat berdiriku tadi dan masuk kedalam kelasku bersama Ryeowook. Tapi, benar. Kyuhyun semakin tampan. Apalagi gaya rambutnya yang seperti itu. (Kyuhyun at Mv Break Down)

….

Akh, sial! Sampai sekarang pikiranku hanya tertuju pada Kyuhyun. Saat mendengarkan pengumuman saja, aku tidak mendengarkannya dengan baik. Yang aku tahu hanya lusa ini kami akan mendapatkan hasil ujian kami.

Itu artinya, lusa nanti aku akan menangis karna melihat nilai semesterku yang pastinya sangat berantakan sekali. Huweee…

Aku menolehkan kepalaku kekanan dan mendapati Ryeowook yang sedang tertidur diatas meja, wajah anak itu menghadap kearahku. Sepertinya dia tidak tidur semalam.

Aku kembali bosan, karna kami baru boleh pulang kerumah nanti siang. Sedangkan ini masih jam Sembilan. Benar-benar deh membuat bosan saja.

"Wook.. Wook.. Kim Ryeowook!"

Aku menggoyang-goyang bahunya. Tapi anak ini masih saja tidak bergeming.

"Ommo! Yesung Eonnie berpelukan dengan seorang namja. Siapa namja itu?"

"Ah? Apa kau bilang Min?"

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga."

"Akh, sialan kau! Tadi aku sedang mimpi indah tahu."

"Kau tidak tidur semalam? Oh iya, bagaimana dengan proyek besar kita? Apa berhasil?"

"Semalam, aku memang sedikit kesusahan tidur dan proyek besar kita berhasil membuat Minjae cemburu dengan Jungmo Hyung walaupun memakan korban."

"Korban, apa maksudmu?"

"Hmm.. saat mereka berbincang-bincang, ada satu Hokbae yang tidak secara langsung mengatakan bahwa Minjae itu adalah wanita ular. Tiba-tiba saja, Minjae berdiri dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Hokbae itu kemudian menjatuhkan juice kekepala Hokbae yeoja itu. Dan mereka pun adu mulut."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Jungmo?"

"Semula dia hanya diam saja karna sama terkejutnya dengan anak yang lainnya. Kemudian, Jungmo melerai mereka dan pada akhirnya Jungmo mengajak Minjae untuk pulang bersama. Dan yaaa seperti itu, mereka pulang bersama."

"Begitu?"

"Hmm, sisanya aku tidak tahu. Sebaiknya nanti kita bicarakan saja bersama Jungmo Hyung."

"Akh.. baiklah."

Jadi begitu? Minjae cemburu dengan Jungmo karna salah satu Hokbae yeoja ada yang mengatainya wanita ular walaupun secara tidak langsung? Wahh.. bagus sekali!

Itu artinya, sebenarnya Minjae juga menyukai Jungmo tapi karna obsesinya akan Kyuhyun terlalu besar, makanya anak itu tidak menyadarinya.

Tiga jam kemudian..

Akhirnya, kami diperbolehkan untuk pulang juga. Saat aku dan Ryeowook sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti disisi kami. Ternyata pemilik mobil itu adalah Jungmo, didalam mobil ini juga sudah ada Yesung Eonnie yang tersenyum dari arah jok belakang.

"Masuklah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan!"

Tanpa berkata apapun, aku segera duduk disebelahnya sedangkan Ryeowook duduk di jok belakang bersama Yesung Eonnie. Setelah itu, ia pun mulai menjalankan mobilnya untuk menjauh dari kawasan sekolah. Aku masih belum tahu tempat seperti apa yang akan kami kunjungi nanti.

Oh. Ternyata Namsan tower. Ada apa anak ini mengajak kami bertiga kemari?

Setelah mobil hitam ini berhenti, kami pun segera turun dari mobil dan kemudian berjalan ketempat dimana menara gembok cinta berdiri. Hmm, semakin lama gembok-gembok ini semakin bertumpuk saja. sudah tidak terhitung lagi banyaknya dan berapa banyak pasangan yang menaruh gembok mereka disana.

Kami berhenti sejenak memandangi pohon gembok itu tanpa melakukan hal yang menarik. Kemudian, dengan tampang childishnya Ryeowook mengajak Yesung Eonnie untuk membeli gembok dan menggantungkannya disana, tapi sayangnya permintaan anak itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Yesung Eonnie.

"Jangan kekanakan. Itu kan cuman tahayul!"

"Tapi, honey.. kita hanya menggantungkan gembok disana. Gembok itu sebagai lambang bahwa kita pernah datang kemari. Ayolah~"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Honey~"

"Tid.."

"Ikuti saja apa mau anak ini. Lagian tidak ada salahnya."

"Tapi, Jungmo.."

"Sudah sana. Daripada anak ini merengek terus."

"Ish! Baiklah. Sana pasang sendiri."

"Ish, sama-sama kali!"

"Kau ini banyak maunya!"

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun memasangkan gembok cinta mereka bersama-sama dan Ryeowook membuang begitu saja kuncinya kesembarang arah. Aku jadi ingin mengajak Kyuhyun kemari dan melakukan apa yang telah dilakukan Ryeowook bersama Yesung Eonnie. Tapi kapan yaa? Aku kan sedang marahan dengan anak itu.

"Kau pasti akan mengajak Kyuhyun kemarikan?"

"Hehehe, mungkin nanti."

Aku hanya sanggup mengatakan hal itu sambil memasang cengiran. Ternyata tidak enak juga yaa bermusuhan dengan suami sendiri. Aku jadi kesepian padahal baru satu hari kami bermusuhan. Huwee..

"Baiklah, karna aku lapar sebaiknya kita makan saja dulu."

"Kau mengajak kami kemari memangnya untuk apa sih?"

Jujur. Aku masih bingung sendiri dengan tujuan Jungmo yang mengajak kami bertiga ketempat yang banyak dikunjungi oleh pasangan muda maupun tua yang ingin memasangkan gembok mereka dipohon gembok itu. Tapi, dia hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Hanya ingin saja."

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu."

….

"Jajangmeon empat dan air mineralnya juga empat."

"Baik tuan. Silahkan tunggu dimeja nomer 4."

Kami pun bersama-sama berjalan menuju meja bernomer empat seperti apa yang diarahkan oleh Si penjaga kasir pada jungmo. Hanya limabelas menit waktu yang kami butuhkan untuk menunggu pesanan kami sampai diatas meja makan.

"Selamat makan!"

Setengah jam berlalu begitu cepat. Dihari yang semakin sore ini, kami makan jajangmeon bersama dikawasan Namsan Tower. Setelah selesai makan, kami pun kembali berbincang-bincang mengenai proyek besar kami.

"Apa kau sudah berhasil mendapatkan hati Minjae?"

"Itulah yang ingin aku katakan pada kalian, Min. Sebenarnya, tadi malam aku mengantarkannya pulang kerumah dan kemudian anak itu malah menangis dipelukanku sambil memanggil nama Kyuhyun."

"Jadi dia belum bisa merelakan Kyuhyun? Begitu?"

"Aku hanya melihat raut sedih diwajahnya, Wook. Dia hanya mengatakan kepadaku bahwa ia menyesal karna sudah mencintai Kyuhyun terlalu dalam. Mungkin saja, dia akan menyerah untuk terus mencintai Kyuhyun. Well, sekarang aku harus bagaimana?"

"Begini saja, kau terus saja mendekatinya. Perlahan-lahan, kau harus bisa mengambil perhatiannya. Buatlah hal kecil menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan berbekas dihatinya, sehingga dia dapat melupakan Kyuhyun sedikit demi sedikit."

"Apa yang dikatakan Yesung Eonnie benar. Seseorang tidak akan semudah itu melupakan rasa cintanya yang teramat dalam pada seseorang. Maka dari itu, kau harus mendekatinya lagi secara perlahan-lahan."

"Baiklah. Kalian harus doakan aku."

"Itu pasti Hyung!"

….

"Aku pulang!"

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Saat baru saja memasuki rumah, kedatanganku langsung disambut wajah datar Kyuhyun. Namja ini masih memakai baju seragamnya. Sepertinya dia marah padaku.

"Aku.."

"Kau melupakan posisiku begitu saja yaa?"

"Kyu, aku sedang tidak ingin beradu mulut denganmu!"

"Kau selalu saja bisa berkata ini itu kepadaku, tapi kau sendiri tidak pernah menepatinya."

Aku tahu, kemana arah pembicaraan anak ini. Dia pasti mengungkit perkataanku tempo hari yang memintanya agar tidak menutupi apapun dariku itu. Ish, aku harus bagaimana sekarang?!

"Kyu, aku.."

"Yayaya. Sekarang, terserah mu saja lah maunya apa.."

'Brak..

Anak itu menutup pintu kamarnya menggunakan kaki kanannya sehingga menimbulkan suara debuman yang cukup keras. Ini memang salahku juga sih yang pulang kerumah saat jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam dan aku juga tidak ada sama sekali memberitahu kemana perginya aku pada anak itu. Jadinya begini deh..

Hufftt..

"Kyu, kau marah padaku yaa?"

Hening..

Tidak ada jawaban dari balik pintu kamarnya yang tertutup rapat itu. Dia pasti sedang marah besar denganku. Hufftt, sungmin. Kau sudah menggali kuburanmu sendiri!

"Kyu.."

Tetap saja hening. Anak ini mendengarkan aku atau tertidur sih?

"Ssssthhh… akkkhhh… Kyuuuhhh… kau tiduuurr.. akkkhh… yaaahhh?"

Hahaha, aku sengaja melakukannya agar anak ini mau keluar dari kamarnya. Bukannya dia yang tergoda, malah aku sekarang yang jadi ingin sekali melakukannya dengan anak itu. Dia masih saja tidak keluar dari kamarnya itu.

"Baiklah! Aku akan mencari namja lain yang mau memuaskan aku sekarang juga!"

Lama menunggu..

"Issshhh, CHO KYUHYUN! Kau ini benar-benar keras kepala yaa.."

'Brak..

Aku berpura-pura menutup pintu depan rumah dengan kencang dan aku pun segera bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Benar! Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya. YEY!

"SUNGMIN!"

Hahaha, anak ini berteriak dengan kencang sambil membuka pintu depan rumah. Aku yang melihatnya sedang marah besar itu langsung saja berlari keluar dari persembunyianku lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Akh.."

Sepertinya anak ini terkejut dengan pelukanku yang datangnya tiba-tiba ini. Kemudian, dia kembali so cool lagi. Aish, anak ini memang dasarnya keras kepala!

"Lepas!"

"Kyu, kau marah denganku yaa?"

"Aku bilang lepas!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kau tuli ya?!"

"Iya. Aku tuli. Terserah apa katamu. Tapi, aku mohon padamu. Jangan marah lagi padaku."

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?"

"Aku tahu semua ini salahku. Aku memang istri yang buruk untukmu. Maka dari itu, jangan marah lagi denganku."

"Kau sudah banyak berbuat salah."

"Maafkan aku, Kyu."

"Tidak mau!"

Aku melonggarkan sedikit pelukanku dipinggangnya. Kemudian dia berbalik menatapku yang hanya tertunduk sambil menangis. Kali ini, aku benar-benar sedih. Kyuhyun yang berkata seperti itu benar-benar membuatku sedih. Aku sedih! Huwaaaa…

"Untuk apa kau menangis? Air matamu itu sungguh terlambat!"

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana apa?"

"Terserah apa mau mu. Aku tidak peduli lagi."

"Kyuhyun!"

Aku segera mengejar anak itu yang berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Aku juga ikut masuk kedalam selimutnya. Aku sudah tidak menghiraukan mulutnya yang berkomat kamit menyuruhku untuk pergi dari kamarnya ini. Tidak mau! Aku kapok bermusuhan dengan anak ini. Rasanya sangat menyiksa!

"Ish, pergi sana. Aku mau tidur tahu!"

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu!"

"Kau kan sedang punya proyek besar, jadi urusi saja masalahmu yang itu. Lupakan saja aku, anggap saja aku tidak ada. Iya kan?"

"Kyu.."

Mataku sudah sembab dan membengkak sekali. Dengan air mata yang memenuhi pelupuk mataku, aku memandangi wajah angkuhnya yang masih saja tidak mau menatap mataku. Aku naik keatas dadanya, menindihnya begitu saja sambil terus menatapi wajahnya. Anak ini tidak bergerak sama sekali dibawahku.

"Aku melakukan itu semua untuk kita termasuk teman dekatmu itu. Aku sudah bilang sejak awal denganmu kalau aku tidak ingin kau tahu tentang masalah ini karna aku tahu kau pasti akan menghabisi Minjae kalau sampai kau tahu masalah ini. Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini sendirian. Jadi aku mohon padamu, tolong mengerti aku."

"Kau baru bilang seperti ini setelah aku marah padamu kan? Selama ini kau kemana saja, hah?"

"Baik-baik. Aku mengaku salah padamu. Tapi aku mohon satu hal padamu. Jangan marah lagi padaku,"

"Akan aku pikirkan nanti. Sekarang, aku mau tidur."

"Kau tidak mau mandi? Ini kan sudah sore."

"Nanti saja. Perasaanku masih tidak enak."

"Aku akan memandikanmu."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Hmm, kau hanya duduk diam saja. Aku yang akan memuaskanmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ini semua sebagai perminta maafanku padamu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Yess, honey!"

"Baiklah. Kajja!"

Kyuhyun dengan segera menyibakan selimutnya yang seketika jatuh kelantai lalu menarik tanganku menuju kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarnya itu. Anak ini berubah manja sekali, sampai-sampai seragam dan dalamannya aku juga yang harus membukakan untuknya.

Aku menyenderkan tubuh neked Kyuhyun didinding, tepat dibawah guyuran air shower. Anak ini hanya diam saja sambil memandangi aksiku. Aku pun membiarkan tubuhku basah bersama pakaian seragamku dibawah guyuran air shower bersama suami mesumku ini.

Yeaahh…

Rasanya aku liar sekali melakukan hal seperti ini. Untung saja, aku pernah menonton film panas itu dari kaset koleksi Donghae Oppa secara diam-diam. Jadi, aku tahu harus melakukan apa agar Kyuhyun sedikit teransang akan sentuhanku.

Dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki Kyuhyun sudah basar karna air shower, aku pun segera mendekat kearahnya dan menarik tengkuknya agar aku bisa meraih bibirnya. Air shower ini juga sudah kubuat turun perlahan sehingga tidak terlalu banyak air yang membasahi kami.

"Akh.."

Aku melenguh saat aku memberanikan diri menjelajah didalam mulut Kyuhyun yang secara terang-terangan baru kali ini aku lakukan. Dia hanya diam saja dan membiarkan kedua tangannya bertautan dibelakang tubuhnya.

Cumbuanku turun keceruk lehernya yang jenjang dan putih pucat itu. Aku menjilatinya naik turun, mengurutnya dengan lidahku dan sebisa mungkin menghisapnya dengan kuat agar aku dapat meninggalkan jejakku disana. Sepertinya anak ini sedang mendesah tertahan.

Aku akan kembali menggodanya! Tunggu saja Cho Kyuhyun!

Tanganku tidak diam saja saat mulutku bekerja diceruk lehernya. Kedua tanganku sibuk membelai nipple dan dada bidangnya dengan jari-jari tanganku yang mulai mengelus-ngelusnya secara perlahan.

"Akhh.."

Yess! Kyuhyun mendesah. Horeeee..

"Euuummhh.. akkhh… Kyuhhh.."

Aku menciumi dadanya sampai ke nipplenya. Lidahku bermain disana, mengurutnya dengan perlahan lalu kemudian menghisapnya dari hisapan yang pelan sampai hisapan yang paling kuat sehingga meninggalkan bekas memerah disana.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun mencengkram erat bokongku yang masih tertutupi dalaman serta rok sekolahku. Aku tahu, miliknya semakin menegang sekarang karna aku dapat merasakan miliknya itu yang mulai menusuk-nusuk perutku.

Ciumanku berpindah ke nipplenya yang satunya sedangkan tanganku mulai meraih juniornya dan menaik turunkan tanganku disana. Kyuhyun semakin keras meremas bokongku dengan tangannya sehingga jemarinya yang panjang itu sempat menusuk hole ku. Akkhh..

"Uuuhh.. Minn.. ssshh… akkhh.."

Baru kali ini rasanya aku mendengar Kyuhyun yang mendesah panjang seperti itu sambil menyebutkan namaku disela desahannya itu. Aku merasa bahagia sekali karena berhasil membuat suamiku sendiri mendesah karna belaianku. Kyaaa.. tidak ada buruknya aku belajar dari film terlarang itu walaupun sebenarnya tidak dianjurkan seperti itu.

Tempo pergerakan tanganku dibawah sana semakin cepat dan hal itu membuat jemari Kyuhyun semakin menusuk hole ku lebih dalam lagi. Menit berikutnya, aku memutuskan untuk berjongkok dihadapannya. Sekarang, padangan mataku hanya terfokus pada satu benda berharga milik Cho junior itu.

Adiknya begitu menegang dan membuatku geli sendiri saat melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya memejamkan matanya sambil memasang wajah takut-takut. Hahaha, sepertinya dia tahu aku akan melakukan apa pada adik asuhannya itu.

Kyaahahaha..

'Plop..

Aku memaju mundurkan kepalaku sambil terus mengisap junior miliknya membuat Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutku yang basah karna guyuran air shower. Aku menjulurkan lidahku untuk menjilati batang adiknya itu.

Naik turun.. naik turun.. aku melakukannya secara berulang dan membuat Kyuhyun semakin mendesah.

"Akkhh… akkhh.. Min.. ssshhh… yeaahhh.."

Aku menciumi kepala adiknya lalu menggerak-gerakan lidahku disana. Kyuhyun pun semakin mengerang dan tiba-tiba saja anak ini menangkat tubuhku agar aku berdiri sehingga membuatku meninggalkan adik miliknya.

Dengan ganasnya, Kyuhyun membuka seluruh pakaian yang melekat ditubuh basahku. Untungnya pakaian seragam sekolahku itu tidak robek karna tingkahnya yang brutal itu. Aku pun menyerahkan seluruh bagian tubuhku padanya.

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuhku yang kini sama nakednya dengan tubuh namja yang lebih tinggi limabelas centi dariku ini. Kyuhyun menciumi bahuku lalu menghisapnya dengan kuat tanpa melepaskan tubuh kami yang saling menempel rapat. Dan miliknya itu kembali menusuk-nusuk perutku.

Kyuhyun segera mengarahkan tubuhku menghadap dinding sedangkan dirinya berdiri dibelakangku. Tubuhku sengaja aku condongkan kebelakang dan kedua kakiku juga sengaja aku rentangkan agar miliknya itu bisa masuk kedalam milikku.

'Jleb..

"Akkkhh.. Kyuuhhhyyuunnn… sssttthhh.."

"Ssstthh.. isshh… seeemmppitthh.. aahhh Minn.."

Kyuhyun semakin ganas menggenjot tubuh kami sehingga tubuhku menjadi naik turun. Nafas kami saling beradu. Sementara dibawah sana miliknya sedang menggenjot lubangku, kedua tangannya juga tidak akan dia suruh diam begitu saja.

Kedua tangannya itu sibuk meremas kuat benda kembar milikku sehingga membuatku semakin mendesah tidak karuan. Dinginnya air shower sudah tidak kami rasakan lagi. Tubuh kami saling teransang dan menimbulkan rasa hangat.

"Akkhh.. agghh… Kyuhh.. ssstthhh.. iissshh.. yeaaahh.. aaakkhh.. Kyaaaaa.."

Untuk pertama kalinya aku mengeluarkan cairan hangat itu untuk hari ini. Kyuhyun segera menarikku dan mendudukan ku di dinding bathtub.

"Buka kakimu."

"Hmm.."

Aku pun menganggukan kepalaku lalu membuka lebar kakiku sehingga membuat Kyuhyun dapat dengan jelas sekali melihat lubangku yang sudah memerah dan basah karna cairanku sendiri. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun kembali terarah kebenda kembar milikku. Anak itu mulai meremasnya dengan tempo yang lambat dan juga lembut.

Seketika tubuhku melengkung saat menerima belaiannya itu. Lalu Kyuhyun pun menundukan kepalanya dan mulai menghirup lubangku dengan hidungnya yang kemudian bergesekan dengan milikku itu. Kyuhyun mulai menjilatinya dengan lidahnya. Rasanya lembut sekali dan pastinya berbeda sensasinya dengan milik Kyuhyun yang masuk kedalamnya.

Lidahnya mulai memainkan klitorisku lalu membelai kedua dinding lubangku dengan lidahnya itu.

'Srroott..

"Aaaaaakkkhhh.. Kyuuuhhh.."

Kyuhyun menghisap lubangku tanpa ampun. Aku pun kembali berteriak karna rasanya seperti lubangku tersedot kedalam mulutnya itu. setelah lama melakukannya, akhirnya kami pun menyudahi kegiatan kami hari ini karna makan malam sudah tiba dan sepertinya Donghae Oppa juga sudah pulang ke rumah.

Sial! Kali ini, aku harus kembali berjalan susah payah karna serangan bertubi-tubi dari Kyuhyun. Suamiku itu pun membantuku memakai bajunya yang kebesaran padaku. Kaos yang dipakaikannya untukku berwarna hitam sedangkan celananya berwarna putih. Aku tidak memakai underwaer sama sekali.

"Kau bisa berjalan kan?"

"Sedikit sakit, Kyu."

"Sini aku bantu."

"Tapi, kau tidak marah padaku lagi kan?"

"Walaupun sekarang sudah tidak lagi, tapi jangan harap aku akan memaafkanmu lagi jika kau berbuat hal yang sama, walaupun kau melakukan hal ini padaku lagi."

"Iya.. iyaa.. aku sudah kapok kok, Kyu. Mulai sekarang, aku akan mengatakannya semua padamu."

"Bagus! Kalau begitu, kajja kita makan."

Wahh.. Kyuhyun manis sekali!

Suamiku ini menautkan jemarinya dengan jemariku sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Kyu, kau baru saja memotong rambutmu yaa?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat sangat tampan sekali!"

"Benarkah? Aku memotongnya sendiri lho~"

"Bagaimana bisa Kyu, kau memotong rambutmu itu sendirian?"

"Aku memang terbiasa memotong sendiri rambutku didepan cermin jika sedang bosan atau pusing sendiri."

"Hehehe, kau berbakat rupanya."

"Hah, sudahlah. Sekarang aku mau panggil Donghae Hyung dulu. Kau tunggu saja disini. Kita akan makan malam bersama."

"Oke, sayang."

"Aish, aku jadi ingin menidurimu lagi kan!"

"Ish, dasar mesum!"

"Hahaha, tapi kau suka kan?"

"Sudah sana, panggil Donghae Oppa."

"Iya, cerewet!"

Kyuhyun pun berlalu dari hadapanku dengan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Donghae Oppa. Perkataan Kyuhyun barusan mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Tapi, siapa yaa?

….

Seminggu kemudian..

Selama liburan satu minggu yang lalu, aku dan Kyuhyun hanya berada dirumah dan hanya keluar rumah untuk sekedar menemui Ryeowook dan Yesung Eonnie ataupun para pengikut Kyuhyun. Dan untuk pagi ini, kami berdua kembali sibuk menyiapkan diri menuju sekolah.

"Sini tanganmu. Pelan-pelan naiknya."

"Ne, Kyu."

Seperti biasa, kami pergi kesekolah menggunakan sepeda dengan Kyuhyun yang memboncengiku. Rasanya tidak ada yang lebih indah dari pada bersepeda dengan suami sendiri, dunia serasa milik berdua, kekeke.

"Pegangan yang erat!"

"Oke."

Kyuhyun pun mulai mengayuh sepedanya menuju sekolah. Hari ini, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke sekolah bersamanya karna kami sudah berbaikan seminggu yang lalu.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku sebagai siswa kelas dua SMA dan Kyuhyun sendiri kelas tiga SMA. Huwaaa.. itu artinya sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan lulus SMA, aku pasti kesepian sekali disekolah. Hahaha, tentu saja aku bohong! Kan disekolahku masih ada Ryeowook. Kekeke~

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami pun sampai disekolah. Setelah memarkirkan sepedanya, Kyuhyun segera berjalan kearahku lalu menggandeng tanganku melewati koridor sekolah yang sedang dipenuhi para siswa. Kyaaa… rasanya malu sekali. Haish, Kyu!

"Hey, untuk apa seperti ini?! Banyak orang memerhatikan kita tahu!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau kan istrikku!"

"Kyu, kecilkan suaramu!"

"Bodo, ah!"

Yaaahh.. dia malahan semakin erat menggenggam tanganku sampai kedepan pintu kelasku. Semua anak kelas memandangiku secara intens. Aduhh.. sepertinya akan ada masalah baru lagi.

"Masuk lah.."

"Hmm, baiklah."

"Pulangan nanti, tunggu aku digerbang sekolah!"

"Oke."

"Sungmin.."

"Apa?"

'Chup…

"Mwwwwooo!"

Teriakan histeris itu berasal dari dalam kelas. Aku juga sempat melihat Ryeowook yang juga ikutan berteriak sambil membulatkan kedua matanya saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja menarik tengkukku lalu mencium bibirku begitu saja.

"Kyuuuhhh?"

"Hehe, kau lupa memberikanku morning kiss pagi ini, sayang."

Setelah melakukan hal yang sanggup membuat kedua pipiku merona hebat itu, suami ajaibku itu langsung saja pergi kekelasnya dengan berlari ditengah koridor kelas yang lumayan ramai.

"Aku mencintaimu, istriku!"

"Kyyyyyaaaaa!"

Good! Kyuhyun memang pintar membuat masalah. Setelah menciumku tepat didepan teman-teman sekelasku, sekarang anak ini malah berkata seperti itu ditengah koridor kelas yang cukup ramai. Semua mata langsung memandang kearahku yang seketika jadi salah tingkah. Aku pun buru-buru masuk kedalam kelas dan duduk disamping Ryeowook.

"Suamimu itu penuh kejutan sekali."

"Aku juga tidak tahu Wook. Rasanya, kakiku sangat lemas sekali."

"Lain kali, aku akan mempraktekannya pada Yesung!"

"Baiklah! Aku orang pertama yang harus melihatnya."

"Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak semesum suami mu itu, Min."

"Dia bukan mesum Wook, tapi romantis!"

"Yayaya, terserahmu sajalah."

….

Lagi-lagi hari ini diisi dengan perbincangan aneh para guru. Mereka hanya menyuruh kami bersantai dan menikmati hari yang cerah ini dan tentunya baru boleh pulang saat jam makan siang berlangsung seperti sekarang ini.

Setelah keluar dari kelas, aku segera menuju pintu gerbang sekolah setelah sebelumnya berpisah dengan Ryeowook yang langsung berlari menuju kelas Yesung Eonnie.

"Eung.. Kau sudah menunggu lama?"

"Aku baru saja sampai disini, Kyu. Kemana tas sekolahmu?"

"Aku tinggal diaula. Hari ini, aku harus mengadakan rapat bersama anggota kedisiplinan karna minggu depan aku harus melepaskan jabatanku sebagai ketua kedisiplinan."

"Begitu?"

"Iya, sebaiknya kau pulang saja duluan. Tidak apa kan kalau kau pulang menggunakan bus untuk hari ini saja?"

"Tidak apa. Aku akan pulang sendiri. Kau selesaikan saja urusanmu dengan para anggota kedisiplinan."

"Oke, sayang. Hati-hati yaa. Kalau sudah sampai dirumah segera hubungi aku!"

"Ne."

Tanpa merasa canggung, Kyuhyun melayangkan tangannya kearah rambutku. Dengan cengirannya yang khas, anak ini menepuk-nepuk kepalaku dengan lembut sebelum pergi meninggalkanku.

"Kyu.."

"Mwoya?"

Dia berbalik kearahku. Sekarang, jarak Kyuhyun denganku kurang lebih dua meter. Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya menghadapku sambil memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana. Untuk kali ini, aku kembali terkesima dengan suamiku sendiri. Pantas saja dia punya banyak sekali fans, ternyata begini kelakuannya. Keren!

"Jangan lupa makan siang!"

"Oh. Aku akan makan siang bersama pengikutku nanti, Kau jangan khawatir."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu."

"Ne. Sampai bertemu dirumah istriku."

"Hahaha, Bye."

Suamiku itu hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Uhmm, manisnya!

Kami pun berpisah dan berjalan kearah tujuan masing-masing. Kakiku mulai meninggalkan sekolah dan kemudian berhenti disebuah halte bus. Sambil menunggu bus, aku asik memainkan sepatuku sambil menendang-nendang jalanan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan karna menunggu datangnya bus.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu. Tapi, dimana yaa?"

Hal yang pertama aku lihat adalah sepasang sepatu putih mengilap milik seorang namja lalu kemudian naik ke skin jeansnya, terus naik hingga ke kemeja putihnya lalu..

"Kau?"

"Aku ingat sekarang! Kau Sungmin kan yang waktu itu menangis didalam bus."

Aish, kenapa namja ini malah mengingat hal semenyedihkan itu sih?

Yayaya, aku tahu, Dia temannya Suho yang waktu itu berteriak 'cerewet' pada namja yang sebenarnya dia panggil Hyung itu. Sepertinya dia juga baru pulang sekolah. Walaupun hari sudah sangat siang sekali, tapi kenapa wajahnya itu bisa terlihat masih fresh sekali seperti tidak mempunyai beban.

"Kau ingat aku tidak?"

"Kau temannya Suho kan?"

"Iya. Aku Oh Sehun."

"Se-hun?"

"Iya, benar. Kau mau pulang?"

"Iya."

"Kau tidak punya teman yaa, makanya selalu pulang sendirian."

"Enak saja. Hari ini, teman-temanku sudah mempunyai jadwalnya masing-masing. Makanya aku pulang sendiri."

"Tapi, waktu itu juga. Kau bahkan menangis."

"Saat itu, aku sedang ada masalah. Makanya aku menangis didalam bus. Kau tidak pulang dengan gerombolanmu itu?"

"Mereka juga sedang ada keperluan masing-masing."

"Oh."

Seketika, keadaan pun berubah menjadi hening. Diantara kami tidak ada yang memulai obrolan terlebih dahulu hingga sebuah bus berhenti tepat dihadapan kami.

Pemuda bernama Sehun ini pun mempersilahkanku untuk masuk terlebih dahulu kedalam bus. Ternyata dibalik wajahnya yang terkesan dingin dan angkuh itu, dia adalah namja yang cukup baik.

Karna tidak ada tempat lagi, aku dan Sehun terpaksa berdiri sambil berpegangan pada tiang bus. Setelah memerhatikan logo sekolah yang ada disaku kemejanya, aku yakin sekali kalau Sehun bersekolah disekolah kejuruan Inha. Setahuku, sekolah itu adalah sekolah terelit dan termahal untuk sistem kejuruan.

"Kau bersekolah di Inha yaa?"

"Iya."

"Kejuruan apa?"

"Art modern."

"Itu, jurusan yang seperti apa?"

"Jenis music dan dance modern."

"Begitu?"

"Hmm.."

Sepertinya dia bagus menjadi artis seperti Ryeowook yang selalu saja melakukan perawatan ini itu termasuk untuk rambut berjambulnya itu. Sehun adalah namja berponi rapi. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kecoklatan seperti rambut Kyuhyun itu terlihat sangat halus sekali. Dia pasti perawatan juga seperti Ryeowook.

Tidak lama kemudian, bus ini pun berhenti di halte berikutnya, yaitu halte yang berada dipinggir jalan masuk perumahanku. Aku pun segera mundur dari kerumunan orang dan melangkah turun dari bus ini.

"Aku duluan!"

"Ne. Lain kali, kita jalan bersama yaa dengan gerombolanku!"

"Hahaha, baiklah. Sampai nanti!"

"Ne. Hati-hati!"

"Oke!"

'Brummm…

Pintu bus itu pun tertutup dan mulai menjauh dariku. Hanya lambaian tangan Sehun yang terlihat saat bus ini mulai menjauhiku. Tanpa ingin membuang waktu, aku segera melangkah menuju rumah.

"Kau tidak pulang dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Donghae Oppa!"

"Ayo naik!"

"Oke."

Ternyata orang yang menegurku saat berjalan menuju rumah tadi adalah Donghae Oppa, kakak kandungku sendiri. Langsung saja, aku masuk kedalam mobilnya dan duduk dijok depan.

"Kau tidak pulang dengan Kyuhyun?"

Donghae Oppa kembali bertanya pertanyaannya yang semula ia tanyakan padaku. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku tanpa menatapnya yang sedang mengemudikan mobil hitam miliknya ini.

"Kau marahan lagi dengan anak itu?"

"Tidak. Tadi, Kyuhyun sedang rapat anggota kedisiplinan karna mulai minggu depan Kyuhyun sudah bukan lagi ketua kedisiplinan."

"Oh. Jadi tadi kau naik bus?"

"Begitulah~"

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Belum. Sepulang sekolah tadi, aku langsung pulang dan tidak mampir kemana-kemana dulu karna Ryeowook pulang bersama Yesung Eonnie."

"Kalau begitu, kita makan siang saja dulu. Kau mau makan apa?"

"Sup odeng panas, kedai Han!"

"Kau selalu saja memakan makanan itu. Apa kau tidak bosan?"

"Oppa merasa bosan tidak saat bersama Hyukkie Eonnie?"

"Kenapa kau jadi membahas itu?"

"Jawab saja!"

"Tidak. Karna aku mencintainya!"

"Ya begitu pulalah aku. Aku mencintai sup odeng panas makanya aku suka memakannya."

"Yayaya, simpan saja curhatanmu itu."

"Ish…"

Namja yang ku panggil Oppa ini, lantas memutar stirnya kembali keluar dari kawasan perumahan kami untuk menuju sebuah kedai yang berada dipusat kota. Untung saja Donghae Oppa pulang kuliahnya bertepatan dengan kepulanganku dari sekolah. Coba saja tidak, aku pasti hanya akan memakan ramen lagi deh.

Sebuah kedai klasik yang memiliki pencahayaan yang sangat baik sekali ini sudah berada didepan mata. Wangi aroma masakan begitu tercium saat aku baru saja membuka pintu mobil. Wahh.. aku jadi semakin lapar!

"Sup odeng panas dua, satu porsi chicken dorintang dan minumannya dua lemon tea!"

"Baik tuan."

Donghae Oppa pun segera membayar pesanan kami, kemudian kami berjalan menuju sudut kedai yang memiliki jendela transparan agar kami bisa melihat situasi yang ada diluar sana.

Teriknya matahari masih saja menyinari Seoul yang juga masih menyimpan kesibukan dari para penghuninya. Situasi kedai yang masih cukup sepi, membuat aku dan Donghae Oppa lebih leluasa untuk mengobrol sambil memerhatikan jalanan yang tidak pernah sepi dilalui kendaraan maupun para pejalan kaki.

"Hey, katakan dengan jujur! Apa kau pernah melakukan 'itu' bersama Kyuhyun?"

"Itu yang bagaimana?"

"Aish, pura-pura tidak tahu. Apa aku harus menjelaskannya agar kau tahu apa yang aku maksud hah?"

"Ish, kalau iya kenapa, kalau tidak kenapa?"

"Aku yakin, kau sudah melakukannya dengan anak itu!"

'Gluk..

Aku rasa memang sepantasnya aku melakukan hal berbau dewasa itu bersama Kyuhyun, karna dia adalah suami sahku. Tapi, kalau untuk yang satu ini, Donghae Oppa juga tidak harus mengetahuinya kan? Aku benar kan?

"Sudahlah. Itu pesanannya sudah datang."

"Wajahmu memerah, itu tandanya omonganku benar kan?"

"Ish, urusi saja chicken dorintangmu itu, Oppa."

"Hahaha, aku benar rupanya!"

Haruskah anak ini tahu tentang segalanya? Haruskah aku mengatakan bahwa aku sudah melakukannya dengan Kyuhun? Haruskah? Haruskah?

Aku lebih baik makan saja dan tidak menghiraukan mulut cerewetnya itu yang ada nanti aku jadi kehilangan nafsu makanku karna membahas hal seperti itu!

….

Kasih komentar dulu yaa, buat chapter ini..

Kekeke..


	12. Chapter 12

**She is My Wife**

**.**

**.**

**Super Junior & Exo Ffn..**

**Warning!**

**GS, full typo, OOC, ajaib, dan sebagainya.**

**Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa.**

**Fic ini punya saya.**

**Silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa review, READERS ^o^**

…

Ini sudah pukul tujuh malam dan Kyuhyun belum juga pulang dari sekolah. Handphone anak itu juga tidak aktif. Aku jadi khawatir dengannya, jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu dengan anak itu.

"Kau kenapa sih mondar mandir didepan pintu begitu?"

"Kyuhyun belum pulang Oppa."

"Benarkah? Ini kan sudah malam."

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Handphone anak itu juga tidak aktif."

"Jangan sedih dulu, kita tunggu saja limabelas menit lagi. Kalau memang Kyuhyun belum pulang juga, aku akan menemanimu untuk mencarinya."

"Baiklah, Oppa."

Sekarang perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak. Aku takut sekali terjadi hal buruk dengan anak itu. Aku terus saja mondar mandir didepan pintu rumah sambil meremas kuat handphoneku, berharap agar ada telepon darinya.

"Aku pulang!"

"Kyuhhh.."

Ketika pintu terbuka, aku langsung berhambur kepelukan suamiku itu. Kyuhun terlihat terkejut namun ia tetap membalas pelukanku itu.

"Kau kenapa, hmm?"

"Kau darimana saja? Aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu, tapi handphone mu tidak aktif. Aku sangat khawatir Kyu.."

"Tadi ban sepedaku bocor, jadi aku pergi untuk membenarkannya dibengkel sepeda. Tadinya, aku ingin menghubungimu. Tapi, handphoneku kehabisan batrai."

"Tapi, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendirian dirumah, Min?"

"Anni. Ada Donghae Oppa didapur. Kau sudah makan Kyu?"

"Tadi siang sih, sudah."

"Kalau begitu, kau mandi saja dulu. Biar makanannya aku bawakan ke kamarmu."

"Baiklah. Aku mandi dulu sayang!"

Dia mengelus pangkal kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku hanya sanggup tersenyum salah tingkah tanpa bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Lama kelamaan, sikap Kyuhyun semakin romantis saja. Tahu begitu, sudah sejak SMP dulu aku memintanya untuk menjadi suamiku. Hahaha~

"Haish, film drama sedang tayang dirumah secara langsung!"

"Oppa!"

"Kau pasti senangkan Kyuhyun melakukan seperti ini padamu?"

Donghae Oppa mengikuti gaya Kyuhyun yang sedang mengelus pangkal kepalaku. Entah kenapa, rasanya sangat berbeda sekali. Kupu-kupu itu hanya datang saat Kyuhyun yang mengelus pangkal kepalaku itu. Mungkin itu karna Donghae Oppa adalah Oppa kandungku sendiri.

"Rasanya memang berbeda! Lebih bagus Kyuhyun yang mengelus pangkal kepalaku ketimbang Oppa!"

"Ish, dulu saja sebelum ada Kyuhyun kau tidak seperti ini."

"Itu kan dulu. Sekarang, aku kan sudah punya suami. Kekeke~"

"Yayaya. Oh iya malam ini , aku dan Hyukkie akan menonton film bersama, kau jaga rumah yaa dengan Kyuhyun."

"Haish, baiklah."

….

Sekarang, aku sedang menunggu Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam kamar mandi karna aku sudah membawakannya makan malam ke kamarnya. Aku tahu, ia sangat lelah sekali setelah seharian berada diluar sana.

'Cklek..

Sosok namja tinggi, berkulit putih pucat itu baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambut kecoklatannya dengan sehelai handuk. Dia hanya tersenyum saat melihatku yang sedang duduk manis diatas tempat tidurnya. Kemudian, dia menghampiriku setelah menaruh kembali handuknya di gantungan handuk.

"Huwaa.. samgyetang!"

Benar. Makan malam kami malam ini adalah samgyetang, sup yang terbuat dari daging ayam utuh yang diisi dengan ginseng, nasi, kacang, dan bahan-bahan lainnya. Tadi, Donghae Oppa sengaja membeli makanan ini karna dimusim panas seperti sekarang ini kami sangat perlu makan makanan yang seperti ini untuk menambah energi kami yang banyak terbuang karna cuaca yang panas.

"Ne, Kyu. Tadi sore, Donghae Oppa yang membelikannya."

"Huwaa.. kelihatannya enak. Ini hanya satu porsi, kau tidak makan?"

"Aku masih kenyang, Kyu."

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang suapi kau."

"Tapi.."

"Kau sudah sering menyuapiku makanan, sekarang giliranku yang melakukannya padamu."

"Ya sudahlah terserah mu."

Kyuhyun adalah tipe namja yang keras kepala dan sulit untuk dilawan. Apa yang sudah ia katakan, pastilah harus dikabulkan kalau tidak, dia pasti akan merengek sampai hal yang ia inginkan benar-benar terpenuhi.

"Buka mulutmu. Aaaa.."

Aku tersenyum geli saat memerhatikan Kyuhyun yang baru pertama kali ini menyuapiku makanan seperti ini. Setelah memasukan sendoknya kedalam mulutku, dia lantas memasukan satu sendok lagi makanan kedalam mulutnya. Begitu terus, sampai makanan yang ada didalam mangkuk ini habis.

"Huwaa.. kenyang!"

Setelah menaruh mangkuknya diatas meja belajarnya, Kyuhyun segera menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur. Dia mengelus-elus perutnya yang masih saja rata walaupun ia sudah makan sup samgyetang bersamaku.

"Rasanya perutku hangat sekali!"

"Yaa, itu pasti karna ginsengnya."

"Makan malam ini adalah makan malam yang terbaik. Kekeke~"

"Sepertinya kau menyukai sup samgyetangnya.."

"Ya lumayan. Oh iya, Min. Selama ini kan, kita hanya berada dirumah saja bagaimana kalau malam ini kita jalan keluar rumah sampai puas."

"Memangnya kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Kemana saja! Aku bosan kalau hanya berada dirumah terus."

"Memangnya kau tidak lelah? Kau kan baru saja pulang kerumah."

"Tidak. Aku tidak lelah. Ayo jalan!"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku ganti pakaian dulu."

"Oke! Aku juga mau ganti pakaian."

….

Seoul tidak akan pernah sepi, walaupun malam telah tiba. Kota ini akan selalu terlihat ramai disetiap jamnya, apalagi waktu tengah malam. Di waktu itu, banyak sekali club malam yang mulai buka dan tempat itupun segera menjadi incaran para anak muda maupun yang sudah dewasa sekali pun.

Setengah jam berada didalam mobil bersama Kyuhyun, akhirnya suamiku itu memberhentikan mobilnya di sebuah pasar malam, Dongdaemun. Pasar malam yang sangat ramai sekali. Kelap-kelip cahaya lampu begitu menerangi tempat ini.

Setelah berhasil memarkirkan mobilnya, Kyuhyun segera membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku lalu ia menggenggam tanganku untuk mulai melihat-lihat isi pasar Dongdaemun.

"Kenapa kau jadi membawaku kesini? Kau mau belanja yaa?"

"Hahaha, kalau iya kenapa?"

"Jadi, kau berbelanja disini?"

"Tidak juga, dulu aku bersama pengikutku sering berada disini sepanjang malam dan baru akan pulang saat jam tiga pagi."

"Mwo? Memangnya apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan dan menertawakan Ilwoo Hyung, Jungmo Hyung, dan Minho yang sedang menggodai wanita. Selebihnya, kami hanya minum bersama di sebuah kedai."

Oh, jadi begitu kelakukan Kyuhyun dulu bersama para pengikutnya. Haha, kurang kerjaan sekali. Tapi, hal seperti itu pasti bisa membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terhibur dari rasa bosannya karna dia sering ditinggal keluar kota oleh kedua orang tuannya.

Mengelilingi Dongdaemun market dimalam hari rasanya sangat menyenangkan sekali dan aku bisa sekalian mencuci mata untuk melihat-lihat aksesoris ataupun barang-barang lainnya yang banyak dijual disini.

Sungguh surga dunia bagi kalangan anak muda yang sangat memerhatikan fashion style mereka. Ditempat ini, banyak sekali terdapat toko-toko atau sekedar bazzar yang dibuka saat tengah malam yang menjual berbagai icon style untuk anak muda korea seperti aku dan Kyuhyun.

Tapi, anak ini malah berhenti di toko game. Hah, kalau begini pasti lama urusannya.

"Ahjusshi! Aku mau beli joy stick yang warna biru itu dan tolong sekalian kaset game terbarunya!"

"Oke! Akan segera aku ambilkan untukmu, Kyu!"

Jadi Si penjual itu bahkan tahu nama anak ini. Berarti Kyuhyun langganan toko ini dong?!

"Tunggu sebentar yaa.."

Dia berkata seperti itu sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya. Aku hanya bisa menganggukan kepalaku maklum. Lebih baik Kyuhyun bermain game ketimbang anak itu memainkan wanita. Iya kan?

"Ini, Kyu."

"Semuanya berapa Ahjusshi?"

"Ini siapa, Kyu?"

"Oh. Dia istriku!"

"Hey, jangan mengada-ada. Kau kan masih sekolah, mana mungkin kau sudah menikah!"

"Apa perlu aku memperlihatkan surat nikahku dengannya? Kami memang suami istri tahu!"

Aku hanya bisa menahan tawaku yang hampir meledak karna ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun sekarang. Anak ini sedang memanyunkan bibirnya beberapa senti sambil memandang sengit pada Si penjual yang umurnya kuperkirakan sama dengan ayahku itu.

"Hey, cantik. Apa benar bocah evil ini suamimu?"

"Eung? Sayangnya benar ahjusshi."

"Kyaa, dasar pelanggan tidak tahu diuntung! Kenapa kau tidak mengundangku kepernikahanmu hah?!"

Semua pengunjung toko ini jadi berubah memerhatikan kami akibat dari suara cempreng Si Ahjusshi berkepala setengah botak dan berkumis tipis itu.

"Yaa, maaf. Habisnya pernikahanku juga mendadak sih."

"Kau sudah menghamili anak ini yaa?"

"Enak saja! Kami bahkan baru melakukan hal seperti itu setelah beberapa hari menikah tahu!"

"Oohh.. aku kira kau sudah menghamilinya. Baiklah. Karna kalian adalah pengantin baru, maka aku memberi ini gratis untukmu!"

"Benarkah? Tahu tadi, aku mengambil lebih banyak dari ini!"

"Dasar tidak tahu diri. Hey cantik! Kenapa kau mau menikah dengan bocah seperti dia? Aku lihat, tidak ada untungnya menikah dengannya!"

"Aku akan segera menelepon pak Kyong untuk menutup kios mu ini, Ahjusshi.."

Kyuhyun berkata datar sambil merogoh saku celananya, berusaha mengambil ponsel miliknya.

"Eehh.. aku kan hanya bercanda. Kau ini serius sekali!"

"Makanya, jangan mengada-ada. Oh iya, aku hampir lupa. Mouse laptopku sudah mulai oleng Ahjusshi, aku minta satu yang berwarna biru gelap!"

"Baiklah."

Aku ingin sekali rasanya menjedotkan kepalaku ke dinding kios ini. Tingkah ajaib Kyuhyun dan Si Ahjusshi penjual alat-alat game itu membuat kepalaku dipenuhi oleh kunang-kunang. Perbedaan umur mereka sangatlah jauh sekali, tapi Kyuhyun bisa dengan santainya menceramahi Si Ahjusshi penjual alat-alat game itu dan Si Ahjusshi itu hanya diam saja dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun yang seperti itu.

"Ini."

"Terimakasih!"

Setelah mendapatkan barang-barang yang dia inginkan, Kyuhyun segera menarik tanganku menuju bibir sungai Cheonggyecheon. Walaupun sungai Cheonggyecheon adalah sungai buatan yang berada di tengah kota, tapi di malam hari sungai ini terlihat begitu indah dan semakin cantik dengan diterangi lampu-lampu yang berada disisi sungai.

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar. Aku mau membeli minuman dulu."

Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku dan membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja. Disini, sangat banyak sekali pasangan muda maupun tua yang menghabiskan waktunya bersama pacar ataupun keluarga mereka. Keindahan sungai ini membuatnya memiliki banyak pengunjung yang akan menghabiskan waktu mereka disini.

"Noona!"

Aku mendengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya mengarah padaku. Aku pun membalikan tubuhku hanya untuk sekedar melihat siapa namja yang berteriak tadi.

"Suho?"

"Hai, Sungmin Noona~ kita bertemu lagi rupanya."

"Hehehe, aku kira kau lupa siapa aku."

Tahu begini, aku tidak akan menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang deh. Ternyata ditempat seperti ini, ada juga gerombolan dari sekolah kejuruan. Sedang apa mereka disini?

"Aku tidak mungkin melupakan Noona yang sangat imut ini. Noona sendirian?"

"Tidak, aku sedang menunggu..

"Hey! Nah, itu gerombolanku. Kalian, kemari!"

Kelima namja yang merupakan teman Suho yang waktu itu juga pernah aku lihat di dalam bus jadi menghentikan langkah mereka sejenak lalu berjalan kearah tempat dimana aku dan Suho berdiri. Gaya mereka sangat kompak sekali, sama-sama memasukan tangan mereka kedalam saku celananya masing-masing.

"Kalian masih ingat Noona ini kan?"

"Oh, ini Noona yang waktu itu menangis didalam bus itu kan?"

"Iya, benar Kai! Ini Noona yang waktu itu."

"Aku D.O. Noona, sedang apa disini?"

"Aku hanya sekedar jalan-jalan saja. Kalian sendiri, sedang apa disini?"

"Rencananya, kami mau minum di kedai langganan kami. Noona mau ikut? Oh iya, aku Baekhyun!"

"Ah? Begitu yaa.. tapi aku sedang menunggu.."

"Sepertinya kau sendirian!"

Aku tahu dia, dia Sehun. Anak yang waktu itu pernah satu bus denganku tanpa ada gerombolannya yang ikut dengannya. Tampangnya dingin sekali. Sepertinya camilan kesukaannya adalah es batu! Hahaha, aku bercanda!

"Tidak, aku sedang.."

"Baru aku tinggal sebentar, sudah ada enam semut yang mengerubungimu."

'Gluk..

Sepertinya, aku kenal suara datar ini. Oh iya, ini kan suara suamiku!

"Kyu, mereka.."

"Hyung ini siapa?"

Suho! Kau kenapa bertanya dengan tampang nyolot begitu? Kau tidak tahu yaa bagaimana rasanya ditendang Kyuhyun?!

"Aku suaminya!"

"Suami? Jadi Noona sudah punya suami?"

Sepertinya, anak yang berammbut coklat sedikit agak ikal ini sedari tadi hanya diam saja. Tapi kenapa, setelah kemunculan Kyuhyun dan dia mengatakan bahwa dia adalah suamiku anak ini jadi begini? Namanya siapa juga?

"Chanyeol! Kecilkan suaramu. Banyak orang yang memerhatikan kita tahu."

Oh, tadi D.O bilang kalau nama laki-laki ini adalah Chanyeol. Tingginya hampir menyamai tiang listrik yang berada didekat rumahku itu. Benar-benar tinggi!

"Kalian ini siapa sih?"

Kyuhyun memerhatikan satu per satu dari keenam namja ini. Adduhh.. aku harus bagaimana coba?!

"Kyu, aku pernah bertemu dengan mereka di bus sewaktu pulang sekolah."

"Oh. Lalu, kalian mau apa dengan istriku sekarang?"

"Kau benar-benar sudah menikah dengan namja ini?"

"Hey! Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun jadi main adu pandangan dengan Sehun. Waahh.. kacau!

"Iya. Kyuhyun memang suami sahku."

Untuk meredakan tatapan maut dari Kyuhyun maupun Sehun yang sama-sama tidak mau mengalah, aku pun memilih untuk menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Kalian sudah dengarkan?"

"Baiklah. Tapi, Hyung jangan seperti ini dong. Kita bisa saja berteman. Kami tidak akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak dengan Sungmin Noona. Waktu itu, kami menemukannya menangis di dalam bus. Kami hanya menghiburnya dan kami juga baru bertemu dengan Sungmin Noona lagi hari ini."

"Aku tidak akan marah kalau kalian segera pergi dari sini."

"Baiklah, Hyung. Kami pergi dulu. Sampai nanti!"

Kelima namja itu melambaikan tangannya dengan ramah kearahku dan Kyuhyun yang hanya membalas lambaian tangan mereka dengan sebuah anggukan kepala. Tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak melakukan seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh kelima temannya itu. Sepertinya, anak itu kesal dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kata anak tadi, kau pernah menangis di dalam bus. Apa benar begitu?"

"I-iya. Waktu itu, kau marah padaku karna aku menyembunyikan masalah Minjae darimu."

"Oh, tentang itu. Ya sudah, ini minumannya."

Kyuhyun memberikanku susu strawberry dan dia sendiri juga ikut meminum cola yang dibelinya. Kemudian, kami pun berjalan bersama sambil bergandengan tangan melewati pinggiran sungai Cheonggyecheon.

….

"Kalian sudah mau pergi ke sekolah?"

"Ne, Hyung!"

Sepertinya Donghae Oppa baru saja selesai mandi dan kemudian menemui kami yang sedang sarapan bersama. Donghae Oppa pun menganggukan kepalanya lalu duduk di dekat Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk mengolesi rotinya dengan selai coklat.

Satu sendok selai kacang segera berpindah tempat menjadi di atas selembar roti yang baru saja di ambil Donghae Oppa dari atas piring. Dia segera melumuri rata roti itu dengan selai kacang lalu memakannya dengan perlahan.

Aku sudah menyelesaikan sarapan pagiku yaitu roti dengan selai strawberry. Aku segera berdiri dari kursi menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Donghae Oppa segelas susu hangat.

"Gomawo!"

Aku membalas senyumannya. Donghae Oppa segera meminum susunya setelah menyesaikan sarapannya.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah kalian?"

"Tidak ada yang berubah, Hyung. Semuanya masih baik-baik saja."

"Ya, aku sangat tahu kemampuanmu Kyu. Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Min?"

"Aku masih saja mengantuk saat jam pelajaran sejarah berlangsung!"

"Kalau hal itu aku tidak bisa membantumu, karna aku juga sering mengantuk saat pelajaran itu berlangsung." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengendikan bahunya.

"Hahaha, sulit dipercaya. Sepasang suami istri yang sangat payah dalam pelajaran sejarah. Kalian kompak sekali!"

"Ish, Oppa ini paling bisa mengatai orang lain!"

"Yayaya, aku hanya bercanda tahu! Oh iya, malam ini aku dan Hyukkie akan pergi ke pesta ulang tahun temanku. Kalian.."

"Ya, jaga rumah. Lagi-lagi seperti itu!"

"Ish, tidak baik tahu memotong pembicaraan orang lain, Min. Kau dan Kyuhyun kan juga bisa pergi berjalan-jalan. Aku tidak bisa kalau tidak datang ke acara itu karna orang itu adalah teman dekatku."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kami pergi ke sekolah dulu."

"Ne, siang nanti makanlah dirumah karna Hyukkie akan membawakan makanan untuk kalian berdua."

"Ne, Hyung. Akan kami usahakan. Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu."

"Yeah~ Hati-hati!"

Kyuhyun memberikan tas ranselnya padaku lalu ia segera berjalan menuju garasi untuk mengeluarkan sepeda miliknya. Walaupun dirumah ini dipenuhi sepeda miliknya, Kyuhyun tetap saja tidak memperbolehkan ku untuk menaikinya sendiri. Anak itu beralasan takut jika aku tersesat nantinya.

Alasan yang sangat kekanakan sekali. Kyuhyun adalah namja yang tidak akan pernah mengatakan sesuatu hal yang romantis, dia lebih kepada sebuah tindakan. Yeah~ walaupun terkadang aku suka kesal sekali dengan tingkahnya yang seperti itu, tapi aku jadi semakin mengerti bahwa inilah daya tarik Kyuhyun, suami mesumku!

Dia mengeluarkan sepeda berwarna biru yang belakangan ini suka sekali dipakainya untuk pergi ke sekolah bersamaku. Sepertinya ada yang berbeda dari sepeda gunung miliknya ini. Tapi, apa yaa?

"Ayo naik!"

Setelah menutup pintu pagar, Kyuhyun langsung mengambil tas ranselnya dariku kemudian memakainya. Aku pun mulai mendekat kearahnya yang sedang menyamankan posisi duduknya di atas sepeda gunung miliknya itu.

"Kyu, sepertinya kemarin tidak ada kursi belakang ini.."

"Hehe, kemarin aku memasangnya disana agar kau tidak kelelahan berdiri dibelakangku terus."

Aku sangat senang sekali mendengarnya yang berkata seperti itu. Dia selalu saja melakukan hal-hal kecil yang terkadang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku dan sayangnya semua tindakannya itu selalu saja berbekas di dalam benakku.

"Kau baik sekali.."

"Ayo naiklah~ Nanti kita terlambat tahu!"

Kembali lagi sifat aslinya. Dia memang sangat sulit sekali untuk ditebak.

Aku hanya bergumam lalu duduk menyamping dikursi belakang sepedanya. Kyuhyun segera bersiap-siap mengayuh sepedanya.

"Peluk aku atau kau akan terlempar dari sepeda ini."

"Ish, berkata lebih manis sedikit bisa tidak sih.."

"Sayang, peluk aku atau kau akan terlempar dari sepeda ini."

"Aish, sama saja bodoh!"

"Jadi penumpang saja cerewet sekali. Pegangan yang erat!"

"Iya, cerewet."

"Okeh~ Let's Go!"

Kalau sedang bergoncengan sepeda bersama Kyuhyun seperti sekarang ini, rasanya dunia milik berdua dan yang lainnya hanya menumpang. Semilir angin pagi mulai aku rasakan saat Kyuhyun semakin cepat mengayuh sepedanya.

Tidak lupa anak berlebihan ini meliuk-liukan sepedanya kekanan dan kekiri hanya untuk menggodaku agar semakin erat memeluk pinggangnya.

"Kau tidak lelah apa berbuat konyol seperti itu di tengah jalan?"

"Tapi kau senangkan?"

"Tidak. Aku mual tahu."

"Aish, tahu begitu aku tidak akan memasang kursi di belakang deh. Aku akan membiarkanmu terus-terusan berdiri dibelakangku. Masih untung, aku memintamu memelukku dari belakang."

"Memangnya selama ini kenapa, hah?"

"Kau kan selalu menempelkan dadamu dipunggungku. Aku tersiksa tahu karna hal itu."

"Kenapa? Kau mau bilang kalau aku ini berat?"

"Aku horny bodoh!"

Blush..

Kenapa tiba-tiba saja wajahku rasanya sangat panas sekali?! Kyuhyun kenapa bodoh sekali berkata seperti itu sambil melewati kerumunan orang yang sedang menunggu bus di halte. Anak ini memang pikirannya sangat pendek sekali, dia tidak tahu apa kalau semua orang tadi sedang memerhatikan kami berdua.

Dengan santainya, Kyuhyun memasuki kawasan sekolah sambil memainkan mulutnya, mengeluarkan suara siulan asal yang terdengar merdu ditelingaku. Begini yaa rasanya sedang kasmaran dengan suami sendiri. Hal gila pun akan terpikir sangat biasa saja dan hal yang biasa itu akan terpikir luar biasa.

Aku kembali salah tingkah saat anak ini menyanyi dengan lantang sambil terus mengayuh sepedanya tanpa merasa lelah sedikitpun.

"Aninde naneun aninde jeongmal igeon mari andoeneunde. Babeul meogeodo jami deul ttaedo michyeonneunji geudaeman boyeoyo. Eonjena nareul jongil na maneul mossalgehae miwonneunde."

"Eotteoke, naega eoteoke geudael saranghagedwaenneunji isanghajyo. Nae maeumeun geudareul deutjyo meoributeo bal kkeutkkaji. Chingudeul narel nollyeodo nae gaseumeun modu geudaeman deullyeoyo."

Hohoho.. apa Kyuhyun sedang membual sekarang? Entah mengapa, aku merasa sepeda ini berubah menjadi terbang tidak menuju ke sekolah melainkan ke suatu tempat yang indah bernamakan surga.

"Hana, dul, set geudaega utjyo sumi meojeul geotman gajyo. Gedae misoreul damaseo maeil sarangirang yorihajyo yeongwonhi.."

"I Love you.. Love you.. Love you.. Love you.. Love you.. Love you.. Yeah~"

Huwaaa..

Kyuhyun! Ku mohon hentikan nyanyianmu ini sekarang juga, sebelum aku benar-benar meleleh!

"Wae geudaen nareul…"

Kyuhyun menghentikan laju sepeda serta nyanyiannya begitu saja saat melihat seorang yeoja berdiri dihadapan kami sambil menatap sedih kearah kami, terutama Kyuhyun.

"Minggir!"

Kyuhyun membentak Minjae yang sedang menghalangi sepeda kami yang akan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Minjae tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Tidak lama kemudian, lelehan air mata keluar dari matanya yang indah.

"Aku mohon padamu, sekali saja dengarkan aku.."

"Kau tidak lihat, aku sedang bersama istriku?"

"Kyu, aku mohon. Sekali saja!"

"Cepat katakan sekarang."

"Tapi, aku hanya ingin kita membicarakannya berdua saja."

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah.."

"Kyu.."

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang saat aku memutuskan untuk memanggil namanya. Aku hanya ingin memberikan Minjae satu kesempatan terakhir untuk membicarakan semua yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Kyuhyun. Setelah itu, aku akan mengikat Kyuhyun dan tidak akan membiarkannya melepaskan ikatanku itu!

"Bicaralah dengannya."

"Tapi, Min. Aku tidak mau melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Tidak apa Kyu. Ini yang terakhir dan kau, jangan pernah berharap aku akan melepaskan Kyuhyun untukmu."

Aku segera pergi menuju kelasku setelah melambaikan tanganku dihadapan wajah ragu Kyuhyun, Si Minjae hanya menangis saja. Aku tidak akan pernah tertipu dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu.

Di perjalanan menuju kelas, aku berpapasan dengan Jungmo yang sedang berjalan seorang diri. Mungkin, aku bisa bertanya sesuatu padanya tentang Minjae.

"Jungmo!"

Sekali lagi maafkan aku karna aku belum bisa memanggilnya lebih sopan lagi daripada memanggil namanya secara langsung. Aku terlalu merasa nyaman untuk memanggilnya hanya dengan sekedar nama anak ini saja. Tapi dia juga tidak pernah protes akan hal itu, Mungkin lain waktu dia akan protes.

Jungmo menghentikan langkahnya lalu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas, memperlihatkan senyumannya.

"Kau tidak pergi ke sekolah bersama Kyuhyun lagi?"

"Ani. Aku meninggalkan Kyuhyun bersama Minjae.."

"Tapi, itu anaknya.."

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan benar saja, diujung koridor kelas sudah ada Kyuhyun yang sedang berlari kecil menghampiri kami.

"Dimana Minjae?"

"Aku meninggalkan anak itu diparkiran sepeda."

"Kenapa kau meninggalkannya begitu saja?"

Jungmo hanya diam saja. Dia pasti tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan kami barusan.

"Dia hanya menangis tanpa berkata apapun, membuat kepalaku pusing saja. Jadi, aku tinggalkan saja dia disana. Masih untung dia tidak aku ikat di bawah pohon mahoni yang ada diparkiran sepeda."

Kyu..

Kau membuatku stress!

"Oi, Oi, Oi! Kalian bicara apa sih? Ada apa dengan Minjae?"

"Itu, tadi yeoja ribet itu menghalangi aku dan Sungmin yang sedang bersepeda sambil bernyanyi mesra di gerbang sekolah. Dasar pengacau!"

Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya yang langsung disentil kecil dengan Jungmo yang terkekeh sendiri akibat ulahnya.

"Aww.. sakit bodoh!"

"Aish, kau juga sih yang tidak pernah sopan denganku. Itu Minjae!"

Kyuhyun dan aku bersama-sama menolehkan kepala kebelakang. Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun membuang mukanya tidak ingin melihat yeoja itu lama-lama.

"Min, kau langsung saja ke kelas karna aku juga ingin segera meninggalkan tempat ini!"

Kyuhyun pun segera berlalu. Aku hanya memandangi punggung anak itu yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang saat dia memasuki kelasnya. Aku dan Jungmo saling berpandangan, sedangkan Minjae sudah berbelok ke arah kelasnya sendiri.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Baiklah, kita ke atap sekolah saja."

"Hmm, baiklah."

Aku segera menghubungi Yesung Eonnie dan Ryeowook untuk menyuruh mereka berdua pergi ke atap sekolah. Aku dan Jungmo sedang ingin membahas tentang proyek besar kami tempo hari itu.

….

Author pov..

Atap sekolah.

Karna hari ini adalah hari bebas setelah pembagian kelas baru, maka Sungmin dan Jungmo mengajak Ryeowook dan Yesung untuk bertemu di atap sekolah. Tidak lama kemudian, sepasang kekasih itu datang bersama dan segera menghampiri Sungmin dan Jungmo yang sedang berdiri di pinggir atap sekolah.

"Ada apa menyuruh kami kemari?" tanya Ryeowook setelah melepaskan genggaman tangannya bersama Yesung. Dia berdiri tepat disamping Jungmo yang sedang menggigiti bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"Kita harus membahas proyek besar kita itu, Wook!" kata Sungmin dengan nada serius.

"Begitu? Sebaiknya kita duduk disana."

Ryeowook pun menunjuk bangku yang memang sengaja di tempatkan di atap sekolah itu. Mereka berempat pun segera duduk di sana dan kembali membicarakan proyek besar mereka.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana perkembangan Minjae sekarang?"

Sungmin menatap lekat Jungmo yang hanya salah tingkah karna ditatap intens dengan Sungmin itu. Tapi setelah itu, Jungmo segera menjelaskan apa yang dia tahu tentang perkembangan hubungannya dengan Minjae belakangan ini.

"Setelah malam itu, aku mengantarkannya pulang dari acara makan bersama dengan para anggota kedisiplinan. Dia berubah menjadi pendiam dan sering menangis seperti itu. Dia seperti kehilangan keceriaannya yang dulu."

"Aku mengerti Hyung. Dia pasti masih tidak ingin melepaskan Kyuhyun walaupun dia sudah dicampakan ratusan kali oleh Kyuhyun. Dia seakan tidak perduli lagi dengan semuanya. Dia hanya mementingkan obsesinya itu. Aku takut, dia akan berubah menjadi gila."

'deg..

Ryeowook benar. Jika tidak cepat mereka menyadarkan Minjae, bisa jadi yeoja itu berubah menjadi gila. Jungmo terdiam sambil menahan kelu dihatinya. Sakit rasanya melihat yeoja yang begitu ia cintai melakukan hal yang seperti itu pada sahabatnya sendiri walaupun sahabatnya itu tidak pernah sekali pun merespon keinginannya itu.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Otakku sudah sangat buntu sekali hanya untuk sekedar menyadarkannya."

"Jungmo-ah~ semua ini pasti ada jalan keluarnya."

"Tidak mungkin ada, Noona! Kau tidak lihat bagaimana sikapnya walaupun aku sudah melakukan hal-hal yang menurutku sudah sangat canggih sekali untuk melunturkan cintanya pada Kyuhyun. Aku menyerah. Semua usaha kita selama ini benar-benar tidak membuahkan hasil."

"Tidak Jungmo. Kita tunggu saja waktu itu sampai benar-benar tiba saatnya. Kita pasti akan mendapatkan jalan keluarnya."

"Semoga saja!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang tengah memerhatikan mereka dengan kilatan api kebencian. Selama ini, ia merasa dibodohi oleh mereka semua terutama Jungmo yang beberapa hari ini selalu saja membuatnya merasa kesal karna para Hokbae yang tiba-tiba saja jadi mengerubunginya.

"Jadi ini semua rencana mereka? Mereka kira mereka itu lebih hebat dariku? Tsk, mereka belum tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya. Lihat saja nanti, siapa yang akan menangis seperti ku selanjutnya!"

….

Lagi-lagi, sekolah ini baru memulangkan muridnya saat jam makan siang berlangsung. Dengan langkah tergesa, Kyuhyun menghampiri kelas Sungmin dan ternyata yeoja itu sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya ke dalam tas.

"Min, itu Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu kelas setelah Ryeowook menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan dagunya. Sungmin pun menyunggingkan senyumannya dan segera keluar dari kelasnya bersama Ryeowook.

"Min, pulangan ini kau bisa pulang duluan bersama Ryeowook?"

"Eung? Memangnya ada apa Kyu?"

"Hari ini, aku harus menghadiri rapat bersama para guru karna beasiswaku sedang diproses."

"Beasiswa?"

"Ne. Untuk ke perguruan tinggi. Kau bisakan pulang bersama Ryeowook?"

"Tapi, aku mau langsung kerumah nenek ku yang ada di Incheon. Apa kau mau ikut denganku Min?"

"Ah, tidak perlu. Kau jangan khawatir Kyu. Aku akan pulang sendiri saja."

"Benar tidak apa?"

"Iya. Sudah sana. Nanti kau terlambat menghadiri rapatnya lagi."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Kalau terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi aku!"

"Ne, Kyu."

Sungmin pun membiarkan Kyuhyun berlalu begitu saja menuju kantor sekolah. Ryeowook juga masih memandangi punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh.

"Apa tidak apa kau pulang sendirian?"

"Ya. Kau tenang saja. Aku kan sudah dewasa."

"Tapi, tampangmu masih seperti balita kekurangan permen!"

"Kau mau aku hajar yaa, Wook?"

"Ish, kau!"

Ryeowook menjitak ringan kepala Sungmin. Untungnya namja ini lebih tinggi darinya. Kalau tidak, Sungmin pasti sudah membalasnya.

"Aku pulang duluan!"

"Ne, Hati-hati dijalan. Kalau ada yang mengganggumu segera panggil namaku tiga kali."

"Kenapa? Kau akan datang dan menghajar mereka yang ingin menggangguku?"

"Tidak. Aku akan datang menyadarkan mereka bahwa kalau mereka sudah salah mengganggu orang seperti mu!"

"Kyaaa! Kau!"

"Ahahaha.. kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Dadah Sungminnie Minnie-ah~"

"Oke. Dadah juga Ryeowookie Wookie-ah~"

Ryeowook dan Sungmin saling melambaikan tangan seperti bocah lima tahun sambil memanggil nama mereka berdua dengan panggilan aneh yang dibuat duluan oleh Ryeowook. Ryeowook memang namja yang kelebihan bakat.

Akhirnya Sungmin pulang sendiri dengan berjalan kaki. Dengan langkah malas, Sungmin pun mulai meninggalkan kawasan sekolah yang sudah lumayan sepi.

"Kau selalu bilang padaku, kalau kau mempunyai teman. Tapi nyatanya, kau selalu pulang sendirian!"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati sesosok namja yang tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan kedua tangan yang sengaja ia masukan kedalam saku celananya.

"Kau lagi. Mau apa kemari?"

"Menunggumu."

"Kau tahukan kalau aku sudah mempunyai suami?"

"Kenapa kau sekarang berubah menjadi preman seperti ini? Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu. Apa tidak boleh?"

"Hmm, maafkan aku."

Sungmin dan seorang namja bernama Oh Sehun itu mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka menjauhi kawasan sekolah Sungmin. Sehun hanya tersenyum misterius sambil terus memerhatikan langkahnya bersama Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang dengan suamimu?"

"Dia sedang ada rapat dengan dewan guru. Gerombolanmu juga kemana?"

"Mereka sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing."

"Biasanya kalian pulang bersama-sama."

"Kami baru akan pergi bersama malam ini."

"Oh.."

Kemudian, mereka pun berjalan ditengah keheningan yang tiba-tiba saja melanda. Sehun masih saja sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Yeoja itu sedang memikirkan tentang makan siangnya bersama suami tercintanya yang sepertinya akan tertunda lagi.

Sungmin merasakan pandangan matanya yang mulai mengabur, tidak jelas. Kedua kakinya juga terasa sangat lemas sekali sehingga tidak dapat menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri. Untungnya ada Sehun disebelahnya yang dengan segera menahan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Sungmin.. apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Uhh.. kepalaku!"

'Braakk..

"Ya, Sungmin!"

….

Wewangian obat itu sangat kentara sekali terciumnya saat seseorang sedang menggiringi tubuh Sungmin yang terkulai lemas di atas ranjang beroda bersama beberapa suster. Namja itu dengan perhatiannya membawakan tas milik Sungmin dan segera menelepon siapa saja yang menurutnya bisa membantunya untuk merawat Sungmin.

Karna tidak mau mengambil pusing, akhirnya Sehun menelepon seseorang yang terakhir kali berhubungan dengan Sungmin. Satu nama di sana, Kim Ryeowook..

Lama menunggu, akhirnya orang itu menganggkat telepon dari Sehun. Dengan segera, namja itu mengatakan kalau Sungmin sedang berada dirumah sakit sekarang dan keadaannya sedang di periksa oleh dokter.

Ryeowook yang sedang berada dikawasan Incheon jadi panik sendiri setelah mendengar kabar berita mengenai Sungmin. Tanpa basa basi lagi, Ryeowook pun segera menelepon Kyuhyun agar namja itu bisa menangani istri-nya itu terlebih dahulu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dokter?"

"Dia hanya kelelahan saja dan sepertinya dia sering terlambat makan. Pacar anda itu mengidap anemia."

"Begitu? Terimakasih Dokter."

"Ya, sama-sama."

Sehun segera melangkah masuk kedalam ruang rawat Sungmin yang masih saja tertidur di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat sekali. Sehun pun duduk disebelahnya sambil memerhatikan wajah itu. Wajah yang akhir-akhir ini sulit sekali dia lupakan..

Entah setan apa yang sedang menghasut pikirannya, dengan beraninya Sehun memeluk erat tubuh itu. Tubuh yang sudah dimiliki seseorang. Namja itu sangat sedih sekaligus kecewa dengan kenyataan Sungmin yang sudah memiliki seorang suami yang ternyata sama tampannya dengan dirinya.

"Kalau saja aku lebih cepat dari namja itu, pasti sekarang tubuh ini menjadi milikku."

Sehun membenamkan kepalanya diantara perpotongan leher dan bahu Sungmin. Dia menghirup dalam aroma strawberry yang menguar dari dalam tubuh Sungmin yang mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman.

Sungmin berpikir bahwa namja yang sedang memeluknya itu adalah suami-nya sendiri. Dengan pasti, Sungmin membalas pelukan namja tersebut dan mulai merasakan hangatnya tubuh itu dalam dekapannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik sa.. SUNGMIN!"

Namja yang baru saja membuka pintu ruang rawat Sungmin, terlihat begitu terkejut saat melihat istri-nya yang sedang berpelukan mesra dengan seorang namja yang antah berantah datangnya itu.

Sungmin dengan segera melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat siapa namja yang sejak tadi berada di dalam pelukannya. Sungmin terkejut sekali saat tahu bahwa namja yang berada di pelukanya itu ternyata adalah Sehun bukannya Kyuhyun, suami-nya.

Kilatan api cemburu benar-benar terlihat dari wajah Kyuhyun yang mulai dibasahi keringat karna ia datang ke rumah sakit ini dengan mengayuh kencang sepedanya.

"Kyu.. dengarkan aku dulu. Kau salah paham!"

"Apa? Salah paham katamu? Jelas-jelasnya aku melihat kau berpelukan dengan namja sialan ini!"

"Tapi, Kyu.."

"Huh, aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu lagi. Aku lelah Sungmin."

Kyuhyun dengan segera meninggalkan Sungmin yang sedang terduduk lemah, namun setelah itu dia berlari mengejar Kyuhyun walaupun dengan susah payah.

"Kau mau kemana? Keadaanmu masih belum pulih betul."

"Suamiku sedang marah sekarang. Aku akan mengejarnya."

"Tapi.."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja!"

Sungmin sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya berjalan dengan benar. Yang ada dibenaknya sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya ia dapat mengejar Kyuhyun dengan kepalanya yang masih terasa pening itu. Rasa sakit dikepalanya, Sungmin kesampingkan begitu saja demi Kyuhyun agar namja itu bisa mendengarkan penjelasannya terlebih dahulu.

Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi sambil kembali menaiki sepedanya. Karna hampir menagis, Kyuhyun pun mulai memasang headsetnya untuk mendengarkan lagu upbeat agar perasaannya bisa jauh lebih baik.

Teriakan suara Sungmin dan suara klakson mobil yang saling bersahutan tidak terdengar oleh Kyuhyun yang memang tidak memfokuskan pikirannya pada kemudi sepedanya.

"KYUHYUN! KYUHYUN AWAAAASSS!"

Brukkk..

Tubuh itu terpental jauh meninggalkan sepedanya yang hancur seketika menghantam trotoar jalanan. Seketika, Kyuhyun kehilangan kesadarannya saat tubuhnya terlempar jauh dan membentur tiang listrik yang berada dipinggir jalan.

Sungmin menangis histeris saat melihat darah segar yang keluar dari tubuh Kyuhyun yang tidak bergerak sama sekali. Sungmin menangis sambil memangku kepala Kyuhyun yang dipenuhi darah dan seketika rok sekolahnya pun ternodai darah segar Kyuhyun.

Semua orang yang melihat kejadian tersebut, segera membawa Kyuhyun menuju rumah sakit. Sungmin masih saja menangis disebelah suami-nya yang sedang terbaring lemah tidak berdaya menuju ruang emergency.

"Dok, saya harus melihat suami sayaa.."

"Tidak bisa Nona. Keadaannya sangat kritis sekali. Banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya."

"Hikkksss… KYUHYUN!"

….

Tbc..

Agak enggak rela sih nulis kalau Kyuhyun itu kecelakaan. Sedih..

Oke, keep review reader!

See you.


	13. Chapter 13

**She is My Wife**

**.**

**.**

**Super Junior & Exo Ffn..**

**Warning!**

**GS, full typo, OOC, ajaib, dan sebagainya.**

**Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa.**

**Fic ini punya saya.**

**Silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa review, READERS ^o^**

…

Sungmin Pov..

Tubuh itu masih terlihat kaku terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Suara deru nafasnya terhalang oleh selang oksigen. Tidak ada senyum cerah yang menghiasi kamar rawat tempat dimana tubuhnya terbaring lemah. Semuanya hanya terdiam dengan pikirannya masing-masing, termasuk aku, istri-nya.

"Sungmin, jangan menangis lagi. Matamu sudah tinggal segaris."

Aku terus saja mengabaikan perkataan Donghae Oppa yang sudah lelah melihatku yang hanya menangis saja disamping tubuh lemah suami ku sambil menggenggam erat tangannya. Dia belum juga sadar. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang? Aku hanya bisa menangis sambil mendoakannya.

"Anyeonghaseo~"

Dengan genangan air mata di pelupuk mata, aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah pintu kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Di ambang pintu itu, aku melihat Sehun berdiri kaku. Dia menatapku, dengan segera aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku menghadap Kyuhyun.

Aku tidak ingin melihat namja itu dulu. Mungkin karna aku berdekatan dengannya sehingga membuat Kyuhyun bisa terbaring di tempat ini. Tempat yang paling tidak ingin aku kunjungi dalam hidupku.

"Anyeong, kau teman Kyuhyun?"

Aku mendengar suara Donghae Oppa yang sedang berbicara dengan Sehun. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak ingin memerhatikannya. Yang ada didalam pikiranku saat ini adalah Kyuhyun harus bangun, Kyuhyun harus tahu semuanya, dan Kyuhyun tidak boleh salah paham lagi atau aku akan mati muda!

"Aku teman barunya, Sungmin.."

Donghae Oppa dan Hyukkie Eonnie berubah jadi menatap kearahku. Aku tetap saja membuang muka, seolah aku tidak ingin berbicara apapun dengan mereka semua. Maafkan aku!

"Begitu? Kau tahu kenapa Kyuhyun bisa seperti ini?"

Pertanyaan Donghae Oppa barusan membuatku akhirnya merasa tertarik. Seperti baru saja melihat hantu, wajah Sehun berubah sendu dan dia menundukan kepalanya sambil menatapi sepasang sepatu biru berpadu warna hitam yang dipakainya saat ini.

"Dia hanya salah paham lalu marah dan kemudian pergi begitu saja. Maafkan aku!"

Sehun membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya yang memang lebih tinggi dari Donghae Oppa itu. Donghae Oppa hanya menganggukan kepalanya walaupun aku tahu, dia pasti masih belum mengerti apa pokok permasalahannya sehingga Kyuhyun bisa seperti ini.

"Kau, tetaplah berada disini. Aku akan membawakan makan malam untuk kalian."

"Ne."

Donghae Oppa pun keluar dari kamar rawat Kyuhyun bersama Hyukkie Eonnie yang selalu setia menemaninya walaupun Hyukkie Eonnie juga ikut menangis melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang masih kritis.

Bahkan ini sudah saatnya memasuki malam, tapi Kyuhyun masih belum juga sadarkan diri. Wajahnya yang pucat itu terlihat semakin pucat saja. Aku bingung sekaligus merasa bersalah melihat keadaannya yang lemah seperti itu.

Apa dia akan memaafkanku setelah ini?

Tidak! Bukan itu yang seharusnya aku pikirkan saat ini.

Dimaafkan ataupun tidak yang terpenting adalah aku dapat melihat senyumnya lagi, tawanya lagi, candaanya lagi, belaiannya, sampai pada saat-saat indah bersamanya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini."

"Hiks.. Kenapa kau memelukku?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku seperti tidak sadar melakukannya. Suami-mu pasti akan sangat membenciku!"

"Tidak. Dia namja yang baik.. mungkin dia akan memaafkanmu."

"Ya, semoga saja!"

Apa sekarang saatnya aku marah pada namja yang telah membuat Kyuhyun salah paham dan berakhir dengan Kyuhyun yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur rumah sakit ini?

Jawabannya masih saja tidak. Aku akan memikirkannya nanti setelah Kyuhyun bisa kembali tersenyum.

Pintu kamar rawat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas para pengikut Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri kaku diambang pintu seperti yang dilakukan Sehun tadi.

"Min, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?"

"Hiks, dia belum juga sadar sejak tiga jam yang lalu."

Siwon menganggukan kepalanya dengan raut wajah sedih yang sama dengan ketiga namja lain yang datang bersamanya, mereka adalah Ilwoo, Minho, dan Jungmo.

Mereka berempat kompak untuk menyentuh tubuh lemah Kyuhyun. Lelehan air mata mereka tumpah begitu saja saat mereka memandang wajah pucat Kyuhyun yang dipenuhi luka goresan di pipi dan hidungnya itu.

"Bagaimana Kyuhyun Hyung bisa seperti ini? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Minho sambil menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kata Dokter, tubuh Kyuhyun banyak mendapatkan luka dan kakinya sepertinya terkilir. Untungnya tidak ada luka ditubuhnya yang parah. Tapi.. Dokter kembali bilang, kalau tulang punggungnya mengalami keretakan."

"Ommo, magnae~" desir Ilwoo disamping Jungmo.

Kemudian, Jungmo berjalan menghampiriku. Dia menyentuh bahuku dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kau tenang saja, Min. Aku tahu siapa Kyuhyun. Dia namja yang kuat."

Aku kembali membelai wajah pucat Kyuhyun dengan punggung tanganku. Mata itu masih saja tertutup rapat, meninggalkan wajah sendu yang dipenuhi beberapa plester luka.

'Cklek..

'Blam..

"Eung, kau siapa?"

Semua mata tertuju pada Ryeowook yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Namja itu berhenti dihadapan Sehun duduk di atas sifa sambil menundukan kepalanya. Sehun hanya diam saja sambil mengangkat perlahan wajahnya.

"Astaga! Aku pikir dia adalah roh Kyuhyun tadi!"

Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu. Dia pasti bingung dengan perkataan Ryeowook barusan yang berpikiran bahwa dia adalah roh Kyuhyun. Memang apanya yang sama dari Kyuhyun dan Sehun? Mereka hanya sama-sama namja dan sama-sama berwajah dingin. Selebihnya, hanya Kyuhyun yang tampak menonjol dimataku.

"Sungmin, sejak kapan anak itu ada disini?" tanya Ilwoo sambil memerhatikan raut wajah Sehun yang berubah menjadi mengeras.

"Dia sudah sejak tadi disini." Jawabku dengan suara melemah.

Siwon dan Minho berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang masih saja terduduk dengan raut wajah yang mengeras.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyadarinya kalau sebenarnya dia berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, kalau saja dia tadi tidak memperlihatkan wajahnya itu padaku." Ujar Ryeowook sambil menaruh tas sekolahnya di atas sofa yang berada dekat dengan Sehun.

"Kau dari sekolah kejuruan Inha? Kau mengenal Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon sambil menaruh bokongnya di sofa samping kiri Sehun.

"Aku kenal dengan Sungmin."

"Begitu? Bagaimana bisa kalian saling mengenal? Padahalkan sekolah kita berbeda dan berlawanan arah."

Sekarang adalah giliran Minho yang bertanya. Dia juga mengikuti gaya Siwon yang duduk didekat Sehun.

Sehun memejamkan sebentar matanya. Ryeowook juga masih saja berdiri sambil memerhatikan wajah Sehun lekat-lekat. Hah, mereka seperti sedang mengintrogasi Sehun sekarang!

"Kami pernah bertemu di bus saat pulang sekolah. Temanku yang menegur Sungmin duluan karna dia menangis sendirian didalam bus."

"Menangis?!"

Bisa tidak, Minho mengecilkan suaranya sedikit. Ini rumah sakit! Dasar bocah itu!

"Oh, apa Kyuhyun mengenalmu juga?"

Yang aku suka dari Siwon adalah gaya bicaranya yang tenang dan dewasa, tidak seperti Minho yang masih kekanakan! Huhuhu..

"Kami sempat bertemu di sekitaran Dongdaemun market, tepatnya di Sungai Cheonggyecheon kemarin malam."

"Sungmin tidak pernah cerita tentangmu padaku."

Ryeowook~ maafkan aku, aku lupa kalau kau adalah namja penggosip.

Oi! Kyuhyun lagi sakit. Kenapa aku jadi malah mengikuti kegiatan tidak penting mereka sih.

"Aku juga tidak berharap salah satu dari kalian ada yang mengenaliku. Aku pergi dulu."

Sehun meninggalkan kamar rawat Kyuhyun begitu saja. Para pengikut Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook juga tidak ada yang berniat untuk mencegah atau bahkan mengejarnya. Aku jadi bingung sendiri dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu. Kalau Sehun tidak punya masalah denganku, dia tidak mungkin seperti ini. Tapi kan, kita baru saja saling kenal, masa iya aku sudah punya masalah dengan anak itu.

Oke. Pikiranku kembali fokus pada Kyuhyun. Sangking kesalnya menunggu namja ini untuk membuka kedua matanya, aku malah menjitak kecil kepalanya sambil menangis dan tertawa bersamaan. Sepertinya aku sudah mulai gila sekarang!

"Oh, kalian siapa?"

Pintu kamar rawat Kyuhyun kembali terbuka dan memperlihatkan Donghae Oppa yang terlihat sangat terkejut sekali saat melihat pengikut Kyuhyun yang datang memenuhi ruang rawat suami ku ini. Para pengikut Kyuhyun itu membungkukan tubuh mereka sejenak untuk memberi hormat pada Donghae Oppa dan Hyukkie Eonnie yang memang lebih tua dari mereka.

"Kami teman-temannya Kyuhyun, Hyung.."

Ilwoo yang tertua mulai buka suara, sedangkan yang lainnya sedang mengumbarkan senyumnya masing-masing.

"Oh, begitu. Aku Lee Donghae, kakak kandung Sungmin dan ini yeojachinguku Lee Hyukkie.."

"Huwaa.. belum menikah saja marganya sudah sama."

Minho malah berteriak riang disaat yang tidak tepat seperti ini. Namun, suara refleks yang dia keluarkan dari mulutnya itu sanggup membuat kami semua tertawa termasuk aku sendiri walaupun aku hanya sanggup tersenyum samar.

"Kalian pasti belum makan kan? Ayo makan bersama."

"Tapi, Hyung.."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa.."

Donghae Oppa menarik tangan Siwon dan pengikut Kyuhyun yang lainnya untuk makan bersama.

"Min, kau makan yaa? Biar Eonnie suapin."

"Aku masih kenyang, Eon."

Aku menatap sendu wajah pucat Kyuhyun. Ingin rasanya aku memeluk tubuhnya dan melihat senyum mesumnya saat berada di atas ranjang. Kyu, kalau kau benar-benar sudah sembuh nanti, ayo kita main kuda-kudaan lagi. Aku akan membuatmu merasa puas dan kita akan bermain sampai pagi! Aku janji..

"Jangan sedih lagi, Min. Kyuhyun pasti sedih kalau dia melihat mu yang seperti ini."

"Kyuhyun pasti marah padaku, Eon. Karna dia sudah salah paham makanya hal seperti ini bisa terjadi begitu saja!"

'Tess..

"Hey! Kyuhyun menangis.."

Mereka semua yang sedang duduk melingkari meja kaca sambil memakan beberapa jajanan malam yang tadi dibelikan Donghae Oppa langsung menghentikan acara makan-makan mereka setelah mendengar suara teriakan Hyukkie Eonnie.

"Biar, aku panggilkan Dokter."

Donghae Oppa bergegas keluar dari kamar rawat Kyuhyun untuk menemui dokter. Dan setelah itu, dia pun kembali datang bersama seorang dokter muda yang tubuhnya sangat tinggi sekali.

Dokter itu langsung memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun. Semua mata memandang kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang diperiksa oleh dokter. Tidak ada yang bersuara disana selain suara dentingan jarum jam. Yah, kami semua gugup menunggu prihal yang akan disampaikan oleh dokter muda ini pada kami mengenai keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Dok?" tanya Donghae Oppa khawatir.

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Tubuhnya mulai merespon kegiatan yang ada disekitarnya. Jika dia sudah sadar nanti, segera hubungi saya."

"Ne, Dokter. Gamsahamnida."

Dokter bertubuh tinggi itu hanya tersenyum lalu meninggalkan kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Dari nametagenya kami semua bisa tahu kalau nama dokter muda tadi adalah Kris.

"Benar-benar, tubuhnya tinggi seperti tiang listrik berjalan!"

"Ssstt.. Minho!" Jungmo mengingatkan Minho sambil membekap mulut cerewetnya itu agar ia tidak bicara sembarangan lagi.

"Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kalian pulang saja. Biar kami yang menjaga Kyuhyun."

"Tapi, Hae Hyung. Kami masih mau disini." Kata Ryeowook sambil menatap kearahku dan juga Kyuhyun yang masih belum juga sadarkan diri.

"Kalau keadaan Kyuhyun sudah mulai membaik, aku pasti akan mengabari kalian. Kalian semua tenang saja."

"Baiklah, Hyung. Kami pulang dulu. Jika Kyuhyun sudah bangun nanti segera hubungi kami, ne." kata Ilwoo dengan nada tenang.

"Ya. Tentu saja!"

….

"Min, kau tidak tidur?"

"Aku masih mau menemani Kyuhyun disini, Oppa."

"Baiklah.. Aku akan mengantarkan Hyukkie pulang ke rumahnya dulu. Kau jangan lupa istirahat. Kau juga tidak boleh sampai sakit!"

"Ne, Oppa."

"Sungmin, Eonnie pulang dulu ne. Kau jangan lupa istirahat yaa.."

"Ne, Eonnie. Hati-hati dijalan!"

"Ne!"

Keadaan pun berubah menjadi hening. Sekarang, hanya ada aku yang menemani Kyuhyun dikamar rawatnya yang hanya diterangi lampu redup itu karna lampu utamanya sudah dimatikan oleh Donghae Oppa agar sinarnya tidak terlalu mengganggu Kyuhyun yang masih belum juga sadarkan diri sejak tadi sore.

Aku terus saja memandangi wajah pucat Kyuhyun yang masih saja setia menutup kedua matanya. Aku juga masih menggenggam erat tangan dinginnya itu. Lelehan air mataku tidak pernah mau berhenti, pipiku selalu saja basah karna air mata.

"Kyu, apakah setelah ini kau bisa memaafkanku?"

Aku tahu dia tidak akan menjawabnya. Tapi, aku hanya berharap dia bisa bangun dan memelukku sambil berkata 'aku akan memaafkanmu' atau hanya sekedar 'aku benci padamu' juga tidak apa. Yang terpenting dia bisa bangun dan aku bisa kembali melihat matanya yang indah itu terbuka lebar. Hanya itu yang aku mau..

Aku sudah merasa sangat lelah sekali dan akhirnya aku menyerah juga. Aku menaruh kepalaku disamping tubuh Kyuhyun yang terbaring lemah. Kedua tangan kami masih saja saling bertautan.

….

Aku menggeliat kecil saat rembesan sinar matahari menyinari wajahku. Aku melemaskan semua otot-ototku yang terasa pegal sekali. Sesaat kemudian, aku melebarkan kedua mataku saat aku mulai menyadari kalau tubuhku tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

"Astaga! Kenapa aku bisa tertidur disini? Dimana Kyuhyun?"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku kekanan dan betapa terkejut aku saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk disofa sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Namja itu tengah menatap lekat kearahku.

Aku tersenyum saat menyadari kalau Kyuhyun sudah sadar sekarang. Tapi, anak itu malah memandangiku dengan wajah datarnya. Huhuhu, membuat kikuk saja.

"Kyuhyun~ apa kau baik-baik saja sayang? Aku merindukanmu~~"

Hahaha, sangking senangnya aku jadi ingin bermanja-manja dengannya. Aku mulai menuruni tempat tidurnya dan ingin memeluk tubuhnya itu dengan sangat erat sekali. Lihat Cho~ aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi!

"Kau siapa?"

Hampir saja aku terjungkal dari tempat tidurnya yang tinggi ini. Apa katanya tadi? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Eung, kyu?"

"Kau siapa? Kenapa kau bisa ada didalam kamar rawatku dan tidur diatas tempat tidurku?"

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Aku takut kalau sekarang aku sedang bermimpi buruk, tapi sayangnya ini nyata. Namja yang duduk diatas sofa itu memang Kyuhyun, suami ku. Walaupun Kyuhyun sekarang sedang memakai kacamata baca, aku tetap saja bisa mengenali siapa dia.

Aku juga hapal betul kalau bibir Kyuhyun masih terdapat luka dan hidungnya itu juga terdapat plester luka yang dipasangkan oleh suster.

"Kau lupa siapa aku?"

"Memangnya kau siapa?"

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk disampingnya. Tapi, Kyuhyun malah mengambil jarak denganku.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku?"

"Aku ingat sekarang, kau yeoja yang berselingkuh dengan seorang laki-laki itu kan?"

"Kyuhh.."

"Jadi benar yaa, apa kataku barusan.."

"Kyuhhh! Aku tidak selingkuh tahu! Kau itu salah paham. Aku dan Sehun tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Kami hanya berteman!"

"Jadi nama namja itu adalah Sehun?"

"Iya. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang dan kenapa aku bisa tertidur di atas tempat tidurmu itu? Lalu kemana perginya Donghae Opp.."

Kyuhyun langsung menyumpal mulut berisikku dengan bibirnya sendiri. Namja itu mengunci tubuhku dengan tangannya yang semakin menekan tengkuk ku. Aku melenguh sesaat, aku juga tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan moment mesra ini bersama Kyuhyun karna memang ini yang aku inginkan darinya.

Aku memeluk leher Kyuhyun dan semakin terbawa dengan ciuman panas yang sedang Kyuhyun berikan padaku. Kyuhyun semakin menindih tubuhku dan…

"Aggggkkkhhhh…."

Tiba-tiba saja, Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan. Kyuhyun segera menjauhi tubuhku dan aku pun segera membantunya yang sedang meringis kesakitan itu untuk bisa kembali duduk.

"Aku akan memanggilkan dokter untukmu. Kau tunggu saja disini!"

Aku pun berlari keluar dari kamar rawat Kyuhyun untuk memanggil Kris, dokter yang merawat Kyuhyun selama anak itu berada di rumah sakit Internasional ini.

Aku pun kembali keruang rawat Kyuhyun bersama dokter Kris dan dua orang suster lainnya. Kris dan para suster itu melongo saat mendapati Kyuhyun yang terduduk lemah di atas sofa.

"Kenapa anda bisa berada disini? Bagaimana caranya anda berjalan?"

"Auchh.. memangnya saya kenapa dok? Saya baik-baik saja kan?"

"Tulang punggung anda mengalami keretakan karna terbentur terlalu keras dengan tiang listrik. Aduuuhhh.. kenapa anda bisa ada disini sih?"

Dokter Kris malah terlihat frustasi sendiri karna melihat Kyuhyun yang berpindah tempat dari tempat tidurnya itu dan malahan bersantai di atas sofa.

"Semalam, saya melihat istri saya yang tertidur dengan posisi duduk disamping saya. Karna tidak tega melihatnya, saya mencoba untuk memindahkannya ke atas tempat tidur dan kami pun tidur bersama. Saat menjelang pagi, saya terbangun dan duduk di sofa ini agar dia tetap merasa nyaman."

Ommona~

Kyuhyun my hero! Chagiya~ saranghae!

"Aduhh, anda kenapa bisa nekat seperti itu sih? Kalau punggung anda ini benar-benar patah bagaimana? Anda harus dioperasi dan tidak bisa ditolong lagi dengan pengobatan luar dan dalam. Aishh.. lain kali, jangan seperti ini lagi. Kalau anda begini terus, anda hanya akan membuat penyembuhan tulang punggung anda akan semakin lama. Anda mengertikan dengan apa yang saya katakan barusan?"

Dokter Kris mengatakannya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata ditambah lagi dengan tampangnya yang penuh kekhawatiran. Karna cengo, kami berdua pun hanya mampu menganggukan kepala.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Sus, tolong bantu saya memindahkannya kembali ke tempat tidur."

"Baik, dokter."

Suster itu pun memapah tubuh Kyuhyun dengan susah payah bersama dokter Kris. Setelah tubuh Kyuhyun berhasil berpindah tempat kembali ke atas tempat tidurnya, dokter Kris bersama susternya segera memeriksa tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Apa masih terasa nyeri sekali?"

"Sudah tidak terlalu sakit lagi, dok. Sepertinya, karna saya banyak bergerak makanya punggung saya jadi sakit."

Dokter Kris menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak lalu kembali membenarkan posisi tidur Kyuhyun yang semula menyamping karna ia sedang memeriksa punggung anak itu.

"Anda harus lebih berhati-hati lagi. Jangan melakukan pergerakan yang berlebihan apalagi kalau anda sampai mengangkat tubuh istri anda sendiri lagi. Kemungkinan besar, tulang punggung anda akan benar-benar patah."

"Iya, Dok. Terimakasih."

"Kalau begitu, saya akan kembali keruangan saya. Setelah anda makan bubur ini, anda harus langsung meminum obatnya."

"Baik Dokter."

Dokter Kris menyunggingkan senyumnya dan segera berjalan meninggalkan kamar rawat Kyuhyun.

"Oh iya, satu lagi!"

Dokter muda itu membalikan tubuhnya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Anda bisa meminta istri anda untuk mengoleskan krim yang saya berikan tadi ke punggung anda."

"Ah? Iya, dokter. Saya akan melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu, selamat beristirahat!"

"Ne, Dokter."

'Blamm..

Setelah dokter tiang listrik itu pergi, aku menghembuskan nafas dalam sekali helaan. Aku benar-benar lupa bagaimana caranya berbicara dengan baik pada anak ini, karna jujur saja aku masih salah tingkah mengingat perkataannya barusan yang mengatakan bahwa dia sengaja menggendong tubuhku ke atas tempat tidurnya, padahal punggung anak ini dalam keadaan retak. Ahh~ Kyuhh..

"Heh! Kenapa kau melakukan hal senekat itu, hah?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa aku dilarang untuk menggendong mu? Apa hanya namja yang bernama Sehun saja yang boleh memeluk mu? Begitu?"

"Jadi kau cemburu?"

"Tidak. Siapa yang cemburu? Aku hanya tidak ingin kau dicap sebagai wanita murahan karna memperbolehkan namja lain untuk memeluk tubuhmu itu. Aku kan suami-mu. Aku juga yang akan malu kalau sampai orang-orang tahu tentang kejadian itu."

"Tsk, kau ini pintar sekali mencari alasan. Lalu, kemana perginya Donghae Oppa?"

"Dari semalam, aku tidak melihatnya ada disini."

"Apa benar Donghae Oppa tidak kembali kesini? Apa itu artinya.. dia tidur bersama Hyukkie Eonnie semalam?"

"Kalau memang iya, biarkan sajalah. Mereka juga sudah sama-sama dewasa kan! Kau jangan urusin mereka lagi, sekarang lebih baik kau suapi aku dengan bubur itu!"

"Kau memerintahku yaa?"

"Kalau iya kenapa? Kau kan harus minta maaf padaku. Cepat lakukan!"

"Ish, cerewet!"

Tanpa ingin mencari ribut lagi dengan Kyuhyun, aku pun lebih memilih berjalan menuju meja untuk mengambilkannya bubur yang telah disediakan oleh pihak rumah sakit. Dengan penuh kesabaran, aku pun mulai menyuapkan sesendok bubur kedalam mulut Kyuhyun yang sudah terbuka lebar.

"Kyu.."

"Hmm.."

"Apa rasanya sakit?"

"Apa?"

"Itu, luka mu dan punggung mu?"

"Kenapa? Kau mau coba juga?"

"Ish! Aku kan berusaha peduli dengan penyakitmu itu, tapi kenapa kau malah seperti ini sih?"

"Baiklah. Sangat sakit, sayang. Sekarang, suapi aku lagi! Aaaa…"

Kyuhyun membuka lebar mulutnya membuatku tertawa melihat wajah konyolnya itu. Aku terus saja menyuapinya sampai semangkuk bubur itu benar-benar habis tidak tersisa.

"Hahaha, aku baru tahu kalau ada orang sakit yang nafsu makan."

"Ish, yang sakitkan punggungku bukan tenggorokan atau lambungku. Jadi, aku baik-baik saja!"

"Yayaya, apa katamu lah~ Balikkan tubuhmu sekarang juga!"

"Memangnya kau mau apa?"

"Aku akan mengoleskan krim yang disuruh oleh dokter tadi ke punggungmu."

"Emm, baiklah."

Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun pun mulai membalikkan tubuhnya, sehingga sekarang ia berada pada posisi tengkurap. Dengan cekatan, aku mulai mengeluarkan gell bening itu dan mengusapkannya ditelapak tanganku kemudian mengoleskannya merata diatas punggung Kyuhyun.

"Sssssttthhhh.."

"Tutup mulutmu, Kyu. Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk mendesah!"

"Kenapa? Kau mulai Hor.."

"Diam kau! Atau mulutmu juga ikut ku olesi dengan gell ini!"

Aku tahu sebenarnya Kyuhyun mau bilang horny, tapi berhubung aku sudah meneriakinya duluan akhirnya dia pun kembali bungkam dan menikmati jari-jariku yang sedang membelai daerah sekitar punggungnya itu.

"Baiklah.. baiklah! Kau ini kejam sekali!"

Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun barusan, membuatku menautkan kedua alisku dan kemudian kembali memijat ringan punggungnya dengan olesan gell bening yang dingin.

"Heeennn.. Minn.."

"Kenapa sih Kyu?"

"Geli~"

"Aish, kau ini. Kyaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan Cho?!"

Aku berteriak histeris saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja memutar tubuhnya dan langsung saja hendak meraih tengkuk ku.

"EOMMA!"

Kyuhyun berteriak kencang saat ia baru menyadari kalau tadi ia sempat bergerak berlebihan dan hal itu mengakibatkan rasa nyeri dipunggungnya itu kembali datang lagi.

"Kyu.. Kyu.. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aduh, Min! Rasanya pinggangku mau copot!"

"Ish, kau sih pakai acara mesum-mesum segala. Apa aku perlu memanggil dokter yang tadi lagi?"

"Sssstthh, akh.. sebaiknya tidak usah. Dokter itu cerewet sekali, yang ada dia hanya akan mengomeliku lagi membuat kepalaku sakit saja. Kalau begitu, kau bantu aku saja untuk kembali tidur dengan sempurna."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu."

"Akkhh.. pelan-pelan sedikit, Min."

"Ish, kau ini manja sekali sih!"

….

"Baru selesai mandi, Min?"

Aku menganggukan kepalaku sambil mengeringkan rambutku yang masih setengah basah. Dari jarak kurang lebih dua meter, dia terus saja memerhatikanku yang sedang mengeringkan rambut.

"Kenapa kau menatapi aku seperti itu terus?"

"Mentang-mentang aku tidak bisa menyerangmu sekarang, kau malahan berpakaian sexy begitu."

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya kedepan membuatku terkekeh geli karna dia merajuk sambil membuang wajahnya kesamping seolah ia tidak ingin melihatku yang katanya sedang berpakaian sexy itu.

"Celana pendek dengan kaos putih kebesaran, apanya yang sexy? Pikiranmu saja yang kotor, Cho Kyuhyun! Hahaha.."

'Plukk..

'Sret..

Aku jadi ingin sekali menggodanya dengan cara melemparkan handukku tadi kearahnya yang kemudian mendarat mulus tepat didepan wajah kusut Kyuhyun. Dengan sekali tarikan, Kyuhyun pun mengambil handuk yang mendarat tepat diwajahnya itu kemudian membuangnya ke sembarang arah sambil menatapku tajam.

Aku sama sekali tidak takut dengan death glare yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang. Aku malahan semakin tertawa sambil memungut kembali handuk yang dibuang oleh Kyuhyun tadi kemudian menaruhnya kembali ketempatnya.

"Kau ini sensitive sekali. Sini, biar aku bersihkan wajahmu dengan pembersih wajah karna kau masih tidak diperbolehkan bersentuhan langsung dengan air sebab hal itu hanya akan membuatmu meringis ngilu."

Aku memegang wajah Kyuhyun yang semula ogah-ogahan untuk ku sentuh lalu kemudian Kyuhyun hanya menurut saja sambil menutup kedua matanya. Aku pun mulai membersihkan wajahnya dengan kapas yang sudah ku berikan cairan pembersih wajah.

'Chupp..

Aku ingin kembali menggodanya dengan cara mencium bibir anak itu duluan lalu melumatnya perlahan. Kyuhyun membuka sedikit rongga mulutnya, hal itupun tidak aku sia-siakan. Dengan segera, aku memasukan lidahku kedalam sana untuk mengabsen isi rongga mulut suami mesumku ini.

Belum puas dengan berciuman panas bersama Kyuhyun, aku pun mulai meraih kedua tangannya lalu memasukannya kedalam kaos kebesaran yang sedang ku pakai saat ini. Aku mengarahkan kedua tangan Kyuhyun untuk menyentuh benda kembar dan kenyal milikku itu.

Kyuhyun hanya diam saja sambil terus mengikuti permainan yang aku kendalikan itu. Saat matahari benar-benar ingin terbenam meninggalkan bias cahaya dibumi, saat itu bersamaan pula dengan Kyuhyun yang mulai meremas-remas benda kenyal milik ku itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Kami belum punya niatan untuk menyudahi ciuman kami. Entah datangnya darimana kekuatan kami berdua untuk tetap berciuman arogan sambil mencuri-curi nafas. Aku menaruh kedua tanganku ke belakang tubuhku agar aku bisa bertumpu dengan tanganku sendiri sehingga membuat tubuhku menjadi condong kedepan.

Dadaku benar-benar terasa sesak sekarang karna kekurangan oksigen, aku pun menyudahi ciuman panas kami berdua dan lebih memilih untuk mendesah sambil menikmati remasan tangan Kyuhyun pada benda kenyal milikku itu.

"Akkhh.. akhhh.. Kyuhhh.. lebihh kerasshh saayaangg…"

Aku semakin menggelinjang hebat saat jemari Kyuhyun memilin-milin lembut putting susuku. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, aku teringat sesuatu dan kemudian menjauhkan tangan Kyuhyun dari atas tubuhku. Kyuhyun terlihat sekali ingin protes karna perilaku mendadak ku itu.

"Sudah waktunya makan malam, Kyu. Sebentar lagi, Donghae Oppa pasti akan segera datang dan membawakan makan malam untuk kita."

Aku pun menjelaskan hal apa yang membuatku menginginkan Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan remasannya itu walaupun aku sendiri sangat terpaksa melakukannya. Kyuhyun hanya menunduk kecewa dan mengikuti apa mauku begitu saja.

"Hai!"

Benarkan dugaanku, Donghae Oppa masuk kedalam ruang rawat Kyuhyun bersama Hyukkie Eonnie sambil membawa beberapa bungkusan yang memenuhi kedua tangan mereka.

"Kau sudah sadar Kyu?"

"Hmm, seperti yang Noona lihat saat ini~"

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaanmu adik ipar? Apa kau semakin membaik?"

"Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang, Hyung."

Iyalah~ buktinya dia sudah kembali lihai meremas-remas payudaraku. Hahaha~

"Baguslah , kalau begitu. Sekarang, kita makan malam bersama saja. Kau bisa duduk kan?"

"Bi-sa.."

Dengan aku dan Hyukkie Eonnie yang membantunya, akhirnya Kyuhyun dapat duduk diatas tempat tidurnya. Donghae Oppa pun mulai mengambil meja kecil lalu menaruh kaki-kaki mejanya disamping paha Kyuhyun agar dia dapat memakan makan malamnya diatas meja kecil itu.

Aku juga ikut membantu Donghae Oppa untuk menata makan malam untuk Kyuhyun sedangkan Hyukkie Eonnie, dia sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk kami diatas meja kaca yang berada didepan kursi sofa.

"Aku saja yang menyuapi kau!"

"Tapi kan, kau masih sakit Kyu. Sini, biar aku saja yang menyuapimu!"

"Kau kan sudah sering menyuapiku, sekarang giliran aku yang menyuapimu!"

"Hey.. hey.. hey.. kalian ini rusuh sekali. Biarkan dia menyuapimu, Min. Kyuhyun kan ingin menjadi namja yang baik untukmu." Kata Donghae Oppa sambil mengacungkan sumpitnya, aku melihat dengan jelas Hyukkie Eonnie yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya karna ia berusaha untuk tidak tertawa didepanku. Huwaa.. aku jadi malu!

"Baiklah.. sekarang, suapi aku!"

"Oke, boss!"

Setelah pertengkaran kecil yang dibuat Kyuhyun itu berakhir, kami pun kembali makan dengan tenang sehingga hanya suara dentingan sendok dan mangkuk saja yang terdengar. Kami pun menikmati makan malam hari ini sambil tersenyum hangat.

….

"Hari ini, kau sudah boleh pulang Kyu."

"Benarkah Hyung? Waahh.. senangnya."

"Kau pasti bosan yaa Kyu, berada didalam sini terus."

"Sangat bosan sekali, Noona apalagi Sungmin juga jadi ikut-ikutan membolos sekolah karena aku."

Setengah sadar, aku mendengar percakapan mereka barusan. Aku malahan mengintip mereka dengan mata yang setengah terbuka tanpa berniat untuk membuka sempurna kedua mataku. Aku melihat Kyuhyun yang turun dari tempat tidurnya kemudian berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mandi.

Huwaa senangnya..

Pagi ini, Kyuhyun sudah diperbolehkan untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit ini. Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam kamar mandi lalu membantu Donghae Oppa untuk membereskan barang-barang kami.

"Hyung, sepertinya Sungmin tertidur sangat nyenyak sekali."

Hahaha, ternyata aktingku berhasil. Mereka tidak ada yang menyadari kalau aku sebenarnya sudah bangun dari tidurku sejak tadi.

"Eungh.. sudah pagi?" tanyaku sambil pura-pura menggeliat seolah-olah aku benar-benar baru saja bangun tidur.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya lalu dia membelai lembut pipiku. Aku menutup mataku sejenak untuk menikmati sentuhan tangan dingin Kyuhyun dipipiku.

"Kajja, kita harus segera kembali ke rumah."

"Jadi kau sudah diperbolehkan pulang kerumah?"tanyaku sambil memasang wajah pura-pura terkejut.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Wajah anak itu juga sudah terlihat berseri, tidak seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, wajahnya yang tampan itu terlihat sangat pucat dan menyedihkan sekali membuatku stress sendiri.

….

Aku dan Kyuhyun duduk di jok belakang mobil dan membiarkan Donghae dan Hyukkie berada dijok depan. Lama berada diperjalanan, akhirnya Donghae Oppa mulai membelokan stir mobilnya memasuki kawasan perumahan dimana rumah kami berada.

"Untuk beberapa hari masa penyembuhanmu Kyu, kalian berdua bisa tidur bersama. Tapi ingat, kalian harus mengontrol diri kalian masing-masing. Kalian mengertikan apa yang aku maksudkan?"

"Ne, Hyung. Kami mengerti. Hyung tenang saja."

"Hmm.. Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kalian berdua kembali beristirahat saja karna aku akan mengantarkan Hyukkie ke restaurant dan aku pun juga harus kembali berkuliah. Kalian baik-baik dirumah.."

"Ne! Hati-hati~"

Setelah pintu rumah itu tertutup rapat, dengan segera Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku. Rasanya sulit sekali untuk sekedar menelan salivaku sendiri karna serigaian maut yang Kyuhyun kobarkan.

Anak itu semakin mendekat kearahku yang semakin melangkah mundur kebelakang. Namun sayangnya, tubuhku itu tidak bisa lagi bergerak karna sebuah dinding kokoh yang menghalangi punggungku.

Kyuhyun pun dengan segera memblok pergerakanku dengan kedua tangannya. Pandangan mata kami saling bertemu membuatku semakin mengagumi wajah tampannya yang sudah menemani hariku belakangan ini.

Bibir Kyuhyun seperti biasa, tidak mau diam. Namja itu malah memajukan bibirnya sehingga bertabrakan dengan bibir shape M milikku itu. Kami bersama-sama mulai memejamkan kedua mata.

Aku ingin sekali melakukan sesuatu hal yang menyenangkan bersama suami mesumku ini tanpa adanya tuntutan, paksaan, atau hanya sekedar saling membutuhkan saja. Aku ingin melakukan semuanya dengan cinta dan kasih sayang yang ingin aku salurkan padanya.

Kepuasaan dari melakukan sex dengan pasangan itu sangat mudah sekali untuk kami rasakan, tapi bagaimana kalau kami melakukannya berdasarkan cinta dan perasaan? Mungkin rasanya akan sedikit agak berbeda.

Kyuhyun hanya menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibirku sambil menggenggam kedua tanganku yang berada diantara himpitan tubuh kami. Saat kami melakukannya karna berdasarkan cinta dan perasaan, maka satu yang kami berdua rasakan saat ini yaitu kehangatan yang mengalir begitu saja dari dalam diri kami masing-masing.

Pacuan detak jantung kami seakan menjadi saksi atas perasaan kami masing-masing. Kami, terutama aku benar-benar melakukannya dengan hati, sehingga gairah itu datang dengan sendirinya dan membuat tubuh kami berubah menjadi panas.

Lagi-lagi karna kebutuhan oksigen, Kyuhyun terpaksa melepaskan penyatuan bibirnya denganku. Dia kembali tersenyum manis dihadapanku. Walaupun pada awalnya kehidupan kami telah direncanakan oleh kedua orang tua kami, tapi aku sadar semakin hari kami lah yang merencanakan semuanya.

"Kau tahu kan mata ini, hidung ini, bibir ini, bahkan tubuh ini adalah milik ku seorang?"

Entah mengapa, perkataan Kyuhyun barusan membuat degupan jantungku semakin tidak beraturan sehingga membuatku hanya sanggup menganggukan kepala sambil terus bertatapan dengan mata obsidian Kyuhyun yang mampu membius kerja otakku selama ini.

"Kalau begitu, berikan itu semua hanya kepadaku. Tidak ada orang lain, selain aku yang boleh menyentuhnya.."

"Apa kau sedang memaksaku untuk mempercayaimu?"

"Ini bukan persoalan percaya atau tidak percaya. Ini lebih kepada perasaan. Aku juga tidak ingin semua yang ada didalam dirimu menjadi milik ku, kalau hati ini masih belum bisa berada didalam genggaman ku.."

"Cinta itu tidak hanya lewat kata-kata manis saja, Kyu. Tapi dari hati, tindakan, bahkan mimik wajah sekali pun.. itu semua adalah sebagian kecil dari bagaimana caranya kita melampiaskan perasaan kita.."

"Hmm.. kalau dulu mungkin aku hanya berperang dalam batin. Tapi sekarang, aku bisa lebih terbuka denganmu. Semuanya sudah tidak terasa seberat dulu sewaktu tidak ada kau disampingku. Sekarang, rasa itu menjadi ringan, bahkan lebih ringan dari debu.."

'Dugh..

Ku akui aku memang tersentuh dengan ucapannya barusan. Tapi karna benar-benar gugup, aku malahan memukul ringan dada Kyuhyun yang hanya tersenyum simpul dihadapanku sambil terus mengeratkan genggaman tangan kami.

"Aku mohon padamu, jangan melakukan hal bodoh lagi. Kita hanya perlu bicara bersama, bukannya bertindak hal bodoh seperti kemarin. Aku hampir gila melihat kau yang berlumuran darah seperti itu."

"Aku tahu, aku juga yang salah. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak. Ini salah kita, maka dari itu kita harus saling percaya."

"Percayakan disini, hanya ada namaku."

"Ya! Kenapa kau menyentuh dadaku?! Lebih keatas sedikitkan bisa!"

"Dada itu kan juga punyaku. Jadi aku berhak memegangnya kapan saja aku mau!"

"Tapi kan bukan seperti itu caranya!"

"Kenapa? Kau mau aku meremasnya? Begitu?"

"Kyaa! Dasar mesum!"

"Hahahaha~~"

….

Terpaksa tbc lagi~

Huwaa.. saya udah baca semua review reader. Makasih banget yang udah nyempetin buat nulis review pendek ataupun yang bela-belain kasih komentar panjang~

Apa bener ini kaya sinetron Indo? Jangan dong~ saya enggak punya niat kok. Tapi makasih banget buat koreksinya. Saya juga enggak berharap ini ff panjang lebar kaya sinetron. #capemikir haha~

Konfliknya masih ada satu habis itu baru end yaa..

Buat reader yang udah ngefollow bahkan sampe favoritin ini ff makasih banget.. banget.. banget..

Gomawo~

See you.


End file.
